O Último Reino Antes do Fim
by Cherry-Hi
Summary: Ela acordou sem memória, num Reino que era seu, mas que lhe foi roubado. (Pois é... voltei, pessoas!)
1. A Hime e o Reino das Flores de Cerejeira

Disclaimer: Sakura Card Captor e seus personagens pertencem ao CLAMP.

* * *

 **O Último Reino Antes do Fim**

 **Escrito por:** Cherry_hi

 **Revisado por:** Yoruki Hiiragizawa

 **Ato 1 - A Hime e o Reino das Flores de Cerejeira**

'

Há dois dias, a Hime do Reino das Flores de Cerejeira acordou, sem memória, a beira do Abismo do Fim.

\- Eu gostaria tanto de me lembrar… - essa era a frase mais pronunciada por ela.

\- Irá se lembrar, Hime-sama. - retrucava Kero, com uma confiança inabalável

Mas a Hime não tinha tanta certeza assim. Parecia que aquele vazio na mente jamais seria preenchido.

Estavam sentados ao redor de uma fogueira, que parecia ser engolida nas profundezas da escuridão da noite. A Hime, uma garota de aparentes 16-17 anos, estava sentada no chão, apertando seus joelhos envoltos em sedas e algodão. Seus belos olhos verdes refletiam as chamas das fogueira, preocupados, lembrando-se da experiência aterradora de acordar na borda de um precipício tão fundo que era impossível enxergar o fundo. Felizmente Kero, seu fiel escudeiro e guardião, estava ali ao seu lado quando despertou. E a ajudou a se acalmar quando percebeu que não se lembrava de nada, nem mesmo do próprio nome.

"

\- _Fique calma, Hime-sama. - dissera Kero, com sua vozinha infantil e sotaque engraçado._

 _\- Que lugar é esse?! Onde estou? Quem… quem sou eu?_

 _\- Este é o Abismo do Fim, limiar leste do Reino. Do seu Reino, Hime-sama._

 _\- Hime? P-princesa? Eu… sou… uma Princesa?! Deste lugar?!_

 _\- Sim._

 _\- E o que estou fazendo aqui? Na beira do… abismo?_

 _Pela primeira vez, Kero hesitou._

 _\- Eu não sei. Um dia antes, acordei ao seu lado, também sem lembrar de como cheguei até aqui._

 _"_

E, desde então, procurara alguma pista sobre suas origens. Suas vestes tradicionais e parecidas com de uma sacerdotisa, feitas de seda e bordadas com muito bom gosto, denotavam alta classe. Seus cabelos castanhos claros e lisos estavam presos em um pequeno rabo de cavalo simples, arrebatados com um grande laço rosa. Sua pele era clara e imaculada. Suas mãos macias pareciam nunca terem feito trabalhos pesados. As sapatilhas de seda preta moldavam confortavelmente seus pequeninos pés.

Mas, contrastando com seu aparente berço nobre, ela portava uma espada dourada de lâmina longa e fina que, embora tivesse um acabamento delicado em forma de asas, estava gasta, ligeiramente enferrujada e completamente cega. E ainda havia um objeto ainda mais intrigante e misterioso que a espada: uma pequena chave dourada, com pequenas asas e uma estrela cingindo uma pedra rosa, redonda e ainda mais enigmática, que às vezes parecia ser tão estática quanto uma montanha e às vezes parecia conter um pequeno universo que se voltava e retorcia ali dentro.

\- Kero-chan, o que é essa chave? - ela perguntou, segurando-a pelo fio que estava amarrado pelo seu pescoço

Kero piscou e olhou, confuso, para o pequeno objeto que ela lhe mostrava. Depois, franziu a testa imensa, fazendo um grande esforço para se lembrar.

\- Sinto muito, Hime-sama, mas tudo o que sei é que essa chave é muito importante. Não pode, em momento algum, perdê-la ou dá-la a outra pessoa.

Ali, no brilho oscilante das chamas, a pedra da chave cintilava enigmaticamente. Ela voltou a guardá-la por dentro das vestes. Deu um suspiro.

\- E agora? O que faremos?

\- Sugiro tentarmos pedir alguma informação no vilarejo que vimos antes do fim do dia.

\- Mas… e se alguém me reconhecer? - ela perguntou, temerosa.

\- Acho que você não deve se preocupar tanto com isso, Hime-sama. Todo mundo sabe que Phobos usurpou o trono e você teve que fugir.

\- Se eu fosse um cidadão comum, talvez desejasse que a Hime morresse lutando pelo Reino.

Kero fez uma negativa com a cabeça.

\- Não pense desse jeito. Temos que ter pensamento positivo. - ele voou de onde estava sentado e colocou uma mãozinha peluda e sem dedos na sua cabeça - Se ficar aí de testa franzida, vai ser ainda mais difícil encarar os desafios que vêm pela frente.

A moça sorriu um pouquinho. Kero - Ou Kerberus, que era seu verdadeiro nome - podia ser uma criatura estranha com sua cor amarela, asas brancas e calda comprida, mas tinha uma fé inabalável que as coisas poderiam ser resolvidas com persistência e bom humor. Ainda bem que ele estava com ela.

\- Você tem razão. - A Hime olhou para o céu completamente escuro, sem lua ou estrelas - Acho melhor nos prepararmos para dormirmos. Daqui a pouco o céu vai clarear e não vamos conseguir dormir.

E era verdade. Ali, os dias eram muito longos e quentes, o céu sem nuvens de um azul claro como tinta dissolvida em leite. Embora não vissem a fonte daquela luz no céu, ela era constante e opressora, que fazia a Hime desejar estar usando roupas muito mais leves. A noite, por outro lado, era curta, muito fria e até os sons mais inocentes, como um pio de coruja, podiam causar calafrios. Mesmo um pouco contra a vontade de Kero, eles sempre faziam uma fogueira à noite, para que o calor e o brilho do fogo ajudassem a Hime a se sentir melhor. Assim, embalada pelo crepitar das chamas, a Hime adormeceu mais uma vez.

'

Acordou no dia seguinte com o calor tirânico do sol em sua pele. Espreguiçou-se e olhou ao redor. Kero não estava por perto.

\- Kero-chan? - ela gritou. Como não obteve resposta, gritou mais alto, com a voz um pouco trêmula - Kero-chan? Onde você está?

\- Aqui, Hime-sama.

O pequeno guardião saiu do meio de folhagens secas, carregando algumas frutinhas vermelhas

\- Achei alguns morangos ali atrás. Infelizmente não eram muitos. Quer um? - A garota fez que não e se espreguiçou - Eu não consigo entender como você nunca tem fome. Nem sede. Aliás, nem vontade de comer, mesmo que seja só por gula. Ainda mais essas frutinhas incríveis!

\- É bom que sobra mais pra você, Kero-chan - ela falou, rindo de como ele conseguia colocar dez morangos ao mesmo tempo naquela boca tão pequena.

\- Bom, é melhor irmos andando se quisermos chegar naquela vila que vimos na hora do almoço.

\- Você acabou de comer e já está pensando em comida de novo?

\- É claro!

Puseram-se a caminhar, falando-se ocasionalmente. Procuravam viajar por lugares em que houvesse sombra, que eram poucos. Pelo menos naquele lado do Reino havia poucas florestas ou bosques. Toda a vegetação que existia estava seca ou morta. Após passar pelo leito de um rio quase completamente seco, onde corria só um fiozinho de água, a Hime perguntou:

\- Será que o Reino inteiro está assim? Morrendo?

\- Também gostaria de saber. Não lembro de muita coisa.

\- Espero que seja só nesse lugar. Vai ver que é por isso que ainda não encontramos ninguém. É praticamente inabitável.

Chegaram à vila a tempo de escutarem o sino tocar doze badaladas. Era bem pequena, com algumas casas de telhados de palha e pintura branca. Chamava a atenção uma grande torre de relógio, situada bem no meio da praça. Apesar de limpa e bem arrumada, via-se claramente que estava passando por dificuldades. Os jardins estavam secos, as ruas, empoeiradas. As pessoas que viam pelas ruas pareciam cansadas ou preocupadas. Mesmo assim, quando viam a moça e Kero, esforçavam-se para sorrir e desejar-lhes boas vindas.

\- Essa gente é muito gentil, isso não podemos negar. - comentou Kero - Mesmo com as dificuldades que eles aparentam ter… Ah! Olha ali! Uma estalagem! Será que eles têm comida?!

\- E como você pretende pagar pelo almoço, Kero-chan? - provocou a Hime - Com seu belo sorriso?

\- Ahhh… você sabe como colocar uma criatura para baixo, Hime-sama. - Ele falou, fazendo uma cara de cachorrinho pidão.

Mesmo assim, eles entraram na estalagem, que era grande e com boa aparência. Havia várias mesas redondas com toalhas brancas e um cheiro delicioso chegava até eles. Kero suspirou.

\- Não sei o que é isso que eles estão cozinhando, mas preciso experimentar!

\- Karaage de frango e Curry japonês. - respondeu uma voz atrás deles. Era uma jovem bonita, simpática e vestida com simplicidade - É a especialidade da casa, recomendado por qualquer um da vila de Tokei.

\- Deve ser incrível mesmo! - Kero exclamou, sonhador. Mas logo ficou para baixo outra vez - Infelizmente, não temos dinheiro.

\- Caramba. Sério? - a jovem demonstrou preocupação - Vocês também estão fugindo da área da capital?

\- Fugindo… da área da capital? - repetiu lentamente a Hime, surpresa.

\- Sim… Watashi. Muitas pessoas estão fugindo para o leste, depois da revolução. Principalmente depois do Muro.

\- Muro?

A moça a olhou com ainda mais preocupação.

\- Você realmente não está sabendo de nada! Por acaso você veio de outro país? - ela passou os olhos pelas suas roupas bonitas e a espada.

\- Sim. Nós viemos de outro país. - A Hime se agarrou naquela desculpa perfeita. - Chegamos há pouco tempo. Estamos fugindo de uma… revolução.

\- Ah! Bem… vocês vieram então para o lugar errado. Há poucos dias Phobos, Senhor da Sombra Púrpura, usurpou o trono da nossa jovem Hime. Ninguém sabe onde ela está. Uns dizem que ela fugiu, outros que foi feita prisioneira… outros dizem que ela morreu. Os aliados da Hime planejavam uma fuga em massa, mas então ele enfeitiçou a capital para que um grande Muro encantado impedisse a entrada ou saída de qualquer pessoa. E dizem que o muro avança devagar em todas as direções. Pelo menos é o que dizem os que conseguiram ficar fora de Watashi. Não sei se isso tudo é verdade, mas o Muro eu já vi com meus próprios olhos.

\- Você foi para os lados da capital? - perguntou Kero, confuso.

\- Não. Saindo de Tokei existe uma grande colina. Do topo, e possível ver boa parte dele. É… - a moça pareceu hesitar, procurando encontrar uma palavra que melhor definisse o que se passava por sua cabeça - estarrecedor.

A Hime apertou levemente os dentes no lábio inferior, preocupada

\- As notícias chegam muito picotadas e confusas para essas bandas do Reino. A Província dos Ermos é a mais distante, mas… sabemos que coisas estranhas vêm acontecendo desde que…

\- SASAKI!

Os três pularam de susto com a interferência repentina. Viram uma mulher muito gorda, de rosto bondoso e confiante aparecer na porta do que eles imaginavam ser a cozinha da estalagem, pois o cheiro delicioso de comida se intensificou

\- Sim, Hisakawa-san?

\- Você poderia ir até o mercado e comprar alguns legumes frescos? -

\- Sim, Hisakawa-san.

A mocinha saiu enquanto a senhora fechou a porta e veio limpado as mãos no avental. Abriu um sorriso ao ver a Hime e Kero

\- Ora. Temos fregueses.

\- Ah. Sinto muito, senhora, mas… não temos dinheiro. Estávamos apenas pedindo informações. - desculpou-se a Hime, constrangida.

Naquele mesmo instante, o estomago de Kero roncou. Alto. A senhora, Hisakawa, deu uma gostosa risada.

\- Não se preocupe minha querida. Não sou de deixar pessoas em necessidade desamparadas.

\- Por favor, senhora… não se incomode conosco - a Hime insistiu, ficando vermelha.

\- Queridinha, não se preocupe. Pode-se ver na sua cara que é uma moça honesta e que precisa de ajuda. Huuum… - ela pensou um pouco - Se você quiser, pode trabalhar também. Estou esperando um grupo de pessoas que está vindo para Tokei e toda ajuda possível é bem vinda.

A Hime abriu um grande sorriso.

\- Ficaremos felizes em ajudar.

\- Ficaremos? - perguntou Kero, desanimado.

\- Se você quiser comer… ficaremos. - ratificou a moça, com firmeza.

\- Ótimo. Primeiro, vocês vão comer e depois veremos o que podem fazer. Aliás, nem nos apresentamos. Meu nome é Hisakawa Ayo. Aquela que saiu é Sasaki Rika, minha ajudante. Quem são vocês?

\- Este é o Kero-chan e eu - ela olhou ao redor, discretamente, procurando algo que lhe desse uma ideia de nome. Seus olhos se fixaram numa árvore seca que havia além da janela - Maki… - e, de novo, os olhos verdes varreram o lugar até que finalmente pararam em uma pintura de um vaso de flores - Hanako.

\- Muito bem, Maki-chan. Vamos cuidar dessas barrigas vazias então.

O resto do dia correu atarefado. Depois do almoço (em que a Hime passou toda a sua comida discretamente para Kero), Hisakawa emprestou-lhe um dos vestidos de algodão que usavam suas assistentes e se pôs a trabalhar. Lavou e enxaguou todas as roupas de cama e até elas ficarem imaculadamente limpas, com um gostoso cheiro de flores. Depois varreu os quartos, limpou a prataria, descascou e cortou batatas, limpou um frango e desenformou os deliciosos bolos que Hisakawa-san havia assado.

\- Obrigada, Maki-chan. - agradeceu a bondosa mulher, enxugando a testa com um lenço. O relógio lá fora começou a badalar - Caramba, já tão tarde? Em pouco tempo, os meus clientes vão chegar e ainda há tanto a fazer! Maki-chan e Sasaki-chan, por favor, vocês poderiam recolher as roupas que já estão secas no varal? Kero-chan, ficaria muito agradecia se você pudesse repor as velas nos candelabros mais altos.

Enquanto tiravam as roupas do varal, a Hime tentou retomar a conversa de antes. Pigarreou e perguntou, tentando não parecer muito curiosa

\- Desculpe, Sasaki-chan, mas o que você estava falando hoje de manhã? Sobre coisas estranhas que vem acontecendo ultimamente.

\- Ah! Bom… - ela olhou para além das casas da vila, onde se via o topo de um agrupamento de árvores secas - Ultimamente, os dias estão muito mais claros e quentes que o normal. Por isso, as árvores estão morrendo, os rios secando, a terra rachando… está tudo errado.

\- Desde quando está assim?

\- Começou a acontecer um pouco antes do Muro se formar, há uns cinco dias.

\- Cinco dias…

\- É… - Sasaki-chan dobrou lentamente um lençol e o colocou na cesta, pensativa. Depois comentou - Deve ter acontecido algo com o Conselho, por isso o Reino está esse caos.

\- Conselho? - A Hime ficou com as mãos no ar a caminho de tirar uma fronha do varal, perplexa.

\- Sim. A Hime-sama possui 19 Conselheiros, que cuidam dos assuntos do Reino. Eles são responsáveis por manter a ordem e o equilíbrio. Achei que o tal Senhor da Sombra Púrpura iria querer mantê-los no cargo, pois sem eles é muito difícil estabelecer a ordem, mas… pelo visto, isso não aconteceu. E eu temo pelo pior.

\- Eles estarem… mortos?

\- É possível. Espero estar errada.

Ainda bem que o grupo esperado pela dona estalagem chegou e, com isso, a Hime se manteve ocupada na cozinha (ela pediu a Hisakawa-san para não servir as mesas, com medo de ser reconhecida) ou então teria ficado preocupada a noite inteira. Só um pouco antes da meia-noite, quando finalmente se deitara para dormir no alojamento dos criados, ela pôde parar para pensar nisso. Gostaria de perguntar para Kero se ele lembrava dos Conselheiros, mas o guardião, muito cansado e de barriga cheia da excelente comida de Hisakawa-san, ressonava profundamente ao seu lado. Os olhos da Hime também estavam se fechando quase contra sua vontade e ela acabou dormindo uma noite sem sonhos.

'

\- 19 conselheiros? Sério? - Exclamou Kero na manhã seguinte.

\- Fale mais baixo. - sussurrou a Hime, rispidamente

Estava a mesa do café, na cozinha, onde Sasaki-chan e Hisakawa-san apressavam-se em assar pães e passar café para os hóspedes. A Hime arrumava as xícaras e pratos na mesa, enquanto Kero-chan comia as sobras de um bolo de frutas.

\- Segundo a Sasaki-chan, nós tínhamos Conselheiros e eles eram responsáveis pela ordem do Reino. Achei que essas Terras Ermas fossem naturalmente… desoladas, mas não. Ficaram assim depois do… que quer que tenha acontecido conosco.

Kero engoliu o último pedaço de bolo e sentou-se na mesa, cruzando os bracinhos, sério.

\- Com certeza o motivo do Reino estar tão mal é a ausência dos Conselheiros em seus devidos cargos - ele falou lentamente, pensando - Mas isso não quer dizer, necessariamente, que eles estejam mortos ou coisa parecida, Hime-sama. É possível que tenham, como nós, fugido.

\- Ou podem ter sido presos. Sasaki-chan comentou isso, lembra? Que os aliados da Hime estavam presos em Watashi.

\- Huuum… - Kero fazia um grande esforço e logo depois bufou, frustrado - Ah, como eu gostaria de lembrar do que aconteceu há cinco dias!

\- Seis. - corrigiu a Hime

\- Que seja. Essa amnésia é uma droga!

A Hime suspirou. Não era preciso que Kero lhe dissesse isso. Era o principal pensamento que lhe vinha a cabeça a todo momento.

'

\- Estou pensando em subir a tal colina em que Sasaki-chan disse que é possível ver o Muro. - a Hime falou, durante a breve pausa que tiveram para o almoço, depois das três da tarde

\- E como você pretende fazer isso? - Kero retrucou, mal-humorado, apertando uma parte dolorida do seu corpinho - Não conseguimos ter um descanso decente desde que começamos a trabalhar.

\- Você está comendo como um rei, então não reclame. De qualquer forma, esse grupo uma hora vai ter que ir embora. Pediremos uma folga a Hisakawa-san, subiremos a colina e olharemos o Muro. Depois decidiremos o que fazer.

\- Se realmente os Conselheiros fugiram, ou não, alguém deve ter notícias deles. Poderíamos pedir informações. Alguns hóspedes vieram de perto da Capital e podem saber de alguma coisa.

\- Eu ainda prefiro não me expor, se possível. - a Hime falou, cautelosa.

\- Eu posso fazer isso. Vou ter que ajudar Hisakawa-san durante a noite no salão hoje. - ele suspirou, cansado - Não vejo a hora desse pessoal ir embora.

'

E eles foram. Dois dias depois.

Depois do almoço, quando finalmente o grupo acenou na curva da estrada, montados em seus cavalos e levando suas carroças, a Hime e Kero se deixaram cair nas cadeiras, mal se aguentando em pé. Hisakawa-san deu uma boa risada.

\- Fiz vocês trabalhem bastante, não é mesmo? Não se preocupem, hoje vocês serão muito bem recompensados. Faremos um bom jantar. Por ora, por que vocês três não vão tomar um bom banho e descansar um pouco? Fecharei a estalagem até as seis da tarde e estarão livres para fazer o que quiserem.

O desejo de ficar algumas preciosas horinhas da tarde dormindo era tentador, mas a Hime precisava satisfazer a curiosidade.

\- Estava pensando em subir a colina hoje.

Por um instante, Hisakawa-san lançou um olhar estranhíssimo para a moça, que ficou confusa. Depois, ela perguntou, lentamente:

\- Você quer ver o Muro… não é?

\- Ah… é sim. A Sasaki-san falou dele para nós e fiquei curiosa.

\- Vocês poderão ir amanhã pela manhã. A caminhada é um pouco longa e pode ser exaustivo. Depois de uma boa noite de descanso vocês se sentirão mais dispostos.

Parecia ser uma solução perfeita. Depois de um bom banho, ela se deitou na cama e só acordou na hora que a boa senhora veio chamá-la, três horas depois, embora parecesse que ela havia dormido apenas por dez minutos.

O movimento na estalagem foi relativamente menor, pois apenas alguns moradores apareceram para tomar uma cerveja e conversar. Kero-chan, que até agora só havia ouvido alguns fragmentos de notícias da Capital, continuava servindo as mesas, anotando pedidos e conversando com os fregueses. A Hime continuava servindo na cozinha. Estava temperando a carne e, habilidosamente, cortando os legumes para fazer um Sukiyaki.

\- Ora, Maki-chan, você é muito boa na cozinha. - falara a senhora, quando viera fiscalizar o progresso da moça

\- Obrigada, Hisakawa-san. - a moça retrucara, ligeiramente acanhada.

\- Deve ter muita prática já. Quando a vi, vestida com tanta elegância, achei que fosse se enrolar na hora das tarefas, mas vejo que me enganei. Fez tudo direitinho.

Ela riu, um pouco sem graça, mas, quando a outra voltou para o salão, a Hime ficou pensando nisso. Se era realmente uma princesa, deveria ter ficado exausta fazendo aquelas tarefas doméstica, que, com certeza, jamais deveria ter feito no palácio. Porém, sentia muita facilidade e até gostava de fazer aquilo. Terminou de cortar uma acelga e pegou outro talo para picar, prestando atenção nas mãos. Apesar de todo trabalho pesado dos dias anteriores, suas mãos continuavam brancas e macias, sem um calo sequer.

\- Será que é algum tipo de magia que faz com que eu seja boa em tudo? - Ela murmurou a pergunta para a acelga que, naturalmente, não respondeu. Mesmo assim, ela continuou. - Não, não! É muita presunção da minha parte pensar que sou capaz de tudo. Hoje mesmo me atrapalhei com as contas do mercado. E a minha noção espacial também é péssima...

Felizmente a acelga foi polpada de mais conjecturas pela entrada de Kero-chan na cozinha

\- Hime… quero dizer… Hanako-chan - eles haviam combinado dele não chamá-la pelo título enquanto estivessem trabalhando ou na presença de outras pessoas - Tem um cara na mesa três pedindo bolinhos de arroz.

\- Certo. - ela se apressou em atender o pedido. Enquanto preparava o prato, perguntou para o guardião - Alguma novidade? Sobre a capital ou os membros do Conselho?

\- Nah! - ele deu um muxoxo de impaciência - A novidade do dia foi que algumas pessoas avistaram um pássaro gigante pelo céu, que ninguém sabe explicar de onde veio. Fora isso, está tudo na mesma. Creio que estamos muito longe da Capital para que as notícias cheguem aqui com frequência e veracidade.

\- Você tem razão. Talvez tenha chegado a hora de partirmos e procurarmos algum outro lugar para coletar informações.

\- Amanhã, depois que voltarmos da colina, poderemos pedir informações a Hisakawa-san de outras cidades que possam ser mais interessantes.

\- Sim. - A moça suspirou - Vou sentir falta daqui. Apesar de todo trabalho, gosto de Hisakawa-san e da Sasaki-chan, da estalagem e da cidade. Todos são muito gentis.

\- Também acho. Só que nós precisamos descobrir o que está acontecendo e retomar o trono. Ontem ouvi alguém comentar que as lavouras estão morrendo por causa das condições climáticas e do solo. Precisamos descobrir o que está causando tudo isso.

\- Nem precisa dizer essas coisas, Kero! Eu sei disso! - ela retrucou, um pouco irritada. Ela terminou de arrumar os bolinhos no prato e os equilibrou na cabecinha do guardião - Leve logo antes que esfrie.

Assim que ficou sozinha, ela suspirou de novo. No fundo de seu coração, ela desejava poder se esconder ali pra sempre. Infelizmente, ela não podia se dar ao luxo de fugir de seus problemas daquela maneira.

'

Acordaram bem cedo na manhã seguinte e, depois de um bom café, se prepararam para subir a colina. Sasaki-chan orientou os dois quanto à melhor maneira de chegar ao cume, onde havia um pequeno mirante no ponto mais alto.

\- Aí é só virar para a esquerda, não tem erro. - ela completou. Entregou então uma pequena cesta para a Hime, que a olhou interrogativamente - A subida pode ser bem cansativa, por isso preparei um lanchinho para vocês.

\- Com bastante doces?! - perguntou Kero, animado. Sasaki-chan riu.

\- Claro que sim. Também coloquei um cantil de água para que consigam aguentar o calor.

\- Você é um anjo!

\- Maki-chan, pode vir um segundo aqui? - pediu Hisakawa-san, na porta do quarto da estalagem, enquanto Kero perguntava para Sasaki-chan quais os doces que haviam dentro da cesta. Assim que a moça entrou, ela fechou a porta.

\- Alguma coisa errada, Hisakawa-san? - a moça franziu levemente a testa, estranhando aquele comportamento.

\- Maki-chan, eu quero que você tome muito cuidado no caminho. Como você bem sabe, o Reino anda passando por momentos complicados e as estradas, por mais desertas que pareçam, podem ser perigosas. Por isso, eu me sentiria melhor se você levasse a sua espada.

\- A espada?! Mas… ela está cega! - ela exclamou, surpresa

\- Uma espada, ainda que cega, é melhor que nada. Pode desencorajar ideias erradas de quem vê uma mocinha tão bonita caminhando pela estrada.

\- Hã… tudo bem, Hisakawa-san.

A Hime pegou o cinto e a arma e colocou na cintura, apertando bem a fivela.

\- Pronto. Ainda acho desnecessário, mas a senhora foi tão boa comigo que seria rude da minha parte lhe negar esse favor.

\- Obrigada… Hime-sama.

Ela achou que não tinha ouvido direito. Mas o olhar da senhora sobre ela era mais eloquente do que qualquer palavra. A moça sentiu um calafrio na espinha. Passou por sua cabeça negar, mas o que saiu de sua boca foi:

\- Como… soube que era eu?

\- Suas roupas finas, a espada, Kero-chan, que imagino ser Kerberus, um dos guardiões reais… tive várias pistas ao longo do caminho. - ela piscou.

\- A… Sasaki-chan… sabe?

\- Não sei. Acho que ela realmente pensa que você veio de outro país. - a Hime respirou aliviada. - Seria tão ruim se ela soubesse?

\- Não, não. Mas… se a senhora me reconheceu, é possível que outras pessoas me reconheçam.

\- Achei muito prudente de sua parte ficar na cozinha durante a sua estada aqui. Mas sim, é possível que outros a reconheçam.

\- Então… talvez… eu não… deva ir… à colina…

Hisakawa-san colocou a mão carinhosamente no ombro da garota

\- Você não pode se esconder de seus problemas, Hime-sama. Não sei o que aconteceu em Watashi, mas deve ter sido grave o suficiente para que viesse parar num lugar tão distante. O que aconteceu?

\- Esse… é o problema. Eu não sei. Acordei na Beira do Abismo do Fim alguns dias antes de vir para esta cidade, com Kero do meu lado, sem me lembrar de nada. - ela apertou o cabo da espada com mais força - Juro que não sabia do Muro, dos Conselheiros… de nada! Sinto-me completamente perdida e preciso de um lugar para começar a me encontrar.

A boa senhora sorriu.

\- Sei que vai, Maki-chan… aliás, imagino que esse não seja o seu nome verdadeiro. - Ela negou com a cabeça, abatida. - Então… qual é o seu nome?

\- Eu não sei. Kero também não. Achei que a senhora talvez soubesse… - a Hime respondeu, angustiada.

\- Sinto muito, mas eu não sei. Na verdade ninguém, fora do palácio, sabe.

\- O quê?!

\- Você sempre foi conhecida como Hime-sama. - ela deu com os ombros. - Sempre foi assim. O velho rei era conhecido como Ou-sama e só.

\- Então… todos que sabem estão presos na capital… - A Hime parecia prestes a chorar. A mão de Hisakawa-san apertou com um pouquinho mais de força seu ombro

\- Não fique assim, Alteza. Vai se lembrar no momento certo. Você é forte e corajosa, então com o tempo, as coisas se encaminharão. - ela sorriu, com doçura - Citando o Mantra Real, " _Zettai daijoubu dayo_ ".

Assim que ela terminou de pronunciar aquelas palavras, ela sentiu alguma coisa esquentar dentro de seu peito e imagens de sorrisos que lhe pareciam familiares piscarem na sua mente. Foi o suficiente para que a Hime sorrisse.

\- O que seria esse Mantra Real?

\- É uma frase que está escrita em cada marco das cidades do Reino. Se passar pela praça, verá que há uma plaquinha na torre do relógio com essas palavras. É o que nos encoraja a viver cada dia de nossas vidas, mesmo que nada esteja dando certo.

\- É uma filosofia bem bonita.

\- Claro que é. Foi você quem a escreveu.

'

\- Então a Hisakawa-san já sabia quem nós éramos? - perguntou Kero.

\- Sim. Desde o primeiro momento.

\- E por que não nos falou nada?

\- Ela quis respeitar minha privacidade, acho eu.

\- E o que ela acha do fato de você estar aqui e não na capital?

\- Sabe que eu nem perguntei? Contudo, ela não parecia estar zangada ou decepcionada comigo. Parecia só… compreensiva.

\- Entendo… Como foi que ela a reconheceu?

\- Minhas roupas, você… - a Hime deu com os ombros - E a espada também.

\- Bom… já sabemos que, na próxima vez que formos a alguma cidade, precisaremos ser mais cautelosos. Roupas mais simples, uma capa para esconder a espada e seu rosto… esse tipo de coisa.

Fazia mais ou menos uma hora que haviam saído da Vila de Tokei. Mas o caminho estava movimentado, cheio de pessoas que estavam indo trabalhar nas fazendas próximas e viajando para outras cidades, impossibilitando Kero e a Hime de terem uma conversa mais reservada. Só ali, já perto do sopé da colina, puderam falar com mais liberdade.

Iam começar a subir quando uma sombra enorme passou acima deles. Quando olharam para cima, viram um pássaro enorme voar bem alto no céu. Tinha longas asas azuis, pescoço comprido e elegante e uma calda abruptamente cortada. Era lindo e, ao mesmo tempo, assustador.

\- Deve ser o pássaro do qual estavam falando ontem. - sussurrou Kero.

\- Por que você está sussurrando? - perguntou a Hime, no mesmo tom de voz.

\- Não quero virar comida de pássaro gigante.

\- Você seria só um farelo de bolo pra ele Kero. Já eu daria um bom espetinho… acho. - ela estremeceu.

Mas o pássaro não parecia interessado neles. Continuou a voar, placidamente, batendo suas imensas asas e desapareceu do outro lado da colina. A Hime, então, soltou o ar que nem mesmo percebera ter prendido e começou a subida.

A estradinha de terra acidentada estava ladeada de árvores que um dia deveriam ter possuído copas frondosas, mas agora, como tudo naquele lugar, estavam secas e quebradiças. O que era uma lástima, pois a subida era bem escarpada e uma sombra seria de muita ajuda contra aquele calor terrível.

\- Mesmo tomando essas precauções. - A Hime disse, entre arquejinhos - Ainda assim, fatalmente, alguém me reconhecerá. É mais um item da minha lista de coisas das quais não posso fugir.

\- Ainda assim, discrição nunca matou ninguém. - Kero argumentou. Ele estava sentado no ombro da Hime, e usava suas asinhas para se abanar - Ainda mais sem saber o que, de fato, está acontecendo na Capital e qual a opinião do povo em relação ao que aconteceu. Phobos pode estar muito bem mentindo e dizendo que você fugiu ou que, na verdade, você é uma impostora.

\- Muito… encorajador… da sua… parte… - os arquejinhos se tornavam cada vez mais arquejos maiores.

\- Estou sendo apenas realista.

\- Kero-chan… acho melhor… não conversamos… mais… estou muito… cansada. E… pode fazer… o favor de… sair do… meu ombro? Você… é pesado.

Kero suspirou, mas saiu voando, acompanhando a moça.

Depois de quarenta minutos e duas paradas para descanso, a Hime finalmente fincou o pé no plano firme do cume da colina, arfando, curvada para baixo e com as panturrilhas duras e doloridas.

\- Finalmente!

\- Caramba! É uma subidinha bem acentuada - Kero falou, parecendo estar em um estado muito melhor do que o dela, embora estivesse visivelmente suado.

Demorou três minutos inteiros para que a Hime fosse capaz de formar frases inteiras sem arquejar no meio.

\- Para você foi mais fácil!

\- E você?! Está aí reclamando de estar sem ar, mas não suou nem uma gota!

Era verdade. Apesar de estar se sentido quente e cansada, ela não suara nada. Parecia tão bem quanto estava no sopé da colina.

\- Mas eu me sinto tão mal quanto estaria se tivesse subido uma montanha!

\- Que seja. Vamos logo procurar o mirante que a Sasaki-chan nos indicou.

A Hime olhou ao redor. A estradinha ali era ainda mais precária e as árvores, ainda que sem vida, possuíam galhos suficientes para cobrir bastante da luminosidade do dia e troncos grossos o bastante para tapar a paisagem. Andaram por mais cinco minutos, mais ou menos, até que avistaram uma construção de pedra em ruínas.

\- Deve ser aquilo lá! - exclamou quero, animado e acelerou seu voo.

\- Espera, Kero-chan!

Bem que ela tentou correr, mas ainda estava muito cansada da subida. Ela adentrou pela construção, esbaforida. Localizou Kero em pé, apoiado na mureta do mirante. A abertura que dava para a paisagem ficava do lado esquerdo, justamente como Sasaki-chan descrevera. Kero estava muito quieto, olhando para o horizonte que ela ainda não conseguira ver. Seu olhar parecia perplexo.

\- Kero-chan, o que foi?

Ela se aproximou da abertura do mirante. E seu coração quase parou.

Bem ao longe, além de duas montanhas altíssimas, além do que parecia ser um leito de um grande rio seco, além do que parecia ser um deserto, além do que parecia ser algumas cidades, umas maiores que as outras, além da extensa costa de uma praia ao sul… estava o Muro.

A Hime imaginara várias coisas que poderiam ser o que Sasaki-chan tentara descrever. Imaginaram um muro alto de pedra que, visto de longe, deveria parecer baixo. Imaginou também uma cortina de magia que circundava a capital. Afinal, lhe disseram que o Muro era obra de magia. Mas nada - NADA! - lhe preparara para o que estava vendo.

Longe de ser uma muralha de pedra de alguns metros de altura, A estrutura avançava céu acima e se perdia no meio de nuvens cinzentas, as únicas que vira até então no Reino. E, longe de se delimitar a uma área que pudesse cobrir a capital, por mais extensa que fosse, o Muro ia de norte ao sul até aonde o horizonte permitia ver. Era grande, imenso, descomunal… imensurável! Ela largou a cesta que Sasaki-chan havia lhe dado, sem perceber.

\- Isso… i-isso… é o… Muro?! - a Hime balbuciou, desnorteada.

Mesmo de tão longe, era possível perceber que o Muro não era de pedra. Ele cintilava lentamente, numa cor roxa profunda, quase negra. Era magia, uma magia poderosa.

Quase sem perceber, a Hime desceu por uma escadinha que havia na lateral do mirante e que dava numa grande planície, onde ventava bastante. Seus cabelos escapavam do coque que fizera e voavam com violência, chicoteando seu rosto, mas ela não se importava. Estava completamente dessensibilizada em relação ao que lhe acontecia. Toda sua atenção estava focada no Muro… e no pensamento de que seria impossível vencer.

\- Hime-sama! - Kero lhe gritou, ao longe - Hime-Samaaaa! - ele parecia mais perto agora.

Alguns segundos mais tarde, ele estava na sua frente, parecendo preocupado, mas determinado.

\- Calma, fique calma!

\- K-kero-chan… - sua vista ficou repentinamente embaçada com as lágrimas que surgiram em seus olhos. - É… é…

\- Eu sei! É terrível…

\- E-eu não p-poss-o… não v-vou… con-conseguir…

– Não pode desistir antes de tentar, Hime-sama!

\- Mas… - ela o olhou, completamente desamparada, com as lágrimas escorrendo livremente pelo seu rosto, os olhos completamente arregalados e a face lívida.

\- Olha, eu sei que parece impossível, mas eu tenho certeza que vamos encontrar uma saída! Mas, em primeiro lugar, precisamos ficar calmos! O desespero não nos levará a lugar nenhum!

\- Eu… eu… - ela voltou seu olhar para o Muro, sentindo que a escuridão de suas paredes se apossavam de seu coração. Kero se meteu outra vez no seu campo de visão, com o pelo amarelo refletindo com força a luz do dia.

\- Fique calma! Vamos… olhe para mim e respire devagar.

Ela nem percebera que estava respirando rápido. Sempre olhando nos olhos de conta de Kero, ela foi tentando fazer a respiração voltar ao normal e aquietar as batidas do coração. Lentamente, as lágrimas começaram a ficar mais escarças nos olhos vermelhos. O tremor do corpo também foi passando. E, finalmente, ela arriscou um sorrisinho muito trêmulo.

\- Obrigada, Kero. - ela passou a mão no rosto, tentando limpar as lágrimas que restavam. - Você tem razão… chorar não vai adiantar nada.

\- Isso mesmo. - ele se virou e encarou o Muro por vários segundos, parecendo tão concentrado como se estivesse tentando destruí-lo com o poder da mente - Eu já imaginava que o poder de Phobos fosse imenso, pelo menos o suficiente para nos expulsar de Watashi e apagar nossas memórias.

\- Isso não é nada animador.

\- Mas… - ele continuou, como se não tivesse escutado o comentário pessimista. - Ele não conseguiu nos pegar. Se fomos espertos o suficiente para sairmos, seremos também para descobrir uma solução para esse problema. Só precisamos ter fé!

A Hime inspirou profundamente

\- " _Zettai daijoubu dayo_ ". - quando ela recitou o Mantra Real em outra vez, aquele calor invadiu o seu peito e ajudou-a a dissipar o medo que sentia.

\- Isso, mesmo! - animou-se Kero - Vamos descobrir o que fazer. Nós dois.

\- Oh, mas será mesmo, Kerberus? - falou uma voz desconhecida, vinda lá do alto do mirante. Uma voz enérgica e muito sarcástica.

(Continua)

* * *

 **Notas interessantes:**

 _Tokei_ \- Significa relógio em japonês

 _Hanako_ \- Nome feminino que significa algo como filha das flores ou criança da flores.

 _Maki_ \- Algo como "Árvore real, verdadeira"

 _Zettai daijoubu dayo_ \- "Vai dar tudo certo"

 _Ou-sama_ \- Rei, em japonês

* * *

Crianças... **I'M BACK!**

Pois é gente, achei que já tinha aposentado a caneta das fanfics, mas eis que o CLAMP nos surpreende com uma nova saga de CCS! Aí a empolgação me pegou de jeito (parece que voltei a ter 15 anos! :P).

Junto com a empolgação, veio a vontade de ler o mangá, assistir o anime e os OVAS, ler fanfics... escrever de novo. Então pensei bem no que faria e me veio a ideia de adaptar uma das minhas histórias originais que comecei a escrever num blog, "O Último Reino Antes do Fim". Na verdade, comecei a desenvolver O Último Reino jogando Minecraft (É, eu jogava Minecraft). Cheguei a escrever uns 16 capítulos pequenos, que tinha no máximo 3 páginas cada. Mas, exatamente por causa desse formato pequeno, não estava realmente satisfeita com a história e dei uma parada, planejando reescrever para me aprofundar mais nos personagens.

Agora, com a fanfic, mudei um montão de coisas e adaptei outras, de modo que só o argumento principal é o mesmo.

Agora, vamos a alguns esclarecimentos:

\- Essa fic vai seguir os eventos do Mangá, passando apenas pelas sagas Clow Cards e Sakura Cards. Comecei a escrever a fic depois do lançamento do mangá novo, mas optei por fazer algo paralelo. A gente pode dizer que a minha história se passa num mundo paralelo da linha original... hihihihihi (risos misteriosos e irritantes)

\- Tentarei (vejam bem, crianças... TENTAREI!) manter uma periodicidade decente nessa fic. Estou me programando para escrever 16 capítulos, que quero publicar em no mínimo 15 dias e no máximo um mês de diferença (mas, como vocês sabem, imprevistos acontecem). Vou me esforçar para manter a periodicidade, entretanto, se eu atrasar, me perdoem.

\- Estou dedicando essa fic a duas pessoas em particular: Minha irmã Yasmin (Mimica-chan) que ficou morta de feliz quando soube que voltaria a escrever e a minha querida amiga, Yoruki Hiiragizawa, que sempre me apoia e está disposta, mais uma vez, a ser minha revisora, tradutora, conselheira e solucionadora de bloqueios mais intensos que a da seleção masculina de vôlei brasileira; Mas a fic é dedicada a todo mundo que gosta de CCS e, como eu, está maluco com a história nova. Sejam leitores antigos meus ou não, espero que realmente apreciem O Último reino. Estou escrevendo com muito carinho. :)

E é isso. Vejo vocês na próxima atualização. Elogios, críticas e sugestões, mandem reviews. Estou esperando.

Mil beijos...

By Cherry_hi


	2. A primeira batalha da Hime

Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura e seus personagens pertencem ao CLAMP

* * *

 **O Último Reino Antes do Fim**

 **Escrito por:** Cherry_hi

 **Revisado por:** Yoruki Hiiragizawa

 **Ato 2 - A primeira batalha da Hime**

'

A Hime e Kero se viraram imediatamente. Ali, em cima do mirante, estava sentado um garoto loiro, mais novo que a Hime, com vestes longas laranjas e vermelhas largas. Tinha pele muito pálida e olhos amarelos, que os encaravam com arrogância.

\- Quem é você?! - Perguntou Kero, interpondo-se na frente da Hime.

\- Ué, você não lembra de mim, Kerberus? - Ele perguntou, usando um tom de voz horrível, meio infantil e meio insolente.

\- Não tenho nem ideia!

\- Então permita que eu me apresente.

Ele saltou de cima do mirante para o chão, com muita graça e sem nenhum esforço.

\- Eu sou Firey, ex-conselheiro Real e atual servo de Phobos, o Senhor da Sombra Púrpura.

\- Espera… você fazia parte… do Conselho? - Perguntou a Hime, chocada

\- Sim, eu era… mas quando Phobos assumiu o trono e você fugiu, achei que seria mais interessante pra mim me juntar a ele. Afinal, você não passa de uma covarde.

A Hime se encolheu, mas Kero não ia deixar barato.

\- Nós não lembramos do que aconteceu, mas tenho certeza que não foi assim como você está dizendo!

\- Um dia estávamos cuidando dos nossos assuntos entediantes. - O garoto, Firey, ia dizendo com sua voz arrastada, enquanto se aproximava deles, devagar - Quando, de repente, Phobos surgiu e arrancou a Hime a força do trono! - Ele deu uma risada cruel - Foi excelente! Sempre achei que a Hime tinha pulso fraco para controlar o Reino. Phobos está sendo um regente muito melhor.

\- MUITO MELHOR?! - Gritou Kero, indignado - Olhe a sua volta! O Reino está morrendo! As pessoas estão sofrendo! Isso pra você é governar melhor?!

\- Ah, isso nunca me interessou. - Ele dispensou o argumento do guardião com um aceno displicente da mão. - Mas as coisas no palácio estão bem melhores, ah isso sim! A pessoas agora me obedecem sem me questionar… e quem questiona… é punido!

A Hime começou a dar passos para trás. Aquele garoto parecia louco. Embora aparentasse ter uns dez, onze anos, sua linguagem corporal, suas palavras e seu olhar sugeriam perigo e violência.

\- Como nos encontrou? - Perguntou Kero, sem se mexer

\- Ah… um "passarinho" me contou. Literalmente.

\- Passarinho… está falando daquele pássaro gigante?! - Ele perguntou, pasmo

\- Ele mesmo. Viu vocês subindo a colina e veio me contar.

\- E o que você… quer conosco?! - Ela perguntou, encarando-a corajosamente no olhar.

\- Estou aqui obedecendo Phobos, que pediu a cabeça da princesinha fujona… - Firey riu desagradavelmente - Mas, como o piedoso que é, disse que poderia polpar sua vida se me entregasse a chave.

\- Q-que chave?

\- Não se faça de burra. Estou falando dessa chave que você carrega pendurada no pescoço.

Automaticamente, a Hime levou a mão ao peito onde, por debaixo do vestido, a chave repousava

\- N-não… posso!

Firey suspirou pesadamente, com falsidade

\- Então não tenho escolha a não ser te matar, né? - Ele sorriu, sinistramente

\- Você vai cometer um crime se nos atacar! - Gritou Kero

\- HAHAHAHA! Como se eu me importasse com isso! E, sob a nova lei de Phobos, o que estou fazendo é punir os perdedores por seus crimes de guerra.

\- Mas…

\- Chega de conversa! - ele ergueu uma das mãos, de onde brotaram chamas que lambiam seus dedos, mas não o queimavam - Vou me divertir um pouquinho antes de matar vocês. Assim fica mais emocionante, não acham?

Ele estendeu a mão para a frente e atirou uma esfera de fogo bem aos pés da Hime, que recuou, pulando.

\- Cuidado, Hime-Sama! - Gritou Kero

Quando a moça olhou para trás, viu que estava a três passos da beira da colina. Firey lançou mais uma vez sua magia e a Hime pulou para a esquerda. Depois, para a direita

\- Olha só! Não sabia que a Hime sabia dançar! - Gargalhou Firey, lançando mais esferas de fogo.

\- Chega, Firey! - Gritou Kero, extremamente zangado.

\- Ah, cale a boca, Kerberus! - o garoto mandou, esticando sua mão na direção do guardião e lançando sua magia de fogo - Sempre foi um saco te aturar no Conselho. E não gosto que me mandem fazer as coisas.

Ele lançou várias várias contra Kero, que desviava habilmente. Até que finalmente uma atingiu em suas asas, ele bateu numa pedra e ficou imóvel.

\- Kero-chan!

\- Ah não, Princesinha! - Ele fez uma parede de fogo entre Kero e ela, enquanto se aproximava devagar - Agora somos só nós dois.

A Hime engoliu em seco. Olhou ao redor, procurando algum lugar para se esconder. Não havia nada. O mirante estava além, atrás de Firey e o resto da colina era completamente descampada. Ela deu mais um passinho para trás, com cuidado. Ao fazer isso, ouviu um barulho metálico suave. Olhou para baixo e viu a espada. Era tudo que tinha para se defender. Devagar, ela levou a mão à bainha e começou a puxá-la devagar. Firey limitou-se a olhá-la com desdém e certa curiosidade.

\- Olha… a princesinha vai lutar. Pode ser divertido. Vamos ver… - Ele fez um movimento com a mão e, de uma labareda de chamas, uma espada curva surgiu. Ele experimentou fazer uns movimentos com a arma, rápidos e precisos - Acho que será o suficiente.

A Hime não falou nada, apenas segurou a espada na sua frente, com as duas mãos, tremendo levemente. Estava com medo, mas determinada a lutar, do jeito que podia, mesmo que perdesse no primeiro golpe.

\- Então… vamos começar? Ou melhor… terminar logo com isso? - Riu Firey. E a atacou.

Foi muito rápido. Ele correu na sua direção, numa velocidade inumana, e desferiu um golpe preciso, que com certeza cortaria sua cabeça fora se não tivesse erguido a espada no último segundo. No momento em que as lâminas se chocaram, com violência, soltando faíscas amarelas e quentes, a espada da Hime vibrou. A vibração lhe correu pelo corpo inteiro, estranha, concentrado-se no centro do seu peito e pulsando no ritmo das batidas de seu coração. Algo pareceu explodir dentro dela, uma sensação de familiaridade que correu pelo seu braço dominante e segurou a espada com mais firmeza. Com uma força que não parecia sua, ela empurrou Firey para o centro da colina. O garoto parecia levemente surpreso, mas recuperou o sorriso insolente e posicionou-se para lutar.

\- Vamos ver o que a Hime sabe fazer.

A Hime atacou. Seus movimentos estavam coordenados e precisos, tanto quanto Firey havia demonstrado antes e, embora isso devesse lhe surpreender, na verdade parecia ser o certo. Como se, durante toda a sua vida, tivesse sido acostumada a lutar com espadas. Firey se defendeu e logo em seguida tentou atacá-la, por baixo. Mais faíscas voaram quando a Hime evitou o golpe.

A espada vibrava, parecia cantar enquanto zunia pelo ar em movimentos cada vez mais precisos, coordenados e rápidos. Aos poucos, o sorriso de Firey se transformou num esgar de preocupação. Depois de uma sequência longa de defesas, em que a Hime empurrava o garoto cada vez mais para o centro da colina, ela conseguiu furar o bloqueio. Embora a espada parecesse cega e Firey tivesse conseguido recuar, a ponta da lâmina rasgou a primeira camada de roupas.

\- Agora está perdendo a graça - Firey resmungou. Fez surgir outra labareda no ar, de onde saiu outra espada curva, igual a primeira, que segurou com outra mão. Girou as duas ao mesmo tempo - Quero ver você lutar agora, princesinha.

Embora estivesse receosa, ela entrou em posição de defesa, encarando-o com firmeza. A espada vibrou na sua mão, como se estivesse excitada. Firey atacou de novo e ela conseguiu a parar as duas espadas em um movimento só. Sucedeu uma sequência de golpes violentos, frenéticos, em que Firey atacava e a Hime defendia, sem se abalar. A espada cega, que lhe parecia tão inútil ao primeiro olhar, travava todos os ataques, defendia sua portadora com bravura enquanto ela fazia os movimentos certos.

Em determinado momento, quando a lâmina curva quase cortou sua mão esquerda fora, a espada dourada conduziu seu braço com uma velocidade incrível e aparou o golpe. Foi quando a Hime percebeu que a arma tinha consciência própria, coordenando seus movimentos com a habilidade de um mestre espadachim. Firey também percebeu.

\- Espere um pouco… essa espada… - Ele recuou com um salto, parecendo repentinamente muito zangado - Não vale! Você está usando ele! Está usando Sword!

Assim que seu nome foi dito, a espada vibrou com mais força, chegando a brilhar ligeiramente e impulsionou o corpo da Hime da frente. Firey aparou o golpe, tentou desferir outro, mas Sword era muito rápido. A Hime girou o corpo, resvalou nas duas espadas juntas e, outra vez, furou o bloqueio, atingindo mais acima. Firey soltou um grito de dor e se afastou, desajeitado. Largou as espadas no chão e levou as mãos ao rosto, um pouco abaixo do olho esquerdo.

\- Sua… sua… - Firey se tremia todo, parecendo completamente fora de si - OLHA O QUE VOCÊ FEZ!

Ao abaixar a mão, a Hime viu um corte longo que ia da ponta do nariz até quase a orelha esquerda. Apesar disso, o corte não sangrava, mas brilhava numa cor amarelo intensa. Mas o que realmente lhe assustou foi o olhar de Firey, demente.

\- EU VOU ACABAR COM VOCÊ! - Ele gritou e começou a pegar fogo. Literalmente, pegar fogo.

As roupas entraram em combustão, sua pele se tornou amarela, seu cabelo transformou-se numa labareda flamejante. Por um minuto, ela pensou ter vistos duas asas enormes em suas costas, mas logo tudo pegou fogo, se transformando numa grande chama ofuscante, tão quente que parecia derreter o ar ao seu redor. Lá em cima, havia uma vaga sugestão de rosto, onde os dois olhos abrasadores - o esquerdo ladeado por uma fina chama horizontal - estavam cravados nela. Um segundo antes de acontecer, a Hime se mexeu, pulando para o lado numa explosão infernal. Exatamente onde ela estivera antes, havia um profundo buraco preto chamuscado. Nem teve tempo de se assustar pois uma segunda labareda veio em sua direção, chamuscando seu vestido no momento que conseguia escapar outra vez.

Firey disparou várias vezes, rápido, fazendo profundos sulcos na terra, enquanto a Hime fugia, desesperada. Sword, ainda em sua mão, vibrava ligeiramente, guiando a garota para os lados para evitar as chamas. Mas aquilo não poderia durar para sempre. Precisava se esconder.

O mirante! Pensou, desesperada, enquanto se esquivava de mais um golpe. Correndo mais rápido que seu vestido lhe permitia, ela foi na direção da velha construção de pedra. Infelizmente, quando estava quase chegando nas escadas, uma das labaredas de Firey quase a atingiu. Ela conseguiu evitar, mas acabou caindo bem em cima do buraco recém formado. Ela gritou de dor quando sentia sua mão direita queimar. Mas não podia perder tempo. Mesmo sentindo uma dor lancinante, ela pegou Sword e conseguiu se esgueirar pela escada e se esconder dentro do mirante, na parte de pedra

\- SAIA DAÍ, SUA COVARDE! - Firey gritou, numa voz que parecia um rugido. A Hime sentiu o teto da construção tremer, com o impacto de algo pesado e algumas pedras caíram. Outro impacto e uma rachadura enorme se formou logo acima de sua cabeça - SE NÃO QUER SAIR, ENTÃO VOU QUEIMAR ESSA CONSTRUÇÃO COM VOCÊ AÍ DENTRO!

Trêmula, ela colocou Sword no chão, ao seu lado, e se encolheu completamente, segurando a mão machucada com a outra. Soltou um grito quando, uma outra pancada mais forte se fez ouvir e algumas pedras caíram sobre sua cabeça. Sentiu um filete de uma coisa quente escorrer pela sua testa e, pela visão embaçada pelas lágrimas, ela viu que era sangue.

Ela sentiu o chão e as paredes esquentarem muito rápido, enquanto o ar ao seu redor tremia e se tornava difícil de respirar. As lágrimas caíam do seu rosto para o piso de pedra e evaporavam quase que imediatamente

\- É… é assim que vai… -a-acabar? - Ela perguntou, sentindo-se cansada, infeliz, apavorada. Mas uma pancada - E-eu… n-não… quero… n-não quero… morrer… a-assim…

Sword vibrou ao seu lado, suavemente, como se estivesse consolando-a

\- P-por favor… alguém… K-kero-chan… a-a-alguém… me… ajude.

Uma pancada muito forte terminou de rachar o teto que, com um barulho ensurdecedor, desmoronou. O único impulso que a Hime teve foi de pegar Sword, que a guiou com suas vibrações mais uma vez para longe do perigo. Ela foi parar perto da cesta que Sasaki-chan havia lhe dado, caída no chão e com alguns doces espalhados. Sentiu uma coisa fria contra sua mão boa. Era o cantil com água.

Firey apoiou seus enormes braços de fogo pela abertura no teto e seus olhos infernais a encontraram. A boca se abriu num sorriso cheio de dentes serrilhados de chamas. Ainda trêmula ela pegou o cantil de água. Quase não conseguiu abrir a tampa. Então segurou o recipiente, como se tivesse esperando ele atacar apenas para lançar seu conteúdo. O sorriso de dentes serrilhados aumentou, junto com o som de um rugido arrepiante. Sword vibrou ao seu lado, como se lhe desse coragem. A Hime fechou os olhos.

O rugido se transformou num grito e em uma chiadeira alta. Quando abriu os olhos de novo, precisou fechá-los imediatamente porque eles arderam imensamente em razão do vapor branco intenso que a sufocava. Ela tossia, enquanto seus pulmões clamavam por ar mais frio. Ela tateou a sua volta até encontrar o cabo metálico da sua espada.

\- Me guie para fora daqui. - A Hime nunca soube se murmurou a ordem ou simplesmente desejara com todas as suas forças com o coração, mas Sword lhe obedeceu. Sempre vibrando, fez a moça levantar e a guiou cegamente até fora do mirante, na área das árvores secas e da estradinha. Ali o ar estava menos seco e ela inspirou grandes haustos de ar, enquanto também tossia.

alguns minutos depois, quando sentiu-se melhor, cautelosamente adentrou de novo pelo mirante. A primeira coisa que percebeu foi que as paredes e o piso voltaram a temperatura normal. Ela se apoiou na pedra para poder passar os escombros do teto destruído e sentiu sua mão úmida. Quando finalmente alcançou a abertura do mirante, entendeu o porquê.

Havia uma enorme fluxo de água, como uma cobra transparente gigante, que corria acima do solo e prendia Firey numa prisão circular aquática. Toda vez que a garota de fogo tentava escapar por uma fresta, a parede d'água se mexia e a impedia, causando mais chiados e nuvens de vapor branco.

\- WATERY! - Firey gritou - Cadê você?! Aparece, sua covarde!

\- Ai, que mania besta essa sua, Firey! - Resmungou uma voz vinda bem do lado da Hime, que levou um susto.

Havia um corpo em formato de uma garota feito de água, com cabelos compridos e um grande rabo de peixe que se perdia no solo molhado. Ela também tinha imensas asas de dragão. Ela estava com os braços cruzados, muito tranquila olhando a prisão aquática no qual prendera Firey. Ela olhou para a Hime

\- Ele adora chamar os outros de covardes. - Sua voz era arrastada e ligeiramente arrogante - Aposto que ele a chamou de covarde também, Hime-sama.

\- S-sim… - Respondeu a Hime, surpresa e confusa - D-desculpe, mas quem é vo-você?

\- Não se lembra de mim? - A Hime fez que não com a cabeça - Nossa, que estranho…

\- WAAAAATEEEERYYY!

Houve uma grande explosão, que evaporou toda a água que detia Firey. Um monte de faíscas voaram para todos os lados, inclusive na direção da Hime, que foi protegida por um escudo de água

\- Ai ai… sempre tão explosivo… literalmente. - Ela deu uma risadinha pela própria piada. - É melhor ver o que ele quer antes que fique ainda mais inflamado… - E riu de novo

A garota de água impulsionou seu corpo líquido pelo ar até chegar bem pertinho da labareda de fogo, que queimava rapidamente

\- O que que você quer, irmãozinho? - A Hime arregalou os olhos. Irmãos?!

\- Não se faça de tonta, Watery! - Esbravejou Firey, retomando aos poucos a sua forma de garoto de fogo - Por que diabos você me atacou?

\- Na verdade, sou eu quem deveria estar perguntando por que você está atacando a nossa Hime. Por acaso realmente levou a sério essa história de ficar do lado daquele usurpador?

\- Faço o que é melhor pra mim e acho que você deveria seguir esse conselho também! Phobos foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu!

\- Então é assim que vai ser, né, Firey? - Pela primeira vez Watery parecia realmente penalizada - Não posso permitir que você machuque a nossa princesa. Significa que seremos inimigos. Me entristece saber disso.

\- Por mim, não me importo se você ou os outros Conselheiros idiotas o bastante para ficar do lado da Hime tenham o mesmo destino dela! Que seja então!

Atacou com esferas de fogo e Watery habilmente se defendeu, partindo para o ataque também. Os dois se engalfinharam no ar, lançando faíscas de fogo e jatos d'água para todos os lados. A Hime percebeu que mais e mais Watery levava o irmão para o alto. Foram se tornando menores, menores, menores… até serem apenas um pontinho no céu. Nesse momento, a Hime se lembrou do seu pequeno guardião. Ela embainhou a espada e correu, na direção onde o tinha visto pela última vez.

\- Kero-chan! - Ela chamou, aflita - Kero-chan! Onde você está?! Kero-chan!

\- Ai, minha cabeça… - Ela ouviu, aliviada, a voz de Kero, ali perto

Ele estava deitado no chão e parecia meio tonto, mas, fora isso, parecia bem. Ela correu para perto dele, pegando-o delicadamente em suas mãos.

\- Kero-chan! Você está bem? Está machucado?

\- Eu estou bem… só tonto por causa da queda.

\- Mas… e a queimadura?

\- Que queimadura?

\- O garoto… Firey… lançou aquelas chamas em você… nas suas asas…

Ela parou de falar, a medida que virava delicadamente o guardião em suas mãos. As asas estavam intactas, sem marcas de queimaduras.

\- Será que eu vi errado? - Ela perguntou, confusa

\- Não… eu me lembro de ser atingido - Kero falou, ainda esfregando a cabeça - Mas o que me pegou mesmo foi a batida na pedra.

Eles ouviram um grito agudo, lá do alto. Olharam para cima a tempo de ver o que parecia ser uma bola de fogo cair muito rápido, deixando uma trilha de fumaça negra. O impacto no solo fez a colina inteira estremecer e abriu uma pequena cratera.

\- Nossa, Firey… você ainda cai nessa? - Watery descia devagar, parecendo inteira, olhando com leve interesse para a cratera - Desde sempre você cai na pilha de subir demais e começar a perder forças por causa do ar rarefeito.

\- Cala… a boca… Watery - Firey retrucou, rangendo os dentes, tentando se por em pé de novo.

Estava na forma do menino loiro outra vez. Suas vestes estavam amarrotadas, sujas e rasgadas, seu cabelo completamente embaraçado. Segurava o braço esquerdo com o direito e estava cheio de escoriações. Watery pousou no chão, ainda em sua forma aquática, com a expressão tranquila.

\- E então, irmãozinho? Vai continuar comprando briga comigo? - O outro só continuou olhando-a com muita raiva no olhar - Eu sugiro que você vá embora, senão quiser se machucar ainda mais.

\- Droga! - Firey rugiu, irado, pois sabia que não teria escolha. Ele então correu para a beira da colina mas, antes de ir embora, virou-se e gritou - Você me paga, Watery! Aproveite enquanto pode, princesinha! Da próxima vez, vocês não vão escapar!

Virou-se novamente e, transformando-se de novo em fogo, disparou pelo ar, mais rápido que uma flecha, em direção ao muro. Quando ele finalmente sumiu de vista, Watery deu um suspiro

\- Ai ai… Firey sempre foi problemático, mas nem tanto assim. Não sei o que houve com ele.

\- Er… será que deveríamos ter deixado ela ir embora?

\- Se nós tentássemos fazê-lo ficar, ele com certeza iria lutar mais. E, embora tenha levado a melhor, não significa que eu esteja inteira…

Só então que a Hime notou que boa parte a água que compunha os cabelos, dedos e extremidades de Watery estavam completamente congelados.

\- Oh! Você está bem?!

\- Sim, sim! É um pouco dolorido, mas o dia está bem quente e logo vou voltar ao normal. E você? Está tudo bem com Vossa Alteza?

\- S-sim. Estou bem. Só a minha mão… - Ela mostrou a mão queimada para Watery.

\- Huuum… não é nada grave, mas vai doer um pouco segurar qualquer coisa por alguns dias. Deixe-me... tentar uma coisa.

Ela pegou a mão machucada da Hime entre as suas. Os dedos congelados pressionaram as queimaduras. Doeu no início, mas em seguida o alívio foi indescritível. Depois, quando os dedos finalmente descongelaram, Watery fez um movimento com as mãos e criou uma pequena corrente d'água, que envolveu a palma queimada como uma faixa.

\- Vamos deixar assim até chegarmos em algum lugar onde você possa colocar bandagens de verdade.

\- Estamos hospedados numa pequena estalagem na cidade perto da colina. - Falou Kero, olhando preocupado para o horizonte.

Watery piscou. Várias vezes.

\- Er… Kerberus? Por que você está nessa forma?

\- O que quer dizer com isso?

\- Hã… você DETESTA essa forma de bicho de pelúcia. Por que não volta para sua forma verdadeira?

\- E qual é a minha forma verdadeira?

Ela piscou ainda mais, muito confusa.

\- Você… não se lembra?!

\- Na verdade… a gente não se lembra de muita coisa… er… Watery, né?

A confusão se transformou em horror.

\- Vocês estão me dizendo que não se lembram de nada?! Do golpe, da fuga… nada?!

\- Desculpe.

\- Nossa… está pior do que eu pensei. Deve ser por isso que o Reino está desse jeito.

\- D-desculpe! - Pediu a Hime, sentindo-se mal

\- Oh, não. Não fique assim! Só é preocupante que você tenha esquecido… mas não importa. - Ela olhou para o horizonte, para o Muro - Acho melhor sairmos daqui. Firey pode mandar reforços e não estamos em condições de lutar. Você disse que estão hospedados em uma estalagem, certo, Kerberus? Vamos para lá e no caminho vocês me contam o que houve. Só… preciso me trocar.

Ela fechou os olhos e a água que fazia parte do seu corpo foi se tornando sólida e opaca. Os cabelos foram ficando escuros, no comprimento da cintura, além de lisos e muito brilhantes. A pele também se tornou opaca e foi escurecendo, até adquirir a cor de ouro velho. Roupas largas como as de Firey apareceram no corpo delgado da garota, mas eram de vários tons de azul. Em seus braços, sugiram grandes pulseiras de ouro, além de um colar e um brinco do mesmo material, que eram ricamente trabalhados. Finalmente, quanto a última gota de água secou, ela abriu os olhos, que eram de um castanho escuro bastante penetrante. Ela riu da cara de espanto da Hime.

\- É bom você ir se acostumando, Hime-sama.

Deixaram a clareira e embrenharam-se pelo o que restou do mirante. Olhando pela última vez a colina, reparou que o solo estava todo queimado e cheio de buracos, mas pelo menos o fogo se extinguira.

Enquanto desciam pela estradinha ladeada de árvores, Hime e Kero iam contando tudo o que lhes acontecera até ali.

\- Um pássaro azul gigante, né? - Watery franziu o cenho, enquanto a Hime confirmava com a cabeça. Ela suspirou - Então Fly também está do lado deles. Me pergunto quantos de nós traíram o Reino para se aliar a Phobos.

\- Espere um momento… - Kero voou das mãos da Hime até o ombro de Watery - Está dizendo que aquela coisa enorme é um dos conselheiros?! Como é que cabia no palácio?

\- Ah, aquela é uma das formas de Fly. Ele consegue se transformar em humano, como todos os outros. Mas, convenhamos… o pássaro gigante é muito mais intimidante que um adolescente, não é?

\- Acho que sim.

\- Imagino que Fly deve ter visto vocês e avisou Firey, que atacou. - A Hime voltou a balançar positivamente a cabeça - Eu vi a fumaça lá debaixo e resolvi investigar, mas demorei para conseguir subir a colina… como você conseguiu se virar, com Kerberus na sua forma inútil?

\- Ei!

\- Bom… eu usei esta espada. - Ela tirou a arma da bainha com cuidado. - Ela… acho que é mágica. Firey se referiu a ela como Sword.

\- Sword?! - Repetiu Watery, espantada, se movendo tão rápido que fez Kero se desequilibrar de seus ombros. Ela pegou a espada dourada das mãos da Hime e a examinou de perto, chegando a ficar vesga ao inspecionar a ponta da lâmina - Mas é! Não acredito! É ele mesmo!

\- Então você também conhece essa espada?

\- Claro que sim. Ele é um dos nossos! É um dos Conselheiros Reais!

\- O QUE?! - Perguntaram a Hime e Kero ao mesmo tempo, boquiabertos.

\- Sim! É o nosso mestre capitão da Guarda Real! Não o reconheci porque faz tempo que não vejo essa forma. Caramba!

\- Estão eu estive com um conselheiro o tempo inteiro e não sabia? Mas por que ele não falou nada? Por que não se transformou para falar comigo?

\- Huuum… realmente é uma boa pergunta. Quando Sword está na forma de arma, ele só se comunica através de magia. E, apesar de ser capitão da guarda, sempre foi um preguiçoso. - Ela empunhou a espada com mais firmeza e seus olhos brilharam ligeiramente. A Hime e Kero viram a espada vibrar. Watery suspirou - Estão vendo? Sabia o tempo todo que estava com vocês, mas não se manifestou até quando se fez necessário! Caramba, Sword!

\- E por que não ele não virou humano? Por que está nessa forma?

A garota morena se concentrou outra vez. Voltou a olhar para a Hime, parecia perplexa.

\- Ele disse que não consegue. Não tem magia suficiente para voltar ao normal.

\- Ele está fraco então? Eu… gastei a energia dele? - Ela parecia horrorizada.

\- Não, não… ele tem poder suficiente para exercer seu principal dever, que é protegê-la, Hime-sama. Basta você desejar.

\- Mas tem algo que possamos fazer para que ele volte a ser humano? Talvez ele seja mais útil para nós assim! - Comentou Kero, animado.

Watery devolveu Sword para a Hime, que voltou a guardá-lo na bainha.

\- Não é tão fácil assim. Requer muita magia. Então, ele iria precisar de ajuda.

\- Do quê?

\- De quem, na verdade. - Watery olhou direto nos olhos da Hime - Da sua, Hime-sama.

\- EU?

\- Sim! Estou até com medo de perguntar, mas… você ainda está com a Chave Real?

Por um momento, a Hime não soube do que Watery estava falando. Quando se lembrou da chave que levava pendurada no pescoço, que puxou para fora das vestes.

\- Imagino que esteja falando disto, não?

\- Isso! Que bom que ainda está com você!

\- Era isso que Firey estava querendo. A chave e… me matar. - A Hime estremeceu.

\- É uma ótima notícia que Phobos não tenha conseguido a chave.

\- Mas… afinal o que ela faz? - perguntou Kero.

Os ombros de Watery caíram.

\- Não me digam… que também não se lembram… da chave?

Os dois balançaram negativamente a cabeça. A menina começou a andar de um lado para o outro, tropeçando nas vestes muito grandes de vez em quando.

\- Isso explica porque o Reino está morrendo. E também porque alguns Conselheiros se bandearam pros lados de Phobos. - Watery notou as caras confusas de Kero e da Hime e apressou-se a explicar - Imagino que vocês não saibam mas nós, os 19 Conselheiros Reais, somos responsáveis por manter a Ordem do Reino.

\- Isso nós sabemos. Já nos explicaram na vila sobre isso. - Comentou Kero.

\- Eu, por exemplo, cuido da manutenção dos rios e chuvas. Windy, uma das minhas minhas irmãs, é responsável pelos ventos que refrescam o Reino. Wood cuida das florestas. Light e Dark são encarregadas, respectivamente, do dia e da noite. Todos os Conselheiros possuem uma atribuição, por menor que seja. Essa chave, na verdade, é um báculo, que se transforma no catalisador de seus poderes, Hime-sama. Você é uma pessoa extremamente poderosa!

"Você usa o báculo para nos controlar e garantir que façamos todos os nossos deveres, emprestando seus poderes para que nós, mesmo a distância, consigamos suprir todas as necessidades do Reino. Contudo, quando Phobos usurpou o trono, esse equilíbrio se desfez. Com o báculo em forma de chave e com o Conselho desfeito, o Reino mergulhou no caos. Suponho que você não se lembre de como faz para abrir a chave e transformá-la em báculo, não é?"

\- Não, não lembro. Você sabe? - Perguntou a Hime, esperançosa.

\- Você precisa recitar as palavras mágicas que abrem a chave. Mas eu não sei quais são. Na verdade, ninguém do Conselho sabe. Só você e os Guardiões.

\- Então… não tem solução, não é mesmo? - Perguntou a Hime, desanimada, olhando para misteriosa chavinha.

\- Eu não disse isso. - Ela se encaminhou até a Hime e colocou uma mão nos seu ombro. Era gelada e úmida - Tenho certeza que, com o tempo, você vai se lembrar. Só não podemos desanimar. "Zettai daijoubu dayo".

Como sempre acontecia, ela se animou ao som daquelas palavras.

\- Então… o que devemos fazer primeiro?

\- Primeiro vamos voltar para Tokei. Você precisa cuidar dessa mão e descansar. Depois decidiremos qual será nosso próximo passo.

'

Assim que chegaram na porta da estalagem, Hisakawa-san deu um grito de horror. Só então a Hime percebeu que estava toda suja, com sangue seco na cabeça, o vestido chamuscado e a mão queimada. Felizmente, a velha senhora não fez perguntas: tratou apenas de preparar um bom banho para ela, cuidar de suas feridas e providenciar um excelente almoço para Kero e Watery, que devoraram a deliciosa comida.

Inclusive, Watery foi apresentada como Mizuho, uma "amiga" que eles encontraram por "coincidência" no caminho. A Hime já havia avisado que, na vila, todos pensavam que ela se chamava Maki Hanako, mas estava sendo difícil não chamá-la pelo título. Então Watery preferia ficar calada.

Depois de limpa e bem cuidada, Hisakawa-san insistiu para que a garota fosse descansar um pouco. Ela se deitou, mas sem conseguir dormir, preocupada, tentando absorver tudo o que acontecera. Kero, por outro lado, dormia placidamente ao seu lado. Olhou para a mão direita, enfaixada, que ainda latejava um pouco. Depois, olhou a espada, que repousava placidamente em cima de uma cômoda. Por fim, suspirou. Ao menos era bom saber que não estava sozinha afinal, que se Watery e Sword estavam do seu lado, outros conselheiros poderiam estar por aí, talvez procurando por ela.

Virou-se na cama e viu que Watery lhe observava, pelo lado de fora da janela.

\- Não consegue dormir, Hime-sama?

\- Não. E você? Não está cansada?

\- Agora estou melhor, depois do almoço. - Ela olhou para os lados - Eu fiquei fora de ação alguns dias e tudo está uma zona. Perguntei para os moradores como está o nível do poço e me disseram que está quase seco. Preciso fazer alguma coisa em relação a isso. Nós só vamos embora amanhã, pela manhã, não é?

\- Creio que sim.

\- Certo. Hime-sama, não saia daí, por favor.

\- Por quê? Ei, aonde você vai?

A Hime chegou a se sentar na cama, mas Watery já tinha ido. Alguns minutos mais tarde, ela sentiu a luminosidade diminuir bruscamente lá fora. Curiosa, espiou pela janela e viu nuvens negras e pesadas de chuva dominarem toda a vila de Tokei e uma boa parte da região. Logo depois, os primeiros pingos de chuva começaram a cair, aumentando gradativamente, lavando a vila, molhando as plantas e refrescando o ar. Os moradores de vila, apesar de parecerem surpresos, comemoraram. As crianças saíram para brincar na chuva e os adultos correrem para encher baldes, potes e barris.

A Hime colocou a mão em formato de concha pela janela, aparando um pouco da água, que era bem fresca, sorrindo. Talvez as coisas não estivessem tão ruins, apesar de tudo.

'

A chuva durou a tarde inteira e boa parte da noite. Lá pelas onze, ela foi diminuindo até parar completamente. Algum tempo depois, Watery entrou arrastando os pés pelo alojamento dos criados. Sasaki-chan já estava dormindo profundamente, mas ela fez um sinal positivo com as mãos para a Hime, com um sorriso cansado. Ela foi até a cama onde Kero estava deitado, pegou o guardião e o jogou no chão.

\- Ei!

\- SHHHHHHH! - Apressou-se a fazer a Hime, apontando para Sasaki-chan

Watery se cobriu com o lençol de algodão. Segundos depois, estava ressonando profundamente.

\- Se ela tivesse pedido com educação eu teria cedido metade da cama pra ela. - Reclamou Kero, aos cochichos.

\- Coitada, ela fez chover um tempão, além de ter lutado contra Firey para nos salvar. Deve estar muito cansada. - Volveu a Hime, no mesmo tom de voz.

\- Sobrou pra você então, que vai te que dividir a cama comigo.

\- Por favor, Kero-chan! Você só precisa de um travesseiro para conseguir dormir bem!

\- Mas eu mereço todo o conforto de uma cama, né?

\- Afff…

\- Maki-chan.

Hisakawa-san estava na porta do quarto, sorrindo.

\- Será que podemos conversar? Sei que amanhã você vai partir bem cedinho, talvez não dê tempo e eu gostaria de dar uma palavrinha com você.

\- C-claro, Hisakawa-san.

\- Enquanto você vai lá, vou esquentando a cama pra você. - Falou Kero, se acomodando para dormir.

A Hime saiu do quarto na ponta dos pés. A senhora guiou a garota até o salão da estalagem, que estava vazio, na penumbra, com as cadeiras em cima das mesas. Hisakawa-san acendeu uma vela, desceu duas cadeiras de uma mesa e pediu para a moça sentar-se, enquanto ia até o balcão do bar. Quando voltou, trazia uma garrafa com um líquido marrom, juntamente com um copo.

\- Você não se importa se eu beber um pouquinho, não? Esses últimos dias foram bem longos. - Ela despejou uma boa quantia no copo. O líquido tinha um cheiro bem forte. Ela tomou um gole pequeno, fazendo uma caretinha. - Até ofereceria para você, Hime-sama. Mas você ainda não tem idade para essas coisas. E também, pelo que percebi, não bebe nem come nada.

\- Eu não sinto vontade nenhuma. Isso é normal?

A senhora fez um gesto descontraído com os ombros

\- Você é a Hime do nosso Reino e nós sabemos pouca coisa sobre você. Se você não sente vontade, deve ser porque não precisa. - Ela tomou mais um gole da bebida e colocou o copo na mesa com um barulho seco - Agora, eu gostaria que você me contasse o que aconteceu naquela colina. Fiquei louca de preocupação quando vimos a coluna de fumaça negra e o brilho de fogo. Eu sabia que tinha acontecido alguma coisa e já estava preparada para subir aquela maldita estradinha, mesmo que isso terminasse de estragar os meus joelhos. Mas então, a fumaça diminuiu. Horas depois, você me aparece com aquela garota…

Levou cerca de quinze minutos até que a Hime conseguisse contar tudo o que acontecera naquela manhã. A medida que ela descrevia os perigos que correra, Hisakawa-san tomava goles cada vez maiores da sua bebida. Quando ela finalmente terminara, o copo estava vazio e a boa senhora estava enchendo-o outra vez, perplexa.

\- Então… essa garotinha é Watery, a Conselheira Real?! Não achei que o nosso Conselho fosse composto também por crianças!

\- Para ser bem honesta, nem eu.

\- Então foi por isso que choveu hoje… Uma das minhas amigas me disse hoje que o poço voltou a ficar cheio.

\- Não vai ficar assim por muito tempo. - A Hime observou, cabisbaixa - Iremos embora amanhã e provavelmente o poço secará outra vez.

\- Ainda assim, é um alívio, mesmo que temporário. - Reiterou Hisakawa-san, com firmeza - Ouça-me, Hime-sama: o seu poder foi tomado a força e é natural que as coisas estejam confusas. Vão ficar assim por um tempo. Precisamos fazer a nossa parte, vivendo nossas vidas e enfrentando as dificuldades que virão.

\- Dificuldades?

Hisakawa tomou um longo gole de sua bebida

\- Tenho certeza que aquele usurpador mandará alguém no seu encalço. Fatalmente, procurarão saber se você esteve aqui e não medirão meios para conseguir as informações que precisam.

\- Pelos céus! - A Hime colocou as mãos na cabeça, horrorizada - Eu… E-eu não tinha pensado nisso antes! Vocês poderão se machucar… Por minha causa!

\- É um risco que correrei com prazer! - Rebateu a senhora, orgulhosamente - E também Sasaki-chan ou qualquer um que seja desta vila ou deste Reino. Ninguém quer aquele homem no poder e faremos a nossa parte para que esta situação mude.

A Hime continuava segurando sua cabeça em suas mãos, angustiada. Hisakawa-san segurou-lhe os ombros com carinho, falando com muita ternura:

\- A situação parece ruim, mas tenho fé. Faremos nossa parte com a certeza de que você está fazendo a sua. Então, anime-se, minha querida.

Aquelas palavras, entretanto, a fizeram chorar. A boa senhora a abraçou apertado, enquanto ela percebia que estava precisando daquele conforto. Não porque estivesse triste ou com medo da sua tarefa. Ela apenas sentia que um peso muito grande lhe saía do peito, junto com as lágrimas.

Chorou até seus olhos arderem, entretanto, quando finalmente parou, sentia-se bem melhor. Até arriscou um sorrisinho.

\- Isso mesmo, Hime-sama. "Zettai daijoubu dayo". - O sorriso da moça aumentou ainda mais. - Bom… agora vamos acertar algumas coisas… Seu pagamento pela ajuda…

\- Espere, Hisakawa-san! Não precisa! Você me deu abrigo, alimentou o Kero e não falou nada quando cheguei com Watery… - Ela ia continuar falando, mas a boa senhora apenas balançou a cabeça em negativa.

\- Não, não. Eu sempre dou comida e alojamento para os meus empregados. Kero também trabalhou e também vai receber um pagamento. Vai ser menor que o seu, já que ele comeu por ele, por você e por mais umas três pessoas. Quanto a sua amiga… ela já me pagou quando lhe protegeu.

Os olhos da Hime se encheram de lágrimas novamente. Só que desta vez eram lágrimas de gratidão.

\- Obrigada, Hisakawa-san.

\- Não me agradeça, querida. Sinto-me honrada por ter podido ajudar a Hime do nosso Reino. Você merece tudo de melhor. Pena que não pude oferecer instalações mais confortáveis.

\- Oh, imagine! Eu fiquei muito confortável aqui. E segura.

\- Ótimo. Existe mais alguma coisa que eu possa fazer por você?

\- Huuuum… Na verdade, sim… gostaria de saber para onde você me sugere ir. Pra… coletar informações, passar despercebida…

Hisakawa-san ficou calada alguns instantes, considerando possibilidades, mas quando sorriu, a Hime sabia que ela tinha pensado em alguma coisa.

\- As maiores cidades do Reino são a Capital, Watashi; Logo em seguida vem Kasokuma, mas ela também fica muito perto da Capital, então sugiro que você a evite por enquanto. E nos resta Seitomura, a Cidade dos Estudantes. Fica relativamente perto daqui e você poderá passar despercebida, porque todos os habitantes em idade escolar vão para a cidade, então terá bastante gente da sua idade para você se mesclar. E lá com certeza você conseguirá melhores informações sobre o que está acontecendo em Watashi.

\- Você tem razão. Obrigada, Hisakawa-san! Teria como você me passar as direções de Seitomura?

\- Posso fazer melhor que isso. - Ela se levantou e foi até o balcão da estalagem. Remexeu em uma gaveta cheia de papéis até encontrar um grande papel amarelado, dobrado em várias partes. Entregou-o para a Hime - Acho que com isto você vai se achar rapidinho.

A moça soltou uma exclamação de surpresa e alegria ao abrir o grande mapa da Região.

\- Esse mapa se foca mais na região leste do Reino, o que é uma coisa boa. Veja - Ela pontou para um pontinho a sudeste do mapa - Aqui é Tokei. Se você for por aqui, vai chegar mais rápido, mas é uma estrada bem deserta e perigosa. Já por aqui, passando por Hanamura, Taiyohama e Penginki, embora um caminho mais longo, será mais seguro, desde que a Hime-sama tome alguns cuidados. Aquela sua roupa com a qual você chegou e a presença de Kero-chan lhe denunciaram para mim.

\- Kero vai ser fácil de esconder, é só ele fingir que é um boneco ou bicho de pelúcia. Quanto às minhas roupas…

\- Não se preocupe com isso também. Darei a você algumas roupas simples e confortáveis.

\- Ah, não, Hisakawa-san! Assim já é demais! Não posso aceitar!

\- Mas você precisa, minha querida.

\- Mas eu… Ah! Então você pode descontar do dinheiro que ganhei aqui?

\- Hime-sama…

\- Por favor…! - O rosto da garota estava envergonhado e súplice, ao mesmo tempo. Hisakawa deu um sorrisinho derrotado.

\- Se você insiste tanto…. tudo bem, descontarei de seu pagamento.

\- Vou me sentir melhor assim.

\- Eu vou pedir apenas que você não gaste seu dinheiro com bobagens. Guarde para suprimentos de maior importância. Tenho a impressão que Kero-chan vai implorar para que você compre doces em cada cidade pelas quais vocês passarem.

A Hime deu uma risada gostosa.

\- Tenho certeza que sim.

A senhora olhou pela janela, em direção a torre do relógio.

\- Já está bem tarde e, quanto mais cedo vocês saírem, melhor será. Tente dormir um pouco.

A Hime sorriu e deu mais um abraço na boa senhora, que retribuiu com força.

\- Eu nunca serei capaz de lhe agradecer completamente por tudo que a senhora fez por nós.

\- Quando você tomar seu Reino de volta, será o suficiente para mim.

\- Mesmo assim… muito obrigada...

'

\- Aqui estão algumas coisas que preparei para a viagem de vocês. - Sasaki-chan entregou-lhes uma cesta grande, da qual saia um cheiro delicioso que fez Kero suspirar - Deve durar até vocês alcançarem a cidade de Hanamura.

\- Eu levo. - Watery pegou a cesta da mão da Hime - Acho que conseguirei ser mais firme que a Hi… er… que a Hanako quando Kero-chan implorar por mais doces.

\- Bom saber o quanto você me subestima, Wa… Mizuho. - Resmungou o guardião, indo se sentar nos ombros da Hime.

Eram quase oito da manhã e o dia, como sempre, já estava bem quente e seco. Mas, desta vez, a Hime vestia um vestido bem leve, da cor verde. Dentro da mochila, levava as vestes com as quais chegara na cidade e mais uma muda de roupas fornecidas por Hisakawa-san. Eles já haviam se despedido da boa senhora, que tivera que correr para atender alguns clientes que chegaram inesperadamente aquela manhã.

\- Obrigada, Sasaki-chan. - A garota sorriu com doçura e a Hime sentiu uma profunda afeição por ela. - Espero que um dia eu te veja de novo.

\- Eu também. - Ela pareceu hesitar, timidamente. - Eu tenho dois pedidos para fazer a você.

\- E quais são?

\- Hum… se não for te atrapalhar, será que você poderia entregar essa carta para mim? - Ela tirou um papel dobrado e selado com cera. - Sei que vocês vão passar por Seitomura e meu noivo é professor.

\- Não sabia que você era noiva. Que legal! Não se preocupe, entregarei sua carta. Como ele se chama?

\- Terada Yoshiyuki. Ele dá aulas para o primário, na Segunda Escola. Não tem como errar.

\- Será um prazer. E qual é o outro favor?

Ela enrubesceu um pouquinho, mas falou, com doçura:

\- Er… eu… posso te chamar de Hanako-chan?

\- Claro. - Ela se sentiu um pouco culpada por ter mentido sobre o seu nome e sua verdadeira posição. Mas era melhor assim - E eu posso te chamar de Rika-chan?

\- Sim. Desde que eu a vi pela primeira vez, tive esse sentimento muito intenso de que nós nos daríamos bem. Estranho, não é?

\- Acho que você está certa. - A Hime pegou as mãos de Sasaki, ou melhor, Rika-chan e as apertou. - Seríamos grandes amigas se eu pudesse ficar mais tempo.

Elas se abraçaram e a Hime teve uma fugaz sensação de familiaridade, conforto, que reiterou seu pensamento que Rika-chan era, de fato, uma pessoa extraordinária.

\- Vou escrever pra você assim que chegarmos em Seitomura. Obrigada, obrigada por tudo… e até mais.

\- Até.

Rika-chan permaneceu na porta da estalagem, acenando, até que eles sumiram na curva da estrada. Então, ela fez uma prece com todo o seu coração, para que a Hime-sama conseguisse vencer as dificuldades que ela iria encontrar pelo caminho.

'

(continua)

* * *

Segundo capítulo no ar! Espero que tenham gostado!

Será que alguém ficou muito surpreso que eu transformei as cartas em Conselheiros? Que ficou, levante a mão! ;) No original, havia esses conselheiros e transformar as cartas no Conselho do Reino me pareceu uma decisão óbvia. Espero que tenham gostado.

Talvez alguém reclame que eu transformei Firey em um menino. Bom, tomei essa decisão porque a maioria das cartas Clow tem formas femininas. Assim, deixei Firey como homem e Sword também (embora, no português, espada seja um substantivo feminino). Acredito que isso não deva atrapalhar em nada, mas peço desculpas àqueles que não gostarem dessa novidade.

Bom... E é isso. Estou com uma política de não me estender muito nos comentários, falando somente o necessário.

Agradecimentos especiais para a Juia Kinomoto Li, Ana Pri-chan e Mary3009, que deixaram reviews aqui no site. Também agradeço todo mundo que está lendo. Críticas, elogios e sugestões, mandem nos reviews.

Um grande beijo,

By Cherry_hi


	3. A Hime e a Cidade das Flores

Disclaimer: Sakura Card Captor e seus personagens pertencem ao CLAMP.

* * *

 **O Último Reino Antes do Fim**

 **Escrito por:** Cherry_hi

 **Revisado por:** Yoruki Hiiragizawa

 **Ato 3 - A Hime e a Cidade das Flores**

'

\- Só um, Watery.

\- Não.

\- Poxa, eu comi tão pouco no almoço.

\- Você comeu metade da torta sozinho, mais os bolinhos de arroz.

\- Ah, vai Watery… só um docinho!

\- Já disse que NÃO!

\- Estou com tanta fome…

\- Aguente até o jantar!

\- Não vou conseguir voar…

\- Você tá no ombro da Hime!

\- Vou morrer de exaustão.

\- Estou pouco me importando.

A Hime já estava se acostumando com aquela ladainha, embora estivesse na estrada há apenas dois dias. Watery controlava a comida com mãos de ferro e a garota ficava contente que fosse assim: se fosse com ela, com certeza Kero já teria acabado com toda a comida.

\- Hime-samaaaaaa…

\- Nem vem, Kero-chan! - ela tratou de tirar o corpo fora - Você come por mim e por você e mesmo assim, não se dá por satisfeito.

\- Hunf!

\- Anime-se, Kero. - ela abriu o mapa - Estamos andando em um ritmo muito bom. Devemos chegar amanhã pela manhã em Hanamura.

\- Só amanhã?! - ele pareceu desesperado - Watery vai me matar de fome até lá.

\- Que dramático, Kerberus.

Fora os ataques de fome e histerismo de Kero, a viagem estava sendo bem tranquila. Caminhavam para sudoeste, seguindo o conselho de Hisakawa-sama, passando por algumas fazendas e longas plantações de frutas. A Hime ficou triste ao ver um grande pomar com as folhas caídas e sem frutas. Seu Reino parecia, a cada dia, mais decrépito. Ao menos, Watery, que era responsável pela água, estava levando bem a sério seus deveres e tentava remediar, da melhor maneira possível, a situação. Quando passaram pelo rio cujo leito estava quase seco, ela ficou horrorizada.

\- Ah, não! Preciso dar um jeito nisso. Fiquem aqui. Volto daqui a pouco.

Ela entregou a cesta de comida para a Hime, se transformou em água e se atirou no fiozinho prateado que ainda restava do rio. Nos minutos seguintes, eles esperaram, curiosos, no silêncio da floresta. Ouviram então, ao longe, o som do que parecia ser água corrente ficando alto, mais alto. Viram o fiozinho de água se tornar mais largo, correndo com mais velocidade, preenchendo o leito seco e subindo, espumante e puro, até chegar na borda da margem. Watery emergiu em sua forma líquida bem na frente da Hime, dando-lhe um susto. Transformou-se em humana outra vez e foi dar uma espiada na margem, sentindo-se orgulhosa.

\- Agora sim!

\- Isso vai durar por quanto tempo? - perguntou Kero

\- Algumas semanas. Coloquei um selo mágico na nascente que vai garantir que a água continue jorrando. Só espero que ninguém vá mexer por lá.

A Hime se surpreendia a cada momento com o poder que seus conselheiros, até mesmo nas coisas mais simples. Ao final do primeiro dia de viagem, quando ela pôde finalmente tirar os sapatos ao redor de uma fogueira, suspirou, cansada, mas satisfeita.

\- Foi uma ótima caminhada, mas meus pés agradecem o descanso.

\- Esses calçados que a dona da estalagem te deu não são lá muito confortáveis. - observou Watery.

\- São melhores que os que eu estava calçando antes.

\- Acho que sapatilhas delicadas de seda não foram feitas para caminhadas longas.

\- Confesso que gostaria também que Sword fosse mais leve. - ela deu umas batidinhas na espada, ainda presa na sua bainha.

\- Olha, não posso fazer muita coisa pelo seu sapato, mas com certeza podemos dar um jeito em Sword. - Watery comentou.

\- Sério? Mas… Como?

\- Sword pode virar qualquer tipo de arma que tenha uma lâmina. A especialidade dele, é claro, são espadas, mas ele se transforma em machados, lanças, punhais…

\- Então eu posso pedir que ele se transforme em um punhal bem pequeno, não é? - A Hime se animou.

\- Claro que sim. Entretanto… Ele pode fazer melhor do que isso. Me dá ele aqui.

Ela passou a espada para Watery, que empunhou a espada, concentrada. Sword brilhou intensamente e, quando o clarão diminuiu, a Hime percebeu que a longa espada de lâmina dourada e fina havia se transformado em um broche pequeno, elegante e, com certeza, bem leve.

\- Fantástico! - A Hime exclamou, colocando o objeto nas roupas - Como faço isso?!

\- É só desejar com bastante força que ele se transforme e a magia faz o resto. Para transformá-lo em espada, ou qualquer outro tipo de arma, basta se concentrar bastante.

\- Excelente! Pena que só fiquei sabendo disso agora: seria bem menos cansativo viajar com Sword em forma de broche. Mais algum Conselheiro faz isso?

\- Shield faz. Ele pode se tornar um anel. - A expressão de Watery se tornou sombria - Infelizmente, eu sei que ele foi um dos que se aliaram a Phobos.

Essa havia sido a única menção de Watery, depois depois do embate contra Firey, aos Conselheiros traidores. Lembrando-se disso, ela perguntou a Watery, curiosa:

\- Você mencionou alguns conselheiros que tomaram partido de Phobos antes. Existe algum mais que você saiba que também me traiu?

\- Eu não tenho 100% de certeza, mas acho que Thunder, Shadow, Illusion e Maze estão contra nós. Eu ouvi um boato que Earthy também aliou-se ao usurpador. - Seu semblante se entristeceu - Espero que não seja verdade ou dois irmãos meus serão traidores.

\- Quantos irmãos, afinal, você tem? - Perguntou Kero, surpreso.

\- Ah, somos quatro. Eu, Earthy, Windy e o bendito o fruto entre as mulheres, Firey.

\- E existem outros irmãos entre o Conselho?

\- Não. Em geral, nos damos muito bem, embora, lógico, ocorram algumas rusgas. Por exemplo, Wood vive discutindo com Flower porque ela vive enchendo de flores fora de época seus bosques. Aquela cabeça-oca não entende o conceito das quatro estações. Fora isso, somos bem amigos. E éramos muito leais a Hime e ao Reino. Por isso não consigo entender porque eles…

Ela suspirou e a Hime entendeu que aquele assunto a entristecia. Quanto a ela mesma, sentia-se mais intrigada que magoada. Era estranho que, de uma hora para outra, pessoas que lhe pareciam ser de absoluta confiança se voltassem contra ela e ameaçassem sua vida. O que teria feito ou prometido Phobos a eles? Será que teriam alguma dúvida em relação ao seu comprometimento com o Reino? Teria feito ou dito algo que os fez se voltar contra ela? Lembrou-se de como Firey parecia odiá-la ao atacá-la. Estremeceu.

\- Seu irmão sempre foi assim? Er… Intenso? - Perguntou

\- De certa forma, sim. Faz as coisas sem pensar, tem um gênio forte. Mas nunca imaginei que tivesse tanta raiva dentro dele.

\- Estive pensando nisso… Talvez Phobos tenha feito algo com ele para que ele ficasse assim. Ou… Talvez… eu tenha feito algo… antes de…

\- Pare já com isso! Não fique pensando essas bobagens! Olha… eu não sei o que houve, porque eu estava preocupada em salvar a minha vida… Mas quando nos separamos, você estava firme e determinada a lutar.

\- Nós nos separamos?! - A Hime colocou as mãos na cabeça e gritou, frustrada - Como eu gostaria de lembrar!

\- Quando o ataque aconteceu, Firey, Thunder, Sword e Shield foram para a linha de frente deter Phobos. Eu, Kerberus, Windy, Earthy, Light, Mirror e Maze ficamos para te defender. Não sei o que houve, mas escutamos uma grande explosão. Depois, Sword voltou, machucado, dizendo que eles haviam fracassado. Disse também que precisávamos fugir da cidade e nos reagrupar. Falou que o melhor a fazer era nos separarmos e usarmos uma isca para atrair Phobos, enquanto a Hime fugia. Então Mirror se transformou em você e ela, Light, Maze e Earthy seguiram para um lado e a gente por outro. Sword se transformou nessa espada porque estava bastante ferido.

"Mesmo assim, Phobos tinha um enorme exército e acabamos encurralados. Eu e Windy ficamos para segurá-los. Depois disso, só nos encontramos agora."

\- E o que aconteceu com vocês?

\- Windy e eu resistimos o máximo que podíamos. Mas eles eram muitos. Então ela criou uma enorme ventania que fez os soldados voarem para longe. Infelizmente, eu também voei, bem para leste. Quando dei por mim, estava bem perto de Okiyama, aquela montanha enorme que vai além do céu. Desde então, tenho procurado pelo resto do pessoal.

\- Eram 19 Conselheiros, certo? Onde estavam os outros durante a invasão? - Perguntou Kero.

\- Dark e Wood estavam viajando pelo Reino cumprindo algumas obrigações do Conselho. O resto eu realmente não sei, mas imagino que tenham conseguido fugir. Pelo menos, eu espero.

A Hime olhou para o broche em formato de espada que estava em seu peito.

\- Então Sword sabe o que aconteceu.

\- Deve saber, mas olha só… - Watery hesitou, parecendo escolher as palavras - Acho que ele não vai querer falar. Ainda durante a fuga do palácio, perguntei para ele o que tinha acontecido e Sword se recusou a responder. Mandou que eu ficasse quieta e a protegesse. Ele é um cara super durão, mas nunca foi ríspido com ninguém. E também… a expressão dele estava estranha.

\- Como estranha?

\- Vidrada, chocada… apavorada até. Eu nunca o tinha visto daquele jeito. O que quer que tenha acontecido, foi o suficiente para assustar um cara corajoso como ele. Deve ter sido algo… horrendo.

A Hime engoliu em seco. Embora quisesse saber o que acontecera, admitia que estava com medo do que Sword poderia lhe dizer. Por hora, resolveu mudar de assunto.

\- Essa cidade para onde estamos indo, Hanamura… você conhece algo sobre ela?

\- Não muita coisa. É a Cidade das Flores, chamada assim por causa dos seus imensos jardins floridos, durante qualquer época do ano. Era um dos seus lugares preferidos, Hime-sama, para passar as férias. Eu nunca fui lá, pois estava sempre atarefada com minhas obrigações do Conselho, mas Flower, Wood ou até Earthy a escoltavam. Elas adoravam esse lugar.

\- Será que vamos encontrar uma delas refugiada lá?

\- Quem sabe? Espero que sim.

'

Pararam durante a noite para descansar e comeram o resto da comida que Rika-chan havia preparado para eles.

\- Queria tanto mais uma porção desses bolinhos fritos… - choramingou Kero - Ainda estou com fome.

\- Pra variar. - provocou Watery - Se está com tanta fome assim, vá procurar algumas frutinhas para comer.

\- Até parece que vamos encontrar algo nessa secura. Espero que em Hanamura tenha muitas coisas gostosas para comer.

\- Lembre-se que temos que economizar o dinheiro que Hisakawa-san nos deu. Não vai dar para gastar tudo com comida.

\- Hunf! Não se preocupem com isso, suas egoístas. Vou trabalhar e pagar minha alimentação.

A Hime hesitou e Kero percebeu.

\- O que foi?

\- Bom… é que… Hisakawa-san me reconheceu porque você estava comigo, além das minhas roupas. E é melhor passarmos despercebidos, por isso… você vai ter que fingir que é um bichinho de pelúcia.

Houve um longo silêncio, em que Kero ficou paralisado, de boca aberta. Então...

\- NÃO! Nem pensar! Ridículo! DE JEITO NENHUM!

\- Kero-chan… - gemeu a Hime, mas o guardião estava possesso.

\- Eu, um bichinho de pelúcia?! Nunca! Eu sou seu guardião e preciso estar por perto pra protegê-la! Além disso, não vou ficar imóvel enquanto Watery come um monte de coisas legais na minha frente sem poder saborear nada! NÃO, NÃO E NÃO!

\- Kero, você sabe bem que não pode fazer muitas coisas nessa forma! - argumentou Watery - A Hime tem razão. Precisamos passar despercebidos. Não é todo dia que a gente vê um bichinho voador falante por aí. O único que se sabe que é assim é o guardião da Hime! As pessoas vão somar dois mais dois, Kero!

\- Mas… mas… - ele cruzou os braços e vociferou - Eu me RECUSO a me passar por bicho de pelúcia! Que humilhação!

\- Então a solução é você ficar escondido.

\- Eu quero ver a cidade!

\- Kerberus, larga de ser chato! Se você for como você, vai por em risco a segurança da Hime-sama. É isso o que você quer?!

Pela primeira vez, o guardião hesitou. A Hime se aproveitou disso.

\- Não faríamos isso com você se não fosse absolutamente necessário. Não é porque não quero ser reconhecida que quero passar despercebida, mas sim para proteger as pessoas. Se não souberem que estou na cidade vai ser melhor pra todo mundo. Infelizmente, você chama muita atenção. Sinto muito, Kero-chan.

\- E ela?! - Kero apontou para Watery - Ela também chama bastante atenção com essas roupas e essas mãos úmidas!

\- Quem é que tem as mãos úmidas, Kerberus?! - retrucou Watery, zangada.

\- Por favor, Kero-chan! Ela tem a forma humana!

\- Quantos as roupas… - Watery falou, ainda aborrecida.

Ela fechou os olhos por dois segundos e seu corpo se liquefez brevemente. Quando voltou ao normal, ela estava usando vestido bem parecido com o da Hime, de corte simples e tecido comum.

\- Quando você puder se tornar humano e trocar de roupa assim, deixaremos que você ande por aí. - Watery provocou, cruzando os braços com arrogância.

\- Droga!

Apesar da raiva, Kero parecia mais magoado que zangado. Então a Hime apressou-se em dizer:

\- Eu prometo a você usarei parte do meu dinheiro para comprar umas coisas bem gostosas, está bem?

Ele suspirou, derrotado.

\- Acho que tenho que concordar, não é? Se é melhor para a segurança da Hime, então o farei, mas quero os melhores doces da cidade!

A Hime apenas riu, concordando.

\- Resolvido isso, acho que podemos ir dormir, não? - Watery bateu palmas - Vou reduzir um pouco a luz da fogueira para não chamarmos muita atenção.

Não demorou muito e a Hime mergulhou no seu mundo de sonhos, cheio de Keros gigantes vestindo roupas.

'

\- Não deve faltar muito. - A Hime falou, segurando o mapa - Estão vendo essa árvore bifurcada? No mapa diz estamos a três quilômetros da cidade ao passarmos por ela.

\- Ótimo! Estou morrendo de fome. - resmungou Kero, de mal-humor, dentro da cesta que Watery carregava

\- Que novidade! - Watery rolou os olhos - Agora, falando sério… Kero, você vai precisar se esconder. Se estamos chegando perto da cidade, pode ser que encontremos mais pessoas pela estrada agora.

\- Por favor, Watery. - gemeu o guardião - Você tem ideia de como é ruim ficar dentro dessa cesta quente e sem ar?

\- Imagino que seja bem ruim. - Falou a Hime, com meiguice. - Vamos fazer assim: se virmos alguém chegando, você se esconde rápido. Entretanto, quando chegarmos na cidade, temo que terá que ficar o tempo todo aí dentro.

\- Tudo bem. - Kero suspirou, resignado. - O que eu não faço por um monte de doces.

\- Você devia estar fazendo pela a segurança da Hime-sama.

\- Cale a boca!

\- Watery, não provoque o Kero-chan! A propósito, vamos começar a nos chamarmos por nossos nome falsos.

\- Ah, não! Vai começar aquela dificuldade de chamá-la de Hanako!

\- Com o tempo você se acostuma, Mizuho-chan! - a Hime riu.

\- O que é aquilo? - Kero apontou para um ponto mais a frente.

Havia, no meio do marrom e cinza das árvores secas que ladeavam a estrada, uma manchinha rosa que se destacava. Quando chegaram mais perto, viram que era uma flor, de pétalas delicadas que se tornavam gradativamente brancas a medida que chegavam nas bordas.

\- Que linda! - Exclamou a Hime, maravilhada - Que tipo de flor será essa?

\- Não tenho a mínima ideia. - Watery encolheu os ombros - Nunca a vi antes no Reino. Deve ser comum dessa região.

Minutos depois, viram outra flor igual, e mais outra adiante. A medida que prosseguiam em direção de Hanamura, as flores iam se multiplicando nas árvores. O chão estava coberto de pétalas e havia um leve aroma agradável no ar. Watery pegou uma das flores e colocou nos cabelos da Hime que agradeceu, ligeiramente vermelha.

Quando finalmente avistaram o topo de uma das construções da cidade, as flores já eram tantas que não se via mais os troncos das árvores ou a terra batida da estrada.

\- Caramba, que exagero! - Exclamou Kero - O nome da cidade não é à toa.

\- Também acho que é um pouco demais, mas é bom saber que essa cidade não foi tão afetada como as outras. - Afirmou a Hime.

De fato, quando passaram pelas primeiras casas, os habitantes pareciam bem mais felizes que em Tokei, sorrindo e cumprimentando as garotas com bastante entusiasmo. Notaram de cara que em todas as construções havia bonitos jardins, bem cuidados, com grama verde e grandes arbustos floridos, de todas as cores e tipos. A rua era toda cravejada de pedras de sílica cor de areia, que brilhavam a luz do dia. As casas eram grandes e arejadas, de paredes pintadas de cores suaves e telhados de palha ou telha, onde plantas trepadeiras faziam sua morada, colorindo ainda mais o ambiente.

\- Essa cidade é tão linda… - Suspirou a Hime.

\- Agora eu entendo porque Wood, Flower e Earthy gostam tanto daqui. - Comentou Watery, sorrindo.

Chegaram bem no meio da cidade, onde havia uma pracinha. Em meio às árvores floridas, barraquinhas de comida e produtos estavam armadas e seus donos gritavam animadamente as ofertas do dia. Crianças corriam de um lado para o outro, preenchendo com suas risadas a sinfonia caótica, mas alegre, da cidade.

\- Acho melhor procurarmos um lugar para passarmos a noite antes de qualquer outra coisa. - Falou Watery

\- Seria bom também tentar arrumar algum trabalho. Sempre é bom termos dinheiro e a próxima cidade fica a cinco dias de viagem. Vamos ter que nos preparar.

Ela também estava pensando em Kero, que não parava de colocar o narizinho pra fora da cesta quando passavam por alguma barraca de comida. Watery deu um peteleco no nariz do guardião e voltou a fechar a cesta, falando logo em seguida:

\- Olhe… Tem uma estalagem bem ali.

Atravessaram a praça, passando por um amontoado de crianças sentadas ao redor de uma palhacinha. Ela usava uma máscara alegre e uma coroa de flores em seus cabelos ruivos. Ela estava fazendo mágica para as crianças e, no momento em que a Hime passou ao seu lado, ela se curvou graciosamente e, com um floreio, fez aparecer uma flor, que lhe ofereceu. A Hime sorriu e agradeceu, mas ficou ligeiramente preocupada: teria ela se curvado por tê-la reconhecido?

\- Vamos entrar? - perguntou Watery, que não havia visto o que acabara de acontecer.

A estalagem era bem maior que a de Tokei, com muitas mesas de madeira lustrosa cheias de canecas de cerveja fresca e cidra caseira. Muitas pessoas, a maioria homens, conversavam alegremente enquanto eram servidos por dois atendentes, sob a supervisão severa de um senhor no balcão. Quando as duas moças se aproximaram, o homem abriu um grande sorriso.

\- Bom dia, senhoritas.

\- Bom dia, senhor. Teria algum quarto vago para duas pessoas?

\- Sim, temos. Vão ficar quantos dias?

\- Hummm… acho que uns dois dias seriam o suficiente, certo, Mizuho-chan?

\- Sim. O suficiente.

\- O quarto fica cinco moedas por noite. Dez moedas, se quiserem pagar adiantado.

A Hime pagou ao homem.

\- Vou pedir que um dos meus filhos os levem até o quarto. Aqui está a chave. - Ele entregou a Watery a chave prateada e acenou em direção a um rapaz - Ichirou!

O garoto terminou de servir algumas canecas de cerveja em uma mesa e se aproximou. Ao olhar para a Hime, enrubesceu levemente.

\- Sim, pai?

\- Leve essas moças até o quarto 22 para que se acomodem. Se precisarem de algo, falem com Ichirou. A propósito, meu nome é Ueda. Ueda Kenji.

\- Sou Maki Hanako.

\- E eu me chamo Mizuho. É um prazer conhecê-los, Ueda-san, Ichirou-kun.

\- Igualmente.

\- Por favor, sigam-me, senhoritas. - Pediu o rapaz, agradavelmente.

Subiram por uma escada ampla até o segundo andar, passando por um corredor cheio de aquarelas penduradas nas paredes.

\- Nossa, que bonito! - Observou a Hime, parando para olhar uma que representavam um jardim de flores rosas e lilases.

\- Minha irmã, Kaede-chan, quem pinta as aquarelas. - Falou o rapaz, sorrindo - Vai ficar feliz em saber que você gostou, Maki-san.

\- Ah, não! Por favor, não me trate tão formalmente. Pode me chamar de Maki-chan ou Hanako-chan! - Ela sorriu para ele.

Ele enrubesceu outra vez.

\- Tudo bem… Maki-chan. Er… Este é o quarto de vocês. - Ele abriu a porta de um quarto amplo e limpo, com duas camas de solteiro. As cortinas estavam abertas e a luz do sol iluminava o tapete azul, a cômoda de madeira clara e o guarda-roupa do mesmo material. - Espero que esteja do agrado.

\- Está perfeito, obrigada. - Agradeceu Watery.

\- O almoço será servido em meia hora, se quiserem. Podem me chamar ou a minha irmã se precisarem de alguma coisa.

O rapaz saiu, fechando a porta. Nisso, Kero saiu da cesta.

\- Livre, finalmente!

\- Kero-chan, fale mais baixo. Senão você ficar dentro da cesta o tempo todo não vai ter adiantado nada!

\- Eu sei. Desculpe. Mas você também iria gritar de felicidade se ficasse presa tanto tempo. - A barriga do guardião roncou, alto. - Nossa, que fome! Quero comer!

\- O almoço só sai em meia hora.

\- Mas você poderia ir em alguma lojinha e me trazer alguns doces. Pode usar minha parte do dinheiro.

\- Kero-chan, lembre-se que temos que poupar dinheiro! - disse a Hime, franzindo a testa.

\- Sim, eu sei. Mas o dinheiro é meu e quero comer algo gostoso!

Watery e Hime suspiraram de exasperação.

\- Está bem. Vou tentar comprar algo pra você. Fique aqui no quarto, escondido.

\- Tudo bem.

As duas moças, guardaram seus pertences, lavaram os rostos e saíram do quarto, trancando a porta ao sair.

\- Kerberus, mesmo tendo perdido a memória, lembra-se muito bem quando a barriga está vazia! - Resmungou Watery - Nós vamos ter bastante trabalho com ele.

\- Dê um desconto, Wa… Mizuho-chan. Ficou boa parte da manhã naquela cesta e vai passar dois dias trancado no quarto.

\- É exatamente com essa sua bondade que ele está contando, Hanako-chan! Ele sabe que você é boazinha demais e vai tirar proveito disso. Você precisa ser mais dura com ele.

A Hime se resignou. A Conselheira tinha razão.

\- Está bem. Vou comprar dessa vez porque eu já havia prometido. Vou aproveitar e perguntar a Ueda-san se ele precisa de mão de obra. Precisamos de cada centavo que conseguirmos.

\- Farei isso depois do almoço. Por hora, vou dar uma checada na cidade para ver como estão os poços e os lençóis freáticos.

Watery saiu da estalagem, enquanto a Hime foi falar com o senhor lá no balcão.

\- Huuum… sinto muito, Maki-chan, mas eu, minha esposa e meus filhos damos conta da estalagem. - O bom senhor respondeu - Mas a cidade tem muitas lojas e alguma deve estar precisando de ajuda. Dê uma olhada. Se eu souber de algo, falarei pra você. Já os doces, eu recomendo a doceria da Hanae-san. Ela faz os melhores bolos da cidade.

Após receber indicações de Ueda-san, a Hime ganhou a rua outra vez. A doceria ficava bem perto, uma rua atrás da estalagem e já da esquina ela sentiu o cheiro de algo assando.

\- Ainda bem que Kero-chan não veio, senão ele ia fazer um escândalo querendo tudo. - Murmurou a Hime.

Da vitrine da pequena loja, ela pode ver um apinhado de gente se amontoando no balcão. Hanae-san deveria ser muito requisitada. Um sininho tocou assim que ela abriu a porta

\- Um momento, por favor! - Gritou uma voz lá do balcão - Aqui está, senhor. Pães de mel e bolo de morangos com chantilly.

\- Eu pedi um bolo de chocolate, Hanae-san. - Uma voz masculina falou.

\- Ah, mil desculpas! De quem é esse pedido então?!

\- Meu. - Falou uma voz feminina.

\- Ah, desculpe, desculpe! Aqui está…

A Hime ficou na ponta dos pés para tentar ver através daquele pequeno mar de pessoas o que estava acontecendo. Quando a mulher que havia recebido o seu pedido saiu do meio do grupo, a moça conseguiu se infiltrar por debaixo de alguns cotovelos e se aproximou da bancada.

Havia uma mulher no auge de seus vinte e poucos anos andando de um lado para outro, embalando bolos, pegando pães das prateleiras, oferecendo tortas e mousses aos fregueses. Tinha cabelos loiros cacheados e grandes olhos castanhos, que olhava febrilmente para seus clientes e para seus produtos. Parecia aflita e extremamente ocupada. A sineta tocou outra vez e a Hime escutou ela gritar:

\- Um momento, um momento! - Ela colocou as mãos na cabeça, brevemente, depois falou: - Alguém pode, por favor, virar a placa que está na porta da loja? Vou atender a todo mundo que está aqui, mas não posso continuar assim!

A Hime se deslocou para fora da multidão e fez o que Hanae-san pediu, virando a placa de "aberto" para "fechado". Pouco a pouco, as pessoas eram atendidas e iam embora. Depois de uns quinze minutos, só restou a Hime na doceria. A doceira passou um pano pela testa, respirando profundamente.

\- Ufa!

\- Muito trabalho?

\- O mesmo de sempre. O problema é quando sua assistente falta e deixa tudo nas mãos da doceira. - Ela riu, meio sem graça. Então olhou melhor para a moça e suas sobrancelhas formaram um arco de surpresa - Ué, nunca vi você por aqui. É nova na cidade?

\- Estou só de passagem… Você disse que sua assistente faltou?

\- Sim… precisou viajar com urgência e só volta daqui a três dias… E amanhã é domingo. - ela gemeu.

\- Qual o problema de ser domingo?

\- É o dia mais movimentado, por causa da feira da pracinha. O que você viu hoje não é NADA comparado ao movimento de amanhã. Sozinha eu não dou conta. Acho que vou precisar fechar a loja.

\- E se você encontrasse uma assistente a tempo?! - Perguntou a Hime, ansiosa.

\- Bom… Aí eu poderia abrir a loja amanhã. Mas quem toparia me ajudar assim, em cima da hora?

\- Eu!

Hanae-san a olhou surpresa pela segunda vez.

\- Você? Ah… Mas você tem alguma experiência?

\- Eu trabalhei em Tokei em uma estalagem por alguns dias.

\- Serio mesmo?! - O rosto dela se iluminou - Mas isso é ótimo! O trabalho em uma doceria é diferente de uma estalagem, mas é bom que você tenha alguma experiência. Vamos fazer o seguinte: você fica hoje pela tarde e vemos como você se adapta. Se der certo, amanhã e depois você continua aqui.

\- Ah, bem… Eu vou partir na segunda pela manhã. Mas ao menos no domingo poderei ajudar você.

\- Está bem. E, logicamente, pagarei para você o equivalente. Pode começar agora?

\- Sim! Quero dizer… Não. Antes preciso voltar e avisar o pessoal com quem estou viajando que arrumei um trabalho. Aliás, eu vim originalmente comprar alguns doces para uma pessoa.

A Hime escolheu alguns biscoitos e correu para a estalagem.

\- Nossa, como você demorou! - Resmungou Kero assim que a viu.

\- Não reclame, pois acabei de conseguir um bico na loja de Doces.

Os olhinhos do guardião brilharam.

\- Sério?! Lá tem muito bolo?! E rosquinhas?! E sonhos?! Ah! Eu quero ir com você…

\- Não. - respondeu a moça, seca e veemente.

\- Nossa… Precisava ser tão enfática?

\- Ah, precisava sim. Só de pensar em você naquela loja me dá arrepios. - Kero parecia magoado então a Hime completou - Prometo que trarei um monte de doces. Vou pedir para que seja parte do meu pagamento.

\- Obrigada, Hime-sama! Você é a melhor!

\- Por que a Hime é a melhor? - perguntou Watery, que estava chegando naquele momento.

\- Ela conseguiu um bico no melhor lugar do mundo! - respondeu Kero, sonhador.

\- Em um restaurante?

\- Quase. Em uma doceria.

\- Que excelente! Eu também consegui um emprego.

\- Sério?! Aonde? - A Hime perguntou.

\- Bem, passei um pente fino pela cidade e encontrei alguns poços quase sem água. Estava terminando de encher o último, que fazia parte de uma lavanderia, quando a dona me viu. Ainda bem que eu mantive minha forma humana. Ela perguntou o que eu estava fazendo e inventei que estava procurando emprego. Surpreendentemente, ela realmente precisava de uma ajudante e me contratou.

\- Ótimo! Com isso, teremos mais algum dinheiro extra para a viagem.

\- Vim só almoçar rapidinho e já vou pra lavanderia.

\- E eu vou voltar pra doceria.

\- Ei! E o MEU almoço?! - Lembrou Kero

\- Er…

\- Eu sei o que vamos fazer! - Falou Watery - Vou dizer que você precisou sair com muita pressa e que eu fiquei de levar o almoço pra você. Peço algo e trago pro quarto. Depois finjo que levei.

\- Boa ideia! Ai, ai… Almoço e depois doces… Que dia maravilhoso… - Kero falou, extasiado.

\- Preciso voltar pra doceria. Encontro com vocês mais tarde.

'

O dia foi incrivelmente puxado. Mesmo com medo de ser reconhecida, a Hime passou quase o tempo todo no balcão, atendendo os clientes. Felizmente, ninguém pareceu reconhecê-la (talvez porque seus cabelos estivessem envoltos por uma touca e seu rosto sujo de farinha). Ela também foi para a cozinha ajudar a sovar pães, untar formas de pães e bolos, tirar grandes assadeiras do forno, varrer o chão. Fazendo tudo com cuidado para não machucar ainda mais a mão ferida.

\- Nossa, o que eu faria sem você, Maki-chan! - A doceira exclamou, cansada, mas satisfeita, quando finalmente fechou a loja - Você é incrível! Fez tudo certinho e me ajudou bastante!

\- Então, eu posso voltar amanhã?

\- Lógico que sim! Mas fique avisada que amanhã vai ser mais pesado que hoje.

\- Acho que posso aguentar!

\- Muito bem! É melhor você ir pra casa. Já terminamos por aqui e amanhã preciso que chegue aqui bem cedo.

\- Sem problemas.

\- Ah! Espere… Antes de ir, você poderia colocar o lixo para fora?

\- Claro.

\- Tá… Só vou pegar as sobras de hoje.

\- Sobras?

\- Sim… Dos doces que não foram vendidos e que estarão estragados amanhã. Geralmente Miura-chan, minha assistente, os leva pra casa, mas como ela está viajando…

\- Você vai jogar fora aquela forma que está na cozinha inteira?! Será… Será que você poderia me dar?

\- Achei que você não gostasse de doces. Não quis nada que eu te ofereci.

\- Realmente não gosto muito, mas lembra que vim comprar doces na hora do almoço? Era para um amigo, que vai ficar feliz se eu levar para ele.

\- Nossa… - Hanae-san foi até a cozinha e voltou com a forma, que estava entupida de doces e bolos. Daria para alimentar um pequeno exército. Ela olhou a Hime com ar de dúvida. - Mas isso não é muito para o seu amigo? Ele vai ficar com dor de barriga se exagerar.

\- Não se preocupe. Ele é um saco sem fundo. Também vou distribuir um pouco com os donos da estalagem. Acho que eles vão gostar.

\- Se é assim…

\- Eu ia pedir mesmo para que você me pagasse em partes com doces. A não ser… - A Hime corou levemente. - Quero dizer, você pode descontar esses doces do meu pagamento, com certeza.

\- Nem esquente com isso. - Hanae-san sorriu, enquanto colocava os doces da forma numa grande sacola. - São sobras das vendas do dia e fico feliz que tenham um destino melhor que o lixo. Aqui está. Espero que seu amigo goste.

\- Ah, ele vai gostar sim. Amanhã às cinco da manhã estarei aqui.

\- Obrigada, querida.

'

\- Toma, Kero! - Hime falou, assim que entrou no quarto, depositando a sacola na cômoda. - Com os cumprimentos de Hanae-san.

\- AHHHH! - Gritou o pequeno guardião, voando numa velocidade extraordinária até o móvel e abrindo a sacola com furor. Quando ele finalmente conseguiu e viu a quantidade insana de doces, a Hime achou que ele fosse chorar de felicidade - Aaaaaah!

\- Kero, fala mais baixo. - A Hime reclamou, mas era impossível ficar zangada diante de tanta alegria.

\- ITADAKIMASU! - Falou ele, com fúria e, literalmente, mergulhou na sacola.

Bateram na porta. Imediatamente ela olhou para a cômoda, onde a sacola ficou imóvel repentinamente. Quando abriu, viu que era Ichirou. Corando ligeiramente, perguntou:

\- Desculpe, Maki-chan, mas acho que ouvi alguma coisa no seu quarto. Está tudo bem?

\- Sim, está tudo bem. Não aconteceu nada. Acho que o barulho deve ter vindo de outro lugar.

– Ah, certo… Hã… - ele parecia bem encabulado - Meu pai e minha irmã adoraram os doces. Muito obrigado.

\- Ah, sem problema.

\- E, inclusive… O jantar vai ser servido em alguns minutos.

\- Ah… Sobre isso… - Ela fez uma caretinha de dor. - Estou com uma dor de cabeça daquelas. E também bem cansada. É possível que o meu jantar seja servido aqui, no quarto?

\- Claro, claro. - O rapaz esboçou preocupação nos olhos castanhos. - Está tudo bem? Será que não seria melhor chamar um médico?

\- Não, imagine. Uma boa noite de sono é tudo o que preciso. E um pouco de sossego.

\- Claro… Se precisar de algo, é só me chamar. Ou a minha irmã.

\- Obrigada.

\- Bem… Vou providenciar o seu jantar. Depois eu volto.

Assim, que fechou a porta, a Hime ficou um tempo olhando para o trinco, pensativa.

\- O que foi? - Kero emergiu da sacola, com a boca cheia. - Não vai me dizer que se apaixonou por esse rapaz…

\- Não, não. Mas… Ele, de alguma forma, é familiar. Será que eu o conheço de algum lugar?

\- Como vamos saber?

\- Vou perguntar a Watery.

\- Se a gente conhecesse, ela teria falado alguma coisa.

\- Mesmo assim, vou perguntar.

Mas quando Watery chegou, quase uma hora mais tarde, cabisbaixa, arrastando-se, tudo o que a Hime perguntou foi:

– O que houve?

\- Apenas um desastre. - Ela falou, cheia de drama, jogando-se na cama.

\- Que desastre?!

\- _Eu_! Eu sou um desastre! - Ela pegou uma almofada e apertou contra o rosto, abafando a sua voz - Um desastre!

\- Que tal você começar do começo? - Pediu a Hime, já preocupada. - O que foi que aconteceu?

\- Fui trabalhar na lavanderia. Mas… É… Simplesmente… Difícil demais!

\- Difícil?! - Kero emergiu da sua sacola de doces, perplexo. - Até eu, no meu tamanho, tirei de letra na estalagem da Hisakawa-san!

\- Mas não era uma lavanderia profissional! - Watery se levantou rápido da cama, derrubando o travesseiro no chão. Começou a andar rápido de um lado para o outro, gesticulando muito rápido - Alvejantes! Amaciantes! Odorizantes! Sabões para roupas brancas! Sabões para roupas coloridas! Eu nem sabia que se lavava roupas brancas separadas das coloridas!

Kero e a Hime se olharam, pasmos. Mas a mocinha continuou, sem dar chance de outra pessoa falar algo.

\- A _Obasan_ da lavanderia me passou um sermão porque misturei as roupas brancas com as coloridas. Depois ouvi mais ainda quando coloquei o tipo de sabão errado para as roupas de algodão. Logo após isso foi porque eu torci as roupas de seda. Aí eu deixei cair o cestinho de pregadores. Depois deixei cair um dos vidros de amaciante. E ela me demitiu quando derrubei uma pilha recém lavada de roupas na lama que se acumula embaixo dos varais. - Ela gemeu - Disse que nunca mais quer olhar minha cara.

Ela foi até a sacola de doces e catou um pedaço de torta que Kero ainda não havia comido. Colocou praticamente inteiro na boca, deprimida.

\- Ah, não fica assim, Watery. - A Hime deu uns tapinhas nas costas dela - Você provavelmente nunca fez isso, então lógico que você se atrapalhou. Depois, você é só uma garotinha.

\- Não, Hime-sama! - Ela falou, num ímpeto - Eu sou uma das Conselheiras do Reino. É meu dever saber fazer bem as coisas, tanto para ajudar minha regente quanto o meu povo.

\- Acho que você está exagerando.

\- E, também... - A Hime notou que Watery respirou fundo e corou um pouco, falando bem baixinho. - Eu tenho mais de cento e cinquenta anos.

\- HOOOEEE?! - Gritou a Hime, aturdida.

\- O que ela disse? - Kero perguntou

\- Como assim você tem CENTO E CINQUENTA ANOS, garota?!

\- O QUÊ?! - Kero também gritou.

\- Fala baixo, Kero-chan!

\- Não é preciso ficar tão surpresa, Hime-sama! - Watery falou, bem vermelha agora - A maioria de nós do Conselho temos muitos anos de vida. Kerberus mesmo também é beeem velho!

\- Espera… então… Firey… também é… velho… como… você? - A Hime parecia estar com dificuldades de formular frases inteiras.

\- Ah, ele é mais novinho. Tem só cento e treze anos.

\- ISSO É SER MAIS NOVINHO?! - Gritou a Hime.

\- Espera aí! Quantos anos eu tenho?! - Kero perguntou, abalado.

\- Eu não tenho certeza, mas acho que você tem cento e quarenta.

O pequeno guardião parecia ter ficado tonto de horror.

\- Cento… e… quarenta… cento e… quarenta… cento e quarenta… cento… e quarenta… - Ele sumiu por debaixo da cômoda, ainda murmurando "cento e quarenta" sem parar.

\- Bom… se você tem mais de cento e cinquenta… Kero tem cento e quarenta… Firey tem cento e treze e os outros Membros tem tanta idade quanto vocês… - Ela engoliu em seco, lançando a pergunta pela qual estava com medo da resposta. - Quantos anos EU tenho?

\- Você? Dezessete. - respondeu Watery, tranquila.

Foi bem anti-climático para a Hime.

\- Como assim?! Eu tenho dezessete? E como meu Conselho e meu guardião são tão velhos?!

\- Isso é coisa do _Ou-sama_ anterior. Ele, sim, viveu bastaaaaaante tempo, criou o Conselho e, quando ele morreu, você assumiu tudo pronto já.

\- Ufa! Até que fico aliviada de saber que tenho a idade que aparento ter. - Ela olhou para as suas própria mãos, refletindo. Depois perguntou. - Quantos anos eu tinha quando assumi o Reino?

\- Você sempre foi dona deste Reino, desde o dia em que você nasceu. Mas começou a reger com dez anos.

\- Tão novinha assim?

\- Foi preciso.

\- Mas, por quê…?

\- Olha… tem muita coisa que aconteceu que nem eu entendo! - Watery a cortou, parecendo embaraçada. A Hime percebeu que ela não gostava muito de falar sobre aquele assunto. Ela caminhou para a porta. - Vou jantar e depois irei dormir. Sugiro que a Hime-sama faça o mesmo! Amanhã vou tentar procurar algum outro bico pra fazer.

\- Ah… tudo bem. - respondeu a Hime, confusa, mas Watery parecia não ter ouvido, abrindo a porta e saindo do quarto.

'

Mais tarde, quando finalmente se deitou, ainda ficou algum tempo pensando nas revelações que havia tido hoje. Realmente, havia ainda muito a aprender sobre o seu Reino e ela mesma. Tantas perguntas sem resposta ficaram travadas na sua garganta. Quanto tempo o Ou-sama anterior, que deveria ser seu pai, viveu? Será que ela também viveria tanto assim? Por que tivera que assumir o Reino tão nova? Qual teria sido a causa da morte do Ou-sama? Assumira o trono porque ele morrera?

Os questionamentos revoavam na sua mente, como um mantra sem fim, que fizeram seus olhos pesarem. Mas, antes de adormecer, jurou ter escutado Kero, em algum lugar do quarto, murmurar "cento e quarenta anos" uma última vez.

'

(continua)

* * *

Pois é, pessoas... mais um capítulo...

Não teve ação, mas muitas revelações. Agora temos ideia quem tá do lado de quem. E o que teria acontecido para que Firey e os outros se voltassem contra a Hime? Isso só o futuro dirá... ;)

Espero que tenham gostado de mais um capítulo. estou bastante animada com essa fanfic e acredito que se encaminhará com bastante fluidez.

Quero agradecer a todos por terem lido, principalmente a Julia Kinomoto Li e a mary3009 pelas reviews. Qualquer crítica, dúvida, elogios... vocês já sabem, né?

Beijos

By Cherry_hi


	4. A Hime e o domingo atarefado

Disclaimer: Sakura Card Captor e seus personagens pertencem ao CLAMP.

* * *

 **O Último Reino Antes do Fim**

 **Escrito por:** Cherry_hi

 **Revisado por:** Yoruki Hiiragizawa

 **Ato 4 - A Hime e o domingo atarefado**

'

\- Droga! Me atraseeeei!

Watery acordou, assustada, transformando-se em água e molhando a cama onde dormia.

\- Caramba, Hime! Precisava gritar desse jeito?

A Hime não respondeu, ocupada em calçar o segundo pé da bota. Depois correu para o espelho e prendeu rapidamente os cabelos num coque.

\- Aiaiai…! - ela resmungou, aflita. Ela prendeu o broche de Sword no vestido e saiu, batendo a porta sem nem se despedir.

Desceu as escadas da estalagem apressadamente, pulando os últimos três degraus e quase derrubou Ichirou, que a segurou automaticamente. Quando viu que era ela, corou.

\- Ah… Maki-chan!

\- Desculpe, Ichirou-kun! Estou atrasada para encontrar com Hanae-san! Preciso sair agora!

\- Você não vai tomar nem café?! - Ichirou gritou, pois a moça já estava correndo pra fora. Sua única resposta foi a porta da frente batendo.

'

Minutos depois, a Hime chegava esbaforida na frente da doceria. Antes mesmo de tocar na porta dos fundos, ela se abriu e Hanae-san apareceu, assustando-se com a repentina chegada

\- Ah, Maki-chan! Por um instante achei que tivesse me abandonado.

\- Não! Não! - ela se curvou. - Desculpe pelo atraso! Dormi demais!

\- Tudo bem, querida. Se trabalharmos bastante, vamos compensar.

E a Hime trabalhou. Aprendeu a fazer biscoitos, rosquinhas, geleias, bolos e vários tipos de pães. Depois acendeu o forno, untou assadeiras, colocou os doces para assar, varreu o chão, arrumou as prateleiras, limpou os vidros…

\- Está pronto, Maki-chan! Pode me ajudar a tirar do forno?

\- Claro!

A cozinha estava com um cheiro maravilhoso. Misturava chocolate, canela, laranja, morango, gengibre com o aroma de assado. Kero iria morrer se estivesse ali. Quando finalmente terminou de ajudar Hanae-san de decorar os doces e encher as prateleiras, estava quase na hora de abrir.

\- Bem a tempo! - Exclamou a doceira, feliz - Maki-chan, hoje você fica só no balcão.

O único momento em que a manhã foi tranquila foi nos breve cinco minutos entre arrumação da loja e a abertura. A Hime perdeu as contas de quantas pessoas serviu na primeira hora. E até o meio-dia, o movimento foi intenso. Crianças comprando pirulitos e bombons com suas mesadas; mães escolhendo sobremesas para os almoços de domingo; namorados comprando chocolates para suas amadas; sem falar nas pessoas que faziam e pegavam encomendas. Mas, apesar do trabalho excessivo, a Hime estava gostando. Sentia seu coração se aquecer ao ver o sorriso daquelas pessoas quando pegavam seus pedidos ou quando suspiravam ao entrar na loja, sentindo o cheiro maravilhoso de comida. Os eventos da Capital, pelo que parecia, ainda não haviam afetado aquela parte do Reino.

\- Ufa! - Hanae-san fechou a loja, no horário do almoço delas. - Acho que nós merecemos um descanso, não?

\- Acho que você precisa mais do que eu, com todo respeito.

\- Admito que estou bastante cansada. Acho que vou comer alguma coisa e tirar um cochilo.

\- Se você não se importar, acho que vou dar uma volta na pracinha… para ver o movimento.

\- Claro, querida… - Hanae-san foi se acomodando numa poltrona bastante gasta que existia em um canto da loja. Ela deu um enorme bocejo.

\- Volto em uma hora

\- Claro… claro… - a voz se tornou pastosa. Antes mesmo de abrir a porta da rua, ela ouviu Hanae-san ressonar levemente.

'

A pracinha estava mais movimentada e animada do que nunca. Crianças corriam pra lá e pra cá enquanto seus pais corriam pra cá e pra lá atrás delas. Havia comerciantes em todos os cantos, vendendo todo o tipo de coisa, de comida a roupas. Uma bandinha tocava de um lado e, do outro, um senhor com um violão dedilhava algumas canções. Havia várias pessoas mascaradas fazendo mágicas ou só brincando com as crianças, que riam. Uma bolinha azul parou bem aos pés da Hime e um cachorro todo peludo e dourado veio pegá-la, com a língua de fora. Abanou o rabo alegremente quando a moça se abaixou para acariciar sua cabeça.

\- Kinko-chan!

O Cachorro latiu e correu em direção da pessoa que gritara seu nome. Em cima de uma árvore, um gato gordo observava todo o movimento com o desdém característico dos gatos. Por um instante, a moça se sentou em um banquinho da praça e ficou apenas observando o movimento. Queria poder ter um jeito de guardar toda aquela alegria e paz para si. Desejou, até mesmo, saber desenhar para poder passar para o papel o que sentia. E, por fim, desejou poder ficar ali para sempre.

Seu sorriso, constante desde que o dia amanhecera, finalmente vacilou um pouco. Sabia que não poderia ficar. Eventualmente, Phobos mandaria alguém procurá-la na cidade e não deixaria pedra sobre pedra até encontrá-la. Detestava só de pensar em ver aquela linda cidade ser destruída por sua causa. Não. Quanto mais cedo partisse, sem deixar rastros, melhor…

\- Hi… er… Hanako-chan!

A Hime viu Watery se aproximar. Parecia chateada com alguma coisa.

\- O que houve?

\- Eu desisto! Tentei de tudo - TUDO! - mas estou fadada a ser um desastre ambulante. - ela se sentou, curvada, ao lado da Hime. - Garçonete, vendedora, cozinheira, cuidadora de animais, cuidadora de crianças, cuidadora de idosos… NADA! Não ganhei um centavo! Na verdade, tive que pagar o prejuízo de um livro que rasguei sem querer na livraria. - ela suspirou profundamente - Desisto!

\- Anime-se, Mizuho-chan! - A Hime deu uns tapinhas nas costas da garotinha - Você só não encontrou a ocupação ideal. Mas você ainda tem uma tarde inteira. Eu posso te ajudar.

Depois de uns dois minutos tentando convencer Watery a se levantar, as duas moças deram uma volta na pracinha. A Hime dava sugestões e apontava para as barracas dos mais diversos produtos e serviços…

\- Que tal tentar fazer coroa de flores para vender?

\- Vou acabar amassando todas as pétalas.

\- Você toca algum instrumento? Podia se juntar a banda.

\- Nunca aprendi a tocar nada.

\- Que tal ser contadora de histórias?

\- Tenho bastante dificuldade de falar em público.

\- Professora?

\- Estamos num domingo e amanhã partiremos.

\- Cabelereira?

\- Você quer mesmo deixar a cabeça de uma pessoa aos cuidados dessas mãos segurando tesouras?! Você enlouqueceu?

Passaram quase meia hora indo de um lado para o outro e Hime já estava começando a se aborrecer.

\- Eu simplesmente não consigo acreditar que você não saiba fazer NADA!

Watery suspirou, cabisbaixa.

\- Talvez seja isso mesmo. Sempre fui muito focada no meu trabalho como Conselheira e nunca aprendi mais nada. Os outros sabiam fazer tantas coisas… Windy toca harpa maravilhosamente; Flower cozinha como uma deusa; Glow escreve poemas muito bonitos… Até Firey tem seu lado sensível, pois adora animais e tem jeito incrível com eles. Mas eu… Tudo o que eu tento acaba em fracasso.

Ela parecia, mais do que nunca, uma garotinha insegura. O aborrecimento da Hime passou, substituído pela compaixão. Não tinha certeza do que poderia falar para confortá-la. Procurou, então algo que pudesse distraí-la e seus olhos encontraram a palhacinha do dia anterior, que agora brincava com os malabares. Usava apenas uma mão para jogar duas bolinhas coloridas e, com a outra, fazia mímicas que divertiam o público. No final, fez um giro gracioso com o corpo e, com um floreio, fez os malabares desaparecerem. As pessoas ao redor aplaudiram entusiasmadas e jogaram moedas no pequeno chapéu que havia na frente dela. A Hime ia sugerir que elas parassem um pouco para olhar as mágicas, entretanto teve uma ideia que fez seus olhos se iluminarem.

\- É isso, Mizuho-chan!

\- Acho que hoje é o dia de você me dar sustos. - Resmungou Watery, meio pálida - Quase morri do coração agora!

\- Desculpe, mas não consegui evitar a empolgação! Mizuho-chan, você sabe fazer mágica?!

\- Você sabe que eu sei…

\- Não estou falando da magia de fazer chover ou encher rios e poços… Estou falando de truques de mágica.

\- Ah! Como… Como ela? - Watery olhou em dúvida para a palhacinha - Não sei… Nunca tentei.

\- Eu aposto que você conseguiria! Use sua magia de água para criar ilusões e fazerem coisas aparecerem e desaparecerem! E você nem precisa falar nada! Aposto que você consegue!

\- Acha mesmo? - Ela perguntou, ainda com ar de dúvida, mas um pouquinho esperançosa.

\- Sim! Tenho certeza que vai dar certo!

Watery sorriu, corando levemente.

\- Se a Hi… Quero dizer, se a Hanako-chan diz que eu posso, vou acreditar nisso!

\- Excelente! Agora temos que arranjar roupas bonitas e uma máscara daquelas para você.

\- Você vive se esquecendo que eu posso transformar minhas roupas e minha aparência, né?

\- Ah, é verdade. Mas… Quer saber? Faço questão de comprar ao menos a máscara!

\- Pensei que não devíamos gastar nosso dinheiro desnecessariamente.

\- Pra mim, isso é importante! É o começo do seu sucesso, Mizuho-chan!

Watery corou ainda mais, mas sorriu, mais confiante.

\- Obrigada por acreditar em mim, Hime-sama. - As últimas palavras foram ditas num sussurro que apenas a Hime ouviu - Mesmo quando eu mesma não acreditei que poderia.

\- Pois você pode! " _Zettai daijoubu dayo_ "! - o sorriso de Watery aumentou ainda mais - Vá se trocar e depois me encontre aqui! Vou atrás da sua máscara!

A Hime saiu correndo. Procurou com o olhar entre as inúmeras barraquinhas por algum comerciante de máscaras, tentou se lembrar se vira alguma quando estava com Watery. Nada. Por fim, perguntou para algumas pessoas. Dois comerciantes não souberam responder, mas o terceiro lhe falou de uma lojinha de fantasias, indicando-lhe o caminho.

Não era à toa que não encontrara: a tal loja ficava bem no fim da praça, onde o movimento era menor. Havia um pequeno lago com carpas bem gordas e alguns bancos, onde pessoas mais velhas estavam sentadas conversando calmamente. A Hime sorriu de orelha a orelha ao ver que ali, com certeza, encontraria o que estava procurando. Porém, deu apenas dois passos em direção a entrada e parou.

Havia sensação estranha no ar. Não sabia como explicar, mas achava que havia ouvido seu nome, seu verdadeiro nome, ser chamado. No entanto… nem seu nome verdadeiro ela sabia. Achou que devia ser coisa da sua imaginação, mas, quando colocou a mão na maçaneta da porta, teve aquela sensação outra vez. Olhou ao redor, procurando. Seus olhos pararam em um pequeno caminho que adentrava em um pequeno bosque, ao lado oposto da loja. Tinha certeza que era dali que vinha. A sensação, repentinamente, passou. A Hime sacudiu a cabeça e entrou na loja.

Havia várias fantasias e máscaras no lugar. Auxiliada pela dona, uma senhora de idade muito simpática, a Hime escolheu uma máscara branca com desenhos azuis que lembravam água. Pagou e saiu, toda feliz, pronta para entregar a Watery seu presente. Parou mais uma vez para observar o caminho do bosque, de onde algumas pessoas saíam. Definitivamente, havia alguma coisa ali que chamara sua atenção, mas não tinha tempo para divagar e, muito menos, para investigar o que seria. Precisava entregar a máscara e voltar para o trabalho logo em seguida.

'

A Hime voltou para a loja após deixar Watery se preparando para se apresentar na pracinha. Encontrou Hanae-san ainda dormindo profundamente. Teve pena de acordá-la, mas precisavam abrir a doceria para a tarde. Levou alguns minutos para finalmente conseguir fazer com que a outra abrisse os olhos sonolentos. Mas, quando finalmente despertou, ficou mortificada ao entender que dormira sua hora de almoço inteira.

\- Eu queria tanto comer a marmita que trouxe de casa. - Lamentou

\- Foi alguém que fez pra você?

\- Não. Eu mesma fiz. Moro sozinha, sabe.

A Hime ficou olhando para Hanae, que apressava-se em colocar o avental, pensando no que Watery havia dito mais cedo… que Flower cozinhava muito bem. A cidade também estava sofrendo com os efeitos da dissolução do Conselho, pois estava com alguns poços secos. No entanto, todas as árvores estavam floridas até demais. E, para a Hime, não teria lugar melhor para Flower se esconder (embora fosse bastante óbvio). Será que…?

\- O que foi, Maki-chan? Tem alguma coisa no meu rosto? - Hanae perguntou ao perceber que a mocinha lhe observava.

\- Ah, não, não! Só estava pensando… que é uma pena que não vai poder comer sua marmita… - respondeu, embaraçada.

\- Bom, vou tentar comer enquanto faço a leva de pães para a tarde. Você pode abrir a loja para mim?

\- Claro.

'

A Hime não teve tempo de pensar em mais nada até fecharem a loja para valer, lá pelas cinco da tarde. Se possível, o movimento foi ainda maior que o da manhã e ela estava aliviada por, finalmente, poder sentar na poltrona depois de tanto tempo em pé.

\- Estou tão feliz! A doceria lucrou bastante e quase não sobrou coisas na prateleira. Acho que hoje seu amigo vai ficar chateado porque você vai levar menos coisas para ele. - Hanae-san brincou.

\- Ele fica feliz com qualquer quantidade de comida. Ainda mais doces.

\- Que bom, então.

A Hime pegou a vassoura para começar a limpeza, mas a doceira pegou o objeto de suas mãos. Diante do olhar espantado da moça, Hanae-san explicou:

\- Pode deixar a limpeza comigo! Por que não vai dar uma passeada na feira agora? Só peço que você passe aqui lá pelas oito. Pensei que seria bom se desse uma olhada nas coisas com um pouco mais de calma. Afinal, você me disse que vai embora amanhã e sabe-se lá quando terá essa oportunidade outra vez.

\- Tem certeza?

\- Claro!

A mocinha sorriu, feliz.

\- Obrigada!

A Hime passou rapidamente na estalagem apenas para pegar sua bolsinha de dinheiro. E viu Kero sentando na cama, parecendo cabisbaixo.

\- O que houve, Kero-chan?

\- Ainda estou com dificuldades de processar o fato que tenho 140 anos. - ele respondeu, com a voz melancólica.

\- Veja pelo lado bom. Você é mais novo que Watery! - Mas isso pareceu deixá-lo mais desanimado. Por isso, sem pensar muito, ela perguntou - Você não quer dar uma volta comigo pela pracinha?

\- Mas eu não posso aparecer ou as pessoas desconfiarão de você, Hime-sama.

\- Você pode ficar dentro da cesta. Vou fazer furinhos maiores no vime para que você veja as coisas. E posso comprar algumas comidinhas...

A perspectiva de comer coisas gostosas deu uma animada em Kero. A Hime trabalhou na cesta e fez um furo de bom tamanho, que o guardião aprovou. E então saíram.

Havia muito o que ver e a moça gostaria de parar em cada barraca e loja para olhar e conversar com as pessoas. Infelizmente, o tempo passa mais rápido quando estamos nos divertindo. Mesmo assim, foram algumas horas bem proveitosas, onde a Hime comprou algumas coisas para a viagem (como uma mochila maior, um relógio de bolso e uma bússola), além de um vestido novo e botas bem confortáveis de viagem. Conforme prometera, comprou alguns salgados e doces para Kero, que se deleitou, todo feliz.

Mas, com certeza, a hora mais divertida foi quando resolveram ver como Watery estava se saindo. Escutaram risadas alegres de crianças antes mesmo de dobrarem a curva onde a Hime deixara a Conselheira. Depararam-se como Watery, usando sua máscara e roupas coloridas, brincando com taças de água, enquanto perguntava para as crianças o que queriam que ela fizesse. Uma menininha de cabelos bem negros respondeu que queria ver o arco-íris outra vez.

\- O seu pedido é uma ordem. - Ela fingiu beber um gole de uma das taças e jogo-a no ar, em direção das crianças.

Elas gritaram, achando que iam se molhar, mas Watery fez um movimento e transformou a água e a própria taça em partículas de água tão finas que evaporaram antes que as molhassem. A luz do dia, ainda intensa naquele horário, criou um pequeno arco-íris que pairou durante alguns segundos acima da plateia. Todos aplaudiram imensamente, até os adultos, bem impressionados.

\- Parece que ela está fazendo bastante sucesso. - comentou Kero, que arriscou colocar a cabeça pra fora da cesta.

\- Isso é muito bom. Watery estava bastante desanimada porque achava que não conseguia fazer nada.

Mas então um outro grupo de risadas alegres chamou a atenção deles. Estavam tão concentrados na pequena Conselheira que nem repararam que, a pouquíssimos metros dela, a palhacinha de antes fazia seus truques de mágica. Pelo que parecia, ela acabara de fazer aparecer pétalas das cores do arco-íris bem pequeninas em uma taça de cristal. E jogara tudo por cima da sua audiência. Parecia ser claramente uma provocação ao truque de Watery que, a Hime reparou, estava com as mãos em punho, tremendo.

\- Foi muito errado da parte de Watery fazer o show dela perto de outra pessoa, fazendo a mesma coisa. - comentou Kero.

\- Mas ela escolheu este lugar justamente porque estava bem longe de outras atrações. - a Hime franziu a testa.

Eles observaram Watery escolher uma das crianças para participar de um truque. Ela pegou um balão cheio de água e começou a brincar com a menininha. Previsivelmente, o balão estourou e molhou todo o vestido da garota. A mãe da menina fez menção de pegar a garota para secá-la, mas Watery, com um gesto, pediu para esperar. Pegou o braço da menininha e fez ela girar, enquanto, com a outra mão, fazia um floreio. O vestido secou completamente. Todos aplaudiram.

\- Eu queria aprender esse truque aí! - brincou uma das mães

A palhacinha não quis ficar para trás. Escolheu uma das meninas e a girou-a pelo braço. Fazendo o mesmíssimo floreio que Watery fizera com a mão livre, fez aparecer uma linda coroa de flores na cabeça da menina. Mais aplausos.

\- Elas duas são muito boas! - comentou um senhor perto da Hime.

\- Sim! Elas estão fazendo isso a tarde inteira e não me canso de ver! - retrucou outro, maravilhado.

\- Nossa… a tarde inteira… Watery deve estar furiosa. - murmurou a Hime, consternada.

Ela e Kero viram Watery ficar parada por alguns segundos, sem saber se ela estava tentando controlar a raiva ou se estava pensando em um truque novo. Por fim, ela mesma girou várias vezes, cada vez mais rápido. Suas roupas se transformaram em um borrão colorido. Quando finalmente parou, ela estava usando roupas completamente azuis, que explodiram com gotículas de água que brilhavam à luz do dia. A multidão foi a loucura. Quando finalmente os aplausos cessaram, todos olharam para a palhacinha, em expectativa. Ela fez um movimento que indicava que estava pensando e coçou a cabeça. Então gesticulou como se tivesse uma ideia. Então girou, muito graciosamente, apenas uma vez. Seu vestido, antes amarelo, ficou rosa, de vários tons, cheio de babados e bastante armado. Era lindo! Mais aplausos entusiásticos vieram.

\- Uau… eu não vou querer estar acordado quando Watery chegar em casa. - falou Kero, que viu a menina bater um pé no chão de raiva - Vamos olhar as outras coisas?

Depois de mais uma hora, o dia começou a esvaecer na escuridão da noite. A Hime olhou olhou no seu relógio novo e viu que já eram oito horas.

\- Hanae-san pediu-me que passasse lá na doceria para pegar meu pagamento.

\- OBA! - Kero gritou, bem alto, de dentro da cesta e várias pessoas olharam para a Hime, confusas.

\- Kero-chan! - Ela repreendeu, baixinho, corando fortemente, enquanto se encaminhava rapidamente para a estalagem. Quando chegou no quarto, falou, brava - Você quase colocou tudo a perder lá na praça!

\- Desculpe! Não consigo me controlar quando se fala em doces.

Ela depositou as compras na sua cama.

\- Por isso mesmo acho que você deveria ficar…

\- Nããããããão… - o guardião gemeu, voando até a altura do rosto da Hime, com os olhos brilhando - Deixa eu ir junto, Hime-sama! Prometo que vou me comportar! Mas preciso ver quem faz doces tão maravilhosos! Vou ficar quietinho na cesta… Pooooor favooooooor…

\- Tá bom! Mas se eu ouvir um piozinho vindo de dentro da cesta, vai ser a primeira e última vez que o levo numa doceria.

\- Oba!

\- Agora vamos antes que eu me arrependa.

'

\- Hanae-san! - A Hime chamou, ao abrir a porta da doceria. A primeira coisa que sentiu foi o cheiro de comida e estranhou. O que a doceira estava fazendo?

\- Estou na cozinha, Maki-chan!

Quando entrou no aposento, soltou uma exclamação de surpresa: em cima da mesa, havia uma grande cesta de comida.

\- O que é isso, Hanae-san?

\- Sei que você vai viajar amanhã e eu queria lhe agradecer por ter me salvado nesses dois dias. Achei que seria bom cozinhar algumas coisas para o começo da viagem, pelo menos. Olha só. - Ela falou, animada, tirando o pano de cima, revelando uma torta imensa - Essa é de frango. Embaixo tem de carne e outra de frutos do mar. Fiz alguns bolinhos de arroz, crepes, sanduíches frios… sei que a próxima cidade fica a cinco dias daqui, então… resolvi preparar essas coisas para você.

\- Hanae...san… - A Hime não sabia o que falar. Depois de algum tempo, finalmente encontrou voz - Não… precisava…

\- Você foi muito boa para mim e trabalhou bastante. Esta é minha forma de agradecer.

\- Então… então… desconte… do pagamento…

\- Também não. Você vai precisar de cada centavinho que você ganhou aqui. Falando nisso. - ela puxou um saco de moedas do bolso - Aqui está. Nem tente dizer que é muito, porque você mereceu.

\- Mas…

\- Maki-chan, se você tentar me dissuadir, vou ficar zangada. Você é uma moça muito boa, por isso merece o que estou lhe dando.

A Hime então sorriu, um tanto encabulada.

\- Posso ao menos agradecê-la pela gentileza?

\- Isso dá pra fazer. - inesperadamente Hanae-san lhe abraçou, fazendo a Hime se tornar ainda mais vermelha - Você é uma moça muito especial… Maki-chan.

Algo no jeito que ela dissera aquelas palavras e o olhar que a doceira lhe lançou fizeram-na achar que Hanae-san sabia quem ela era. Seria ela, afinal, Flower?

\- Você já está carregando uma cesta. Está muito pesada?

\- Não, mas está cheia. - Agora mesmo que não podia arriscar mostrar Kero

\- Então vou levar essa aqui. Vocês estão na estalagem do Ueda-san, certo?

\- Sim.

A doceira pegou a outra cesta, fechou a loja e desceram a rua. Não era muito longe, mas o silêncio estava incomodando a Hime.

\- Você sempre morou aqui, Hanae-san?

\- Não. Morei na Capital por muito tempo e só muito recentemente vim para essa cidade.

\- Ah…

\- E você?

A Hime engoliu em seco.

\- Vim de outro país. Achei que… estava fugindo de uma revolução e mergulhei de cara em outra.

\- Entendo…

O jeito que ela falou não pareceu estar convencida. Estava tentada a perguntar se ela era Flower, mas poderia se trair. De qualquer forma… se fosse realmente Flower… por que ela não falou nada?

Foi polpada de mais conjecturas ao chegar na estalagem. Ao abrirem a porta do quarto, viram que Watery já estava de volta, sentada numa das camas, parecendo cansada e ligeiramente mal humorada. A Hime tratou de prestar atenção nas duas para ver suas reações. Hanae-san pareceu se surpreender ligeiramente, mas Watery não demonstrou nenhuma reação. Disse apenas:

\- Já estava me perguntando por onde você andava.

\- Essa é Hanae-san. - apressou-se a apresentá-las - Foi ela quem me deu emprego. E também preparou algumas coisas maravilhosas para nós comermos na viagem. E essa é Mizuho-chan.

\- Puxa, obrigada. - Watery chegou a sorrir um pouquinho, enquanto a cumprimentava. - Vai nos ajudar bastante. São cinco dias para a próxima cidade.

\- Vocês podem comprar comida e abrigo nas fazendas que existem ao longo da estrada. Não são muitas, mas se vocês se programarem, não passarão fome. Acho que existe uma estalagem a três dias de viagem também.

\- Muito bom saber disso. Obrigada, Hanae-san.

Ela colocou a cesta em cima da cômoda e virou-se para abraçar a Hime.

\- Boa sorte, querida. Tenho certeza que coisas boas a aguardam em seu futuro. - e sussurrou no seu ouvido - Também tenho certeza que vai conseguir muitos aliados em seu caminho. " _Zettai daijoubu dayo_ ".

A Hime se desvencilhou do abraço e ficou olhando perplexa para a mulher, que cumprimentou Watery mais uma vez e saiu. O que ela queria dizer com isso?

\- Moça simpática…

\- Tem alguma chance dela ser um dos Conselheiros? - a Hime perguntou, bruscamente.

\- Hã?!

\- Ela poderia estar disfarçando a aparência para não se reconhecida. Poderia ser Flower! A cidade está florida demais e ela poderia estar fazendo isso…!

\- Calma aí, Hime-sama!

\- ME TIRA DAQUI! - gritou uma terceira voz, abafada e desesperada.

A Hime abriu a cesta em que Kero estava. O pequeno guardião saiu voando em fúria e foi direto para a cesta de quitutes. Mas Watery, rápida, usou seu poder de água para trazer a cesta pra ela.

\- Larga de ser chata, Watery! - Kero exclamou, parecendo frustrado - A Hime sabe que me comportei, fui até a loja de doces e quase tive um ataque com o cheiro de coisas incrivelmente gostosas, mas consegui me comportar! Eu MEREÇO um docinho…

\- Isso é para a viagem, Kerberus. - Disse ela. Depois, virou-se para a Hime - Flower não pode disfarçar a aparência. Só quem pode fazer isso sou eu, Windy, Mirror, Shadow e Illusion. Até concordo que a cidade está florida demais, mas, pelo que você sempre falava, sempre foi assim. E outra coisa… não acha que Flower se manifestaria assim que nos visse?

\- Não se ela achou que abandonei o meu Reino… - disse a Hime, deprimida.

\- Pra mim, não há ninguém nessa cidade. - De repente, ela bufou e colocou a cesta na cama, ao seu lado, franzindo a testa - Aliás, quanto mais cedo sairmos daqui, melhor!

\- Ué, por que?

\- Aquela palhaça me dá nos nervos! Ficou me provocando a tarde inteira! Se eu a vir mais uma vez, juro que vou afogá-la!

\- Calma, Watery! Foi tão ruim assim?

\- Não vai me dizer que ela roubou toda a atenção e você não conseguiu nenhum dinheiro? - perguntou Kero.

Em vez de responder, a garota foi até a cômoda e tirou de lá um saco grande e pesado, que tintilou alto quando ela depositou na cama.

\- Uau!

\- Isso é muito mais que eu ganhei em Tokei e Hanamura juntas!

\- É… mas a que preço? - Watery perguntou, dramaticamente. - Tudo o que eu fazia, ela me imitava e as pessoas riam da minha raiva! Foi uma droga!

\- Não fica assim, Watery.

\- Vou sobreviver… - Ela se levantou e caminhou até a porta, com as costas curvadas - Vou jantar e dormir. Amanhã vamos acordar muito cedo por isso sugiro que vocês façam o mesmo.

\- Na verdade, eu preciso dar uma saída.

\- Vai aonde?

\- Hã…

Nem ela sabia exatamente. Mas instantes antes, ela havia se lembrado da estranha sensação que tivera mais cedo aquela manhã, perto da loja de fantasias. Aquela seria sua última chance de investigar antes de partirem.

\- Você quer que eu vá junto? - Ela perguntou, ante a hesitação da Hime em responder.

\- Não precisa. É algo na cidade que eu queria olhar. Não vai ser perigoso. Você tá cansada e merece um bom jantar.

\- Tem certeza?

\- Claro.

\- Então, tá bom. - Ela deu um enorme bocejo e saiu.

\- Você vai comigo, kero-chan!

\- Ué? Por quê?!

\- Seu auto-controle foi todo usado na ida a doceria. Se ficar aqui sozinho com a cesta, com certeza, vai comer tudo!

Kero abriu a boca para reclamar, mas pareceu pensar melhor, olhando pra cesta de comida. Ele suspirou, resignado, enquanto a Hime sorria de canto de boca.

'

A noite estava fresca e tranquila. Na praça, trabalhadores desmontavam as barracas e limpavam a sujeira da feira. A Hime passou por eles e passou também pelo laguinho de carpas. O caminho para o bosque estava vazio agora, mas iluminado por lanternas.

\- Engraçado… estou tendo uma sensação esquisita... - Kero falou, colocando a cabeça pra fora da cesta.

\- Eu senti pela manhã.

\- É uma presença extremamente poderosa. Tem alguém, ou algo, com muito poder aí.

\- Será que é algum aliado de Phobos?! - A Hime deu automaticamente um passo para trás.

\- Acho que não. A energia que sinto é pacífica. Não consegue sentir?

A moça se concentrou, fechando os olhos. Aquela sensação de antes havia voltado. O vento soprava levemente as folhas e ela quase podia escutar sussurros que vinham por trás das árvores.

\- Alguém… Está me chamando… - Ela murmurou, mesmerizada.

\- Mas não há ninguém aqui. - Comentou o Guardião.

Mas a Hime não o ouviu. Sem hesitar, ela adentrou pelo pequeno caminho do bosque.

\- Hime-sama, não sei se é uma boa ideia. - Kero falou, mas ela parecia não escutar. Ele saiu de dentro da cesta e voou até ficar na altura dos olhos dela - Hime-sama?

Ela continuou em silêncio, enquanto avançava pelo estreito caminho. O guardião voou ao seu lado, ligeiramente preocupado. Felizmente, o caminho não era muito longo e eles logo entraram em uma pequena clareira, muito iluminada. Bem no meio, havia uma árvore espetacular.

Era enorme, com um tronco grosso e robusto, que se dividia em milhares de galhos e raminhos finos. Não havia folhas, mas cada galhinho estava enfeitado com milhares de flores cor-de-rosa, cujas pétalas coalhavam o chão ao redor. Embora o local fosse bem iluminado, a própria árvore parecia brilhar ligeiramente. E havia um perfume muito suave no ar, que não parecia vir das flores, mas do chão. Era… Espetacular.

Conforme se aproximava, os sussurros que ouvia iam aumentando de intensidade, como se milhares de vozes invisíveis falassem ao mesmo tempo. Mas, assim que tocou na árvore, tudo se silenciou.

\- Uau! - Exclamou, baixinho, parecendo acordar de um transe.

\- Essa árvore é incrível. - Falou Kero, também tocando com sua patinha fofa o tronco. Seu corpo inteiro brilhou em um amarelo intenso por alguns segundos. Depois, ele se afastou. - Existe muita magia fluindo por ela. Mas…

\- Mas o quê?

Kero franziu a testa.

\- Acho que isto é muito mais do que uma árvore.

\- Como assim? - Foi a vez da Hime franzir a testa.

\- Tem algo que ressoa dentro dela. Algo que vem das raízes a alimenta e dá poder. Parece vir do solo, mas também parece vir do ar e do céu.

\- Que confuso.

\- Eu sei. Não é fácil explicar.

Antes que a Hime pudesse falar qualquer outra coisa, eles ouviram um barulho de um galho se partindo. Viraram-se depressa e viram a mesmíssima palhacinha que implicara com Watery entrar na clareira. Estava até usando a máscara ainda. Ela parou de chofre ao vê-los.

\- Ora, não sabia que a Cerejeira tinha visitas tão ilustres essa noite. - A voz abafada que saia da máscara era alegre e jovial.

Só então a Hime se deu conta que Kero estava ali, em plena vista. Não havia dúvidas que havia sido reconhecida. Quase automaticamente, ela levou a mão ao broche da espada, um pouco tensa.

A palhacinha se aproximou calmamente e parou quase ao lado da moça, sem reparar no seu estado de espírito. Ela era mais alta que a Hime e o vestido que usava agora era rosa do mesmo tom da flores.

\- É linda, não é? É a árvore que eu mais gosto no Reino inteiro. Não canso de admirá-la.

\- Acho que eu também não me cansaria.

\- Ué, como assim?! - Ela parecia estar espantada. - Todos os anos, Vossa Alteza vem para o Hanami!

Então ela realmente havia sido reconhecida.

\- Eu perdi a memória. Então pra mim é como se estivesse vendo essa árvore pela primeira vez. A árvore, a cidade… Tudo.

\- Perdeu… A memória? - O tom que ela usara era estranho. Parecia surpresa e… aliviada?!

\- É. Acordamos na beira do Abismo do Fim alguns dias atrás. - Explicou Kero.

\- Entendo… Isso explica porque você está nessa forma. Você a detesta. E explica muitas outras coisas também… - Ela, murmurou, parecendo pensar em algo. Então perguntou. - Watery também perdeu a memória?

\- Não. Você conhece a Watery? - Hime perguntou, ligeiramente surpresa.

\- Claro que sim! É que eu… Trabalhei no palácio algum tempo.

\- Então foi por isso que me reconheceu? - De alguma forma, a Hime ficou aliviada.

\- Sim. Nunca esqueceria o rosto bondoso da nossa querida Hime.

O rosto da Hime ficou vermelho. De repente, a palhacinha riu.

\- Acho que Watery ficou um pouco chateada com a minha performance hoje à tarde.

\- Ah, sim! Furiosa seria a palavra certa para se usar. - respondeu Kero.

\- Não foi minha intenção deixá-la enfurecida, só queria brincar com ela. Mas a nossa interação rendeu um bom dinheiro. Amanhã vou comprar um monte de doces!

\- Você é uma das minhas! - Kero sorriu - Fui na doceria da Hanae-san hoje. Lá é incrível!

\- Eu sei. É a melhor doceria do mundo! Por que não vamos lá juntos amanhã?

\- Infelizmente, Kero-chan está escondido. Na cidade anterior, fomos reconhecidos, em parte, por causa dele. E, de qualquer forma, iremos embora amanhã, pela manhã.

\- Nossa, mas tão cedo?

\- Não posso ficar muito tempo. Phobos pode nos atacar e não quero que ninguém dessa cidade se machuque por minha causa.

\- Entendo…

Eles ficaram um bom tempo em silêncio. A Hime voltou a olhar para a árvore. Uma brisa leve balançou as inúmeras flores e uma delas se desprendeu de um galho e caiu bem aos pés da moça, que a pegou. Tinha cinco pétalas delicadas e levemente fendidas nas pontas.

\- Provavelmente você não se lembra, mas essa é sua flor favorita. - A palhaça falou, com suavidade.

Ela desamarrou a máscara e a tirou do rosto. Ao suave brilho das lanternas, a Hime viu um rosto bonito oval, com grandes olhos claros, nariz arrebitado e cheio de sardas. Ela sorriu e duas covinhas se abriram em suas bochechas. Tocou na árvore.

\- Esta cerejeira está aqui há muitos anos. É o marco desta cidade. Algumas lendas dizem que o Reino começou a partir desta árvore e que ela nutre todas as coisas vivas.

Em seguida, ela se abaixou e limpou as muitas pétalas de flores do pé da árvore. Havia uma pequena plaquinha de prata em que se lia o Mantra Real " _Zettai daijoubu dayo_ ". E, bem embaixo, havia um buraquinho redondo, no centro da placa. A Hime se abaixou e passou o dedo.

\- O que é isso?

\- Huuum… eu não sei. - A palhaça respondeu, conçando a cabeça. - Em todos os marcos de cidade existe uma placa igual a essa, com esse mesmo buraco.

\- Entendo…

Hisakawa-san lhe falara do Mantra Real e da tal placa em Tokei, mas acabara se esquecendo de averiguar.

\- Na verdade… só você sabia pra que servia isso. Mas… como você perdeu a memória...

A Hime deu um muxoxo

\- É, mais uma das coisas inconvenientes com as quais tenho que lidar por causa dessa amnésia. Suponho que você também não saiba meu nome, não é?

A palhaça fez que não com a cabeça. E, em seguida, sorriu.

\- Imagino que não será um empecilho pra você. Desde que a conheci, sempre se mostrou muito corajosa e determinada. Você irá reclamar seu trono de volta?

\- Sim. Estou tentando reunir os Conselheiros que conseguiram fugir e vou expulsar Phobos. De alguma maneira.

O sorriso da moça mais velha aumentou ainda mais.

\- Essa é a nossa Hime! Tenho certeza que vai conseguir!

A Hime sorriu, meio encabulada.

\- Obrigada!

\- Hime-sama… já é tarde… - Falou Kero, repentinamente - Temos que ir.

\- Verdade! Bom… foi um prazer conhecê-la… nossa, nem sei seu nome!

\- Meu nome é Tachibana. É um prazer vê-la novamente, Hime-sama.

\- Por favor, não diga a ninguém que me viu! - Ela pediu, com fervor - Aqui e em todos os lugares estou usando o nome de Maki Hanako.

\- Está bem, Maki-chan! Gostaria de me despedir de vocês amanhã. A que horas partem?

\- Provavelmente antes das sete. Mas não aconselho você a aparecer por lá. Watery, ou melhor, Mizuho-chan, vai querer afogá-la. Ela disse isso!

\- Hahahahaha! Watery sempre foi meio esquentadinha! Bem, se é assim. - Ela se curvou, muito graciosamente - Tenho a impressão que nos veremos novamente. Esperarei ansiosa por isso.

\- Também espero vê-la de novo, Tachibana-san.

A Hime e Kero voltaram pelo pequeno caminho que os conduziriam de volta a praça. Mas, antes de ir, a moça se viou uma última vez. Viu Tachibana-san parada em frente a árvore, sorrindo e acenando para ela. Sorriu de volta e continuou o seu caminho.

'

\- AQUELA PALHAÇA FALOU COM VOCÊS ONTEM?! - Gritou Watery assim que a Hime contou-lhe os acontecimentos da noite anterior, na mesa do café.

\- Sim. Ela disse que não o fez por mal. - A Hime falou, enquanto discretamente colocava todos os seus pães dentro da bolsa, onde Kero estava escondido - Não queria deixá-la brava.

\- Ah, se eu encontro ela agora! - A garotinha vociferou, esmagando com as mãos um bolinho - Você devia ter dito pra ela aparecer agora de manhã SIM!

\- Hehehehe… acho que foi uma boa ideia ter dito pra ela não aparecer MESMO! - Falou a Hime, ligeiramente assustada.

\- Ela falou que trabalhou no palácio? - Ela perguntou, franzindo a testa.

\- Sim. Isso é estranho?

\- Na verdade, não. Muitas pessoas trabalhavam lá. Só estou tentando lembrar de alguma arrumadeira ou dama de companhia que tenha me provocado antes assim! Afff! - Ela tomou todo o suco em uma golada só e colocou o copo com tanta força na mesa que os talheres balançaram.

\- Vamos deixar isso pra lá? Temos que nos concentrar na viagem agora.

Watery concordou com a cabeça, mas ainda ficou resmungando palavras indecifráveis até se levantar da mesa. Logo que terminaram, foram falar com o Ueda-san, para lhes devolver a chave.

\- Pena que você ficou tão pouco tempo. Falei com Hanae-san ontem e ela me contou que você é uma excelente ajudante. E posso dizer que também foram excelentes hóspedes.

\- Obrigada, Ueda-san, Foi muito bom ficar aqui. Espero que um dia nos reencontremos.

Após cumprimentar o senhor, a Hime e Watery foram falar com seus filhos. Kaede-chan timidamente lhes ofereceu um quadrinho bem pequeno onde estava pintada, sem dúvida alguma, a grande árvore de cerejeira da cidade. A Hime agradeceu muito, colocando o presente na mochila. Depois foi a vez de Ichirou que, corando violentamente, ofereceu-lhe, uma pequena cesta toda enfeitada com flores.

\- E-eu sei que… Hanae-san já lhes deu uma grande cesta de comida… mas g-gostaria que aceitasse isso… f-fui eu q-quem fez…. pra vocês c-comerem durante a vi-viagem…

a Hime tirou o pano cuidadosamente de cima e viu uma bonita torta doce. Ela sorriu lindamente para o rapaz.

\- Obrigada, Ichirou-kun.

O rapaz corou ainda mais. Watery deu uma risadinha que disfarçou com uma tosse.

\- E-espero… vê-la… de n-no-vo… - Ele falou. Então, como se toda sua coragem tivesse se esvaído, ele completou, muito rápido - Preciso ir trabalhar! - E saiu correndo.

\- Parece que alguém conquistou o coração daquele pobre rapazinho… - Provocou Watery, quando finalmente se dirigiram para a estrada.

\- O quê?! Para com isso, Watery! - Ela falou, envergonhada - Ele estava só tentando ser gentil.

\- Claaaro… nada melhor que demonstrar isso com uma torta doce e um cesto cheio de flores…

\- Watery!

\- Hahahahaha…

A Hime ficou constrangida. Porém, teve de novo a sensação de conhecer o garoto de algum lugar. Ficou tentada a perguntar a Watery, mas sabia que isso só faria com que a garota a provocasse ainda mais. Em vez disso, mudou de assunto, abrindo o mapa.

\- Bem… Taiyohama fica a cinco dias de viagem, indo para o sul.

Kero saiu de dentro da bolsa, já que não havia ninguém por ali

\- Hisakawa-san me disse que é uma praia muito bonita, cheia de turistas. - Ele esfregou a barriguinha - Devem ter comidas maravilhosas por lá.

\- Kerberus e seu buraco negro chamado "estômago". Você não se cansa de comer não?

\- Falou a pessoa que comeu dez pães hoje de manhã. - Resmungou o guardião.

\- É, mas ao menos eu tenho desculpa pra isso, já que acordei bem cedinho para checar os poços e programar uma chuva para daqui a cinco dias. Você só consegue ser inútil.

E eles foram discutindo. A Hime riu, enquanto voltava a guardar o mapa e começava mais uma etapa da sua aventura.

'

(continua)

* * *

E mais um capítulo entregue pra vocês. Atrasei um diazinho, mas espero ter compensado. Outra vez, um capítulo mais tranquilo. Na verdade, era para que o capítul fossem um só, mas ia ficar enorme e estou com uma política de fazer capítulos menores, até para não cansar na hora de ler. Com isso, a estimativa de Atos pula para 17.

Gostaria de deixar meus inúmeros agradecimentos a todos que estão lendo. Notei que a taxa de views está bem baixa e entendo isso, afinal, faz tempo que não escrevo e CCS agora que está voltando aos holofotes com o novo arco, mas ainda assim é meio triste ver que está tendo tão poucos views. Por isso mesmo meu sincero "obrigada" a você que dedica uma horinha a cada quinze dias para ler o que eu escrevo. Em especial para Mary3009 e Flor de Cerejeira pelas reviews. Fico sempre muito feliz ao ver o feedback de quem lê! Qualquer crítica, sugestão e elogios podem deixar nos reviews. Eu não mordo. :)

Encontro vocês no próximo capítulo. Um grande beijo

By Cherry_hi


	5. A Hime e a armadilha

Disclaimer: Sakura Card Captor e seus personagens pertencem ao CLAMP.

* * *

 **O Último Reino Antes do Fim**

 **Escrito por:** Cherry_hi

 **Revisado por:** Yoruki Hiiragizawa

 **Ato 5 - A Hime e a armadilha**

 _'_

 _Havia uma pessoa em cima de uma pedra. Claramente, era uma mulher, esguia e alta. A sua silhueta se recortava contra a luz alaranjada do dia que se acabava, impedindo de ver seu rosto. O vestido que usava era de algum tecido leve, que dançava à brisa suave que soprava. Os cabelos cacheados também balançavam suavemente. Alguma coisa naquela presença era reconfortante e animadora. Escutou-se um riso._

 _\- Quem… é você?_

 _Mais risos._

 _\- Quem é você?!_

\- HIME-SAMAAAAAAAAAA!

Hime acordou, gritando e com o coração a mil.

\- O que foi?! Estamos sendo atacados?! - ela levou a mão automaticamente a espada, tentando se levantar, ainda meio zonza.

\- Não! - retrucou Kero, parecendo aborrecido.

\- Então qual é problema?

\- O problema era você, que não queria acordar e estava balbuciando coisas enquanto babava aí no chão! - Respondeu Watery, que também estava ranzinza.

\- Certo… mas precisava me acordar com tanta violência?

\- Ah, mas a gente tentou… Eu e Watery a chamamos, sacudimos, jogamos água gelada… já estávamos ficando preocupados. Foi preciso gritar no seu ouvido pra que acordasse.

A Hime se levantou, enquanto procurava um bom argumento sem que soasse como uma preguiçosa. Foi ficando vermelha enquanto dizia:

\- Eu estava tendo um sonho.

\- Deve ter sido um sonho ótimo pra que você quisesse continuar dormindo com tanto empenho.

\- Huuuum… na verdade... - Ela foi ficando mais vermelha ainda. - Eu não lembro o que era.

\- Afff! - bufaram Kero e Watery, ao mesmo tempo.

\- Também, depois desse susto que levei, é compreensível que eu tenha esquecido! - Falou Hime, usando a a arrogância para esconder o constrangimento.

\- Que seja! Já que vossa alteza acordou… - Watery abriu o mapa no chão, para que todos olhassem - Estamos quase na metade do caminho para Taiyohama. Precisamos seguir por este caminho mais alguns quilômetros e pegar a esquerda na bifurcação.

\- Será que passaremos por alguma fazenda? Nosso estoque de comida já está acabando.

\- Kero, você podia pensar em coisas mais importantes! - Resmungou a Hime.

\- Como em o que fazer pra acordá-la quando tiver esse sonhos esquisitos? - Bebochou o guardião.

\- Não… mas podia pensar no que vamos fazer se virmos Fly de novo! - Ela rebateu, sem se deixar abalar pela provocação.

Fly, o Conselheiro que havia tomado partido de Phobos e vigiava os céus na forma de uma enorme ave azul, tinha reaparecido no fim da tarde anterior. Eles conseguiram se abrigar embaixo de uma pedra, mas não tinham absoluta certeza de haverem conseguido escapar do olhar atento do pássaro.

\- Quanto a isso, EU tive uma ideia. - Watery falou.

Ela se afastou um pouco deles e ficou em frente a uma árvore seca. Assumiu sua forma de água e fez um movimento com as mãos. Uma coluna de água transparente surgiu a sua frente. Ela tremeluziu e brilhou à luz do dia, até assumir as cores e formas exatas da árvore seca e do resto da paisagem.

\- Uma camuflagem! - Exclamou a Hime, empolgada. - Não sabia que você podia fazer isso.

Watery desfez a magia e voltou a forma humana.

\- Eu posso, mas é apenas um último recurso. - Ela alertou - Isso suga toda a minha energia e não posso fazer durar muito tempo.

\- Tudo bem… ao menos vou ficar um pouco mais tranquila agora.

\- E quanto à comida… - Watery olhou a cesta que Hanae-san havia dado para eles. - Ainda temos mantimentos para hoje e amanhã, se formos bem econômicos.

\- Não gosto dessa palavra… "econômicos"… - Choramingou Kero

\- De qualquer forma, se acharmos alguma fazenda no caminho, vamos tentar comprar alguma coisa.

E acharam, exatamente por volta da hora do almoço. O fazendeiro lhes vendeu, de bom grado, alguns pedaços de queijo, pães e leite fresquinho. Kero comemorou tomando todo o leite sozinho, para desgosto de Watery.

Aproximadamente às três horas da tarde, encontraram a tal bifurcação. Mesmo se não tivessem o mapa, haviam plaquinhas rústicas de madeira indicando o caminho. A que indicava o caminho para Taiyohama estava novinha, recém pintada. Já a outra placa estava bem danificada e a Hime teve que fazer um esforço para ler.

\- "Floresta do Silêncio"?

\- Ah… - Ela conseguiu escutar o desgosto na voz de Watery e a viu estremecer levemente. - É o pior lugar para nós, os Conselheiros.

\- Ué, por quê?

\- Porque não podemos usar magia. Ficamos inúteis e nos sentimos muito fracos. Sinceramente, não sei porque existe um lugar assim aqui no Reino.

\- O que o torna um lugar excelente para a Hime se esconder. - Argumentou Kero, sabiamente.

\- E como vamos protegê-la, se estaremos inaptos?

\- Mas se você não pode usar magia lá, significa que Firey, Fly e quem mais estiver do lado de Phobos também não vão poder.

\- O problema é que não posso ficar escondida, Kero-chan! Tenho que reaver meu Reino e encontrar meus aliados, que certamente não estarão lá. - A Hime ouviu Watery suspirar de alívio. - Vamos continuar nosso caminho. Quem sabe não encontramos algum lugar para passarmos a noite antes que escureça?

A estrada para Taiyohama era anormalmente descampada, mas era plana e estava bem nivelada. Ainda assim, sob a luz intensa do dia, era difícil prosseguir. A Hime havia colocado um pedaço de tecido que comprara em Tokei na cabeça para se proteger. Watery, na sua forma humana, estava soltando uma fumacinha branca de todo o seu corpo. Kero era o que estava mais confortável, viajando dentro da bolsa de viagem da Hime.

Já eram quase sete da tarde quando avistaram uma linha de árvores bem ao longe, sinalizando o fim da estrada desértica. As garotas respiraram aliviadas e se apressaram, mesmo sabendo que não demoraria muito e a noite chegaria. Quando estavam a menos de 100 metros da entrada do pequeno bosque, elas escutaram o som de asas gigantescas batendo. Vindo do nada, Fly se aproximava rápido de onde eles estavam.

\- Hime-sama, se abaixa! - Watery mandou, já se transformando em sua forma de água

A Hime apressou-se em obedecê-la, segundos antes de ver uma grande cortina d'água pairar sobre ela. A água tremeluziu e brilhou, mas continuou transparente. Através da cortina, ela viu a forma ondulada de Fly voar no céu, fazendo sombra onde eles estavam. Ele soltou um guincho alto, que lhe arrepiou os cabelos. Depois, a ave ficou dando voltas pelo descampado, exatamente onde eles estavam

\- Será que ele sabe que estamos aqui? - Sussurrou a Hime.

Watery não respondeu. Sua face se contorcia de concentração, tentando manter a magia de ilusão. Fly ficou uns dez minutos sobrevoando a área, até que finalmente se afastou, voando na direção do onde ele tinham vindo. Quando finalmente ele desapareceu no horizonte, a cortina de água de Watery caiu em cima deles. E a garota caiu no chão.

\- Watery!

A Hime pegou a garota, que havia voltado à sua forma humana. Estava muito pálida, parecia exausta. Tremendo, ela tentava se reerguer sozinha.

\- Droga… usei muita magia. Ele… ficou muito tempo… circulando…

\- Temos que entrar no bosque! - Kero falou, com urgência - Precisamos nos esconder caso aquela coisa volte!

A Hime pegou a menina e a ajudou a ficar de pé. Ela ainda tremia. Aos trancos e barrancos, conseguiram chegar a relativa cobertura das árvores. Acharam um tronco caído, onde ela fez Watery sentar e se agachou na frente dele.

\- Posso fazer alguma coisa por você?

\- Poderia… se você se lembrasse… como abrir a chave… - A Hime mordeu os lábios, se sentindo culpada. Mas Watery continuou. - Vou melhorar um pouco… se comer alguma coisa…

A Hime abriu a cesta rápido e pegou um pão fresco. Watery comeu devagar, como se estivesse fraca até para se alimentar. Quando finalmente colocou o último pedaço de pão na boca, a cor havia voltado um pouco para suas faces.

\- Ufa! Caramba, isso foi bem desgastante.

\- Vamos tentar encontrar um lugar para levantarmos acampamento. - Falou a Hime - Talvez com uma boa noite de sono você se sinta melhor.

\- Eu vou dar uma olhada nos arredores para ver se acho um bom lugar para a fogueira. - falou Kero, que sumiu entre as árvores

\- Toma. - A Hime ofereceu um bolinho - Coma mais um pouco. Só não conte pro Kero senão ele vai reclamar.

\- Com certeza. - Watery sorriu fracamente.- Nossa… Olha só… Você tá toda molhada.

\- Ah, não se preocupe. Nesse calor até que é refrescante.

\- Mas é melhor você se secar. A última coisa que queremos é nossa Hime gripada.

Ela fez um movimento com a mão e sugou toda a água que estava em suas roupas e cabelos. Depois, abaixou a mão, pesadamente.

\- Sinto muito por isso. - Suspirou, cabisbaixa - Também sinto por… Sabe, não ter aguentado mais.

\- Nem comece, Watery! Você está assim porque nos salvou! Você foi incrível e merece descansar.

\- Eu sei… - Ela apertou o bolinho com mais força - Mas eu queria ser mais forte. Minhas irmãs… Windy e Earthy, são muito poderosas. Represento um dos quatro elementos e sou responsável por toda a água do Reino.

\- Mas você é poderosa, Watery! - A Hime apertou carinhosamente o ombro da menina. - Imagino que deva ser muito difícil manter uma ilusão daquelas por tanto tempo. Acho que não há ninguém melhor para ser a Conselheira da Água. Meu pai fez um ótimo trabalho ao nomeá-la para o cargo.

\- Obrigada, Hime-sama. É muito gentil da sua parte dizer isso. - Watery então hesitou. - Mas… não foi seu pai quem me nomeou Conselheira.

\- Mas você mesma não tinha me dito que foi o Ou-sama anterior que formou o Conselho?

\- Sim. Mas o Ou-sama não era seu pai.

\- O quê?! - a Hime arregalou os olhos, perplexa.

\- Bom, é que…

\- HIME-SAMAA! - Elas ouviram o grito desesperado de Kero, um pouco abafado pela distância.

\- Kero-chan?! - A Hime se levantou imediatamente - O que foi?

\- Hiime-samaaaa… me tira daqui!

Preocupada, ela correu, com Watery, ofegante, logo atrás. Deram de cara com uma clareira pequena.

Felizmente, o lugar não era muito longe. Algumas árvores recém cortadas estavam espalhadas pela pequena clareira, o que era estranho. Mas a Hime mal registrou esse fato, procurando Kero pela clareira.

\- Aqui, Hime-sama!

Kero estava perto de uma árvore, preso por uma pequena gaiola de metal, parecendo arrasado.

\- Como foi que você foi parar aí, Kerberus? - Perguntou Watery, espantada.

\- Bom eu vim… hum… investigar uma coisa e acabei ficando preso.

A Hime se aproximou o suficiente para ver migalhas do que parecia ser um bolo de chocolate.

\- Kero-chan! Não me diga que você foi comer um bolo que estava no chão?!

\- Mas… parecia tão gostoso… achei que alguém tinha deixado aqui sem querer…

\- Mas é lógico que era uma armadilha, seu esfomeado! - Ralhou Watery, aborrecida. - Isso foi coisa de quem o conhece bem…

\- Tipo Phobos? - Perguntou a Hime, apreensiva.

\- Acho que isso tem mais cara de Firey do que de Phobos…

\- Então é melhor tirarmos logo o Kero-chan dali e sairmos daqui…

\- Sim, mas… NÃO FAÇA ISSO!

Foi tudo muito rápido. No segundo em que Watery gritou aquilo, a Hime, que se aproximara da árvore para tentar soltar Kero, sentiu que pisara em alguma coisa e o chão pareceu se mover. No segundo seguinte, ela sentiu algo extremamente forte e molhado empurrá-la para o lado, ao mesmo tempo em que escutava os gritos de Kero. Depois, silêncio.

A Hime se levantou do chão, rápida e procurou os companheiros. Deu um grito de surpresa ao perceber que Watery estava presa numa armadilha suspensa. Ficou preocupada ao ver que a menina estava desacordada.

\- Watery!

\- Watery! - Gritou Kero, tentando ajudar - Não adianta. Ela deve ter gasto o que restava das suas forças para salvar você da armadilha.

\- Eu… Eu vou tirá-los daí! - A Hime falou.

Levou a mão no broche de espada e fechou os olhos, se concentrando e chamando por Sword. Na escuridão, ela vislumbrou um brilho, que parecia vir de seu coração. Sentiu o broche crescer e logo estava segurando a espada dourada.

\- Veja se não tem outras armadilhas! - Avisou o guardião.

Cautelosamente, a Hime andou até as árvores. Não havia mais nenhuma, pelo que pudera perceber. Antes que pudesse soltar seus amigos, ouviu um barulho ao longe. Pareciam passos correndo. Muitos passos.

\- Se enconda, Hime-chan! - Kero mandou, alarmado.

\- Mas… E vocês?!

\- Nos daremos nosso jeito! Vai logo!

Mesmo contra toda os seus instintos, a Hime correu e se escondeu, atrás de uma grande pedra, um pouco distante dali. Segundos depois, ela escutou o som de passos parando muito perto dali e algumas vozes.

\- Parece que os pegamos!

\- Estou vendo Kerberus e Watery-san.

\- Mas onde está a Hime-sama? Lorde Fly foi bem claro ao dizer que eles estavam vindo para cá.

O sangue da Hime gelou nas veias. Aqueles homens trabalhavam para Phobos! Arriscou-se a dar uma espiadinha pela borda da pedra. Na pequena clareira improvisada, haviam uns dez homens, a maioria de costas para ela. Todos vestiam a mesma armadura escura, de um roxo quase preto, que aprecia absorver a luz do dia que se acabava. Tinham a mesma altura, o mesmo porte… e tinham a mesma cara, a julgar pelos três que ela conseguia ver o rosto. Os mesmos cabelos pretos, a mesma pele pálida, os mesmos olhos escuros e vazios e bocas de lábios finos. Nunca tinha ouvido falar de algo assim!

\- Onde está a Hime-sama? - Perguntou um deles a Kero.

\- Não sei do que você está falando! - Respondeu o guardião, corajosamente. - Solte-nos imediatamente!

\- Ela não deve estar muito longe. - Gritou um deles - Espalhem-se e procurem. Você, avise Lorde Firey que encontramos Kerberus e Watery-san.

O coração da Hime batia tão alto que ela teve medo que eles escutassem. Não sabia o que faria agora. Sabia que Kero e Watery gostariam que ela fugisse e se escondesse, mas não podia deixar que seus amigos fossem capturados e levados até Phobos. Eles provavelmente seriam presos e ela ficaria só e indefesa. Seria terrível se isso acontece. Precisava fazer alguma coisa.

O mais silenciosamente que pôde, ela retirou sua mochila de viagem para ficar com os movimentos livres e se concentrou em Sword. A espada vibrou, acordando para combater seus inimigos. Ela fez uma careta ao sentir um pouco de dor na mão queimada, que ainda não havia sarado totalmente.

Antes mesmo que ela pudesse se revelar, um dos soldados de Phobos contornou a pedra e a viu.

\- Ela está aqui! - Ele gritou, puxando a espada da bainha.

Sword vibrou, mandando que ela se embrenhasse entre as árvores e a garota prontamente o obedeceu. O soldado que a encontrara a seguiu, e ela escutou mais alguns passos ao longe. Parou quando estava numa área onde as árvores estavam um pouco mais agrupadas e virou-se para encarar seu oponente. Atacou habilmente e o soldado se defendeu, fazendo faíscas voarem da espada. Ele tentou desferir um golpe diagonal que com certeza rasgaria seu corpo ao meio se Sword não o tivesse aparado. Eles não estavam pretendendo capturá-la viva.

A Hime atacava com ferocidade e empenho, deixando que Sword a guiasse em sua dança mortal. O problema é que a armadura que um soldado usava no peito e nos braços o protegia e fazia com que a arma vibrasse desagradavelmente em sua mão quando atingia as partes de metal. Sword também pareceu perceber isso porque começou a comandar os movimentos da Hime para que atingisse as partes protegidas apenas pela cota de malha e as reentrâncias da armadura.

Ela, finalmente, conseguiu atingir a parte da coxa, com força suficiente para rasgar o tecido metálico e a carne. Mas, em vez de sangue, o que saiu da ferida foi um líquido preto que espirrava com força, quase como um spray, e que tinha um cheiro muito desagradável. O soldado se ajoelhou por um momento, mas logo se levantou outra vez, com rosto ainda vazio de expressão. Ele não parecia sentir dor. Perplexa, passou pela mente da Hime se aqueles soldados, todos iguais, não eram pessoas de verdade e sim… _feitos de magia_!

Sword pareceu concordar com ela e guiou seus movimentos em ataques mais mortais e rápidos, nos pontos fracos do soldado. Finalmente, ela conseguiu atingir na fenda que ligava o peitoral e a ombreira esquerda. O soldado largou a espada, ainda sem expressão e foi se tornando escuro, escuro… até se tornar uma espécie de sombra que explodiu naquele líquido fedorento de antes, deixando aquele lugar fétido. A Hime tossiu e tentou sair de perto, mas logo foi cercada por três soldados iguais ao primeiro, que a encaravam com as mesmas expressões vazias. Levantou a espada, corajosamente, porém percebeu que começava a se cansar. Era muito difícil lutar com eles naquelas armaduras…

\- " _Precisamos de uma estratégia nova."_ \- Uma voz calma e profunda, que ecoava em sua mente e em seu coração, falou. Com algum espanto, percebeu que era Sword. - " _Se continuar lutando com eles assim, vai se cansar e não poderei fazer nada por você."_

\- _O que podemos fazer então?_ \- A Hime murmurou, ao mesmo tempo que tentava transmitir esse pensamento até a espada.

\- " _Concentre-se em mim, mas deixe que eu guie seu coração e a sua magia…"_

A princípio, ela não entendeu o que ele quis dizer, mas sentiu a espada vibrar na sua mão e fechou os olhos rapidamente, enquanto deixava fluir uma coisa quente e iluminada de seu coração até sua mão. O tempo pareceu parar brevemente e ela sentiu o cabo de Sword vibrar como nunca e esquentar.

Quando voltou a abrir os olhos, não estava mais segurando uma espada: havia um pequeno machado de guerra em sua mão, de cabo dourado, com duas lâminas curvas em uma das pontas. Apesar de espantada com aquela escolha de arma, quando Sword vibrou, ela sabia exatamente o que deveria fazer.

Mesmo que algo tão extraordinário tivesse acabado de acontecer, os homens continuaram tão vazios de expressão quanto antes.

Ela girou o machado assim que o primeiro soldado atacou, aparando o golpe. Girou outra vez para desferir uma lanhada no segundo que aproximava, com a guarda baixa. A lâmina do machado, embora também parecesse cega, perfurou o metal da amadura e cortou o soldado, que explodiu naquela substância preta.

A Hime deu um salto para trás para evitar um corte do primeiro que a atacara e aparou a espada do outro no cabo do machado, fechando os olhos brevemente por causa das faíscas. Os soldados atacavam em uma velocidade quase inumana, mas a Hime também era muito rápida, aparando os golpes com destreza e sem fazer movimentos desnecessários. Ainda assim, sua respiração já estava bem rápida, sua mão machucada doía e o braço do machado começava a pesar.

Num jorro de determinação súbito, ela fez fluir a magia pelo seu corpo e, num golpe muito rápido e certeiro, ela acertou os dois soldados, na altura do peito, fazendo um enorme lanho nas armaduras, antes que os dois explodissem. A Hime tossiu, afetada pela substancia negra e pelo cansaço. Um pouco tonta, cambaleou pra longe daquela área.

\- Hime-sama!

Ela havia voltado para a clareira. A voz de Kero parecia aliviada e preocupada ao mesmo tempo

\- Você está bem, Hime-sama?

\- Sim… Dei um jeito naqueles caras lá atrás.- Ela olhou para cima, Watery estava presa. A garota ainda estava desacordada - Watery…

\- Ela está bem. Só está cansada. Onde você conseguiu esse machado?

\- Sword… Melhor explicar depois! Vou libertar vocês. Esperem um segundo…

Mas, pela segunda vez, ela foi interrompida pelo barulho de passos. E, dessa vez, não deu tempo de se esconder. Quatro soldados de rostos vazios apareceram e, com eles, haviam duas figuras de armadura completa daquele estranho metal. Seus rostos estavam cobertos por um elmo, onde uma grande pluma lilás estava presa. Eles portavam espadas mais longas que os soldados e um escudo enfeitado com um brasão que mostrava uma ave de enormes garras estraçalhando uma flor. A Hime engoliu em seco.

\- Eles… São muitos… - Ela murmurou, tremendo.

Todos eles sacaram suas espadas.

\- _Coragem, Hime-sama_. - A voz profunda de Sword ecoou dentro dela.

Os dois homens de armadura deram um passo a frente. A Hime segurou o machado com mais força.

\- _Zettai… Daijobu da yo_. - Ela murmurou, sentindo seu coração se encher de coragem, levantando sua arma...

Uma rosa de pétalas vermelhas, cheia de espinhos, parecendo vir de lugar nenhum, se cravou com tanta força no chão entre a Hime e os soldados que rachou o solo. A moça ficou extremamente confusa.

\- Que covardia! Seis contra um! - Falou uma voz animada, vinda de trás da Hime, que se virou.

Havia uma pessoa em cima de uma pedra. Claramente, era uma mulher, esguia e alta. A sua silhueta se recortava contra a luz alaranjada do dia que se acabava, impedindo de ver seu rosto. O vestido que usava era de algum tecido leve, que dançava à brisa suave que… _ESPERE UM POUCO!_

A Hime se lembrou claramente do sonho que tivera mais cedo. Ela vira aquela mesma cena antes!

A mulher saltou graciosamente da pedra, se colocando à sombra das árvores e ela pôde ver claramente quem era.

\- Importam-se de eu me juntar a vocês?

-Ta.. Tachibana...san?!

O rosto cheio de sardas sorriu, alegre.

\- Eu disse que a gente ia se encontrar de novo.

A Hime sentiu Sword vibrar e levantou o braço a tempo de aparar a espada de um dos homens de armadura completa. O som resultante do impacto das armas deixou a moça um pouco surda no ouvido direito.

\- COVARDES! - Gritou Kero, enfurecido.

\- Tenho que concordar com ele. - Suspirou Tachibana-san, analisando os soldados inexpressivos. - Acho que vou dar a vocês o mesmo tratamento que dei aos dois soldados que encontrei vindo pra cá.

Inesperadamente, ela brilhou. Sua pele ficou tão pálida que suas sardas sumiram. Os cabelos enrolados nos lados da cabeça foram desbotando até ficar de um tom tão claro quanto o brilho que irradiava dela. Seus olhos verdes também ficaram mais suaves. Uma marca apareceu em usa testa larga e em seu colo, assim como pingentes de pétalas em suas orelhas e braçadeiras de flores em cada pulso.

Ela fez um movimento com a mão e grossas vinhas romperam do chão e se enrolaram nos pés dos soldados, imobilizando-os.

\- F-Flower… - A Hime olhou para a armadilha quando ouviu a voz rouca e cansada de Watery, que exprimia dúvida.

\- Não se preocupe, Watery-chanchan! Vou cuidar da Hime agora.

\- Não… Me chame… De Watery… Chanchan… - Ela fechou os olhos de novo, pesadamente.

O soldado de armadura completa que atacara a Hime instantes antes usou sua espada longa para cortar as plantas que os prendiam. Entretanto, mal dera dois passos e as vinhas voltaram a surgir, desta vez prendendo também a mão da espada.

\- Tsc tsc… Detesto gente que não se comporta! - Tachibana-san/Flower falou, franzido a testa - Vou colocá-lo de castigo… Permanentemente.

Mais vinhas se enrolaram no corpo do soldado. Ela estendeu a mão esquerda e fechou o punho, com força. Imediatamente, enormes espinho afiados brotaram das vinhas e perfuraram o soldado em vários lugares, como se a armadura fosse de papelão. Ele explodiu e a Hime começou a tossir, sufocada pela substância preta.

Sentiu algo se enrolar em sua cintura e foi puxada para longe. Olhou para baixo a tempo de ver uma vinha se desenrolar gentilmente de seu corpo e voltar a se enterrar no solo. Flower fez um movimento com as mãos e ofereceu uma flor para a Hime, sorrindo.

\- Esqueci que os soldados soltam esse miasma. Melhor ficar aqui enquanto eu cuido do resto.

Flower deu dois passos para frente e começou a brilhar mais forte. Mais vinhas surgiram do chão, enrolando nos braços, pernas e troncos dos homens. Mas, desta vez, haviam rosas de um vermelho muito intenso e de pétalas viçosas nas videiras. Outra vez, ela fechou os punhos e os espinhos gigantes brotaram, perfurando os homens de rosto inexpressivo e todos explodiram ao mesmo tempo. Mas, desta vez, o miasma foi contido pois as rosas vermelhas explodiram em pequenos redemoinhos que consumiram a substância negra. Então, reinou o silêncio.

A Hime estava muda de admiração e escutou baixinho um "uau", vindo de Kero. Flower parou de brilhar e virou-se para brindar a princesa com um bonito sorriso.

\- Prontinho. Agora vamos libertar nossos amigos.

Um movimento rápido com a mão e algumas vinhas surgiram e levantaram a gaiola de Kero. Depois, uma rajada de pétalas cortou as cordas que prendiam Water. Mesmo caindo com força no chão, ela nem se mexeu. A Hime correu pra ela.

\- Droga! Ela está mais gelada que o normal.

\- Ela está quase sem energia. - Explicou Flower, pela primeira vez deixando de sorrir. - Felizmente, posso transferir um pouco da minha para ao menos conseguirmos sair daqui. Devem ter outros soldados por perto.

\- Vou pegar minhas coisas. Deixei perto da pedra para poder lutar.

A Hime correu, com Kero em seu encalço.

\- Então aquela era a Flower?! Por que ela não nos falou disso no instante em que nos viu?

\- Não sei.

A Hime já tinha feito essa pergunta para si e não tinha resposta. Mas o momento não pedia reflexões. Pegou sua mochila e olhou para Sword, ainda em forma de machado. Concentrou-se mais uma vez e o fez voltar a ser um broche.

Quando estava voltando para a clareira, viu que Flower havia erguido o corpo de Watery o suficiente para lhe dar um beijo carinhoso na testa. As duas brilhavam ligeiramente. Quando deixou de beijá-la, o brilho sumiu gradativamente e Watery estremeceu as pálpebras.

\- Você está bem, Watery-chanchan?

\- Não me chame assim, Flower!

A moça ruiva sorriu.

\- Percebo que está bem, sim.

Ajudou a menina a ficar em pé. Depois sumiu pela mata, pedindo que eles a esperassem.

\- Como você está, Watery? - A Hime perguntou, se aproximando.

\- Um pouco tonta, mas bem.

\- Ótimo! - Exclamou Flower, que acabara de voltar, carregando uma grande mochila nas costas - Precisamos sair daqui correndo. Para onde vocês estão indo?

\- Estamos indo para Taiyohama. Fica a sudoeste daqui, imagino.

\- Então vamos por aqui.

Durante quase duas horas, eles andaram o mais rápido que podiam fazendo o mínimo de barulho possível. Conforme a noite caia, ia ficando cada vez mais difícil avançar na escuridão total e, muito relutantes, Watery e Flower concordaram em ascender uma tocha. Por fim, acharam um vão entre as arvores suficientemente grande para todos se acomodarem, num lugar que julgaram seguro. Juntaram bastante gravetos para fazerem uma boa fogueira, que duraria a noite inteira.

\- Alguém precisa fazer mais alguma coisa? - Flower perguntou, recebendo como negativa cabeças balançando de seus companheiros de viagem. - Vocês têm certeza? Vou espalhar armadilhas ao redor do acampamento e vai ser perigoso sair.

Watery e a Hime, voltaram a negar, mas Kero hesitou.

\- Tá… me dê dois minutos. Acho que aquele bolo me fez mal. - Ele saiu mata adentro.

\- Ahã… claaaro que foi bolo de hoje e não os 150 kilos de doces que ele comeu em Hanamura… - Observou Watery, irônica e a Hime gostou de ver que a cor tinha voltado as faces da garota.

Quando Kero finalmente voltou, parecendo cansado, Flower voltou a Brilhar. Eles sentiram um tremor leve no chão enquanto a ruiva montava suas armadilhas. Ela parou de brilhar e esfregou as mãos, satisfeita.

\- Muito bem. Isso deve dar conta de qualquer um que tente se aproximar. Agora… - Ela remexeu na sua mochila e retirou uma panela, perguntando com um enorme sorriso - ...quem está com fome?

\- EUUU! - Respondeu Kero, previsivelmente.

\- Você acabou de ter uma diarreia! - excamou Watery, exasperada.

\- Ou seja, agora tem mais espaço pra mais!

\- Gosto da sua animação, Kerberus! - Riu Flower, agora amarrando um avental que tinha estampada os dizeres "Rainha da cozinha" - O que vocês vão querer? Infelizmente nossas opções só incluem ovos.

\- Eu quero um omelete japonês!

\- Ovos mexidos pra mim. - suspirou Watery, ainda olhando torto pra Kero.

\- Eu não quero nada, obrigada. - A Hime declinou, suavemente.

\- Beleza… um omelete e ovos mexidos saindo no capricho!

'

Uma hora depois, Watery e Kero terminavam de comer seus ovos, sob o olhar apreciativo de Flower, enquanto a Hime contava o que se passara com eles até aquele momento.

\- Então vocês tiveram que batalhar com Firey? Bem, eu tive um encontro nada agradável com Thunder.

Watery fez um movimento esquisito com as mãos que derrubou os hashis.

\- Thunder? Então ele realmente foi pro lado de Phobos? - Ela perguntou, nervosa.

\- Infelizmente sim, Watery-chanchan.

\- Não me chame de chanchan! Onde foi isso? Foi a muito tempo?! Acha que ele está por perto?!

A Hime estranhou o nervosismo de Watery. Ela geralmente parecia muito corajosa.

\- Há uns seis dias, logo antes de chegar em Hanamura. Mas eu o coloquei pra correr, então fique descansada, Watery-chanchan.

\- Já disse pra não me chamar disso!

\- Ah, estava uma delícia, Flower-san! - Kero suspirou, satisfeito - Comeria outro, mas acho que estou muito cheio!

\- Ah, que pena… pois eu ainda tenho alguns docinhos da Hanae-san na bolsa…

\- EU QUERO! CADÊ?!

\- Hahahahahaha! - Flower riu, gostosamente. - Tá no bolso menor da mochila. Pode pegar.

Kero soltou um grito de alegria e voou como um foguete, abrindo a mochila de Flower com violência e tirando tudo de dentro do bolso na pressa de achar os doces.

\- Você acabou indo na doceria da Hanae-san, então? - Perguntou a Hime.

\- Sim. A minha intenção era ir lá bem cedinho e me encontrar com vocês logo depois, mas… - Ela sorriu, sem graça - Acabei dormindo demais. Quando acordei já eram mais de dez horas! Hehehehe.

\- Ai, Flower… você não toma jeito! Continua preguiçosa. - Watery suspirou. Logo em seguida, franziu o cenho. - Espere um momento… Vocês duas se encontraram antes?

\- Hã…

A Hime não queria falar pra Watery que Flower era a palhacinha que eles haviam encontrado em Hanamura. Enquanto tentava encontrar uma boa desculpa, Kero finalmente achou os doces, dando um grito de alegria e chamando a atenção das três.

\- Espere… o que é isso?

Watery se levantou muito depressa e pegou um objeto colorido do chão. A Hime reconheceu a máscara que Flower usara na cidade e sentiu um frio na espinha…

\- O que… significa… isso? Era… você?! ERA VOCÊ?!

\- Ops… - falou Flower, com uma cara de falsa inocência que não convenceu ninguém o só serviu pra deixar Watery mais irritada. Ela partiu pra cima da ruiva, que deu um prudente passo pra trás.

\- COMO É QUE VOCÊ FAZ AQUILO COMIGO?! FIQUEI LOUCA DE RAIVA E VOCÊ SABE DISSO! ME FEZ PASSAR VERGONHA NA FRENTE DE TODO MUNDO E ME PROVOCOU DAQUELA MANEIRA! VOCÊ SABE QUE EU ODEIO - .IO! - FAZER PAPEL DE BOBA E AINDA ASSIM FICOU LÁ BANCANDO A ESPERTINHA!

\- Watery…

\- EU DEVIA TER DESCONFIADO! ISSO É BEM TÍPICO SEU! JÁ NÃO BASTA ME ACORDAR NO SUSTO NO PALÁCIO, COLOCAR SAL NO MEU CAFÉ E OUTRAS BRINCADEIRINHAS QUE EU DETESTO! TINHA QUE FAZER ISSO!

\- Watery…

\- Bem… eu acho que elas duas vão ficar um bom tempo brigando… - Kero comentou, com a boca cheia de doce.

\- Isso não teria acontecido se você não tivesse tirado a máscara da mochila.

\- Ela ia descobrir mais cedo ou mais tarde. - Kero retrucou, dando os ombros, enquanto observava Watery começar a soltar vapor branco da cabeça. - Foi até melhor descobrir agora, já que usou muito poder hoje e está fraca demais para tentar afogá-la.

Realmente, depois de uns dez minutos brigando, os gritos de Watery finalmente foram ficando alguns tons mais baixos e ela se sentou numa pedra, parecendo exausta.

\- Desculpa, desculpa mesmo, Watery-chan… er, Watery. Não vou mais fazer isso com você, prometo. - Flower se abaixou e pegou as mãos da menina - Eu só queria que você se divertisse mais. Além disso, ganhamos um bom dinheiro naquele dia.

\- Me divertir… - Resmungou Watery. Ela soltou bruscamente a mão da ruiva e se levantou. Olhou para o fogo alguns segundos e então perguntou, agressivamente. - Se você reconheceu a Hime e me viu lá, por que não veio imediatamente falar conosco? Por que só hoje?

Pela primeira vez, Flower parecia realmente deprimida. Ela sentou na pedra e suspirou, falando com um sorriso triste no rosto:

\- Porque… eu estava em dúvida. Depois do que… aconteceu… a Hime sumiu e Phobos anunciou que você tinha fugido. Muita gente não acreditou, inclusive eu, mas… a medida que o tempo passava e você não voltava, comecei a pensar que talvez ele tivesse dito a verdade.

\- Como você pod…?!

\- Calma, Watery! - A Hime interrompeu Watery, muito séria. - Por favor… continue…

\- Eu havia conseguido fugir e me escondi perto de Kazokuma, na esperança que você aparecesse. Os dias se passaram e nada acontecia. Fiquei mortificada. Resolvi me esconder nas Terras Ermas. Foi quando Thunder me encontrou.

"Ele me disse que Phobos gostaria que eu o servisse, mas eu já sabia que, se não fosse a Hime, não seria mais ninguém. Depois disso, nós brigamos e consegui ganhar. Então decidi ficar escondida indefinidamente em Hanamura, sem tomar partido. Mas aí, é claro, dois dias depois, eu a vi."

Flower sorriu com mais suavidade.

\- Todas as minhas incertezas se foram quando eu soube que você havia perdido a memória e me culpei por ter duvidado de você, Hime-sama. - Ela foi até a Hime e fez uma profunda reverência. - Eu peço o seu perdão e espero ajudá-la a tomar seu Reino de volta. Você tem a minha lealdade eterna.

A Hime, que abrira a boca para protestar contra tamanha formalidade de Flower, sentiu um calor gostoso na altura do coração. Demorou alguns segundos para perceber que era a chave que levava presa no cordão que estava quente… e brilhava.

\- O que… está acontecendo? - Perguntou, confusa.

\- A chave está reagindo ao juramento de lealdade de Flower. - sussurrou Watery, surpresa.

\- Mas… por quê?

A chave parou de brilhar. A pedra rosa parecia ainda mais misteriosa e, à luz difusa da fogueira, a Hime podia jurar que havia a sombra de um objeto dentro da pedra. Só não sabia o que era.

\- A chave reage a sua magia e algo que eu disse deve ter ressonado dentro de você. - Teorizou Flower.

\- Bem… eu fiquei feliz porque você acreditou em mim e vai me ajudar. Será que foi isso?

\- Talvez. Isso significa que você me perdoou?

\- Não há nada para perdoar. - Watery soltou um muxoxo audível, deixando bem claro que não concordava com a Hime. - É o suficiente saber que você está disposta a me seguir, mesmo sabendo que vai ser difícil.

As covinhas de Flower voltaram a aparecer.

\- Tenho certeza que vai dar tudo certo.

\- Vocês duas já acabaram? - Resmungou Watery, ainda aborrecida. - Precisamos descansar pra retomar nossa viagem amanhã.

\- Você tem razão, Watery-chanchan!

\- NÃO ME CHAME ASSIM, FLOWER!

Enquanto Watery brigava e Flower ria, a Hime voltou a guardar a chave dentro das vestes, se sentindo mais confiante.

\- _Zetta Daijobu da yo…_

(Continua)

* * *

Olá, pessoas

Mais um capítulo na área. Espero que vocês estajam gostando da história até aqui. Hoje tivemos um capitulo de ação, pra dar uma sacudida nas coisas. hehehehe

Finalmente, a Flower apareceu. Eu quis manter um suspense sobre quem ela seria, Hanae-san ou Tachibana-san. Alguém acertou? Se sim, falem nas reviews. :)

Uma coisa interessante desse capítulo: coloquei algumas referências a mangás/animes que gosto. Como, por exemplo a Floresta do Silêncio, de Guerreira Mágicas de Rayearth e a Rosa do Tuxedo Mask, de Sailor moon. :P

E saibam que essas referências estarão presentes ao longo da fic. E algumas são bem importantes. Inclusive tem uma de um mangá do próprio CLAMP que acho que ninguém se ligou e que é muito importante para a fic. Qual será…? :3

Outra coisa interessante é que, enquanto eu escrevo essa fic, gosto muito de escutar música e um, em particular, se destacou muito. Primeiro pensei meio em que deixá-la como "Flower theme" (já que eu vizualizei a cena em que ela aprece em cima da pedra ao som do comecinha da música), mas depois eu percebi que ela funciona muito bem para todos os pontos de virada de batalha, tipo quando a Watery aparece no segundo capítulo e agora, quando a Flower apareceu. O nome da música é "Rise of the fallen", do Brunuhville. Vou deixar um link na minha bio, mas é fácil de encontrar no youtube. Se vocês gostarem da ideia, posso colocar outras sugestões de música ao longo dos próximo capítulos.

Como sempre, gostaria de deixar meus agradecimentos especiais a todos que estão acompanhando a fic, especialmente para Mimica-chan (esse teu nick novo é difícil de pronuncia, neezinha) e à Mary3009 (que nunca deixou de comentar). Dúvidas, críticas e xingamentos, reviews, lindinhos.

Um grande beijo e até daqui a quinze dias.

By Cherry_hi


	6. A Hime faz uma amiga

Disclaimer: Sakura Card Captor e seus personagens pertencem ao CLAMP.

* * *

 **O Último Reino Antes do Fim**

 **Escrito por:** Cherry_hi

 **Revisado por:** Yoruki Hiiragizawa

 **Ato 6 - A Hime faz uma amiga**

'

\- Chegamos! - Exclamou a Hime, animada.

Do alto do terreno montanhoso e acidentado em que a cidade se assentava, ela podia ver como Taiyohama era bonita. Composta praticamente de uma rua central que descia a encosta escarpada da montanha até a praia, havia uma coleção de prédios baixos coloridos, com as janelas pintadas de branco. Ela também podia sentir o cheiro fresco de maresia e o som distante das águas batendo nas rochas.

\- Watery! Flower-san! Kero-chan! Olha que lugar lindo…

\- Elas não estão ouvindo, Hime-sama. - Kero falou, parecendo aborrecido e apontando para um ponto atrás da moça.

Para variar, as duas estavam discutindo. Desde o momento em que a moça ruiva se juntara ao grupo, Watery não parava de implicar com ela. Primeiro foi por causa da provocação em Hanamura. Depois porque Flower, aparentemente, era ainda mais difícil de acordar que a Hime e gostava de dormir até muito tarde. Verdade que acabaram chegando um dia depois do esperado, mas ela sinceramente não via muito problema nisso.

A discussão do dia era sobre a própria Watery. Flower argumentou que seria melhor se a garota ficasse escondida na forma de água, para que não chamasse tanta atenção para a Hime.

\- Por que EU tenho que ficar apertada dentro de um cantil enquanto você fica passeando à vontade? Transforme-se você num vaso de flores!

\- Watery, você já foi vista em duas cidades diferentes com a Hime. - Argumentou Flower, pacientemente. - Vai ser fácil associá-la a você. Eu sou nova no grupo e perfeitamente capaz de protegê-la.

\- Mas você não pode mudar essa sua cara de sonsa! - Rebateu, Watery, teimosa - Já eu posso mudar minhas roupas, a cor da minha pele, meu rosto e me passar perfeitamente por outra pessoa!

\- O problema é que você não pode ficar muito tempo em outras formas. Gasta muito da sua magia e você ainda não se recuperou completamente desde que escondeu a Hime de Fly.

\- Eu…!

\- Flower tem razão, Watery. - A Hime interrompeu o que provavelmente iria virar uma guerra. - Você não diz, mas sei que ainda está cansada. Passar algum tempo recuperando suas forças vai ser muito bom pra você.

Os ombros de Watery caíram e ela olhou para a Hime, arrasada.

\- Você também acha que eu… não posso proteger você? - Os grandes olhos negros se encheram de lágrimas.

\- Ninguém disse isso, Watery. Você se mostrou muito corajosa e competente até agora. E está na hora de você ter um descanso. - A Hime apertou carinhosamente os ombros da menina. - Pelo que que você me dizia, sempre trabalhou muito no Conselho. Acho que está na hora de tirar umas férias. Vamos fazer o seguinte: em vez de ficar o tempo todo dentro do cantil, vou te colocar nas águas do mar e você vai aproveitar a brisa e a luz do dia, está bem?

Watery ainda não parecia muito convencida, mas acabou concordando tristemente com a cabeça.

\- E eu prometo que, na próxima cidade, vou me passar por um colar de flores que vai enfeitar sua cabeça! - Exclamou Flower, toda feliz.

\- Mas nem pensar!

A Hime e Flower dividiram as coisas que Watery carregava e a princesa abriu o cantil, oferecendo para a menina. Ela suspirou.

\- Bom… vejo vocês na praia, então.

Ela se transformou em água e entrou no recipiente, que foi fechado logo em seguida.

\- Pelo menos ela vai poder ficar livre na água. - Foi a vez de Kero resmungar. - Já eu terei que passar o dia inteiro nessa mochila escura.

\- Ou você pode fingir que é meu bonequinho de pelúcia! - Flower pegou Kero e lhe deu um abraço bem forte, toda feliz. - Levarei você para passear e colocarei um laço lindo na sua cabeça!

\- Ai, ai! Não! Nããããoo! Prefiro a mochila! Socorro!

Ele conseguiu se livrar de Flower e entrou resmungando no bolso menor da mochila.

\- Você tem umas técnicas de convencimento bastante eficientes. - A Hime observou, sorrindo.

\- Hahahahaha! Pode até ser, mas se você não tivesse interferido, estaria até agora tentando dobrar a teimosia de Watery-chanchan!

\- Eu ouvi isso! - Elas escutaram a voz abafada e zangada através do cantil de couro.

'

Depois de algum tempo de caminhada, chegaram à cidade. Logo na entrada, onde havia um grande arco com o nome da cidade, dois adolescentes cumprimentavam efusivamente as pessoas que chegavam. Não foi diferente com a Hime e Flower.

\- Bem vindas a Taiyohama, a melhor cidade turística de todo o Reino das Flores de Cerejeira! - Falou animadamente o rapaz. - Meu nome é Togure Hideki e sou um dos guias turísticos, juntamente com a minha prima, Setsuna. - Ele apontou para a jovem sorridente que o acompanhava. - É a primeira vez que visitam nossa amada cidade?

\- Er… sim. - Respondeu a Hime, hesitante.

\- Então precisam ver todos os passeios turísticos que oferecemos. Existe a rota dos pescadores, uma trilha que os fundadores de Taiyohama faziam para chegar ao porto todas as manhãs; a Caverna da Coragem, onde todos os anos, durante o Matsuri de Verão, pessoas de todo o Reino vem colocar à prova sua bravura; existe ainda…

\- Desculpe, não quero ser rude, mas… - Flower interrompeu o rapaz, suave, mas determinada. - Não vamos passar muito tempo na cidade. Tudo o que desejamos é uma boa estalagem e, quem sabe, algum lugar que esteja precisando de uma ajuda temporária.

\- Puxa, que pena… mas imagino que vocês estejam de passagem para Seitomura?

A hime ia responder que sim, mas Flower foi mais rápida.

\- Não, não… estamos indo para Hanamura. Estamos querendo distância da Capital, depois do que aconteceu…

\- Entendo… - Falou Setsuna, pela primeira vez, parecendo triste - Depois do golpe que aconteceu em Watashi, é compreensível que as pessoas queiram sair daquelas bandas… vocês são de lá?

\- Não… morávamos em Okiyama.

\- Já que é assim, temos boas estalagens na cidade. - Explicou Hideki - Alguma preferência?

\- Talvez uma perto da praia… - Pediu a Hime, pensando em Watery.

\- Acho que vocês vão gostar da "Hitode" É uma das melhores e possui uma excelente vista.

\- Em relação a trabalho, estamos no sábado e o fim de semana é sempre movimentado. - explicou Setsuna. - Talvez alguma das lojas precise que alguém para fazer trabalhos temporários.

\- Obrigada.

Hideki deu instruções de como chegar à estalagem e elas desceram a estradinha principal, admirando os prédios bem cuidados. As pessoas tinham a pele mais corada de sol e os cabelos claros, além dos costumeiros sorrisos. Mas, diferente de Hanamura, alí os efeitos dos acontecimentos recentes na Capital do Reino pareciam ser mais visíveis. A Hime conseguiu captar algumas conversas preocupadas sobre a situação de Watashi e com relação ao seu desaparecimento. Flower deve ter notado seu desânimo, pois, a abraçou pelo ombro e esticou suas bochechas para forçar um sorriso.

\- Essa cara triste não combina com você, querida! Anime-se e tudo vai se ajeitar.

Embora ainda se sentisse melancólica, era impossível ficar impassível diante da alegria de Flower.

Chegaram até o final da rua principal, que se abria para uma praia de areia clara e muito fininha, banhada pelas ondas das águas verde-claro. O mar ia gradualmente se tornando azul a medida que se fundia com o horizonte sem nuvens. Era de tirar o fôlego.

\- Uau... que lindo!

\- Que tal a gente primeiro soltar Watery na água antes de irmos pra estalagem? Aí aproveitamos para dar uma volta pela praia.

A Hime concordou e, tirando os sapatos, as duas colocaram os pés na areia fofa da praia. Havia uma boa porção de pessoas aproveitando o dia bonito, fazendo piqueniques, jogando bola ou simplesmente caminhando pela orla. A praia em si não era muito grande e elas podiam enxergar, à extrema direita da costa, um píer que avançava pelas águas e onde alguns barcos de pesca estavam atracados. Ali o movimento era bem menos intenso e a Hime e Flower caminharam até aquele ponto. Tentando não parecer muito suspeita, a garota fingiu se abaixar para lavar as mãos na água morna e destampou o cantil. Watery imediatamente se derramou na água, de um azul mais escuro que o mar, mas rapidamente se mesclou à água. Ela se ergueu levemente com o rosto sorridente a mostra

\- Ah… agora sim! Que água maravilhosa!

A Hime aproveitou e abriu um pouco a mochila, para que Kero também pudesse aproveitar um pouco.

\- Que lugar bonito! E esse cheiro… - Ele inspirou profundamente a brisa marítima. - Eu deveria gostar muito daqui, com certeza!

\- E gostava, lógico! - Flower disse, animada - Lembra que o Togure-Kun falou de um Matsuri? A Hime-sama e alguns conselheiros vinham todo ano, fazer parte das festividades. Se bem que… - Ela deu uma risadinha marota. - Vossa Alteza nunca quis fazer a prova de coragem.

\- E por quê?

\- Por causa dos fantasmas.

Pareceu que o sangue dentro de suas veias gelou.

\- F-fantasmas? Existem fantasmas aqui?!

\- Calma, Hime-sama. - Watery subiu um pouquinho mais. - É só uma lenda local e tudo não passa de uma grande encenação. São só pessoas que se vestem de fantasma. Relaxe.

\- Ufa! É bom saber que não existem fantasmas no Reino…

\- Hã… eu não disse que não existiam fantasmas no Reino. Disse que eles não existiam aqui, em Taiyohama.

A Hime voltou a ficar apreensiva.

\- Hoeee?

\- Mas não se preocupe… - Flower tratou de tranquilizar a Hime - Todos os fantasmas estão em Kehasai, a cidade dos Espíritos, de onde passaremos bem longe.

\- Não sabia que você tinha medo de fantasmas. - Observou Kero.

\- Pra falar a verdade… nem eu. Até que elas mencionaram. - observou a Hime, surpresa.

\- Deve ser por causa de sua amnésia… - Flower olhou ao redor e então se moveu um pouco, casualmente. - É melhor sairmos daqui. Estamos chamando atenção.

\- Certo. Qualquer coisa, Hime, é só assobiar que virei correndo. - Disse Watery, antes de se dissolver na água.

\- Kerberus-chan, melhor você também se esconder. - Pediu Flower, abrindo a mochila da Hime.

O Guardião, suspirou, mas obedeceu sem reclamar.

\- Vamos, então, procurar a estalagem? - A Hime concordou com a cabeça.

Não foi difícil encontrar o lugar indicado pelos guias turísticos. Era uma grande casa de dois andares, com uma estrela do mar vermelha pintada acima da porta. Lá dentro, uma mulher séria, porém muito atenciosa, alugou-lhes um quarto que tinha vista para o mar. Flower e a Hime colocaram suas coisas nas respectivas camas e Kero saiu da mochila, espreguiçando-se.

\- Esse ar gostoso pede um prato com muitos frutos do mar… será que eles servem peixe aqui na estalagem?

\- Não sei, mas, de qualquer forma, você vai ter que esperar eu ou Flower voltarmos para comer. - Disse a Hime, guardando suas roupas na cômoda.

\- Mas eu estou morrendo de fome! - Reclamou o guardião, olhando insistentemente para a garota.

\- Eu ainda tenho algumas coisas de comer dentro da bolsa, Kerberus-chan! - A moça ruiva entregou um saquinho com doces para ele. - Vai ter que se virar com isso até voltarmos.

\- Ah, ele vai sobreviver. - Disse a Hime, apesar dos protestos de Kero. - Se cuida e não deixe que ninguém o veja.

\- Onde você vai tentar arranjar emprego? - Perguntou Flower, após saírem do quarto.

\- Huuum… talvez em algum restaurante ou numa doceria. Gostei de trabalhar com comida.

\- Vou fazer isso também. Podemos nos candidatar juntas.

Era um bom plano, mas, infelizmente, não deu certo. Logo encontraram um restaurante que precisava de assistente de cozinha, mas era apenas uma vaga, que a moça ruiva pegou com facilidade. A Hime tentou vários lugares, mas ou precisavam de alguém que pudesse ficar por mais que dois dias ou pediam mais experiência.

Estava quase desistindo quando viu um anúncio de emprego na vitrine de uma pequena floricultura. Não custava tentar.

Foi recebida por uma ajudante atarefada, que a informou que a dona da loja havia saído, mas que ela poderia esperar, se quisesse. A Hime se sentou num banquinho, observando duas mocinhas da sua idade correrem de um lado para o outro. Elas colocavam rosas, margaridas, flores de pessegueiro, cerejeira, orquídeas e muitas outras flores coloridas em grandes vasos de porcelana, fazendo bonitos e grandes arranjos. A Hime ficou curiosa para saber quem teria encomendado as flores.

Depois de uns quinze minutos de espera, duas mulheres, uma já adulta e com feições determinadas e outra de sua idade, de olhos muito bondosos, entraram na loja. A Hime teve a estranha sensação de já conhecê-las de algum lugar…

\- Senhora, essa mocinha veio aqui por causa da vaga de emprego. - Falou uma das floristas, se dirigindo a mais velha.

\- Ah, ótimo! - A mulher abriu um bonito sorriso. - Que tal conversarmos no meu escritório? Tomoyo-chan, dê uma checada nos arranjos para que esteja tudo certo, sim?

\- Claro. - a mocinha de olhos bondosos lançou um olhar curioso para a Hime e começou a conferir o trabalho das floristas.

\- Queira me seguir, por favor? - A dona abriu uma porta, pela qual a Hime entrou. Após fechá-la, dirigiu-se até a escrivaninha e sentou-se. - Então, está aqui pela vaga?

\- Sim… Embora… Bom, eu ficarei pouquíssimo tempo na cidade, acho que até segunda pela manhã… mas gostaria de trabalhar um pouco.

\- Huuum… Tão pouco tempo… Geralmente não contratamos temporários assim.

\- Eu entendo. - Retrucou a Hime, sentido-se desanimar. - Todos os lugares nos quais me candidatei falaram a mesma coisa…

\- Bom… Na verdade, você está com sorte. Amanhã haverá um grande casamento na orla e precisamos de mão de obra extra aqui. Creio que você poderia trabalhar aqui até amanhã à noite, mas vou logo avisando que vai ser muito trabalho.

\- Eu não tenho medo de pegar no batente! - Hime respondeu, agora animada. - Trabalhei numa taverna e em uma doceria no meio caminho para cá!

\- Oras, que interessante! Já que é assim, vou contratá-la! - A mulher respondeu - a propósito, meu nome é Daidouji Sonomi.

\- Sou Maki Hanako. Muito prazer em conhecê-la, Daidouji-san. - A Hime se curvou, respeitosamente.

\- O prazer é meu, Maki-chan. - Daidouji-san se levantou e abriu a porta. - Infelizmente, estou ocupada no momento, mas minha filha poderá ensiná-la tudo sobre o seu trabalho. Tomoyo-chan!

E lá a garota estava de volta.

\- Sim, okaasama?

\- Mostre para Maki-chan como se trabalha aqui na floricultura, por favor.

\- Claro. - Daidouji-san voltou a fechar-se em seu escritório e Tomoyo sorriu pra ela - Você já trabalhou com flores antes?

\- Infelizmente, não, mas trabalhei numa estalagem como arrumadeira e numa doceria como balconista…

\- Hum… Acho, então, que você pode ficar no balcão. Geralmente sou eu que faço isso, mas, como pode ver, estamos muito ocupados com essa encomenda.

\- Sua mãe me disse que haverá um casamento na praia.

\- Sim… De grandes figurões da Capital. Imagine só, o mundo explodindo e a noiva só se preocupa se o vestido vindo de Kasokuma chegará a tempo… - ela soltou uma risadinha divertida.

\- Ah… Eu… Soube disso que aconteceu na Capital… - A Hime falou, desconfortável.

\- Você não é daqui?

\- Hã… Não. Vim de outro continente.

\- Entendo… Eu e mamãe tivemos que fugir correndo de lá, embora eu preferisse ficar…

A Hime sentiu uma estranha nota de pesar na voz da garota. Tomoyo percebeu que a Hime a estava olhando, curiosa, e então sorriu.

\- Não se preocupe com nossos problemas! Tenho certeza que a nossa Hime-sama vai colocar aquele usurpador no lugar que ele merece!

A Hime ficou contente que Tomoyo estivesse do seu lado.

\- Bom… Deixa eu mostrar o que você deve fazer…

Enquanto a mocinha ia explicando, a Hime, discretamente, analisou-a. Ela era muito bonita, de longos cabelos negros e pele muito branca e macia. Seus grandes olhos eram azuis escuros, quase violetas, que ornavam perfeitamente com o rostinho delicado, de nariz fino e lábios vermelhos naturais. Era alta, quase tão alta quanto Flower, esguia e estava vestida com muita elegância. Tinha uma voz muito suave e expressão tranquila. A Hime sentia-se muito em paz ao seu lado.

\- … E, de vez em quando, será necessário fazer algumas entregas. Isso normalmente é feito por outra pessoa, mas, outra vez, essa encomenda está mudando nossa rotina. Entendeu tudo?

\- Sim, sim. Não é muito diferente do que eu fazia em Han… Er… Seitomura. - Há tempo, a Hime lembrou que era melhor todos pensarem que estava voltando de Seitomura e não indo para lá. Se Tomoyo percebeu seu deslize, não deu pra perceber em sua expressão doce.

\- Ótimo. Bom… Vou ajudar as meninas lá atrás, qualquer dúvida, é só me chamar.

'

Mas o dia passou tranquilo. Os poucos clientes que entraram na floricultura foram atendidos por uma Hime sorridente e atenciosa. Só pediu ajuda a Tomoyo uma única vez, quando uma senhora pediu uma flor que ela não conhecia. Saiu para fazer duas entregas, aproveitando para observar a cidade e as pessoas. Muitas voltavam da praia com os pés descalços e sujos de areia, rindo, entrando nas várias pousadas e estalagens que existiam em Taiyohama. Ficou muito satisfeita por perceber que seu Reino, até onde o conhecia, era bonito e próspero. Sua determinação em salvá-lo das mãos de Phobos só cresceu.

Após voltar da última entrega, encontrou uma das mocinhas colocando a placa de "fechado" na porta da floricultura.

\- Que bom que está de volta, Maki-chan! - Tomoyo exclamou assim que a viu. - Poderia me ajudar? Quando você saiu, uma senhora encomendou um enorme vaso de flores e precisamos entregá-lo antes das oito da noite.

As duas passaram quase duas horas escolhendo e arranjando flores em um grande vaso de flores quadrado. Mas quando terminaram, ficaram satisfeitas com o trabalho.

\- Ficou excelente! Agora, só precisamos entregá-lo.

\- Eu posso fazer isso, não se preocupe. - Ofereceu-se a Hime.

\- Você já tentou carregá-lo para ver se aguenta? Esse vaso é bem grande.

A Hime segurou com cuidado pelas laterais do vaso e quase o deixou cair: estava bastante pesado. Tomoyo soltou uma risada divertida.

\- Acho melhor irmos nós duas. A casa onde devemos entregar fica bem no topo da encosta, vai ser bem cansativo.

\- Você tem razão. Vou lavar minha mão e…

\- Espera, Maki-chan!

A Hime não tinha visto que um pedaço do seu vestido havia ficado presa debaixo do vaso. Quando tentou se afastar, tropeçou e rasgou uma parte da barra de sua saia.

\- Ah, não! - Ela se lamentou. Era o seu vestido favorito, que comprara em Hanamura.

\- Deixe-me ver isso. - Tomoyo se abaixou e examinou o tecido rasgado. - Acho que consigo consertar. Rasgou bem na linha da renda. Como estamos com um pouco de pressa, vou só colocar a renda pra dentro e depois substituo o babado.

\- Imagina, Daidouji-chan. Não precisa se incomodar.

\- Não será incomodo algum. São só alguns pontinhos. E não vai ser bom você chegar com o vestido rasgado na casa da Hitomi-san. Ela é uma senhora muito boa, mas é muito crítica em relação a aparência. Espere um instante que vou buscar meu estojo de costura.

Antes que a Hime pudesse protestar, a garota correu para o escritório da mãe. Voltou instantes depois com uma grande cesta cheia de almofada de alfinetes e grandes rolos de linha. Habilmente, passou uma linha verde por uma agulha e se abaixou para arrumar o vestido da Hime. Demorou menos de dez minutos e a barra do vestido estava como nova.

-Uau! Você é muito boa nisso, Daidouji-chan! - A Hime exclamou, muito admirada.

\- Hehehehe… Obrigada! - A morena riu, espetando a agulha usada numa almofada. - Se tivesse mais tempo, poderia fazer algo mais elaborado, mas, infelizmente, precisamos correr. Ainda precisamos subir a encosta.

A Hime lavou as mãos rapidamente. Depois, ela pegou de um lado do vaso e Tomoyo do outro e iniciaram a penosa subida. A floricultura ficava exatamente no meio da rua principal de Taiyohama, o que significava que teria que subir metade da encosta. Porém, como estava dividindo o peso com Tomoyo, foi bem mais fácil carregar o vaso.

Às oito em ponto, as duas chegaram arfantes à porta da boa senhora, que inspecionou criticamente o vaso, e as moças, antes de pagá-las regiamente pelo serviço. Quando se despediu, elogiou o vestido de Tomoyo, que ficou radiante.

\- Mas realmente, é muito bonito. - A Hime confirmou, olhando para o tecido fino, de um azul escuro que combinava com os olhos de Tomoyo. - Você tem um gosto muito bom pra roupas.

\- Obrigada. - Ela sorriu. Hesitou um pouco e falou, modestamente - Fui eu quem fiz.

A Hime até parou de andar, de tão admirada que ficou.

\- Sério?! Imaginei que você tivesse comprado em alguma loja chique! Você realmente é muito boa nisso! Parabéns!

\- Ah, não é nada. Mas obrigada pelo elogio. Sempre gostei muito de costurar. Já fiz algumas peças para algumas amigas, que também ficaram bem satisfeitas.

\- Imagino que sim! Você devia trabalhar com isso!

A Hime notou que uma sombra toldou os bonitos olhos da outra garota. Mas, ainda assim, ela sorriu, com doçura:

\- É muita gentileza sua dizer isso. Inclusive… Eu ficaria muito feliz se você deixasse eu consertar o seu vestido apropriadamente.

\- Ah, eu não quero incomodar…

\- Não vai, nem um pouco. - Repentinamente, ela se colocou na frente da Hime e pegou suas mãos. - Ao contrário, vai ser um prazer! Gosto muito de fazer isso.

\- C-claro…

\- Obrigada!

A Hime ficou olhando para o rosto bonito de Tomoyo, que sorria. Quando ela segurara suas mãos, sentiu aquela sensação de familiaridade que sentira com Rika-chan, só que muito mais forte. De novo, parecia que estava para se lembrar de algo importante, mas sua mente não cooperava…

\- A.. Gente já… Se conhecia antes? - A Hime não conseguiu segurar a pergunta.

\- Eu tive a mesma impressão… Desde o momento em que a vi. Mas é estranho, né? já que você veio de outro continente…

Passou pela cabeça da Hime que talvez a garota já a tivesse visto na Capital ou em outro lugar, mas algo bem no fundo do seu espírito dizia que era diferente. Era mais… Profundo…

\- Será que você ficaria muito incomodada se eu a chamasse pelo primeiro nome? - Tomoyo perguntou, hesitante. - parece estranho chamá-la de Maki-chan.

\- Só se você deixar eu chamá-la também pelo primeiro nome… Tomoyo-chan.

\- Claro, Hanako-chan. - ela ficou olhando pensativa para a Hime alguns instantes. - Mas esse nome também parece não encaixar… - A Hime sentiu um friozinho na barriga: Tomoyo era muito perceptiva. - Oras, estou tendo muitas impressões estranhas hoje.

A Hime riu, um pouco sem graça.

\- Imagine.

\- Bom, já que você deixou que eu arrumasse seu vestido, queria pedir outro favor. - A Hime a olhou interrogativamente. - Tenho uma roupa que costurei recentemente e gostaria muito que você experimentasse… Acho que ficaria perfeita em você.

A Hime sentiu o rosto esquentar levemente.

\- Hã…

\- Sei que estou abusando um pouco, mas gostaria muito que você fosse minha modelo. Você tem a altura certa e o biotipo perfeito. Por favor! Tenho certeza que você ficaria linda nela!

O rosto da Hime esquentou mais. Definitivamente, ser modelo não era algo que a agradava muito. Pensava numa desculpa que não magoasse sua nova amiga, quando a moça falou outra vez.

\- Nossa… Que gente estranha… Nunca vi esse tipo antes…

Quando a Hime olhou na direção que Tomoyo apontava, sentiu o sangue gelar nas veias. Vindo na direção contrária que elas, três soldados de rostos vazios subia a encosta. Sem cerimônia, a Hime agarrou o braço de Tomoyo e a puxou na direção de uma rua pequena lateral, onde se esconderam à sombra de um grande edifício de alojamentos.

\- O que houve? - Perguntou Tomoyo, espantada.

\- Aqueles homens… - A Hime sussurrou, levando a mão involuntariamente ao broche de espada - São do exército de Phobos.

\- Oh! - Exclamou a outra, também abaixando o tom da voz. - O que eles estão fazendo aqui?

\- Acho… Que eles devem estar procurando por… Er… Pela Hime-sama.

\- Mas tão longe da Capital? Não imagino que nossa princesa tenha vindo pra tão longe, em tão pouco tempo.

\- Sei lá…

\- Tá, mas… Por que precisamos nos esconder?

\- Eu… er… arranjei confusão com alguns deles a caminho daqui… talvez eles me reconheçam… - E aquilo nem era mentira. Só havia omitido alguns detalhes. - Esses caras são perigosos…

Ela escutaram o clanc clanc das armaduras dos homens se aproximar mais. A Hime se encostou tanto na parede do edifício que parecia querer se fundir a ele. Apertava o broche, pronta para agir, caso a descobrissem, mas pedindo mentalmente, com todo fervor, que não a encontrassem. Tomoyo, ao seu lado, sentia a tensão da moça e ficou calada.

Os homens se aproximaram e elas viram, a distância, os soldados interceptarem os poucos passantes e fazerem perguntas. Ela engoliu em seco. Esperava que nenhuma daquelas pessoas fosse algum dos poucos clientes que atendera.

Depois do que pareceu ser horas, os soldados saíram do campo de visão da moça e os ruídos da armadura voltaram a se perder na distância. Só então ela respirou aliviada.

\- Nossa… eles devem ser perigosos mesmo pra você ficar tão nervosa… - Falou Tomoyo, pensativa.

A Hime engoliu em seco.

\- Vi… eles fazendo coisas horríveis com quem eles achavam… que tinham informações da Hime-sama…

\- Entendo…

\- É melhor você ir pra casa. Toma cuidado pra não encontrar esses caras pelo…

Ela foi parando de falar a medida que Tomoyo passava o braço pelo dela, sorrindo.

\- Acho que vou acompanhá-la até sua casa.

\- Mas…

\- Acho que vai ser mais seguro pra nós duas se formos juntas. Além disso, preciso mesmo que você me empreste o seu vestido para que eu possa consertá-lo.

\- Eu…

\- Não tente me dissuadir. Posso ser bem teimosa quando quero.

Apesar de sorrir, o rosto da garota estava determinado. A Hime sabia que poderia ir sozinha pra casa, até seria melhor, pois, se encontrasse algum dos soldados de Phobos, podia atacá-los com Sword. Se Tomoyo fosse com ela, teria que revelar sua identidade e não queria isso. Mas ela se emocionou com a atitude da moça de olhos azuis. Era realmente uma garota muito boa. Sorriu.

\- Obrigada.

\- Vamos, então?

Olharam ao redor para ver se os soldados haviam realmente desaparecido e continuaram a descer a encosta, conversando algumas amenidades. Era muito fácil conversar com Tomoyo, parecia até que já se conheciam há muito tempo. Era bom deixar um pouco as preocupações de princesa de lado um pouco e conversar sobre flores e vestidos.

Quando estavam quase chegando a praia, a Hime viu Flower subindo apressadamente a rua, visivelmente preocupada. Pelo visto, ela também vira os soldados. Ela pareceu profundamente aliviada quando viu a Hime e disfarçou imediatamente ao notar que ela estava acompanhada, colocando um sorrisão no rosto. Se Tomoyo percebeu alguma coisa, a Hime não podia dizer pelo sorriso sereno que ela exibia.

\- Hanako-chan! Que bom que você chegou! Mizuho-chan queria falar com você, tem algumas novidades pra contar. Quem é sua amiga?

\- Essa é Daidouji Tomoyo. Tomoyo-chan, essa é Tachibana-san.

As duas se cumprimentaram, sorrindo.

\- Tomoyo-chan gentilmente me acompanhou até aqui. Tenho que entregar o vestido pra ela, que rasgou, sem querer.

\- Sério? Conte-me então como isso aconteceu. - ela pegou no outro braço da Hime e começou a andar junto com as moças. Quem olhasse, pensaria que estava tranquila e descontraída, mas a Hime sentia a mão tensa de Flower lhe apertando o braço.

'

Após finalmente chegarem na estalagem e a Hime entregar o vestido, Flower insistiu em acompanhar Tomoyo de volta, com a desculpa de querer dar uma olhada nas flores. A Hime ficou andando de um lado para o outro no quarto, enquanto Kero estava sentado em cima da cama, com os braços cruzados e a testa franzida.

\- Era inevitável que isso acontecesse. Até achei que demorou. Provavelmente, os soldados de Phobos devem estar nos procurando pelas cidades vizinhas, agora que sabem que estamos na região.

\- Flower falou que Watery queria falar comigo… provavelmente ela também viu os soldados. Ai, Kero-chan… estou preocupada!

\- Vamos esperar Flower chegar e iremos falar com Watery. Decidiremos o que fazer então. Tente ficar calma e sente um pouco. Estou ficando tonto com você andando de um lado para o outro.

\- Sim, sim…

Mas ela continuou em pé, inquieta, até a ruiva voltar. Ela já não sorria mais.

\- Você os viu de novo?! - Perguntou a Hime, assim que ela fechou a porta do quarto.

\- Não, mas escutei algumas pessoas comentando que eles foram bastante rudes. Provavelmente é isso que Watery quer nos falar. - Flower ponderou, pegando uma das bolsas e abrindo, para que Kero entrasse e eles pudessem ir.

O trajeto curto até a orla da praia foi feito em um silêncio tenso. A Hime não conseguia parar de olhar para os lados, sempre com a mão no broche. Ela até cogitou em levar Sword em sua forma verdadeira, mas Flower argumentou que chamariam muita atenção se ela andasse armada. Felizmente, a praia estava deserta àquela hora da noite e ninguém viu quando a moça ruiva foi até a beira do mar e colocou sua mão na água, fazendo-a brilhar. Segundos depois, as ondas começaram a se agitar de uma forma não natural e Watery emergiu em sua forma aquática. Seu rosto estava bastante sério.

\- Eles estão aqui.

\- Nós sabemos. Eu vi alguns quando voltava do meu trabalho. Consegui me esconder deles.

\- Também vi dois. Infelizmente eles me viram… não tive muita escolha… - Comentou Flower.

\- Alguém viu você fazendo magia? - Perguntou Watery

\- Não… eu consegui correr encosta acima e eles me perseguiram. Quando saí da cidade… bem… eles tiveram o mesmo destino dos outros.

\- O que devemos fazer, então? - A Hime cruzou os braços, preocupada - Será que é prudente ficarmos aqui?

\- Acho que devemos ir embora. - Opinou Flower - Se ficarmos, fatalmente seremos descobertas…

\- O problema é que eles provavelmente estão por toda parte. - Argumentou Kero, flutuando distraidamente entre as três, bastante sério. - Se estão aqui, estarão em Seitomura, Kazokuma e em qualquer cidade que formos. Na minha opinião, devemos ficar e nos esconder. Ao menos enquanto nenhum Conselheiro traidor aparecer.

\- Talvez a Hime deva ficar na estalagem, por enquanto.

\- Ah, não! Não quero ficar me escondendo feito um ratinho covarde!

\- Mas, Hime…

\- Do que vai adiantar, de qualquer maneira?! Se eles estão na cidade, eles vão me procurar, sem deixar pedra sobre pedra! Em algum momento, vão entrar na estalagem e me encontrarão.

Ficaram em silêncio alguns segundos, pensando no que poderiam fazer. A Hime sentia-se como num beco sem saída e seu ânimo estava bem baixo.

\- Huuuum… - Kero de repente saiu de sua posição concentrada e parecia um pouco menos carrancudo. - Vamos fazer o seguinte: Ficaremos aqui mais alguns dias. Flower, você consegue dar uma uma geral pela cidade para encontrar os soldados de Phobos? - A moça ruiva balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. - Então faça isso e acabe com eles. Imagino que vai demorar um pouco para que sintam a falta deles e venham investigar. Assim, teremos algum tempo.

\- Bom… é uma ideia. - Watery disse, lentamente - Também posso ajudar Flower.

\- Não, Watery. - Antes que Watery pudesse protestar, a HIme argumentou. - Você ficou muito debilitada e quero que se recupere 100%. Vamos garantir isso, fazendo com que você descanse essa noite. A partir de amanhã, você poderá fazer a ronda juntamente com Flower. Está bem?

O tom que a Hime usara era suave, mas determinado e a garota não teve como contra-argumentar. Flower esfregou as mãos, um pouco mais animada.

\- É um bom plano. Vou fazer mais tarde e, logo pela manhã, antes de todos acordarem.

\- Parece bom.

\- Bom… acho, então, que é melhor irmos dormir. - A Hime falou, segurando um bocejo. - Estou cansada de hoje e amanhã terei bastante trabalho por causa do casamento.

\- Você também está trabalhando pra esse casamento? A doceira do restaurante onde estou trabalhando está, literalmente, arrancando os cabelos por causa do bolo. Vai passar a noite trabalhando. Ainda bem que não fui escalada pra isso…

'

Eles se despediram de Watery e voltaram para a estalagem. A Hime ia distraída, chutando a areia da praia levemente. Espantou-se quando Flower a abraçou de lado, apertando seus ombros.

\- Não fique assim, Hime-sama! Vai dar tudo certo!

\- Mas… parece que o cerco está se fechando e Phobos logo vai ter o que ele quer… dá um pouco de… medo.

\- Eu sei. - A moça ruiva suspirou. - Mas se ficarmos assim vai ser pior, não é? Temos que ser otimistas! Vamos, me dê um sorriso.

Era impossível manter a seriedade quando Flower falava daquela maneira, então a Hime conseguiu dar uma risadinha. Mas também era impossível afastar a sombra da ameaça de Phobos completamente de seu coração.

'

(continua)

* * *

Olá, pessoas lindas!

Espero que estejam gostando da Fic. Finalmente a Tomoyo apareceu (embora vocês só saibam me perguntar onde está um certo rapaz de olhos castanhos… 9.9).

Mais uma vez, tive que dividir os acontecimentos que tinha programado pra esse capítulo em dois, o que estende a fic mais um pouquinho. Sei que vocês adoram isso, mas eu realmente preciso aprender a ser mais direta. :P

Bom… eu creio que tenho uma má notícia pra vocês. Eu arranjei recentemente um emprego fixo (eu trabalhei como freelancer nos últimos anos) e por isso, estou com pouquíssimo tempo para me dedicar a escrever. Isso não quer dizer que vou abandonar a fic as moscas. Mas é possível que, apartir de agora, eu vá demorar mais de quinze dias pra postar. Contudo, vou manter minha promessa de postar ao menos de mês em mês. Vou fazer o possível pra manter a periodicidade de semana sim, semana não, mas não estranhem se atrasar, ok?

Por fim, como sempre, quero agradecer a todo mundo que está lendo a fic, principalmente a Mimic… er… Essen Senf, Ana Pri-chan e Flor de Cerejeira pelos elogios e comentários. Os reviews estão aí para isso.

Beijos e até o próximo capítulo.

By Cherry_hi


	7. A Hime e as Vozes

_Disclaimer: Sakura Cardcaptor e seus personagens pertencem ao CLAMP_

* * *

 **O Último Reino Antes do Fim**

 **Escrito por:** Cherry_hi

 **Revisado por:** Yoruki Hiiragizawa

 **Ato 7 - A Hime e as vozes.**

 **'**

 _O vento forte obrigou a Hime a semicerrar os olhos._

 _Estava, outra vez, a beira do Abismo do Fim, sentindo o vento gélido que subia pela encosta sem fundo revirar as sedas das suas vestes e os seus cabelos. Estava, novamente, com suas roupas reais e não havia sinal de Kero, Watery, Flower ou Sword._

 _\- Olá?! - Ela gritou e sua voz se perdeu no eco sombrio._

 _Ela arriscou dar uma olhada para o fundo do abismo, mas a escarpa se perdia numa escuridão tão profunda que parecia absorver a luz intensa do dia que brilhava sobre sua cabeça. Inconscientemente, ela deu uma passo para trás._

 _Olhou para a ambos os lados e viu que o abismo se estendia de norte a sul continuamente, além de onde sua vista alcançava. O chão era de pedra cinza crua, que gradualmente virava uma grama seca enquanto avançava para oeste, em direção a floresta seca das Terras Ermas._

 _Do outro lado do abismo, erguia-se uma escarpa tão comprida como a em que ela se encontrava, embora mais alta, sendo encoberta por uma névoa branca. No entanto, ela pôde distinguir duas silhuetas em pé na beira do Abismo._

 _\- Oi?! - Ela gritou, muito alto. - Quem são vocês?!_

 _A Princípio, não houve resposta e as figuras continuaram lá, paradas, em meio a névoa branca._

 _\- QUEM… SÃO… VOCÊS?! - Ela voltou a gritar, com toda a força que conseguia_

" _Encontre-nos_ _..."_

 _Não era uma voz. Não era um pensamento. Era uma sensação, tão nítida quanto frio e calor._

 _\- O QUÊ? ONDE?!_

" _Encontre-nos_ … _Encontre-nos_ … _Espelho_ … _Onde as almas_ …"

 _\- Não entendo… - A voz da Hime foi sumindo._

" _Encontre-nos_ … _Onde as almas_ … _Encontre-nos_ …"

\- AAAAAAAIIIII! - A Hime acordou, gritando, sentindo uma picada no braço.

\- Finalmente! - Kero resmungou, aborrecido. - Isso já está ficando ridículo, Hime-sama! Até a Flower já acordou.

\- O que vocês fizeram comigo dessa vez?! - A Hime perguntou, passando a mão no braço, onde doía.

\- Um beliscão bem dado, querida. - Flower falou, sorrindo. - Precisamos trabalhar, lembra? Não dá pra ficar dormindo a manhã inteira, embora quiséssemos. - Ela suspirou.

\- Com o que você estava sonhando? - Perguntou Kero, curioso. - Estava falando durante o sono… "Encontre-nos".

\- Por causa do beliscão, não vou contar pra vocês! - Ela retrucou, chateada, levantando-se da cama. - Só quando eu chegar a casa, à noite, eu vou contar.

\- Nossa… que rancorosa…

\- Você quer que eu a acompanhe até a floricultura, Hime-sama?

\- Não, Flower. Está tudo bem. Você destruiu os soldados que estavam na cidade, não é?

\- Sim, ontem à noite. Na minha ronda pela manhã, não vi um sequer. Acho que estamos seguros por enquanto.

\- Perfeito.

\- Ainda assim… - Flower fez um movimento com a mão e uma flor muito bonita, de pétalas brancas e amarelas, surgiu em sua mão. Ela colocou a flor nos cabelos da Hime. - Se por acaso você precisar de mim, arranque todas as pétalas dessa flor e eu aparecerei imediatamente.

\- Obrigada, Flower.

\- Ei! Não esquece de pegar meu café da manhã! - Lembrou Kero. A Hime sorriu maldosamente.

\- Huuum… por causa do beliscão, acho que vou "esquecer" seu café hoje.

\- O quê?! Mas nem fui eu quem fez isso!

\- Pode até ser, mas tenho certeza que você foi conivente com a ideia.

A Hime fechou a porta antes que algum outro hóspede escutasse os resmungos indignados de Kero.

'

\- Eles ficavam repetindo "O espelho" e "Onde as almas"... - A Hime terminou de relatar o sonho pra Tomoyo, de pé em cima de um banquinho, enquanto a morena terminava de ajustar o vestido. - Eu sinto que é algo importante, mas não entendi o que poderia ser.

\- Se eu fosse você, não pensaria muito sobre isso. - A outra retrucou, concentrada em arrumar a barra da roupa - Pode ter sido só um sonho, não?

\- É mas… É que eu já sonhei com algo que aconteceu depois.

Tomoyo parou no meio da ação de enfiar a agulha no tecido, olhando admirada para a Hime.

\- Sério?! Você então tem sonhos premonitórios?

\- Não com tanta frequência. Tive só uma vez. Sonhei que ia conhecer Fl… er… Tachibana-san e acabou acontecendo.

\- Huuum…

\- O que foi?

\- É que essa habilidade é bem rara aqui no Reino. Poucas pessoas a possuem. A mais famosa é a Tsukimiko.

\- Tsukimiko?

\- Sim… a sarcedotisa do _Tsukimine jinja_. Ela é muito versada em divinação. Sabe tudo do passado, presente e futuro.

\- Sério? - A Hime se empolgou. Talvez a sacerdotisa pudesse ajudá-la a lembrar de seu passado. - Onde fica esse templo?

\- Tsukimine, uma cidade perto da Floresta do Silêncio.

A Hime pensou um pouco.

\- Fica muito longe daqui?

\- Quase duas semanas de viagem.

\- Droga... acho que não faz parte do meu roteiro de viagem. Vai ficar para a próxima. - Tomoyo ficou calada e, depois de alguns segundos, a Hime perguntou: - Existe mais alguém que tenha esse tipo de poder?

\- Olha… pelo que eu saiba, não. O _Ou-sama_ possuía esse poder e dizem que a Hime-sama também possui… - Outra vez, o sangue da Hime gelou. - Mas nunca ninguém soube ao certo. Enfim… me surpreendi porque é um dom bastante raro.

Depois disso, ela se calou, concentrada na sua costura e a Hime ficou pensando. Seu instinto lhe dizia que era um sonho importante, mas que fora diferente do que tivera com Flower. Mais tarde falaria com suas Conselheiras sobre o sonho e pediria suas opiniões.

\- Pronto! - Exclamou Tomoyo, satisfeita, levantando-se e admirando seu trabalho, entusiasmada - Ficou perfeito, como achei que ficaria.

\- Tem algum espelho grande para que eu possa olhar?

\- Sim, tem sim! - Tomoyo pegou a mão da Hime e a arrastou até o escritório da mãe, tirando alguns vasos de flores e um cabideiro da frente de um grande espelho de parede. Depois empurrou a garota para frente do objeto. - Olha, olha, olha!

A Hime perdeu o fôlego: o vestido violeta que usava era lindo, com uma saia esvoaçante de muitos tecidos leves, corpete justo e todo bordado, e mangas transparentes caídas sobre os ombros. Combinou perfeitamente com seu tom de pele e realçou a cor de seus olhos.

\- Tomoyo-chan, que vestido maravilhoso! - Ela deu uma rodopiada, fazendo o tecido leve da saia levantar como nuvens. - É perfeito!

\- Obrigada, mas, é claro, a modelo ajuda. - Ela agradeceu, parecendo muito feliz. - Você está parecendo uma princesa.

A Hime corou com os elogios, mas sentiu estremecer de leve com a comparação. Coincidência ou não, a morena mencionava o termo "princesa" com muita frequência em sua presença.

\- Será que você poderia ficar parada um tempinho para mim? - Tomoyo perguntou, de repente, pegando um bloco de desenho e um lápis de dentro do bolsão do avental que usava. - Queria registrar esse momento.

Embora ainda encabulada, a Hime balançou afirmativamente a cabeça. Tentou ficar imóvel o máximo que conseguia durante os cinco minutos que levaram para Tomoyo desenhar um esboço muito bem feito dela usando o vestido.

\- Caramba! Costura bem, tem bom gosto e ainda desenha! Você é demais, Tomoyo-chan! - A Hime exclamou, empolgada.

\- É muito gentil da sua parte dizer isso.

Antes que a Hime pudesse retrucar, a porta se abriu de supetão e Sonomi entrou, carregando um grande _bouquet_ de flores brancas.

\- Ah, você está aqui, Tomoyo-chan! Os lírios finalmente chegaram! Você já almoçou? Oh, oi, Maki-chan! Que vestido lindo esse seu!

\- Obrigada, Daidouji-san. Mas é da Tomoyo-chan, foi ela quem fez.

A Hime, que imaginava que Sonomi fosse elogiar a filha, ficou muito surpresa quando a mulher fechou a cara e dirigiu um olhar muito zangado para Tomoyo, que se encolheu ligeiramente.

\- Eu deveria ter imaginado! Já disse para você parar com essa história de costura, Tomoyo! Precisa se concentrar em coisas importantes e parar de ficar sonhando! - Com raiva, ela depositou as flores de qualquer jeito na sua mesa e foi saindo, pisando duro. Parou a porta e falou, bruscamente. - Espero que não tenha perdido seu horário de almoço todo com essa bobagem, porque preciso dessas flores cortadas e limpas em vinte minutos!

A porta bateu com força e as duas ficaram num silêncio pesado e desconfortável durante alguns segundos. A Hime estava chocada, olhando para Tomoyo que parecia estar fazendo força para engolir o choro e a tristeza. Ainda em silêncio, ela voltou a guardar o bloco de desenho no avental e foi até a escrivaninha, recolhendo vagarosamente algumas flores que haviam rolado para o chão.

\- Tomoyo-chan…

\- Hanako-chan, será que você poderia avisar a uma das meninas que os lírios chegaram? - A morena cortou com muita suavidade, tentando sorrir. - Precisamos terminar o arranjo do altar.

\- Hã… claro… er… quando eu voltar, devolverei o vestido para você…

\- Eu… ia ficar muito feliz se você o usasse hoje. Como sabe, vamos montar tudo na praia e é bom estarmos bem vestidas. Ficaria feliz se você o usasse hoje.

\- Mas não vai sujar? É tão bonito...

\- Não se preocupe com isso.

\- Então está bem. - A Hime sorriu docemente para a moça. Depois pegou o vestido que estava usando antes e o broche de espada. - Vou avisar as meninas e depois venho ajudá-la.

Tomoyo só balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. Antes de fechar a porta, a Hime viu a mocinha discretamente enxugar uma lágrima teimosa.

'

Depois de muita correria, ajustes de última hora e dois ataques histéricos da noiva, a Hime e Tomoyo assistiram, de longe, o casamento acontecer. Não havia muitos convidados, a maioria presos na Capital sitiada ou com medo de saírem de suas cidades, mas, ainda assim, foi muito emocionante. A Hime chegou mesmo a derramar uma ou duas lágrimas. O celebrante falou suas últimas palavras e todos aplaudiram, entusiasmados.

\- É tão bonito quando alguém se casa, não é? - Tomoyo comentou. - Você tem namorado, Hanako-chan?

\- Huuum… não… - Respondeu a Hime, hesitante. Provavelmente não tinha, ou então Flower ou Watery teriam falado alguma coisa - E Você?

\- Não tenho, não. Eu…

\- Tomoyo!

Era Sonomi outra vez. Ainda parecia aborrecida com a filha.

\- Quero que você supervisione a desmontagem dos arranjos. Depois, eu e você vamos ter uma conversa definitiva!

Sem esperar resposta, ela saiu de perto e Tomoyo ficou com uma expressão tão magoada que a Hime perguntou, impulsivamente:

\- Hã… você… conhece o Marco da cidade de Taiyohama?

\- Sim, conheço. - Ela apontou para uma caverna, na ponta esquerda da orla da praia. - É ali dentro.

\- Será que você poderia me levar até lá, depois que terminarmos o serviço?

\- Eu deveria levar as coisas de volta para a floricultura... - Tomoyo parecia estar falando consigo mesma. Entretanto, abriu um sorriso repentino e disse. - Oras, por que não? Vamos terminar logo com isso e mandarei as meninas na minha frente.

Demoraram quase duas horas para desmontarem os arranjos e arrumarem tudo para subirem a encosta e o dia já havia terminado. Após mandarem as ajudantes da floricultura voltarem para com os materiais, Tomoyo e a Hime rumaram para a caverna. Tomoyo levava uma pequena lanterna que iluminava a areia branca a frente delas. A brisa suave balançava os cabelos das garotas e o vestido da Hime, enquanto as ondas quebravam suavemente na praia. A Hime tentava encontrar as palavras certas para poder abordar o assunto sobre a mãe da amiga, mas simplesmente nada lhe vinha a cabeça. Também pensava que a nova amiga talvez não quisesse falar sobre o assunto, ainda mais com uma estranha…

\- Ela quer que eu continue com o negócio da família.

A Hime até errou o passo e quase tropeçou na barra do vestido.

\- O quê?

\- Está escrito na sua cara que você quer me perguntar qual é o problema entre eu e a minha mãe. - Tomoyo deu uma risadinha. Depois ficou séria e suspirou, triste. - A floricultura está na família há muitos anos e eu, como filha única, devo assumir o negócio. Mas eu gosto de moda e queria abrir uma casa de costura. E ela não aceita.

\- Tomoyo-chan… - A Hime se calou, pensando no que poderia dizer para alegrá-la.

\- Está tudo bem… - Ela suspirou outra vez. - Acho que não tenho muita escolha. Meu bisavô morreria de desgosto se eu simplesmente largasse tudo.

\- Mas… e você?

\- Como assim?

\- E seu desejo? - A Hime estava indignada. - O seu sonho? Vai jogar tudo fora por causa dos outros?

Tomoyo pareceu chocada com aquela última pergunta. Seus bonitos olhos se arregalaram…

\- Minha… minha mãe… também não teve escolha…

\- Sim, sua mãe tinha escolha! Ela podia dizer não! Assim como você pode!

\- É… complicado…

\- Não, não é! - A Hime retrucou, obstinada. Ela até parou de caminhar. - Ou talvez seja, se para você desistir dos seus sonhos e se curvar às vontades de outra pessoa for mais fácil que lutar pelo que deseja para ser feliz!

Os olhos de Tomoyo se arregalaram ainda mais, ficando muito brilhantes. Dessa vez, ela não falou nada, em choque. A Hime prosseguiu, com mais calma.

\- Olha… eu a conheci ontem, mas eu sinto que você é uma pessoa importante pra mim. Por isso, quero que você seja feliz. Então eu digo que você deve ser modista e sei que terá muito sucesso.

Uma lágrima solitária rolou pelo rosto da moça, que rapidamente a enxugou, um tanto impaciente. Ela voltou a caminhar, num passo um pouco mais rápido.

\- Eu… não… não… sei…

\- Você pode tentar fugir o quanto quiser… - Falou a Hime, andando atrás dela. - Mas uma hora você vai dar de frente com o problema e vai ter que enfrentá-lo. Acredite… eu sei… do que estou falando. - Finalizou, pensando nos seus próprios problemas.

\- No momento, não adianta muita coisa. Os lugares que eu teria mais chance de sucesso são Watashi, que está sitiada e Kasokuma, também a beira de ser tomada. O problema só vai ser resolvido quando essa confusão envolvendo o Reino acabar.

A Hime apressou o passo para poder ficar bem em frente a morena e pegou suas mãos, apertando-as forte.

\- Eu tenho certeza que, onde quer que ela esteja, a Hime está cuidando disso. Ela vai conseguir tirar o usurpador do trono. Então… você vai poder realizar todos os seus sonhos. - Tomoyo ainda parecia infeliz, então a Hime apertou suas mãos com mais força, dizendo. - " _Zettai daijoubu dayo_ "!

E, finalmente, a morena abriu um sorriso, ainda que incerto, balançando a cabeça afirmativamente. E, mais do que nunca, a Hime se sentiu impelida a vencer Phobos.

\- Obrigada por me animar. Pode crer que vou pensar com muito carinho sobre isso. - Tomoyo agradeceu. - Acho que eu precisava ouvir essas coisas. Geralmente as pessoas dizem que a costura é um bom hobby ou que devo continuar no negócio da família.

\- Realmente, você precisava de um ponto de vista diferente. Ainda bem que eu…

A Hime parou de falar, bruscamente. Acabara de sentir uma coisa muito estranha, que fazia os pelos de sua nuca se arrepiarem. Era uma impressão de que havia alguma coisa - ou alguém - ali perto.

\- O que foi? - Questionou Tomoyo, curiosa, ao ver a amiga girar para os lados, procurando alguma coisa.

\- Eu… estou sentindo… uma presença… acho. - Respondeu, incerta.

Era como as ondas, que iam e voltavam na areia da praia: a presença pulsava, fazia sua pele formigar e o coração acelerar. Com a boca seca ela se virou para a entrada da caverna a poucos metros dela.

\- Hanako-chan, espera! - Tomoyo pediu, quando a amiga correu em direção a abertura escura de pedra.

A Hime parou na entrada e a presença pulsou forte mais uma vez, fazendo seu sangue gelar. Engoliu em seco.

\- O… que… que tem… aí dentro? - Perguntou baixinho a Tomoyo, que havia acabado de parar ao seu lado.

\- O marco da cidade: um pequeno altar circundado por um lago. - A Hime ficou em silêncio, enquanto sentia sua ansiedade crescer. - Você quer voltar?

\- Não… eu… não vai dar tempo de fazer isso depois…

\- Entendo… então vamos?

\- Sim.

Mas a Hime continuou parada no mesmo lugar, sentindo o nervosismo crescer.

\- O que houve? - Tomoyo perguntou, pacientemente.

\- É que… Wa… er… me falaram de fantasmas nessa caverna…

\- Ah, mas são só histórias. Tenho certeza que não existem fantasmas aqui.

\- Mas… e essa sensação?

\- Que sensação?

A Hime ficou calada, enquanto observava atentamente a entrada da caverna. Definitivamente, havia algo diferente ali dentro. Mas só havia uma maneira de saber. Quase sem perceber, agarrou o braço de sua companheira, que suprimiu uma risadinha.

\- V-vamos… lá…

A caverna era úmida e fria. Os passos das moças ecoavam nas paredes de pedra, perdendo-se na escuridão que a luz da vela não alcançava. O chão estava ligeiramente enlameado e escorregadio, obrigando as moças a redobrarem sua atenção. A Hime se assustava com qualquer som diferente das passadas ou do gotejar constante da água pela pedra. Quando ouviram uma coisa que pareceu um bater de asas alto, a Hime soltou um grito e apertou o braço de Tomoyo com mais força.

\- Calma, Hanako-chan. Deve ter sido um morcego. - Tomoyo falou, tentando acalmá-la.

\- Ai ai ai… detesto essas coisas…

\- Você quer voltar? - A Hime fez que não com a cabeça. - Não se preocupe… estou com você e falta só um pouquinho.

Para a Hime, pareceu que se passaram séculos até que, enfim, a caverna se abriu e as águas de um pequeno lago refletiram placidamente a luz da vela. Ainda na penumbra, elas podiam ver a sombra de uma pequena construção no meio dele. Quanto mais se aproximavam, mais a presença pulsava e mais a Hime tremia e apertava o braço de Tomoyo.

\- Que… medo…

\- Engraçado… Fora a atmosfera assustadora, não sinto nada. - Tomoyo falou - Talvez você tenha uma sensibilidade muito grande. O que você sente?

\- U-uma… presença…

\- Mas como assim? Consegue me descrever?

\- É como se algo… estivesse invisível… e me causa… um… um medo… incontrolável!

\- Entendo… - Tomoyo pareceu pensar um pouco, depois pegou na mão da Hime e a trouxe para mais perto do lago - Mas veja só… não tem nada aqui.

A Hime olhou ao redor com seus olhos vidrados. Realmente, não parecia ter nada ali… mas então por que sentia aquele pavor tão grande?! Mais uma vez, ela viu a sombra no meio do lago e o medo pareceu crescer dentro do seu coração. Deu um passo para trás, prestes a soltar um grito e se descontrolar de vez…

" _FIQUE CALMA!"_

\- O quê?!

\- "O que", o quê? - Perguntou Tomoyo, surpresa.

\- Essa voz…!

\- Que voz?

\- Você não ouviu?

\- Não.

Mas a Hime ouviu claramente uma voz, dura e direta, do que parecia uma criança. Um menino, muito possivelmente. Seu corpo voltou a tremer: se só ela estava escutando, possivelmente era um fantas…

"FIQUE CALMA E SINTA A…"

A voz foi morrendo e se perdeu nas paredes da caverna, mas havia qualquer coisa nela, talvez no timbre decidido e sério, que a acalmou profundamente. Embora a força daquela estranha presença ainda a perturbasse, ela conseguiu acalmar sua respiração e pensar mais claramente.

\- Hanako...chan…? - Chamou Tomoyo, incerta, ao ver a Hime avançar até a beira do lago.

Havia o que pareciam ser os restos de uma ponte de madeira queimada na margem e não havia outro meio de chegar até o altarzinho a não ser atravessando pela água. Sem hesitar, ela se deixou cair para dentro do lago. Embora Tomoyo fosse alertá-la para ter cuidado, ficou admirada ao perceber que ela ficou em pé acima da água, como se flutuasse.

\- Como… você sabia que isso iria acontecer?

\- Eu não sabia… - Murmurou a Hime, sem olhar para a amiga atrás dela.

Ela avançou por cima da superfície do lago, dando exatamente seis passos até chegar à frente da construção. E, ali, a presença era intensa e assustadora. Definitivamente, aquilo estava vindo do pequeno altar, que estava fechado. Mesmo tendo se acalmado, sua mão tremia quando a estendeu para abrí-lo. Quando tocou na pequena maçaneta, a presença pareceu aumentar ainda mais. Era como se não quisesse ser descoberta e tentasse se defender aumentando sua presença ruim. O sentimento da Hime era que, se abrisse o altar, alguma coisa - um monstro, um espírito maligno ou algo assim - sairia lá de dentro. Mas, de alguma forma, a Hime sabia que a presença só iria parar se ela a enfrentasse… e que ela precisava fazer aquilo. Ela respirou fundo, levando a mão no broche de espada. Controlou seu medo e então… abriu!

Não havia nada lá dentro. Mas, assim que o altar foi aberto, a presença sumiu e a Hime se sentiu mais leve, como se um grande peso tivesse sido tirado de seus ombros. Até o ar pareceu ficar mais leve e a caverna, mais iluminada e menos assustadora.

\- O que tem aí dentro? - Perguntou Tomoyo, aproximando-se e tirando a Hime de seu estupor.

\- Nada. Está vazio…

\- Não falei que não era nada? São só histórias .

A luz da vela iluminou um pedaço retangular prateado no chão. A Hime se abaixou e conseguiu ler o Mantra Real. Abaixo, havia o misterioso buraco circular. Igual a Hanamura. Levantou-se de novo e olhou ao redor. Definitivamente, aquela caverna não tinha nada de assustadora. Seria possível que ela mesma tivesse criado aquele medo irracional? Ou haveria, de fato, alguma coisa que ali existiu e ela, de alguma forma, conseguiu vencer e eliminar? Talvez nunca soubesse. Ela suspirou.

\- Vamos voltar. Já estamos há muito tempo aqui e não quero que você leve bronca da sua mãe por minha causa.

Tomoyo só balançou a cabeça, concordando. A Hime voltou para a beira do lago mas, para a sua surpresa, ela não flutuou e afundou até quase os joelhos na água

\- O quê?! Que droga é essa?

\- Parece que só dava pra ir até o centro do lago, mas não pra voltar… - Tomoyo comentou, dando uma risadinha.

A Hime andou com certa dificuldade até a margem, onde a outra garota a ajudou a sair da água. O bonito vestido de Tomoyo agora parecia uma papa meio transparente nas pernas da Hime.

\- Desculpe-me por isso, Tomoyo-chan. Estraguei o seu vestido.

\- Sem problemas. É só secar e ele estará novinho em folha.

Elas saíram da caverna e foram recepcionadas por um vento úmido e gelado. A Hime sofreu mais do que Tomoyo por causa das roupas molhadas. O Céu já estava bem escuro, o que indicava que elas haviam ficado mais tempo do que imaginaram dentro da caverna.

Andaram em silêncio pela orla da praia, vendo as ondas do mar morrerem lentamente na areia. A Hime ainda estava bastante intrigada com a voz que escutara. De alguma forma, como muitas das coisas que vivenciou desde que acordara, era como se fosse algo importante, que estivesse perto de lembrar, mas que, por algum motivo… não se lembrava.

\- Droga… - Murmurou, frustrada. Tomoyo ouviu.

\- O que foi?

\- Apenas…

A Hime interrompida por uma outra voz. Um grito que pareceu ecoar ao longe pela orla da praia e fez os pelos da nuca dela se arrepiarem. Mais uma vez, escutava vozes que não tinha explicação.

\- O que foi isso? - Perguntou Tomoyo, alarmada.

\- Espera… você também ouviu?!

\- Sim!

O grito se repetiu. Era agudo e infantil.

\- Parece que tá vindo da rua principal.

A Hime não esperou mais. Levantou levemente as saias molhadas e começou a correr, com a morena em seu encalço. Outras pessoas, que nem ela, corriam em direção aos prédios iluminados. Entretanto, quando voltaram a pisar na pedra da pavimentação da via, elas viram algumas pessoas correndo na direção contrária, parecendo muito assustadas, entrando em suas casas e fechando suas portas.

\- O que está acontecendo? - Tomoyo externou a pergunta que a Hime se fazia, preocupada.

Quando finalmente chegaram a rua principal, viram muitas pessoas correndo encosta abaixo e, lá no meio da rua, uma menininha de cabelos castanho-claros, menor que Watery, corria e gritava, fugindo de seis guardas sem expressão. O primeiro impulso da Hime foi se esconder atrás de uma árvore, com o coração acelerado de medo.

\- Pensei que esses homens tinham ido embora daqui! - Falou Tomoyo, espiando pelos lados da árvore. Seu cenho estava franzido. - O que será que essa garotinha fez para eles a estarem perseguindo assim?

\- Ela faz parte do Conselho da Hime. - Antes mesmo que pudesse processar as palavras, a Hime havia dito em voz baixa. E a atenta Tomoyo escutou.

\- Como você sabe?

\- É… um palpite. Mas… eu sei que eles estão atrás da Hime e dos conselheiros, então…

\- Pode ser. - A morena se voltou para onde os guardas avançavam e franziu a testa, com desgosto. - Caramba, eles estão sendo muito violentos com as pessoas. Não é a toa que ninguém gosta deles!

O Coração da Hime se apertou. Se tentasse interferir, seria reconhecida e teria que lutar. Mas ficar escondida enquanto outras pessoas sofriam por sua causa era inconcebível! Se ao menos Watery ou Flower estivessem com ela… FLOWER!

Ela lembrou da flor que a conselheira ruiva havia lhe dado uma flor para que puxasse todas as pétalas caso estivesse em perigo. Levou a mão aos cabelos e sentiu seu coração parar quando não encontrou a flor. Desesperada, tateou pela cabeça, procurou na roupa, apalpou as costas… nada

\- O que houve? - Perguntou Tomoyo, confusa com aquele estranho comportamento.

\- A flor… que estava no meu cabelo… sumiu!

\- Ela era importante?

\- Era sim!

\- Nossa… - A morena colocou as mãos na boca, perturbada. - Eu vi quando ela voou pra longe, lá na praia. Não falei nada porque pensei que fosse só um enfeite! Sinto muito!

\- Droga…!

A Hime não tinha muito tempo para se lamentar ou se frustrar. Os gritos ficavam mais altos, assim como o _clanc clanc_ das armaduras dos guardas. O pânico se espalhava e várias pessoas gritavam…

\- O que você está fazendo? - Perguntou Tomoyo ao ver a amiga sair de trás da árvore e correr ladeira acima. - Eles também não estavam atrás de você?

A Hime não respondeu. Só correu e ficou bem no meio da via. Levou a mão ao broche e fez Sword assumir sua forma verdadeira. Segurou a espada bem firme em sua mão, enquanto ela vibrava em antecipação a batalha.

A garotinha que corria arregalou os olhos azuis claros na direção da moça, enquanto que os guarda hesitaram por um instante, até um deles gritar:

\- É a Hime-sama! Você, avise os outros. E vocês venham comigo!

A Hime mal ouviu as exclamações de surpresa das pessoas que ainda estavam na rua, concentrada nos homens que agora haviam esquecido completamente a garotinha, partindo pra cima dela. Mais uma vez, ela sentiu Sword esquentar e vibrar brevemente, transformando-se no machado de guerra. O primeiro que chegou levou um golpe certeiro na perna e se ajoelhou, imobilizado. A espada do segundo foi habilmente parada com o cabo do machado, que logo em seguida desferiu uma lanhada forte o suficiente para cortar a armadura como se fosse manteiga. Quando ele explodiu, a Hime, tossindo, recuou um pouco.

Os último três chegaram praticamente ao mesmo tempo em cima da moça. Conseguiu aparar o primeiro golpe, mas o segundo guarda foi mais rápido e conseguiu passar perto o suficiente para rasgar um bom pedaço das saias do vestido.

\- Hime-sama, feche os olhos! - Gritou uma voz desconhecida e infantil, enquanto um clarão surgia por trás de onde ela lutava com os soldados.

Ela fechou os olhos bem na hora que um intenso facho de luz explodiu entre ela e os homens sem expressão, cegando quem estava ao redor. Mesmo com os olhos fechados, a Hime sentiu o clarão intenso e rápido brilhar através das pálpebras. Quando voltou a abrí-los, viu os soldados de Phobos, desorientados piscando os olhos frios rapidamente. Sem perder tempo, ela aproveitou para desferir duas lanhadas fulminantes nos soldados mais próximos. O terceiro conseguiu se esquivar uma vez, mas duas tentativas depois, ele teve o mesmo destino que os outros. Aproveitando a fumaça preta que encobria parte da rua, a Hime pegou o pulso da menina que estivera fugindo dos soldados até a pouco e correu para a orla da praia. Tomoyo, sempre atenta, correu atrás delas. Assim que colocaram os pés na areia fofa da praia, elas finalmente pararam.

\- Acho que estamos seguras, por enquanto. - Falou a Hime.

\- Obrigada… Hime-sama. - Falou a menina, com os grandes olhos azuis brilhantes de lágrimas. A Hime percebeu que era a mesma voz que mandara que ela fechasse os olhos.

\- Foi você quem fez aquele clarão?

\- Sim! - Ela estendeu a mão e fez brilhar uma bolinha de luz dourada. - É o meu poder, lembra?

\- Bom…

\- Hana… er… Hime-sama! - falou Tomoyo de repente, com a voz urgente, apontando para cima - Eles estão voltando!

De fato, uns vinte soldados vinham correndo descendo a rua principal, entre eles três com armadura completa e espadas longas. A Hime engoliu em seco. Não havia tempo para se esconderem.

\- Tomoyo-chan, preciso que você me faça um grande favor! - A Morena apenas ficou olhando para ela, apreensiva. - Vá até o topo da cidade, naquele restaurante de mariscos. Preciso que você chame Flower para mim!

\- Flower?! - Ela repetiu, arregalando os olhos.

\- Sim… Tachibana-san! Diga que preciso dela imediatamente!

\- C-certo!

A morena não perdeu tempo com perguntas. Simplesmente levantou as saias e começou a correr, indo por uma das ruas paralelas para fugir dos soldados.

\- Você deve se esconder! - Ela falou para a mocinha, que a olhava com os olhos esbugalhados - Vou cuidar disso…

\- Não, não! - Protestou a menina, efusiva. - Vou ajudar a HIme-sama! Como eu sempre fiz no Conselho! Sei que não sou tão poderosa como os outros, mas farei o que puder para ajudar!

Aquilo confirmava as suspeitas da Hime. Embora a menina parecesse frágil e prestes a cair no choro, ela sabia que deveria ser poderosa. Watery e Firey já haviam provado isso para ela. Ela simplesmente concordou com a cabeça e a menina deu um sorriso trêmulo.

\- Vamos precisar também da ajuda das outras. Pedi para Tomoyo chamar Flower, mas vamos precisar de Watery também.

\- Watery também está com você?! Que bom! - A menina sorriu, parecendo ficar um pouco menos temerosa. - E onde ela está?

\- Na praia…

A Hime ia dizer mais alguma coisa, mas uma flecha vinda do nada se cravou a centímetros de onde elas estavam. Quando olharam para cima, viram que, entre os soldados, havia um que portava um arco e uma flecha.

\- Precisamos sair do alcance dele! - A Hime gritou, recomeçando a correr em direção a praia

\- Eu posso cuidar disso, Hime-sama!

Mal tinha falado essas palavras, seu corpo inteiro começou a brilhar intensamente. A Hime assistiu o brilho diminuir de tamanho até ficar um pouco maior que Kero. Finalmente a luz se enfraqueceu o suficiente para que pudesse ver a garota flutuando no ar, do tamanho de uma fada, com vestes verdes, segurando um dente de leão nas mãos. Sem pestanejar, ela fez surgir no ar várias bolas de luz ao seu redor e com um movimento rápido, elas sumiram e a Hime viu pequenos brilhos estourarem bem onde os soldados de Phobos estavam, desorientando-os. Uma nova flecha atirada pelo arqueiro passou muito longe e a garota aproveitou para correr.

Com uma das mãos, segurava Sword (que voltara a sua forma de espada) e com a outra segurava as saias molhadas que atrapalhavam seus movimentos. A menina que salvara voava a seu lado, deixando um rastro de pequenas faíscas verdes. Nunca aquela faixa de areia que separava a cidade do mar lhe pareceu tão longa e pareceu terem se passado horas e quilômetros até que finalmente seus pés alcançassem a areia úmida. A Hime tirou os sapatos e caminhou até onde as ondas morriam placidamente, hesitou por um instante e assoviou baixinho.

Alguns segundo se passaram antes que as ondas começassem a se amontoar e se levantarem no ar, formando a figura humanóide de Watery. E antes que a Hime pudesse falar qualquer coisa, ela soltou um grito de alegria:

\- Glow! Como é bom ver você!

\- Também é bom vê-la, Watery! - A menina falou, flutuando na direção das ondas, em sua vozinha infantil e tensa. - Mas agora não é hora pra isso!

\- O que houve?

\- Soldados de Phobos… aos montes! - A Hime falou, apontando para o grupo que acabava de descer para a praia, levantando montes de areia ao passar. O arqueiro parecia ter se recuperado do ataque de Glow, porque atirou e só não acertou a Hime porque Watery criou um escudo de água que parou a flecha, a centímetros de seu peito.

\- Droga! Será que esses caras não desistem?! - Watery resmungou, aborrecida.

A Hime e Glow deram alguns passos para trás a medida que Watery ia absorvendo a água ao seu redor e crescia. Os poucos corajosos ou desavisados que ainda estavam na praia gritaram ao ver a figura humanoide com rabo de peixe alcançar quase 5 metros de altura, com uma expressão feroz em seus olhos. O arqueiro lançou uma última flecha que foi novamente interceptada pela água e recebeu em troca um um jato de água violento e tão letal como uma lança. Ele explodiu na fumaça preta, mas seus companheiros continuaram avançando, inexpressivos e sem hesitação.

\- Watery, cuide primeiro dos que vestem armadura completa! - Ordenou a Hime, fazendo Sword se transformar outra vez em machado. - Glow, me dê cobertura com suas luzes!

Com uma violência desconhecida até então pela Hime, Watery atacou os homens de armadura completa e mais dois soldados comuns de uma vez, usando pequenos jatos d'água que viajavam a uma grande velocidade. Elas furaram as armaduras como se estas fossem feitas de papel e os soldados explodiram.

Aproveitando aquela confusão, a Hime correu o mais rápido que suas vestes permitiam, indo de encontro com os soldados que restaram. Glow ia na frente, preparando sua magia de luz, que disparou bem na frente de dois soldados que estavam na dianteira. Eles pararam, desorientados e a Hime os alcançou, sendo rápida e implacável. Quando eles explodiram, Watery já havia dado cabo de mais seis soldados. Quando ia atacar o grupo restante, ela hesitou, por um instante, parecendo assustada.

Não houve tempo pra nada. Um brilho amarelo intenso percorreu o corpo aquoso, que se contorceu e soltou um grito longo e muito sofrido. E, em seguida, Watery perdeu a consciência e caiu por cima de um dos soldados, espalhando água por uma boa parte da orla.

\- Watery! - Gritaram Glow e a Hime, assustadas.

Não houve resposta. A água do mar era rapidamente absorvida pela areia. Watery havia voltado a sua forma de menina e estava caída a alguns metros da Hime, que olhava confusa para os lados, tentando entender o que acontecera. Só então notou que o céu havia ficado repentinamente coberto de nuvens negras e que relâmpagos se agitavam entre elas. Com um estrondo ensurdecedor, um relâmpago caiu bem na frente dela, assustando-a.

\- Ah, não! - Glow gemeu e foi se esconder atrás do ombro da Hime, trêmula. - Thunder!

Como se tivesse sido invocado ao falarem seu nome, mais um relâmpago caiu do céu, dessa vez um pouco mais afastado, lançando um brilho amarelado muito mais forte do que aquele que Glow emitia e ficou pairando, com uma forma indefinida, acima das ondas da praia.

A Hime estava muito preocupada com Watery e tudo o que mais queria era checar para ver se sua companheira estava bem. Embora Watery tivesse feito um ótimo trabalho eliminando a maioria dos soldados, ainda restavam seis que estavam cercando-a e a impediam de se aproximar dela, com suas espadas em posição de ataque.

Dois atacaram primeiro e ela mal teve tempo de aparar os golpes e mais um chegava por trás. Se não fosse por Glow, que o distraíra com suas luzes, ela teria sido cortada ao meio.

\- " _Você está cansada"_. - A Voz profunda de Sword pulsou pela arma que ela segurava. - " _Precisamos fazer uma retirada estratégica."_

\- Em, outras palavras… - A Hime rilhou entre os dentes, enquanto aparava mais um ataque que soltara faíscas do cabo do machado. - Nós devemos fugir!

\- " _Não podemos fazer nada. Ou fugimos ou seremos todos mortos."_

\- Não posso… deixar Watery... aqui… - Ela falava com dificuldade devido a sua respiração ofegante.

\- " _Ela não iria querer que vossa Alteza morresse por causa dela."_

A Hime conseguiu quebrar a defesa de um dos soldados e ele explodiu naquela fumaça preta. Infelizmente, logo em seguida um outro soldado pegou o seu lugar e a Hime voltou a ficar flanqueada. Numa atitude desesperada, ela atacou com mais selvageria e conseguiu derrubar dois deles, conseguindo fugir brevemente do cerco e começando a correr.

Porém, mal tinha percorrido alguns metros, um relâmpago obrigou-a a recuar alguns passos e quase a fez se desequilibrar. Olhou brevemente para onde antes havia visto o brilho amarelo pairando sobre a praia e viu de relance um enorme animal quadrúpede todo feito de luz observando a luta. Parecia haver um sorriso em sua boca rasgada e cheia de dentes.

Ela sentiu a raiva e o desespero tomarem conta dela. Ele sabia que ela não escaparia e estava apenas brincando com ela, observando aqueles seres sem alma fazerem o trabalho sujo. Ao mesmo tempo que sentia o pequenino corpinho de Glow tremer de encontro ao seu ombro, apertou ainda mais o cabo da espada, encarando os soldados que, calmamente, voltavam a cercá-la. Agora, eram cinco.

Embora suas chances fossem poucas, ela não podia desistir. Iria lutar até a morte, mas não se entregaria…

'

Tomoyo corria desesperadamente ladeira acima, desviando-se da confusão de pessoas que se amontoavam nas portas das casas para comentar o que havia acontecido. Como ela, estavam surpresos e espantados com os eventos que aconteciam numa cidade tão pequena, mas ela tinha motivos para ficar ainda mais assombrada.

Hanako-chan era a Hime e ela nem desconfiara! Notara que a amiga recém-feita parecia guardar um segredo, mas nunca lhe passara pela cabeça que aquela garota meiga de olhos verdes podia ser a governante usurpada do Reino das Flores de Cerejeira!

Quase caiu ao trombar com uma criança na esquina da rua do restaurante de frutos do mar onde Tachibana… aliás, onde a Conselheira Flower estava trabalhando. Os metros finais até o estabelecimento pareciam se esticar a cada passo que dava. Mas finalmente, ela adentrou pela porta, esbaforida, assustando algumas pessoas sentadas ali perto. Como o restaurante ficava em uma das últimas casas na rua mais alta da encosta, era compreensível que ninguém tivesse percebido a agitação que se passava no resto da cidade.

\- Boa noite, Senhorita. Mesa para quantos? - Falou um garçom hesitante, olhando a figura graciosa, porém esbaforida e desalinhada de Tomoyo.

\- Não… eu preciso… falar com… Tachibana… Tachibana-san!

\- Ei, você não pode entrar assim! Temos fila de espera!

Mas a morena se desviou habilmente das mesas e dos outros garçons surpresos, procurando freneticamente a figura alta da ruiva. Não a viu ali, o que significava que ela deveria trabalhando como cozinheira. Quando se aproximou das portas duplas que levavam a cozinha, sentiu uma mão agarrar seu punho com tanta força que doeu.

\- Eu disse que você não pode entrar assim! - Ele falou, agressivo, tentando puxar a moça para fora - Você é maluca?!

\- Não… preciso falar com… Tachibana… san! - Ela gritou as últimas duas palavras, enquanto os murmúrios indignados dos clientes cresciam de intensidade.

\- Você vai pra fora agora!

-Tachibana-san!

\- Cale a boca!

\- O que está acontecendo… Tomoyo-chan?!

Tachibana-san saiu da cozinha, usando um grande avental branco sobre o vestido.

\- Tachibana-san! - Tomoyo deu um puxão no braço e se soltou do garçom, correndo para a moça ruiva - Hanako-chan… Ou melhor… Hime-sama…

Todas as sardas de Tachibana ficaram brancas ao ouvir o nome pelo qual Tomoyo chamara a amiga.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa muito grave?! Mas ela não puxou as pétalas da flor…!

\- Ela perdeu a flor! - Explicou rapidamente a morena - Os soldados a perseguiram… Estão na praia… E são muitos!

A ruiva não ficou para esperar mais explicações. Muito rapidamente, tirou o avental e o jogou no chão, saindo logo em seguida do restaurante, numa correria desenfreada. Só rezava para que a Hime estivesse a salvo.

'

Evitando mais um golpe que com certeza seria letal, a Hime contra atacou e conseguiu atingir mais um soldado em uma parte vital. Ele explodiu, intoxicando-a com aquela fumaça negra. Ela tossiu e tentou sair daquele local, mas outra vez, um relâmpago a impediu de fugir.

-" _Você mal consegue ficar de pé."_ \- Sword vibrou, bastante preocupado.

\- Mas... eu não… consigo fugir… E nem posso… Me entregar… - Ela respondeu, entre arquejos e tossidas. - Só posso… Lutar até… O fim!

Sword vibrou intensamente em resposta, o que era reconfortante.

– Hime-sama… - murmurou Glow, trêmula. Sendo tão pequena, ela não podia lutar, embora tentasse ajudar como podia, atordoando os guardas com suas luzes. Mas ela também estava ficando cansada.

A mão que segurava o machado parecia estar dormente e pesada e com muito esforço conseguiu levantá-la para aparar mais um golpe dos soldados púrpura. Ao contrário dela, eles não pareciam nem um pouco cansados.

– Hime-sama, cuidado! - Gritou Glow, mas ela não reagiu a tempo de evitar por completo o ataque e sentiu uma dor lancinante no braço direito. Logo em seguida, contra-atacou violentamente e conseguiu destruir mais um soldado.

Ela sentiu um liquido quente escorrer pelo braço, sentindo-se subitamente fraca. Agora restavam apenas três soldados, mas eles pareciam um exército agigantando-se acima dela. E Thunder, que ainda observava tudo, parecendo se divertir com a situação. Ela rilhou os dentes, tentando encontrar forças em seu íntimo. Mas estava no seu limite…

– Hime-sama!

Era Tachibana-san, que se esforçava para passar pelo aglomerado de pessoas que assistia tudo na orla da praia. Parecia horrorizada ao ver o sangue escorrendo pelo seu braço e mais ainda ao ver homens de Phobos cercando-a. Ela fez um movimento rápido com as mãos bem a tempo de prender com suas vinhas mágicas um dos soldados que havia atacado a Hime. Mais um movimento e criou vinhas para segurar os restantes. E enquanto fazia surgir os espinhos que penetravam nas armaduras púrpuras e explodiam os guardas, a Hime se deixou cair no chão, exausta.

\- Glow… - Ela sussurrou para a menininha, que continuava em seus ombros - Vá ver Watery… estou preocupada com ela…

Ainda bem que Glow era bem rápida, porque Thunder fez mais um relâmpago cair no momento que a menina atravessava a distância entre a Hime e Watery, errando-a por poucos centímetros. E Flower, que finalmente conseguira passar pelo apinhado de pessoas e se aproximava correndo, viu tudo e se deu conta da presença de Thunder, desacelerando um pouco, instintivamente.

Thunder, até então imóvel, rugiu muito alto, como um trovão, começando uma corrida desenfreada em direção a Hime, as nuvens pesadas se remexendo acima dele mais violentamente do que nunca. A Hime instintivamente pulou para o lado, milisegundos antes de um raio atingí-la.

Neste instante Flower brilhou para assumir sua forma verdadeira, assombrando o público que assistia tudo e, logo em seguida, criou o que parecia ser uma explosão de rosas, que se espalharam pelo ar como uma nuvem densa vermelha que atrapalhava a visão de Thunder. A Hime aproveitou a deixa para se levantar, atrapalhada, segurando o braço ferido e saiu do lugar onde estava, esperando desorientar Thunder. Ouviu-se um rugido e vários estampidos e ela sentiu cheiro de coisa queimada…

\- AH...! - Ela quase gritou de susto ao sentir Flower segurar firmemente seu ombro.

\- Você está bem? - Perguntou a guardiã, olhando para ferida em seu braço.

\- Sim, estou… mas Watery… acho que ela… levou um choque! - Viu Flower morder os lábios, preocupada.

\- De todos nós, Watery é mais fraca contra Thunder. Eu também não devo durar muito, mas acho que vai ser o suficiente para você fugir.

\- Eu não vou fugir enquanto deixo meus amigos aqui.

O olhar que Flower lhe lançou era o mais sério que a Hime já havia visto no rosto geralmente sorridente,

\- Isto não é um pedido, Hime-sama! - Então ateou a voz para gritar com a multidão. - Levem-na daqui!

Antes que ela pudesse protestar, a Conselheira fez brotar vinhas do chão que a amarram e a levaram em velocidade recorde para o meio da multidão. E ela caiu, parecendo mais exausta ainda, enquanto assistia entre as pernas dos curiosos a barreira de flores se dispersar.

Thunder, notando que a Hime não estava mais na praia, começou a procurar pelos lados, enquanto sua inquietude era percebida pelos raios que cascateavam pelo céu.

\- Eu serei sua oponente, Thunder! - Gritou Flower, lançando algumas rosas vermelhas com muitos espinho na direção do animal, obrigando-o a encará-la. - Embora me doa ter que lutar contra um antigo companheiro, não posso perdoá-lo por tentar ferir meus amigos, especialmente a Hime!

Em resposta, Thunder apenas rugiu, parecendo desdenhar de Flower. E, logo em seguida, atacou, disparando em direção dela, brilhando tão forte que era difícil olhar. Flower se moveu, rápida, lançando, mais uma vez, sua nuvem de flores vermelhas para desorientar seu atacante. Grossas vinhas surgidas da areia tentaram prender as patas traseiras de Thunder, mas elas se queimaram assim que se enroscaram no bicho. Ao mesmo tempo, ele fez surgir muitos raios pequenos que se intercalavam no ar como teias de aranha, queimando grande parte das pétalas vermelhas. Flower parecia dançar de tão rápida e graciosa que se movimentava, escondendo-se e atacando ao mesmo tempo. Infelizmente, ela foi atingida e gritou muito alto, de dor, caindo ajoelhada no chão.

A Hime sentiu as lágrimas brotarem em seus olhos ao ver sua amiga tentando se levantar com dificuldade, soltando uma leve fumaça branca de seu corpo. Tentou se levantar, apoiando o cabo do machado, mas o braço doeu e acabou caindo de novo. Algumas pessoas tentavam ajudar, inclusive sentiu alguém enfaixando sua ferida, perguntando se ela estava bem.

\- Hime-sama… - Uma voz desconhecida falou. - Você precisa sair daqui!

\- Não… Não posso deixar…

\- Flower-sama mandou que você fugisse.

\- Não! - Ela teimava, dilacerada de preocupação.

A maioria das pessoas parecia hipnotizada pela luta que acontecia na praia, assistindo Flower criar muitas vinhas que envolveram brevemente Thunder completamente numa espécie de casulo. Mas, com uma explosão, ele se libertou e mais uma vez Flower foi atingida, gritando longamente de dor…

\- Hanako-chan! Hanako-chan!

Tomoyo forçava as pessoas a saírem de seu caminho e chegou bem perto da amiga, parecendo apavorada com estado da garota.

\- Tomoyo… chan…

\- Pelos céus! Que horror!

\- Me… ajuda… a levantar…

A morena fez o que lhe foi pedido e com algum esforço a Hime ficou de pé, sendo sustentada por Tomoyo e por um dos habitantes de Taiyohama.

Flower se levantou mais devagar dessa vez e por alguns segundos os dois oponentes ficaram apenas se encarando. Ela lançou um brevíssimo olhar para a multidão e em seguida brilhou, mas em vez do rosa dourado habitual, a luz era de um púrpura intenso, profundo, quase tanto como as armaduras do soldados de Phobos. Ela soltou um grito de ataque, estendendo suas duas mãos em forma de garras para a frente e milhares de flores de pétalas daquela mesma cor dispararam na direção de Thunder, que ficou inerte, quase como se estivesse resistindo a um vento mais forte. Mais um movimento de Flower e as flores começaram a circular ao redor dele com muita rapidez. Elas queimavam imediatamente ao contato com o corpo eletrizado do animal e parecia não estar fazendo efeito nenhum… mas Thunder de repente começou a recuar, parecendo fraquejar primeiro das patas dianteiras, depois das traseiras…

\- Ah! - Tomoyo de repente exclamou no meio da turba confusa de pessoas. - Ela… tá usando algum tipo de flor venenosa… só pode ser!

\- Flor venenosa…? - Repetiu a Hime, parecendo confusa.

\- Sim! Existem muitas flores que são perigosas para humanos e para animais… - A morena franziu a testa em direção a praia. - Pela cor, eu chutaria Acônito ou mesmo Lírio de Sapo...

Várias pessoas gritaram quando um terceiro raio atingiu Flower que gritou, caiu… e não mais se levantou.

\- Droga… - Praguejou a Hime

\- Hime-sama, Flower-sama mandou que você fosse embora. - Falou o homem que a ajudava, preocupado.

\- Ela tem razão. Precisamos sair daqui! - Tomoyo concordou, tentando puxar a Hime para longe dali.

Rapidamente, com um movimento, transformou Sword outra vez em espada e a cravou no chão, segurando-se nela e resistindo.

\- Não!

\- Hime-sama…

\- Não!

\- Hanako-chan!

\- Eu disse NÃO!

Ela se aprumou, ignorando a dor e os protestos de Tomoyo. Pelo que ela enxergava entre os muitos ombros da multidão, Thunder se aproximava cautelosamente, vasculhando com o olhar cada rosto assustado procurando por ela… mas viu também que ele parecia estar arfando e com bastante dor. Pelo visto, o derradeiro ataque de Flower surtira o efeito desejado. Era agora ou nunca. Ela desencravou a espada do chão e deu um passo para frente, sendo imediatamente agarrada por Tomoyo.

\- Não! Hanako-chan!

\- Não vou deixar Watery e Flower aqui!

\- Mas...

\- Se eu fugir agora, ele vai me pegar mais cedo ou mais tarde, fraca do jeito que estou. Prefiro acabar de vez com isso!

\- Hanako… chan… - Os olhos de Tomoyo estava cheios de lágrimas.

Ela conseguiu sorrir fracamente.

\- " _Zettai daijoubu dayo"_.

O mantra conseguiu trazer algum alento a sua alma cansada e ela avançou mais alguns passos. Os olhos de Thunder se cravaram nela assim que ela saiu da multidão. Parecia que a cada minuto que passava, mais o veneno das flores de Flower fazia mais efeito e a respiração dele se aprofundava. Ainda assim, a Hime sabia que não podia prolongar aquilo por muito tempo e que ele era muito perigoso…

Passeou os olhos pela praia, pensando desesperadamente no que poderia fazer e seu olhar caiu sobre uma flecha quebrada enterrada na areia, disparada mais cedo contra ela enquanto fugia… ela apertou mais forte o cabo de Sword.

\- Você consegue se transformar em arco e flecha?

\- " _Posso me transformar em arco, Hime-sama, mas as flechas precisam vir de outra fonte"_. - Ele vibrou de volta, parecendo estar pensativo também. - " _Mas é uma boa ideia atacar com algo que possa ser disparado, já que não podemos chegar muito perto dele"_.

Do céu, um raio caiu a poucos metros dela, fazendo seu coração disparar. Continuou a pensar furiosamente, tentando encontrar uma solução. Sem querer, ela olhou em direção a caverna em que ela e Tomoyo estiveram mais cedo, mas que parecia ter sido há muitos anos. Lembrou de como o medo lhe dominara e como a voz do garoto viera e a acalmara instantaneamente…

\- Fique… calma… - ela murmurou a si mesma, fechando os olhos. - " _Zettai daijoubu dayo"_... " _Zettai daijoubu dayo"_...

Ela repetia o mantra entre uma respiração e outra, tornando-se surda ao murmurinho das pessoas e até mesmo em relação às próprias batidas do coração. Não viu quando um raio caiu ainda mais perto dela, ou quando Thunder se aproximou ainda mais, vacilando sobre as próprias patas. Tampouco viu quando o vento começou a soprar mais forte e as ondas do mar baterem mais violentamente contra a areia. Também não viu Flower gemer e levantar a cabeça, chamando por ela baixinho.

Estava perdida dentro das profundezas de si mesma, procurando uma resposta e força para derrotar aquele adversário. Ela sabia que podia derrotá-lo… só precisava saber como. Sentiu um brilho esquentar seu peito e fluir por todo o seu corpo, parecendo lutar contra a barreira de sua pele, de seu ser e finalmente explodir em luz, que a enchia de energia.

Subitamente abriu os olhos, resoluta. Mal notou as exclamações de surpresa da multidão e um intenso brilho que parecia vir do chão circundando onde ela estava em pé. A única coisa em que se concentrava agora era em vencer Thunder… e ela sabia como!

O cabo de Sword esquentou e vibrou, intensa e demoradamente, parecendo se esticar e afinar num turbilhão de luz dourada, até que finalmente se transformou numa enorme lança de ponta afiada. Ela girou brevemente a arma nas mão e apontou na direção de Thunder, lançando-a em seguida com uma força que nem sabia ter. Thunder pareceu se recuperar brevemente, conseguindo se desviar e partindo para atacá-la, mas isso não importava muito porque a Hime simplesmente _sabia_ que podia controlar a lança no ar. Fez a arma fazer uma curva fechada, sibilando enquanto cortava o ar e, dessa vez, Thunder não estava esperando. Conseguiu se desviar de parte do ataque, mas urrou de dor quando a ponta da lança raspou todo o seu flanco direito, deixando um rastro de luz dourada no seu corpo que jorrava como sangue. Ele caiu no chão, parecendo chorar de dor.

Nisso a lança voltou para a mão da Hime, que a segurou como se estivesse pronta para atacar de novo. Contudo, aquilo era demais para o Conselheiro traidor. Ferido, e ainda sob efeito do veneno das flores, ele se levantou com muita dificuldade e com um último rugido, transformou-se em luz, que subiu aos céus. De repente, não havia mais nuvens negras nem relâmpagos. A noite pareceu se encher com o silêncio que se formou por alguns segundos antes de ser quebrado por centenas de gritos de vitória dos cidadão de Taiyohama.

Entretanto, a Hime mal ouviu isso. Seu último movimento consciente foi transformar Sword novamente em espada e sentir a areia em seu rosto enquanto suas pernas fraquejaram e a deixaram cair na praia. Depois, só havia escuridão.

'

A Hime tremeu as pálpebras, que pareciam pesar uma tonelada, e abriu os olhos com dificuldade. A vista embaçada não reconheceu o lugar onde estava, mas ela viu vultos se movimentarem ao seu redor e pequenas luzes acima dela que pareciam estrelas. Tentou levar a mão até o broche de espada, mas seu corpo parecia se recusar a obedecer. Então, um borrão amarelo entrou no seu campo de visão.

\- Hime-sama! - A vozinha de Kero estava alegre.

Outros vultos entraram em seu campo de visão e ela piscou, tentando focar sua visão. Finalmente Kero entrou em foco, assim como os rostos sorridentes e aliviados de Watery, Flower e Glow.

\- Vocês… estão… bem..? Watery… - Sua voz parecia vir de muito longe.

\- Sim, graças a Hime-sama! - O bonito rosto de olhos amendoados estava muito emocionado - Embora nós devêssemos lhe dar uma bronca por não ter fugido como Flower mandou, estamos felizes que tudo acabou bem!

\- Ah…

A Hime parecia ter dificuldade até para pensar. Com muito esforço, levantou a cabeça para poder olhar melhor onde estava. Parecia ser uma caverna, pelo que podia ver. As paredes rochosas, entretanto, estavam cheias de pequenos pedaços de luz que iluminavam suavemente o lugar. Ela conseguiu apontar para uma das luzes.

\- Foi… você? - Perguntou a Glow.

\- Sim. - Ela fez uma bola de luz suave surgir em sua mão e mostrou pra Hime, seus enorme olhos azuis parecendo prateados por causa do brilho. - Precisávamos de uma iluminação mais suave ou poderíamos ser descobertos.

\- Descobertos? - Ela parecia ter problemas para raciocinar logicamente. - Onde… estamos…?

\- Na caverna de Taiyohama.

Repentinamente a Hime pareceu mais desperta.

\- Calma, Hime-sama! - Flower a impediu de se levantar com as mãos. - Você dormiu um bocado, mas ainda não deve estar 100% recuperada.

\- A caverna… dos espíritos?!

Watery rolou os olhos.

\- Já falei pra você que é só uma lenda! Como vê, não existe nada aqui.

Então subitamente lembrou que na noite em que tudo aconteceu, estivera ali com Tomoyo-chan, vencendo seus medos… Espera um pouco!

\- Um Bocado? Quanto tempo eu dormi?

Kero e as conselheiras se olharam brevemente, como se tentassem calcular corretamente a quantidade certa.

\- Devem ter sido uns três dias.

\- TRÊS DIAS?

\- SHHH, Hime-sama! - Pediu Glow, falando baixinho. - Nós estamos escondidos aqui e falar alto não é uma boa ideia…

\- Por que eu dormi tanto tempo?

\- Você gastou muita energia para vencer Thunder. É natural que você precisasse se recuperar.

\- Você sempre dorme depois que usa muita magia. - Falou Watery. Então soltou uma risadinha antes de continuar. - Mas acho que você bateu o seu recorde pessoal.

Bem devagar, ela se sentou. Reparou que estava deitada em cima de algumas colchas de retalhos, em um vão mais fundo perto do altar que ela não tinha visto na sua primeira visita. Só então percebeu que, na verdade, estava no fundo do lago seco.

\- Foi você quem drenou a água do lago? - Perguntou a Watery.

\- Sim. Não havia espaço para todo mundo na caverna, que não é muito ampla e queríamos ficar o mais fundo possível. Drenar o lago me pareceu uma solução muito boa.

\- Foi a Tomoyo-chan que pensou nisso! - Completou Glow, entusiasmada.

\- Tomoyo-chan?

Como se tivesse sido evocada, eles ouviram passos que ecoavam pelas paredes de pedra e, logo, a garota apareceu, carregando uma cesta nas mãos.

\- Gente, vocês não vai acreditar, mas eu encontrei uma macieira cheia de… HANAKO-CHAN!

Ela largou a cesta nas mãos de Watery e correu para abraçar a amiga.

\- Você acordou! Estou tão feliz!

\- Também estou feliz de vê-la, Tomoyo-chan!

\- Aliás… é Hime-sama! - Ela então se aprumou e fez uma profunda reverência, parecendo um tanto encabulada. - Vai demorar um pouco para eu me acostumar com isso!

\- Não precisa fazer isso, Tomoyo-chan! - foi a vez da Hime ficar sem graça.

Kero foi o único que pareceu interessado no conteúdo da cesta. Pegou uma maçã e sentou-se para comê-la.

\- Alguma novidade da cidade?

\- Nada muito significativo. - Ela respondeu, sentando-se ao lado da Hime. - Desde ontem não se vê mais os soldados rondando Taiyohama. É possível que eles acreditem que nós tenhamos fugido rumo a outra cidade, talvez Penginki ou Hanamura.

\- Nós? - A Hime perguntou, olhando para a garota, que corou um pouco.

\- Ah… é que… eu decidi ir com vocês… pelo menos até chegar em Kazokuma ou algum lugar perto. - Ela sorriu docemente. - Eu pensei bastante sobre o que você me disse. Eu preciso perseguir os meus sonhos e a escolha é minha. Depois que eu indiquei a caverna como esconderijo e deixei todo mundo seguro, voltei pra casa, disposta a enfrentar minha mãe. - Ela suspirou - Foi uma briga feia. Percebi, então, que ela nunca me apoiaria por isso, simplesmente peguei as minhas coisas e fugi.

\- Eu fico muito triste por você ter brigado com sua mãe, mas ao mesmo tempo, muito feliz porque você decidiu tornar seu sonho realidade. - A Hime sorriu, pegando na mão de Tomoyo - E Mais feliz estou porque você vai com a gente.

\- Sim. Lógico que jamais colocaria sua segurança em risco, mas Flower-san me garantiu que isso não vai acontecer.

\- Vai ser até melhor, porque alguém vai poder ficar de olho na Hime-sama o tempo inteiro. - Ela replicou, bem humorada. Depois bateu ligeiramente as mãos, chamando a atenção de todos. - Agora, creio que devemos descansar o máximo possível. Já que a Hime-sama está melhor, acho que poderemos deixar Taiyohama e seguir viagem.

\- Mas eu acabei de acordar! - A Hime fez um biquinho.

\- E vai dormir de novo. Realmente, Vossa Alteza gastou muito da sua magia sem transformar a chave e deve ter chegado no limite. O descanso será essencial para sua total recuperação.

Ela ia retrucar, porém tudo o que fez foi bocejar. Tomoyo e Glow riram com vontade.

\- Está vendo? Vamos, deite-se. - Flower forçou o corpo da Hime para que ela pudesse se deitar de novo. - E todo mundo vai fazer o mesmo. Glow, você pode diminuir as luzes?

Enquanto todos se deitavam, murmurando boa noite e Glow fazia o que fora pedido, o sono fez as pálpebras da Hime pesarem, embora ela quisesse ficar acordada para repassar tudo o que acontecera até ali.

Mas, antes que dormisse outra vez, sentiu-se muito feliz por ter conseguido salvar todos os seus amigos.

 **(continua)**

 **'**

* * *

Olá, Crianças

Por favor, eu peço muitas desculpas a todos pela IMENSA demora que tive para postar esse capítulo. Como havia colocado no finzinho do capítulo anterior, comecei a trabalhar e é muito exaustivo passar nove horas trabalhando, isso fora o tempo que passo indo pra lá e voltando pra casa. Acabo chegando em casa exausta e tudo o que quero é colocar as pernas pro ar e ficar com a cara na frente do ventilador, que nem um cachorro na janela de um carro. XD

Mas finalmente voltei a escrever e aqui estou com mais um capítulo da Fic. Acho que nunca havia comentado, mas havia feito uma promessa a mim mesma de não deixar passar de 15 páginas de word (sem espaçamento duplo entre parágrafos) nessa fic, pra tentar ficar objetiva. MAAAS… como já havia quebrado a promessa de escrever de ao menos mês a mês, achei justo quebrar essa promessa também e esse capítulo ficou mais compridinho. Espero que vocês tenham gostado, porque ele deu um trabalho danado para escrever

Não sou muito boa descrevendo cenas de batalhas e tive que pegar um monte de referências (aliás, agradecimentos especiais a minha mesa de RPG, pois a vivência jogando role playing foi fundamental). Também quebrei a cabeça pensando num jeito de como elas poderiam fazer para vencer Thunder, já que obviamente elas estavam em desvantagem. Felizmente eu lembrei que existem flores (e, depois de uma pesquisa rápida na internet, descobri que eram muitas) venenosas até mesmo ao contato. As duas que eu citei (Acônito e Lírio de Sapo) podem até matar.

Depois, a Hime foi lá e terminou o trabalho. Quem prestou atenção deve ter percebido que, pela primeira vez, apareceu o círculo mágico embaixo dela… hehehehehe

Bom… espero que tenham gostado. Queria muito dizer que daqui a mês vai ter capítulo pronto, mas eu realmente não sei. Detesto manter o suspense de vocês mas, acima de tudo, detesto ficar tanto tempo sem escrever. Me divirto muito escrevendo "O Último Reino", gosto de enveredar pra aventura e deixar de lado um pouco o romance (mesmo que seja cobrada em quase toda review pelo Shaoran. Tenham paciência, crianças!). Gostaria de ter mais tempo pra fazer e não ter tantos bloqueios quanto tenho. Mas de uma coisa é certa: assim como minhas outras duas fics, mesmo que demore, eu vou até o fim. Quanto a isso podem ficar tranquilos. :)

Queria agradecer a todos os leitores que deixaram reviews (Ninha Souma, Catharina e Ana Pri-chan) e aos outros leitores silenciosos. Tenham paciência comigo, por favor, mas cobrem se eu demorar.

Vou ficando por aqui. Até o próximo capítulo.

Beijos!

By Cherry_hi


	8. A Hime e a cidade dos estudantes

_Disclaimer: Sakura Cardcaptor e seus personagens pertencem ao CLAMP_

 _Ps: Muito cuidado com o que vocês desejam... :3_

* * *

 **O Último Reino Antes do Fim**

 **Escrito por:** Cherry_hi

 **Revisado por:** Yoruki Hiiragizawa

 **Ato 8 - A Hime e a cidade dos estudantes**

 _'_

 _Estava outra vez na beira do Abismo do Fim. Ventava como nunca e Hime tinha que lutar para conseguir enxergar. Outra vez, do outro lado, haviam duas figuras em pé no abismo envoltas pela névoa branca…_

" _Encontre-nos…"_

 _Era de novo uma sensação._

 _\- Onde?! - A Hime gritou de volta - Como faço para chegar onde vocês estão?!_

" _O Espelho… onde as almas… O Espelho…"_

 _\- Que espelho? Do que vocês estão falando?_

 _Mas tão rápido como surgiram, as figuras desvaneceram e ela voltou a mergulhar na escuridão…_

'

\- AH, MAS NEM PENSAR!

A Hime acordou num pulo, levando a mão imediatamente a Sword. Levou alguns segundos para conseguir se orientar e lembrar-se onde estava. O céu acima das árvores secas estava desbotado, muito claro, revelando que estava ainda muito cedo. Levantou-se, esfregando os olhos e viu Tomoyo ao seu lado, já sentada e parecendo meio exasperada. Assim que viu que a Hime havia acordado, suspirou e apontou para um ponto mais adiante.

Previsivelmente, Watery e Flower discutiam. Essas briguinhas aumentavam de intensidade e frequência à medida que elas se aproximavam de Seitomura, a Cidade dos Estudantes. Tudo porque Watery exigia que Flower ficasse na forma de uma flor enquanto estivessem por lá, assim como ela ficara como água em Taiyohama.

\- Mas Watery-chan-chan…

\- NÃO ME CHAMA DISSO!

\- Querida, eu já cumpri minha promessa em Penginki…

\- PENGINKI NÃO VALEU! A GENTE FICOU MENOS DE UMA HORA NA CIDADE!

Era verdade. Mal viram as famosas árvores com troncos esculpidos em forma de penguins, pois a Hime foi reconhecida e ovacionada pelos seus habitantes, o que chamou a atenção de alguns soldados de Phobos que faziam patrulha por perto. Eles derrotaram os soldados sem problemas, mas tiveram que sair correndo da cidade. E depois de mais uns dias avançando com extrema cautela, finalmente haviam chegado às portas da cidade. Watery estava irredutível e Flower, a seu modo, também, por isso as brigas.

\- Elas podiam discutir coisas mais relevantes. - resmungou Tomoyo, enquanto se levantava.

\- Tipo o quê? - Glow, que até então também observava as duas, voltou seus grandes olhos claros para a morena.

\- Tipo o que vamos fazer efetivamente quando chegarmos na cidade. O ideal seria nos misturarmos à multidão, mas me preocupo com a possibilidade de Hanako-chan ser reconhecida outra vez.

\- Embora a Hime-sama não seja uma pessoa extraordinariamente diferente do resto, é compreensível que seja reconhecida. - argumentou Kero, comendo os restos de pão que haviam comprado em um vilarejo alguns dias antes.

\- O que você quer dizer com isso, Kero-chan? - Perguntou a Hime, achando que havia um duplo significado naquelas palavras.

\- Oras, você não se destaca do resto das pessoas normais.

\- Eu não diria isso, Kero-chan. A Hime é linda, muito meiga e fofa. Com certeza todo mundo repara isso! - Tomoyo falou com suavidade e sinceridade. a Hime corou.

\- Se Illusion estivesse conosco, ia ser bem fácil mudar a aparência da Hime. - Comentou Glow, com uma expressão pensativa. - Ele só precisaria fazer um campo de ilusão ao redor da Hime e mostrar outra pessoa.

\- Mas não Illusion-san não está conosco e temos que improvisar - Tomoyo olhou criticamente para Hime, que sentiu as bochechas ficarem quentes outra vez - Talvez se colocássemos um par de óculos pra disfarçar os olhos verdes.

\- Que tal cortar os cabelos da Hime? - Sugeriu Kero, que levou imediatamente um olhar muito torto da garota.

\- Não mesmo!

\- E se pintássemos… de preto? - Sugeriu Glow.

\- Ficaria com cara de pintado, Glow-chan. - Tomoyo descartou a ideia, pensativa. - Mas é uma boa ideia. Talvez uma peruca resolva o problema…

E continuaram a sugerir métodos de disfarce cada vez mais absurdos, que deixavam a Hime aborrecida e, ao mesmo tempo, constrangida por ser o centro das atenções. Quando Kero sugeriu que ela usasse uma monocelha, ela achou que já tinham ido longe demais! Levantou-se num rompante e foi até Watery e Flower que ainda discutiam.

\- Vocês duas, já chega! - Ela disse, meio brusca. - Pelo o que já ouvi falar, Seitomura é uma cidade suficientemente grande para todo mundo se esconder sem problemas. Estava pensando aqui e acho que devemos nos disfarçar de estudantes! - Na verdade, acabara de ter a ideia, mas era boa de qualquer maneira. - Eu e Tomoyo-chan podemos ser alunas do colegial. Já Glow-chan poderia ser facilmente uma aluna do primário. Watery, como é capaz de transformar sua aparência, pode ser aluna do que quiser…

\- Na verdade, não acho uma boa ideia me transformar em algo diferente do que sou… já que ainda não estou 100% recuperada do incidente da praia. - Ela admitiu com dificuldade - Acho que consigo me passar por uma estudante secundarista fácil.

\- Então está resolvido.

\- Mas e Flower-san? - Perguntou Tomoyo.

\- Ah, com certeza posso ser uma linda estudante de faculdade! - Ela respondeu, contente.

\- Ah, mas não mesmo! - Cortou Watery, ainda amuada com a discussão de antes. - Com essa cara de tiazona ninguém vai acreditar!

\- Hunf! Watery-chan-chan é muito malvada às vezes.

\- NÃO ME CHAMA DISSO!

\- Olha, Tachibana-san… vou ter que concordar com a Watery. - A Hime falou meio sem jeito e apressou-se em am acrescentar ao ver a cara de tristeza e desamparo que Flower fez pra ela. - Não que você tenha cara de tiazona, mas obviamente é mais velha do que nós.

\- Então eu poderia ser uma professora. Linda e que vai deixar muitos corações juvenis partidos.

\- Aff…

\- Ou você simplesmente pode morar na cidade, como uma pessoa comum…

Todos olharam para a Hime.

\- Seitomura é diferente das outras cidades, Hanako-chan! - Tomoyo esclareceu - Só moram lá professores, funcionários e alunos.

\- Todas as cidades mandam suas crianças para Seitomura, a partir dos seis anos. Lá fazem os anos obrigatórios de estudo e, se quiserem, o ensino médio, a faculdade ou o ensino técnico. Existem diversas escolas na cidade, que selecionam os alunos por notas e habilidades. - A voz de Watery ficou temperada com uma dose de cinismo. - Claro que, aqueles que conseguem pagar, preferem contratar professores particulares.

\- Se é assim… então… eu também fui ensinada… por professores particulares? - A Hime perguntou, hesitante.

\- Sim, mas apenas porque achamos que seria mais seguro pra você, embora Vossa alteza tenha sempre desejado ter aulas como todo mundo. - Respondeu Glow, sorridente.

\- Então vai ser a minha chance ter uma vida escolar. Tomoyo-chan, você não deveria estar em Seitomura?

A morena sorriu, um tanto tristemente.

\- Mamãe insistiu que eu não precisava do ensino facultativo e tive que ajudá-la nos negócios da família.

Havia uma mágoa tão marcante em seu rosto que a Hime se sentiu impelida a afastar aqueles pensamentos tristes.

\- Bom… eu acho que vai ser muito divertido ir pra escola com você, Tomoyo-chan!

Ela sorriu mais genuinamente.

\- Também acho… Hanako-chan!

'

Já no fim da tarde, eles avistaram os primeiros prédios da cidade. Mais alguns minutos de caminhada, após saírem de uma floresta mais densa e eles se viram no topo de um declive, onde tinham uma vista sensacional da cidade.

Seitomura era construída ao redor de uma colina circular rochosa, onde no seu topo erguia-se um maravilhoso castelo de pedra, com uma torre mais alta que as outras onde, mesmo daquela distância, podia-se ver grandes sinos e um relógio. Ao seu redor, prédios menores, mas não menos suntuosos, amontoavam-se ao redor prédio principal, decrescendo em tamanho até o sopé do morro, onde grandes muros circundavam a cidade. Era simplesmente maravilhoso!

\- Que lindo! Nem parece uma cidade!

\- Verdade, Hime-sama! - Kero também estava encantado.

\- Não acho prudente entrarmos na cidade hoje, do jeito que estamos. - Flower falou, pensativa. - Como estamos no fim de semana, muitos alunos terão permissão para visitar seus pais em cidades próximas e voltarão amanhã à noite. Aproveitaremos para entrarmos junto com os outros estudantes.

\- Mas ainda assim, não vai ser fácil. - Retrucou Tomoyo - Lembro-me na época que estudei que o controle de estudantes era muito rígido. Além do mais, muitos iriam estranhar se quatro alunos e uma professora nova brotassem do nada.

\- Você tem razão, Tomoyo-chan.

\- Bom, poderíamos ser alunos transferidos de outras escolas. - Sugeriu Watery. - Talvez… estudantes de outro Continente.

\- É uma boa ideia. - Aprovou Kero, comendo uma outra maçã que ninguém quis saber de onde ele havia pego. - Usamos esse truque em Tokei e o pessoal acreditou.

\- Sim, tem razão. Mas ainda precisaremos de algum documento que comprove isso e nos permita entrar na escola. - Falou Tomoyo.

\- E temos que pensar no disfarce da Hime também.

\- Acho que já sei como podemos resolver isso. - Flower parecia feliz. - Provavelmente, muitos alunos sairão ainda hoje para as visitas de fim de semana e a cidade estará mais vazia. Glow e Watery, que são as que melhor se disfarçam, poderão entrar, sorrateiramente, e conseguir os documentos que precisaremos. O que acham?

\- É uma boa ideia. - Glow respondeu, animada.

\- E vocês podem procurar algo para a Hime também. - Tomoyo franziu a testa, como se pensasse. - Já sei! Os clubes de teatro! Todas as escolas os têm e existe uma grande variedade de apetrechos para os atores, inclusive, perucas.

\- Tomoyo-chan, você é um gênio! - Exclamou Flower, batendo as mãos. - Assim mataremos dois coelhos numa cajadada só! Inclusive, vocês podem procurar algo pra mim também, já que não posso mudar minha aparência.

\- Ótimo! Vou pegar umas verrugas falsas para você pôr no seu nariz! - Watery falou, sarcástica. Ao que parecia, ainda estava chateada com Flower.

\- Não fala assim, Watery-chan-chan!

\- JÁ DISSE PRA NÃO ME CHAMAR DISSO…!

\- Você ficou calada a discussão inteira. Está preocupada com algo?- Tomoyo havia se aproximado da Hime e sentou-se ao seu lado, enquanto as conselheiras discutiam e Glow tentava acalmar Watery.

\- Ah, não. Apenas pensando que odeio não lembrar das coisas. - Ela olhou para Seitomura, cujas janelas refletiam a luminosidade do dia e pareciam pedras lapidadas incrustadas numa joia. - Olha como a cidade é bonita. É até um crime não lembrar de nada disso!

\- Hime-sama, tenho certeza que um dia vamos lembrar de tudo. - Kero, veio voando e se sentou no ombro dela. - Mas, no momento, precisamos nos focar em achar os outros conselheiros e descobrirmos o máximo que podemos sobre Phobos.

\- Sei bem disso, Kero. - Ela fez uma caretinha. - E eu agradeceria muito se você se sentasse no meu outro ombro. Você está fazendo a ferida doer.

\- Ah! Desculpa, Hime-sama! - O pequeno guardião saiu voando imediatamente, parecendo embaraçado e preocupado.

\- Está doendo? Quer que eu afrouxe um pouco o curativo? - Perguntou a morena, também preocupada.

\- Não se preocupem. Só que Kero não é nenhum pedacinho de algodão e o peso dele fez a ferida doer um pouquinho…

Embora estivesse cicatrizando muito bem, o corte que a Hime levou no braço na batalha de Taiyohama ainda incomodava. Felizmente, a ferida não fora no braço que usava a espada, mas, ainda assim, Watery, Flower e Glow ficaram horrorizadas quando o viram e a encheram de mimos e recomendações. Felizmente, elas estavam muito entretidas discutindo ou no mínimo mandariam que ela colocasse o braço numa tipoia, coisa que a Hime estava evitando com todas as suas forças. Para disfarçar o momento e tirar o foco de Kero e Tomoyo, retomou o assunto:

\- Tomoyo-chan, as bibliotecas da escola são boas?

\- Sim, são. Principalmente as das Primeiras Escolas.

\- Primeiras Escolas? - Repetiu Kero, franzindo o cenho.

\- Sim. Para cada grau educacional, isto é, fundamental, ginásio, colegial e faculdade, existem quatro escolas diferentes, onde os alunos são alocados de acordo com suas notas. As instituições Um são as melhores, mas também as mais puxadas, enquanto que as escolas Quatro tem foco em melhorar o desempenho dos alunos de acordo com cada necessidade.

\- Que legal!

\- Sim. Como o ensino das escolas Um é mais complexo, as bibliotecas costumam ter uma gama maior de livros para ajudar no desempenho escolar.

\- Uau! Aposto que a Tomoyo-chan estudava na Escola Um! - Kero falou e a morena corou um pouquinho ao concordar com a cabeça.

\- Mas para que você quer saber das bibliotecas, Hanako-chan?

\- Quero saber tudo sobre a história do Reino. Talvez algo me ajude a encontrar minhas memórias perdidas.

\- É uma ideia…

\- Hime-sama! - Glow se aproximou, parecendo transtornada. - Por favor, separe Watery e Flower ou uma das duas vai morrer em breve!

Suspirando, a Hime se levantou e correu para apartar a discussão.

'

\- Hime-sama, precisamos falar sobre Taiyohama.

Flower, do outro lado da fogueira, parecia menos sorridente que o costume, embora seu semblante estivesse calmo. Tomoyo levantou os olhos do bloco de papel em que rabiscava o croqui de um vestido e Kero até parou de comer. Ambos olharam a Hime que, embora ligeiramente apreensiva, devolvia o olhar sereno para a Conselheira ruiva.

Watery e Glow haviam partido há algum tempo para Seitomura atrás dos documentos, enquanto o resto do grupo esperava no acampamento improvisado, perto da cidade. Por um instante, a Hime hesitou, pois tinha uma boa ideia do que iria ouvir. Mas até aquele momento nunca havia mostrado falta de coragem e não seria agora o momento:

\- Muito bem.

Flower respirou fundo antes de dizer:

\- Eu me lembro muito bem que havia dito para que você fugisse enquanto eu tentava segurar Thunder… e você não só me desobedeceu como se arriscou desnecessariamente! Se tal situação acontecer outra vez, é necessário que você fuja e se esconda.

\- Flower, eu sei que você ficou zangada, mas eu não podia deixar vocês para trás…

\- Não se trata de nós, Hime-sama! Nós estamos aqui para protegê-la e zelar pela sua segurança. De nada adiantaria o sacrifício que fazemos se você jogá-lo fora, arriscando-se desnecessariamente.

\- Não foi desnecessário. - Embora estivesse um tanto irritada, a Hime se esforçou para manter a voz e o semblante controlados. Levantou-se do tronco onde estava sentada. - Eu estava ferida e fraca da luta contra os soldados de Phobos. Mesmo se eu fugisse, não demoraria muito para que eles me encontrassem. Também, se eu ficasse na cidade, escondida em algum lugar, tenho certeza que mais soldados chegariam e me procurariam de casa em casa, podendo até machucar meus súditos no processo. Eu não tinha muita escolha.

Flower pareceu considerar aquele argumento por um instante, mas logo rebateu:

\- Você poderia ter se escondido na caverna.

\- Seria apenas uma questão de tempo até eles me encontrarem lá. Se bem me lembro, enquanto eu me recuperava, você, Glow e Watery ficavam se revezando para vigiar a caverna e, por duas vezes, precisaram atrair os soldados para longe quando eles se aproximaram demais. Sozinha eu seria facilmente encontrada.

\- Mas…

\- Eu sei que vocês se preocupam comigo e não hesitariam em colocar suas vidas em risco por mim. - A voz da Hime estava muito suave. - Contudo, quando estou junto de vocês, eu sou muito mais forte.

Flower ficou sem palavras. Tomoyo sorriu para si e voltou a trabalhar em seu desenho. E Kero ficou de boca aberta.

\- Eu… não tinha… pensado assim… - Finalmente Flower encontrou palavras. Ela respirou fundo mais uma vez. - Continuo preocupada com Vossa Alteza, mas entendo seus argumentos. - E finalmente ela sorriu. - Obrigada por me dizer isso! Eu fico muito contente que nos considere tanto assim.

\- Claro que considero.

\- Tenho certeza que Glow, Watery e todos os outros Conselheiros que ainda não encontramos concordariam comigo quando digo que faremos o nosso melhor!

A Hime sorriu junto. Repentinamente, ela sentiu um calor no peito e viu suas vestes se iluminarem. Ela puxou o cordão da chave rapidamente e viu a pedra rosa brilhar intensamente.

\- Está brilhando outra vez! - Mal dissera aquelas palavras, o brilho se apagou. - Estranho…

\- Isso me lembra, Hime-sama… Naquela noite, quando você estava lutando contra Thunder… o seu círculo mágico apareceu!

\- Hã?! - A Hime ficou confusa por um instante, mas então lembrou-se do clarão que vira ao seu redor naquela noite. - Você está falando das luzes que surgiram no chão?

\- Sim! Se você tivesse olhado para baixo, teria visto o círculo mágico de concentração. - A Hime olhou curiosa para Flower, que explicou, pacientemente. - Quando Vossa Alteza usa a chave, cria um círculo ao seu redor, que concentra a sua magia e a canaliza para seus objetivos. Sem ele, a energia acaba se dissipando e as consequências podem ser fatais.

\- Uau! Eu nem sabia que podia fazer isso!

\- O que _eu_ não sabia… - Continuou Flower, dessa vez franzindo o cenho. - Era que você podia usar o círculo mágico sem abrir a chave. Embora ela tenha brilhado como louca no cordão que você carrega.

A Hime forçou um pouco as lembranças para se recordar daquela noite. Agora lembrava-se nitidamente como havia sentido algo fluir por dentro de si, como uma energia quente e intensa.

\- Senti… - Ela finalmente falou, devagar. - Como se uma força, que até então eu desconhecia, estivesse forçando as barreiras do meu corpo. Minha… pele era como um balão que se estica a cada lufada de ar, até que explodiu… como um milhão de estrelas…

\- Acho que deve ter sido isso! - A Conselheira começou a andar ao redor da fogueira, pensativa. - Isso deve ter sido sua magia, que você forçou além dos limites e conseguiu usar sem o báculo, que é o seu catalisador. - Ela subitamente sorriu. - Realmente, eu nunca devia ter duvidado de vossa alteza! Você é incrível!

A Hime corou, desejando que Tomoyo e Kero olhassem para outro lugar senão seu rosto.

\- E tem mais uma coisa… assim que o círculo mágico surgiu… eu senti uma grande lufada de energia dentro de mim. Watery deve ter sentido o mesmo porque acordou e se colocou de pé imediatamente.

\- Nossa… eu não vi nada disso!

\- Vossa Alteza estava muito concentrada lutando contra Thunder… E, além de tudo isso, eu… senti… Vossa Alteza me chamar.

A exclamação de espanto da Hime foi encoberta pela de Kero, que se levantou e voou para perto delas, parecendo aturdido.

\- Espera um pouco… eu também senti isso! Ouvi nitidamente, dentro do meu coração, a Hime-sama me chamando!

\- Glow e Watery também ouviram. - Flower retrucou, olhando fixamente para a Hime. - A Hime fez uma Convocação Real.

\- O que seria isso? - Tomoyo perguntou, curiosa.

\- Quando a Hime precisa de nós, por algum motivo, ela nos chama através de sua magia. E, não importa onde estivermos, nós escutamos e vamos atender o seu chamado.

\- Espera… então, se ela fizer isso… - Kero raciocinou, ficando animado. - pode conseguir reunir todos os Conselheiros que faltam!

\- O problema, Kero-chan, é que, com isso, com certeza os conselheiros traidores também vão escutar… e saberão onde estamos. - Tomoyo argumentou, olhando para Flower como se esperasse que confirmasse seu raciocínio.

\- Exato! E assim como eu, Glow e Watery sentimos a energia fluir sobre nós, tenho certeza que Thunder também sentiu. Os poderes da Hime, embora muito fortes, estão sem controle algum.

\- Mas você não disse que o círculo mágico era justamente para concentrar a minha magia? - ela perguntou, confusa.

\- Sim, para que ela não se espalhe em criaturas não mágicas e cause danos físicos. Mas nós, como seus conselheiros e, no caso do Kerberus, guardião, somos seres mágicos que estamos aptos a receber e usar magia. Pense em nós como… moinhos!

\- Er… certo...

\- Você é capaz de produzir vento. As outras pessoas e seres, conseguem sentir o vento, mas nós, como moinhos, pegamos e transformamos essa energia em nossa. No momento, você é capaz de produzir e espalhar esse vento por todas as direções e qualquer moinho pode captar.

\- Então… talvez… se eu conseguir direcionar o meu vento… isto é… minha energia, talvez só quem eu queira possa usufruir minha magia? - A Hime arriscou, bastante hesitante.

\- Eu tenho plena certeza que é possível… mas não vai ser fácil.

\- Por quê?

\- Porque o instrumento que naturalmente faz isso está trancado. O seu báculo. - Flower completou, quando ela continuou a lhe lançar um olhar confuso. - O Cetro Real podia canalizar a energia para quem você quisesse com muita facilidade. Mas você nunca usou sua energia sem ele. Então você vai ter que se acostumar a fazer isso.

\- Como?

\- Com muita paciência e treino. Meio que você vai ter que reaprender a utilizar a sua magia.

\- Bom… para mim, vai ser como aprender a usar a magia, já que não lembro de nada. - A Hime falou, com bastante bom humor.

\- Estou pensando na melhor maneira de fazermos isso…

\- Bom… eu lembro de alguns livros na biblioteca sobre história e teoria sobre magia. - Tomoyo falou. - Eram bem básicos, mas podem ajudar.

\- Talvez. Bem. Vou falar com Watery e Glow e vamos pensar em algo. Vamos começar o treinamento Assim que entrarmos em Seitomura.

'

\- Que tal estou? A Hime perguntou. Quando todos se viraram para ela, apressaram-se em esconder os risinhos com as mãos.

A Hime estava usando o bonito uniforme do colegial 2, em vermelho escuro e preto, mas usava também uma peruca de cabelos pretos lisos até os ombros, com uma generosa franja, e enormes óculos de lentes quadradas. Estava praticamente irreconhecível. E, para falar a verdade, um tanto ridícula. Kero foi o primeiro a não conseguir segurar o riso, soltando uma risada quase histérica.

\- Kero-chan! - A Hime exclamou, arrancando a peruca, com o rosto muito vermelho. - Para de rir!

Ele bem que tentou, mas não conseguiu.

\- Bom, você vai ter que se acostumar, Hime-sama. - Flower falou, também experimentando um par de óculos. - Embora não seja uma aparência muito digna de Vossa Alteza, é perfeito. Está muito diferente do que você é e ninguém diria que você é… bem… a princesa.

Nesse instante Tomoyo também apareceu, vinda de detrás das árvores onde estava se trocando. Ao contrário da Hime, o uniforme lhe caía perfeitamente bem e realçava a sua beleza estonteante.

\- Uau! A Tomoyo-chan está linda!

\- Obrigada. - Ela agradeceu a Glow, com um sorriso.

\- Acho que vai ser perfeito! - Watery falou, já um pouco menos risonha. - As duas vão ser da mesma sala e todo mundo vai ter olhos para a Tomoyo-chan, quase se esquecendo da Hime.

\- Isso não é muito elogioso… - A Hime suspirou, recolocando a peruca. - Mas creio que vai servir para o seu propósito…

Interrompeu-se quando Kero soltou outra gargalhada e, dessa vez, Watery também não conseguiu se segurar.

\- Ah, Hime-sama… - Tomoyo era a única parecia estar chateada com a situação, olhando mortificada para a peruca. - É tão triste que você tenha que usar algo tão horroroso, mas é para o seu próprio bem.

\- Hunf!

\- Foi a única peruca que encontramos! - Glow falou, à guisa de desculpa.

\- Isso porque vocês entraram no clube de teatro do Fundamental 4. Se tivessem procurado nos almoxarifados do Colegial 1 ou Ginasial 1, teriam mais variedade.

\- Bom… aprendemos a lição. - Falou Watery, finalmente se controlando. - Certamente, precisaremos de mais disfarces para a Hime, então podemos usar algumas noites para procurar mais perucas ou outras coisas que sirvam de disfarce.

\- Bom… já que não tem jeito… vou aguentar com coragem o papel ridículo a que vou me sujeitar. - a Hime falou, tentando convencer a si própria. - E vocês? Estão prontas?

Glow estava muito meiga no uniforme do Fundamental 3, de um azul que combinava com seus olhos. Para completar, usava trancinhas nos cabelos lisos e finos. Já Watery havia mudado ligeiramente a aparência. Escureceu a cor da pele, tornou os cabelos bem cacheados e clareou seus olhos. Decidiu que iria para o Ginasial 1. Por fim, Flower prendeu os cabelos num coque bem firme, vestiu roupas bem mais austeras que o normal e colocou também um par de óculos. Tentaria se passar por professora.

\- Os documentos já foram preenchidos?

\- Sim, Hime-sama. Meu nome agora é Haruki Hotaru. - disse Glow, animada.

\- O meu é Ishikawa Mizuho. - Watery também falou.

\- E eu sou Tachibana Hanae. - Flower complementou. - Agora, você Hime-sama, não se esqueça que se chama Nakano Hanako. E Tomoyo-chan se chama Kamei Tomoyo.

\- Vou lembrar disso. - Disse a Hime, enquanto Tomoyo apenas confirmava com a cabeça.

Resolveram mudar de sobrenome já que "Maki Hanako" já ficara conhecido em Taiyohama. Só não mudaram o nome também porque "Hanako" era um nome bastante comum.

\- E eu continuo como um bichinho de pelúcia. - resmungou Kero.

\- No dia em que bichinhos voadores amarelos forem comuns e admitidos nas escolas, você vai ser o primeiro a ir, Kerberus. - Watery retrucou, sarcástica.

\- Os alunos começaram a chegar. - Tomoyo espiou por entre as árvores - Se me lembro bem, o horário de pico de chegada é umas oito e meia da noite, um pouco antes do fechamento dos portões.

De fato, um grande número de jovens começaram a chegar das várias estradas que levavam a Seitomura, andando apressados, carregando bolsas ou pequenas malas.

\- Lembrem-se de apresentar os documentos para o senhorio dos alojamentos. E que vamos nos encontrar amanhã depois das aulas no telhado do Colegial 2. - reiterou Flower antes que Glow e Watery se misturassem com os alunos de suas respectivas escolas. Depois virou-se para Tomoyo e a Hime. - Quanto a vocês duas, fiquem sempre juntas. Se precisarem de mim, apenas puxe as pétalas da flor, Hime-sama.

Para evitar o que acontecera em Taiyohama, Flower agora colocaram uma pequena flor firmemente enroscada por pequenas vinhas na chave da princesa. Ela deu mais um aceno e desapareceu entre a multidão. A Hime agarrou no braço de Tomoyo, sentindo-se subitamente desamparada.

\- "Zettai Daijoubu Dayo", Hanako-chan! - A morena falou, sorrindo.

\- Eu espero que sim.

Passaram pelos bonitos jardins de entrada e seguiram por uma rua muito larga, que subia. Pequenas placas de metal prateado espalhadas aqui e ali indicavam os endereços dos prédios.

Havia duas avenidas principais: a Norte e a Sul. Ladeando a Norte, estavam as Escolas 1 e 3. Às margens da Rua Sul, estava 4. E havia quatro ruas transversais, que separavam a graduação das escolas. As escolas fundamentais, que ficavam mais abaixo, constituíam de prédios mais baixos, de apenas um andar, enquanto que as Universidades estavam em prédios com muitas torres. As diretorias e Reitorias ficavam no Prédio Central, no topo da cidade, que na realidade era uma enorme torre. Eram arquiteturas completamente diferentes, mas que se complementavam.

\- Sempre admirei a disposição das construções da cidade. - Tomoyo comentou, tentando distrair a Hime. - Seitomura é única.

\- Eu percebi… - ela respondeu, sem prestar muito atenção. Tomoyo suspirou.

Como Tomoyo previamente explicara, cada escola tinha seus próprios alojamentos, separados por gênero dos alunos. Tomoyo e a Hime seguiram um grupinho de alunas com o mesmo uniforme que elas até um prédio de quatro andares, de pedra branca e grandes janelas. À frente da porta principal, uma mulher alta e curvilínea parava aluna por aluna e checava seus nomes em uma grande lista que segurava nas mãos.

\- Alunas transferidas?! - ela perguntou quando chegou a vez das duas, tão surpresa que as sobrancelhas finas sumiram por debaixo da franja curta que usava. Ela folheou febrilmente os papéis que segurava - Não fui informada disso!

\- Somos do Continente vizinho a esse Reino. - Mentiu Tomoyo com muita naturalidade, enquanto sentia as mãos trêmulas da Hime apertarem levemente seu braço. - Nossa delegação chegou hoje e já havíamos mandado toda a documentação pelos correios.

\- Eu realmente não fui informada! - os papéis eram folheados a uma velocidade impressionante. - Vou ter que consultar o Superintendente e o Diretor do Colégio!

\- Isso quer dizer que não poderemos nos acomodar? - Perguntou a morena, num tom muito humilde e preocupado.

Com certeza a beleza e a sinceridade de Tomoyo comoveram a mulher porque ela falou logo em seguida:

\- Ora, é claro que poderão! Nossa Escola jamais negou abrigo para um potencial aluno! Deixe-me ver… poderão ficar no dormitório 2S, que está vazio… pedirei para que alguém as guie até lá… Watsuji-chan!

Uma menina de longos cabelos castanho escuro e pele bronzeada voltou-se para a mulher, sorrindo:

\- Boa noite, Kurokawa-sensei.

\- Boa noite, querida. Você poderia levar essas duas moças para o dormitório 2S? São alunas transferidas. - A mocinha sorriu para Tomoyo e a Hime, que sorriram de volta. - Se precisarem de algo, é só me comunicar. Meu escritório fica no térreo. Meu nome é Kurokawa Tsuru.

\- Obrigada, Kurokawa-sensei.

Feitas as devidas apresentações, Tomoyo e a Hime seguiram Watsuji-chan por um lance de escadas e por um longo corredor em que havia grandes portas com pequenas inscrições de prata. Algumas delas estavam abertas e as garotas viram adolescentes arrumando seus quartos ou mesmo conversando nas portas. Algumas olharam curiosas para as duas novatas.

\- Não é todo dia que temos alunas transferidas assim, no meio do ano. - Explicou Watsuji-chan. - Então é normal que elas fiquem curiosas, mas todas são muito boazinhas. As alunas deste andar são do primeiro ano. As do segundo andar, segundo ano. E Finalmente o terceiro piso é destinado às veteranas. No térreo, temos o refeitório e o salão comunal.

Subiram mais um lance de escada e chegaram ao segundo andar, que não era muito diferente do primeiro. Ali, também, muitos olhos curiosos acompanharam as três, até uma porta de madeira escura onde na placa prateada se lia "2S". Watsuji-chan abriu a porta e elas viram um quarto muito simples, mas bonito. Havia três camas, guarda-roupas e escrivaninhas, além de um cabideiro e alguns quadros de flores. Da janela, elas podiam ver os gramados onde, com certeza, os alunos deviam passar alguns minutinhos do seu tempo livre deitados aproveitando a brisa.

\- É perfeito, Watsuji-chan! Obrigada!

\- Ah, não precisa ser tão formal assim. Pode me chamar de Yusa.

\- Se é assim, me chame de Tomoyo!

\- E eu de Hanako. - Era a primeira vez que a Hime falava e Watsuji a olhou, ligeiramente surpresa.

\- Oh, mas você fala! - Então percebeu o que havia dito e corou. - Er… desculpe… Hanako-chan! É que você estava calada o tempo todo e eu pensei...

\- Ah… tudo bem… - A Hime voltou, completamente sem graça e se calou.

\- Bom… que bom que vocês gostaram do quarto.

\- Sim, claro! Ninguém vai se incomodar por nossa causa, não é?

\- Não. Na verdade... - Seu semblante entristeceu um pouco - As três meninas que usavam este quarto estão presas na Capital. É bem provável que percam esse ano… letivo.

A Hime sentiu seu coração pesar, mas antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Yusa sacudiu a cabeça ligeiramente e voltou a sorrir.

\- Tenho certeza que elas iam adorar dividir com vocês o quarto. As… as aulas começam às 8 da manhã e a nossa professora não gosta de atrasos. Seria legal se vocês ficassem na mesma turma que eu.

\- Qual é a sua?

\- Eu estou na turma dois, da Escola 2 do segundo colegial. - Deu uma risadinha. - É bom que fica fácil de memorizar. 222.

Tomoyo e a Hime apenas sorriram e então Watsuji falou:

\- Vou deixar vocês a vontade. O café é servido a partir das seis e meia. Se precisarem de alguma coisa, o meu quarto é o 2H. Até amanhã, Tomoyo-chan e Hanako-chan!

\- Até amanhã, Yusa-chan. - A duas responderam.

Assim que a porta se fechou, Kero, que, surpreendentemente, havia ficado até então quieto, saiu de dentro da bolsa da Hime respirando ruidosamente.

\- Finalmente! Achei que ia morrer sufocado!

\- Fala baixo, Kero-chan! - Tomoyo pediu.

\- Essa é a frase que mais me falam, sabia? - Ele então olhou para a Hime. - Você está bem?

A Hime tirou os óculos e a peruca, com uma expressão feroz no rosto e não respondeu, virando-se para a janela. A cada dia que passava, escutando os relatos e vendo o sofrimento do seu povo, ficava cada vez mais decidida a tomar o seu Reino de volta.

'

 ** _Estava numa caverna muito familiar. Das paredes, pingava água que ecoava no chão de pedra. Ela estava parada, em frente a ponte sobre o lago, vendo o fogo lamber a madeira e destruir o único meio de chegar até o pequeno altar no centro. Quando percebeu, estava chorando._**

 ** _Ouviu passos atrás de si e quase derrubou um menino que vinha correndo em sua direção. Ele parecia ter quase a sua idade, embora tivesse uma expressão de seriedade que o tornava muito maduro. Seus olhos eram muito penetrantes e se fixaram nela com preocupação…_**

 **" _O que aconteceu?" Ele perguntou e ela reconheceu aquela voz imediatamente._**

 **" _elas… minhas… sumiram" Sua voz foi falhando. Ela mexia a boca, mas o som não saia. O rosto do menino foi sumindo numa névoa branca que, de repente, tomou conta da caverna, encobrindo o fogo, a água do lago e as paredes de pedra. O vento começou a soprar, tão forte que ela fechou os olhos por um instante. Quando voltou a abri-los, estava de novo a beira do Abismo do Fim. E as duas silhuetas de sempre do outro lado do abismo…_**

" _O Espelho_ … _Encontre-nos_ … _Onde as almas_ _... "_

 _\- ONDE FICA ESSE LUGAR?! - Ela gritou de volta, com toda força que podia, mas então caiu na escuridão…_

'

Ela acordou, de repente, como se alguém tivesse lhe sacudido. Desnorteada, olhou ao redor e reconheceu o dormitório da escola. O relógio de parede marcava cinco minutos antes das seis da manhã. Acordara muito cedo. Ainda tinha um tempinho se quisesse voltar a dormir, mas depois de alguns minutos se revirando na cama, desistiu e se levantou, indo na ponta nos pés até a janela. Ficou observando o céu passar do roxo escuro para um lilás rosado, sem exatamente fixar o olhar em algum lugar.

\- Hime-sama?

Kero levantou-se da cama, esfregando os olhos e veio voando pelo quarto, sentando-se no beiral da janela.

\- Caiu da cama?

\- Não literalmente. - Ela respondeu, pensativa. - Só acordei cedo demais.

\- Isso é bem atípico.

\- Kero-chan!

\- Ué! Você só perde para Flower em matéria de dormir muito…

\- Hunf!

\- Mas aconteceu alguma coisa pra você acordar cedo assim?

A Hime franziu a testa para a janela.

\- Eu sonhei com aquilo de novo.

\- O abismo e os vultos?

\- Isso.

\- E estavam falando a mesma coisa?

\- Sim… "Espelho" e "Almas".

\- Isso é tão estranho… esses sonhos estão se tornando muito frequente.

\- Só que… antes disso… acho que eu estava sonhando… com outra coisa.

\- O que era?

\- Não… lembro direito. - Ela forçou a memória. - Tinha uma caverna, fogo… e alguém… uma criança…

\- Uma criança? E o que ela estava fazendo?!

\- Não sei! Não lembro! É tão frustrante. Mas…

\- Mas o quê?

A Hime olhou pela janela

\- Sinto como se esse sonho fosse algo familiar.

Kero ficou esperando uma explicação mais detalhada, que ela não deu, limitando-se a olhar o gramado lá fora. Ela não sabia porque se sentia assim, mas achava que aquele sonho era importante e que, por alguma razão, o outro sonho, o do abismo, sobrepôs-se ao primeiro. Quando expôs isso para Kero, ele pareceu confuso.

\- Mas por que aconteceria algo assim? Não faz sentido nenhum!

\- Você tem razão, só que é assim que eu sinto.

\- Hanako-chan?

Tomoyo havia se sentado na cama, bocejando.

\- Eu te acordei, Tomoyo-chan?

\- Não. Acordei sozinha. Que horas são?

\- Cedo ainda.

\- A Hime acordou muito cedo. - Kero explicou.

\- Mas por quê?

A Hime contou para Tomoyo sobre o sonho e a moça de olhos azuis assumiu uma expressão pensativa:

\- Bom… talvez isso tenha relação com o fato do seu círculo mágico ter aparecido. É possível que seus poderes estejam se manifestando mais e, por isso, seus sonhos premonitórios estejam se tornando frequentes.

\- É uma possibilidade. - Kero concordou.

A discussão foi subitamente interrompida por um som melodioso, porém alto o suficiente para acordar qualquer um que estivesse dormindo.

\- Os sinos! - Tomoyo exclamou. - Já são sete da manhã?!

Depois disso, não houve mais tempo para conversas. As garotas se trocaram e Tomoyo ajudou a Hime a prender seus cabelos rente a cabeça e depois colocar a peruca. Logo em seguida, seguiram um grupo grande de garotas que se dirigiam ao refeitório, onde várias mesas estavam dispersas pelo grande salão amplamente iluminado pelas enormes janelas. Havia uma grande variedade de comidas para o café. Yusa-chan acenou alegremente para elas e as convidou a sentar à sua mesa, apresentando-as para um grupo de meninas do mesmo ano que elas.

Quando perguntaram por que a HIme não estava comendo, ela inventou uma desculpa, dizendo que estava nervosa demais para sentir fome e ficou calada, ouvindo a conversa. Aquele papel de garota tímida e nervosa caía perfeitamente para ela, pois, embora todos fossem educados, não a forçavam a conversar e ela conseguia passar despercebida.

'

\- Muito bem, turma! - O professor falou energicamente, abrindo a porta da sala de aula e as conversas animadas pararam imediatamente. - Bom dia!

\- Bom dia, Shinohara-Sensei! - A turma respondeu num coro perfeito.

\- Antes de começarmos as aulas, gostaria de apresentar duas novas alunas que passarão um tempo conosco.

Tomoyo e a Hime, que estiveram esperando aquele tempo do lado de fora, entraram na sala. Imediatamente os murmúrios se espalharam na sala, enquanto Tomoyo, mais linda do que nunca, se colocava ao lado mesa do professor e sorria gentilmente para os colegas encantados.

\- Estas são Kamei Tomoyo e Nakano Hanako. - A Hime percebeu que os colegas mal olharam para ela. - Elas são intercambistas e irão estudar alguns dias na escola para aprender sobre nosso Reino. Sejam gentis com elas. Agora, vejamos… Kamei-san pode se sentar ali na quinta fileira e Nakano-san na carteira vazia ao seu lado. - Só quando estava já sentada em seu lugar que a Hime percebeu que Yusa-chan era sua outra vizinha de carteira e sorriu timidamente para ela.

Até a hora do almoço, tudo transcorreu bem. A Hime achava as aulas fascinantes e absorvia cada detalhe (até mesmo das aulas de matemática, das quais não gostara muito). Quando o sino bateu encerrando as aulas matutinas, praticamente a turma inteira convergiu para o lugar onde as novatas se sentavam. Os garotos estavam completamente fisgados pela beleza de Tomoyo e as meninas, encantadas por sua simpatia. Falavam educadamente com a Hime e até sentiam curiosidade sobre ela, mas não faziam perguntas nem se sentiam encorajados a conversar em razão das respostas monossilábicas daquela garota de cabelo esquisito.

Era estranho que uma garota tão popular como Tomoyo fosse tão amiga de uma moça tão tímida e apagada, fazendo questão de arrastá-la para onde quer que fosse. Por isso, quando os alunos se reuniram para comerem no grande refeitório do colegial, foi com certa má vontade que uma mesa de alunos (a maioria rapazes) cedeu lugar para a Hime sentar ao lado da morena.

\- De onde vocês são? - Perguntou uma garota de olhos azuis e cabelos vermelhos.

\- De outro continente, bem longe daqui. - Respondeu Tomoyo.

\- Foi difícil chegar aqui? - Perguntou um rapaz alto e magro, visivelmente encantado por ela.

\- Hahaha… não. Viemos de navio e aportamos em Taiyohama…

No momento em que ela falou o nome da cidade, imediatamente as pessoas se mostraram muito mais interessadas.

\- Taiyohama? Você esteve em Taiyohama recentemente?!

\- Você deve ter visto a Hime-sama então!

\- Ela lutou contra os soldados daquele usurpador e fugiu…!

\- Você a viu?

Muitos alunos perguntavam isso ao mesmo tempo e, até que todos silenciaram para ouvir Tomoyo, ela teve tempo para pensar.

\- Infelizmente, não a vimos. Chegamos há duas semanas neste maravilhoso Reino e demos uma passada em Hanamura primeiro, porque queríamos ver a grande Cerejeira.

Era visível o desapontamento no rosto dos outros alunos e a Hime deu um suspiro baixinho de alívio.

\- Que pena…

\- Dizem que ela é muito bonita! - Comentou um garoto, olhando para Tomoyo, completamente encantado. - Mas aposto que não é tão bonita como você, Kamei-can.

\- Imagine. - Ela respondeu, rindo com naturalidade. - Eu tenho certeza que a Hime é a pessoa mais linda do Reino.

A Hime corou e abaixou a cabeça para que ninguém notasse seu embaraço.

\- Ela é corajosa também! Enfrentou aqueles soldados e Thunder! - Afirmou uma garota, animadamente. - E a gente achando que ela havia fugido e se escondido…

\- Tenho certeza que ela está tentando achar alguma maneira de tirar aquele usurpador da Capital! - Completou outra.

\- Ou vai ver teve que lutar porque foi descoberta… quem garante que ela se importa com a gente? - uma menina baixinha e gordinha argumentou, azeda.

Repentinamente, Tomoyo bateu com o punho fechado na mesa.

\- Duvido! - Ela percebeu que a reação dela foi muito intensa e se controlou, voltando a falar normalmente. - Pelo que ouvi falar desde que chegamos aqui, a Hime não teve muita escolha, não é? Aqueles soldados não estão de brincadeira. Eles não querem prender a Hime, eles querem matá-la! Então é normal que ela precise se esconder. Mas eu tenho certeza que ela está tentando encontrar uma solução para esse problema. Então, tenham fé!

Houve um repentino silêncio depois desse discurso e Tomoyo olhou brevemente para a Hime, que sorria, agradecida.

\- Duvido muito. - A garota emburrada voltou a resmungar

\- Belo discurso, Kamei-san! - O garoto apaixonado de antes falou, ainda babando pela moça. - Você parece uma princesa. Será que não é a Hime disfarçada?

\- Hahahaha… fico lisonjeada pela comparação, mas estou muito longe de ser uma princesa. - Ela respondeu calmamente e a Hime se perguntou como ela conseguia agir assim tão naturalmente.

Felizmente, o sinal tocou, o que impediu mais perguntas indiscretas e todos foram para suas respectivas salas.

'

\- Caramba, nós esquecemos de combinar nossas histórias! - Watery falou, assim que a Hime e Tomoyo contaram o que havia acontecido na hora do almoço.

Estavam as duas, mais Kero, a Conselheira da água e Flower no telhado do Colegial 2, conforme combinado. O dia lentamente acabava e a luz batia alaranjada no piso de pedra, enquanto uma brisa morna balançava suavemente os cabelos das garotas.

\- O que você falou quando te perguntaram sobre a sua vinda, Watery? - Perguntou Flower.

\- Disse apenas que havia chegado alguns dias antes. Mas devo dizer que eles são muito quietos e se mostraram mais interessados na minha antiga escola e nas minhas notas que nas minhas origens. Tive que inventar um monte de coisas.

\- E você, Flower-san? - Tomoyo olhou para a ruiva, que neste momento soltava os cabelos cacheados do coque apertado.

\- Foi bem sossegado. Achei que teria mais dificuldades em relação aos outros professores, mas todos são muito bonzinhos. Estou ensinando culinária.

\- Achei que você ensinaria ciências naturais ou botânica.

\- Hehehe… até poderia, Tomoyo-chan, mas minha especialidade é flores e quase não sei nada sobre os outros tipos de vegetais. Isso aí quem sabe é a Woods. Achei melhor ensinar culinária. Gostei bastante, inclusive. Meus alunos são ótimos.

\- Você pegou que turma? - Kero perguntou.

\- A princípio, três turmas do Ginasial 4. Contudo é provável que aumentem minhas turmas.

\- Que legal.

\- E eles perguntaram algo sobre o lugar de onde você veio? - A Hime questionou.

\- Sim… eu inventei que vim do Sul e foi isso. Mas agora vamos combinar nossas histórias. Temos que falar o mesmo que Tomoyo-chan e a Hime-sama.

\- Melhor esperarmos Glow-san chegar.

\- Falando nisso, por onde anda aquela menina? - Watery perguntou impaciente. Nesse instante o relógio da torre principal badalou oito vezes. - Já está muito tarde e nada dela chegar.

Quinze minutos depois, quando já estavam ficando realmente preocupados, a garota surgiu escancarando a porta de acesso, completamente esbaforida.

\- Desculpa, gente. É que as atividades do clube de literatura só acabaram agora!

\- Espera um pouco… você está há um dia na escola e já entrou em um clube? - Perguntou Kero, aturdido.

\- Na verdade, entrei em dois! - Ela falou, toda sorridente. - Também estou no clube de poesias!

\- Glow, lembre-se que vamos ficar aqui pouco tempo… não vá querer tomar um monte de responsabilidades agora… - Watery recomendou.

\- Eu sei, mas… eu sempre quis estudar e participar da vida escolar… - Ela voltou seus enormes olhos azuis para a outra. - Prometo que vou conseguir dar conta de todas as minhas responsabilidades, tanto como aluna quanto Conselheira.

Era impossível negar qualquer coisa àqueles olhos e àquela carinha meiga.

\- Só tente não se atrasar quando marcarmos essas reuniões, ok? Daqui a pouco o toque de recolher vai soar e teremos que voar para nossos alojamentos.

\- Sim! - Ela respondeu, toda feliz.

Contaram a ela rapidamente os eventos daquela tarde e combinaram as histórias. Então Tomoyo e Kero se afastaram, indo se sentar encostados no parapeito do telhado. A Hime transformou Sword em espada e a fincou no chão. Watery, Flower e Glow voltaram às suas formas verdadeiras e se posicionaram ao redor da princesa.

\- Muito bem, Hime-sama. - Watery disse - Vamos tentar invocar o círculo mágico primeiro. Concentre-se na sua magia e naquilo que você deseja.

A Hime fechou os olhos. Respirou fundo, como havia feito em Taiyohama e concentrou-se no mantra Real.

" _Zettai daijoubu dayo"_

Não havia nada na escuridão. Ouvia o vento soprando. Ouvia os sons distantes dos últimos alunos indo embora para os dormitórios. Sentia o calor morno da luz do dia que morria no horizonte em sua pele.

" _Zettai daijoubu dayo"_

Ela sentiu algo quente brotar em seu peito. Mesmo através do olhos fechados, ela sabia que era uma luz, cálida, tímida, que pulsava em seu interior. A mesma luz que brilhava toda vez que ela precisava se superar.

" _Zettai daijoubu dayo"_

Ela forçou aquela luz a se espalhar pelo seu corpo, descendo pelo seu tronco, subindo pelo seus braços, envolvendo o seu rosto.

" _Zettai daijoubu dayo"_

Ela sentia que a luz pulsante e quente podia ir muito mais além, mas algo a limitava. O que era? Ah, sim… sua pele.

" _Zettai daijoubu dayo"_

Ela forçou a luz para que rompesse aquela barreira, que se expandisse muito além dos limites do seu corpo. A sua testa estava franzida e suas unhas apertavam a carne de suas próprias mãos. Fora muito fácil na noite da luta contra Thunder, mas ali, sem o sentimento de urgência e desespero, era quase impossível.

" _Zettai daijoubu dayo"_

\- Hime-sama… relaxe… - A voz de Flower parecia vir de muito longe. - É a sua primeira tentativa, então…

" _Zettai daijoubu dayo"_

As palavras finais da Conselheira foram perdidas em sua própria concentração. Pensou no poder das palavras e no poder que sabia que estava dentro de si. Poder! Essa era a palavra certa! Porque não era só o poder mágico em si…

...era a certeza de ser capaz de fazer!

" _Zettai…"_

Fez com que a luz dentro de si aumentasse e circulasse mais rápido em seu interior…

" _...daijoubu…"_

Ela mal conseguiu sentir que o vento lá fora começou a circular à sua volta com força, vindo de cima para baixo…

" _DAYO!"_

A luz ultrapassou o limite e irradiou com ferocidade ao seu redor, por alguns segundos. Ela abriu os olhos a tempo de ver uma luz irradiando no chão e formando um círculo ao seu redor, com vários símbolos e formas. Então tudo desapareceu e ela sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem.

\- Hime-sama! - Gritaram Glow e Watery ao mesmo tempo, quando ela se ajoelhou fraca no chão.

\- Eu… estou bem... Só é muito... cansativo.

\- Eu disse para que não se forçasse muito. - Flower a repreendeu, mas parecia impressionada. Olhou para as próprias mãos. - Por um momento, senti-me muito mais forte do que normalmente sou.

\- Eu também. - Glow voou até perto da Hime.

\- Mas eu também senti que a Magia estava incontrolável. Todos os conselheiros devem ter sentido o mesmo. - Watery deu com os ombros. - Mas ao menos, ela não chamou ninguém desta vez.

\- Hanako-chan, você está bem? - Tomoyo chegou perto da amiga, com a expressão preocupada.

\- Sim. Só estou cansada. Fique tranq…

Ela parou de falar. Todos escutaram passos pesados que iam se tornando mais altos, vindo da porta de acesso ao telhado. Tomoyo ficou mais branca que o normal. Kero colocou as mãozinhas na boca para não falar nada. Só deu tempo de tirar Sword do chão e se agruparem antes que Watery fizesse a sua parede de água ilusória, bem na hora que a porta se abria.

\- Quem está aí? - Uma voz masculina forte e jovem ecoou pelo telhado. A Hime não conseguia ver quem era pois Flower e Tomoyo estavam na sua frente. - Eu ouvi gritos vindo daqui e o toque de recolher vai ser dado em cinco minutos! É melhor sair!

Eles mal atreviam a respirar. A Hime ouviu os passos se aproximando, sentindo-se tremer ligeiramente.

\- Kurōkami-senpai! - Mais passos vieram pela porta. Agora parecia ser uma garota. - Tanuki-sensei já vai fechar a escola. Precisamos ir.

\- Eu tenho certeza que escutei um grito vindo do telhado.

\- Grito? - A segunda voz repetiu, parecendo surpresa. Depois de um momento, completou. - Não estou vendo ninguém. Deve ter sido impressão sua.

\- Talvez. Na verdade, pensei que podia ser a Yanagisawa de novo.

\- Ah, não. Ela está cumprindo a suspensão.

\- Entendi.

\- Então vamos logo. Não gosto de ficar até tarde. A escola à noite me dá arrepios.

Ela não esperou resposta e saiu do telhado. O garoto ainda ficou parado por alguns segundos antes de também voltar pela porta e fechá-la. Eles ouviram o clique da porta sendo trancada e passos se afastando. Só então Watery desfez a parede de água e eles puderam relaxar.

\- Você está bem, Watery? - Perguntou Kero, preocupado.

\- Sim. Imagino que esteja mais forte por causa do poder da Hime-sama.

\- Vamos precisar tomar cuidado da próxima vez. - Flower atalhou. - Precisamos encontrar um lugar seguro para treinarmos.

\- Podemos discutir isso em outro lugar? - Tomoyo perguntou. - Já estão fechando a escola e eles são muito rígidos em relação a estar fora dos alojamentos à noite.

\- Sim… vamos só dar um tempinho para eles irem embora.

Esperaram mais quinze minutos antes de, finalmente, passarem pela escola deserta (Watery foi abrindo todas as portas trancadas) e atravessarem a cidade deserta rumo a seus respectivos dormitórios.

'

A Hime foi acordada no dia seguinte pelo sino da escola. Bocejou enquanto trocava de roupa e bocejou no caminho para o refeitório. No terceiro bocejo sentada à mesa, enquanto Tomoyo comia um pêssego, esta perguntou:

\- Você não dormiu bem? Teve algum daqueles sonhos?

\- Na verdade, eu dormi bem demais. Sem sonhos estranhos. Só que ainda estou muito cansada, como naquela vez em Taiyohama.

\- Deve demorar para o seu corpo se acostumar. Como fazer exercícios físicos.

\- Talvez…

Eles foram interrompidos quando vários admiradores vieram cumprimentar Tomoyo e a Hime teve certeza que deve ter cochilado porque, quando se deu conta, o refeitório já estava meio vazio. Ainda pensou em cabular aula, mas sua amiga não recomendou essa atitude. Foi quase se arrastando que chegou à classe, alguns segundos antes do sinal tocar.

Durante a manhã, felizmente, ela foi se sentindo menos sonolenta (embora a aula de matemática tenha se provado um verdadeiro desafio). Quando faltavam uns vinte minutos para o fim do período matutino, bateram na porta frontal da classe. Shinohara-sensei parou a aula e foi atender. De onde estavam, a Hime e Tomoyo não puderam ver quem era, mas imediatamente, um burburinho excitado começou lá na primeira fileira e foi se espalhando até chegar onde as meninas se sentavam.

\- Kurōkami-senpai! - uma menina a frente da carteira da Hime exclamou, excitadíssima.

A Hime imediatamente se lembrou do nome que havia escutado na noite anterior, no telhado. Ela se entreolhou com Tomoyo, que parecia igualmente surpresa.

\- Quem é Kurōkami? - Ela perguntou, mais para si mesma, mas Yusa-chan escutou.

\- Kurōkami Chiisa-senpai. É o presidente do Conselho Estudantil. - Ela suspirou. - É lindo, inteligente, maduro… e solteiro!

\- O que será que o presidente do Conselho Estudantil viria fazer aqui, interrompendo as aulas? - Tomoyo perguntou, olhando signitivamente para a Hime mais uma vez.

Nesse momento o professor voltou para a sala acompanhado de um garoto alto de cabelos castanhos fartos e bagunçados. Embora fosse magro, tinha o físico saudável de um atleta e seus ombros largos se assentavam perfeitamente no uniforme escolar do terceiro ano do colegial. Tinha um rosto bonito, sério, com olhos muito penetrantes, nariz afilado e boca de lábios bem feitos. A Hime entendeu imediatamente porque as meninas ficaram todas alvoroçadas quando ele entrou, sentindo seu próprio coração bater um pouquinho mais depressa.

\- Silêncio, classe! - Shinohara-sensei exclamou com energia. - Kurōkami-san precisa dar alguns avisos.

\- Bom dia, turma 2-2-2. - Ele começou, com sua voz agradável e profunda. - Ontem à noite, durante uma vistoria no último andar da escola, ouvi um barulho vindo do telhado. - A Hime voltou seus olhos para Tomoyo, que, por sua vez, fixava os seus calmamente no rapaz. - Escutei relatos também de alguns alunos que viram uma luz muito intensa no mesmo lugar, o que confirma minha teoria de que alguém estava naquele lugar, há poucos minutos do toque de recolher.

Ele fez uma pausa, olhando diretamente nos olhos dos estudantes. A Hime teve uma súbita sensação de que o já vira antes...

\- Todos aqui sabem que é uma violação do código escolar estar fora dos perímetros permitidos durante o toque de recolher, passível de penalidade. Inclusive, há três dias, uma colega de vocês foi pega por infração semelhante e está suspensa das aulas. Peço para que todos tomem cuidado para que esse procedimento não se repita, pois os maiores prejudicados são os próprios alunos.

Quando terminou, o silêncio perdurou por vários segundos. Ele conseguia muito facilmente controlar a atenção das pessoas e mantê-la para si.

\- Por fim, gostaria de desejar as boas vindas às duas alunas estrangeiras. - Sua voz estava um pouquinho mais descontraída quando falou. - Espero que gostem de nossa cidade e aproveitem sua estadia aqui.

Nisso, os cochichos recomeçaram, enquanto Kurōkami-senpai perscrutava entre os alunos para achar as novatas e finalmente seu olhar recaiu sobre Tomoyo e a Hime. Mas, para a completa surpresa da princesa, em vez de se fixarem e se encantarem pela beleza de Tomoyo, os olhos azuis profundos do rapaz caíram nela e se fixaram por um tempo desconfortavelmente longo nos cabelos pretos da peruca e em seus óculos quadrados. E ela sentiu como se ele estivesse lendo sua alma e descobrindo todos os seus segredos…

(continua)

* * *

Bom… não tenho muito a dizer sobre esse capítulo, mas acho que vocês tem muito a dizer dele pra mim, não é? ):3

Algumas coisinhas importantes: inesperadamente, estou conseguindo encaixar minha criatividade literária nas horas de almoço do meu trabalho e, com isso, estou conseguido produzir bastante. O capítulo 9 já tá pronto e o 10 a caminho, então daqui a um mês já vai ter capítulo novo na área.

Esse arco dessa cidade originalmente tinha apenas 2 partes, mas devido a eu escrever demais, vai ter ao menos 4. Então acostumem-se com certos personagens de olhos azuis que vão aparecer bastante no futuro.

Por fim, quero deixar um enorme beijo às pessoas que estão acompanhando a fic. Por favor, tenham paciência comigo e lembrando que as reviews estão aí para cobranças e sugestões. Um beijo especial para a Minhoquinha-chan (que está usando um nick complicadíssimo aqui no FF e estou com preguiça de copiar e colar aqui) pela review.

Muitos beijos a todos e até mais

By Cherry_hi


	9. A Hime e o Senpai insistente

_Disclaimer: Sakura Cardcaptor e seus personagens pertencem ao CLAMP_

 _Ps: Muito, mas MUITO cuidado com o que vocês desejam... ):3_

* * *

 **O Último Reino Antes do Fim**

 **Escrito por:** Cherry_hi

 **Revisado por:** Yoruki Hiiragizawa

 **Ato 9 - A Hime e o Senpai insistente**

 _'_

\- Nakano!

A Hime parou de caminhar no instante que ouviu aquela voz dura lhe chamando e fez uma careta. Sem se virar, ela já sabia quem era. Tomoyo, ao seu lado, deu uma risadinha meio nervosa. Virou-se e deu de cara com a figura alta de Kurōkami-senpai.

\- Okuma-san me disse que ontem você chegou em cima da hora do toque de recolher. - Okuma Nagisa era a vice presidente do Conselho estudantil, da mesma série que elas. Era a garota que estivera com ele no telhado há quatro dias. - E antes de ontem também. Gostaria de saber por onde você tanto perambula na escola se não participa de nenhum clube.

Ela cruzou os braços, levantando a cabeça para encarar os olhos azuis do rapaz.

\- Pelo o que eu me lembre, não violei nenhuma regra se cheguei antes do toque de recolher.

\- É verdade, mas fui reportado que, no dia do incidente no telhado, você chegou _após_ o toque de recolher.

Ela ficou calada, tentando arranjar alguma desculpa, mas era bem difícil enquanto aqueles olhos azuis claros lhe fitavam daquela maneira...

\- Na verdade, naquele dia eu também cheguei atrasada. - Tomoyo falou, com a naturalidade de sempre. - Ficamos tão distraídas com a beleza da cidade que perdemos a hora. Mas Kurokawa sensei nos advertiu no mesmo dia.

Kurōkami-senpai desviou o olhar da Hime, que enfim conseguiu respirar direito.

\- Foi ela mesma quem me falou isso. Estou tentando descobrir quem estava no alto do telhado da escola naquele dia.

\- Não éramos nós. - A Hime conseguiu dizer, rabugenta, e arrependeu-se logo em seguida porque os olhos azuis se voltaram novamente para os seus.

\- Mas certamente era alguém e pretendo descobrir quem. Investiguei nos alojamentos do colegial 2 e vocês foram as únicas que chegaram depois do toque de recolher. - Ele deu um passo pra frente, encurtando a distância até a Hime. - E agora descubro que praticamente todos os dias está quase queimando o toque de recolher. Estou bastante curioso.

\- Não… não é da sua conta. - Ela balbuciou, suando frio.

\- É da minha conta se você está aprontando alguma coisa. - Repentinamente, o olhar dele se desviou para o casaco do seu uniforme. - O que é isso?

A Hime colocou a mão em cima do broche de espada, defensivamente.

\- É um enfeite! Vai me dizer agora que broches estão proibidos?!

-Para dizer a verdade, joias muito vistosas são desaconselhadas.

\- Mas é _proibido_? - A Hime enfatizou a última palavra.

\- Bem, não…

\- Oras, então deixe-me em paz!

Ele deu um sorrisinho destituído de humor.

\- Está certo. Acho que vou pedir para que isso seja anotado na sua ficha. Mas eu a aconselho a não quebrar as regras. Não sei como são as coisas no país do qual você veio, mas no Reino das Flores de Cerejeira gostamos de ordem. Por isso vou ficar de olho em você.

Ele nem deu tempo a Hime de responder e foi andando pelo corredor. Ela soltou uma espécie de suspiro com um grunhido.

\- Por que, de todas as pessoas no mundo, ele resolveu implicar logo comigo?

Tomoyo deu uma risadinha enquanto recomeçaram a andar pelo corredor, em direção ao refeitório.

\- Deve ser porque somos estrangeiras…

\- Não… não! - Ela interrompeu a amiga, enfaticamente. - Ele não implica conosco, ele implica _comigo_! Hoje foi os meus horários, ontem ele ficou me perguntando por que eu nunca como nada na hora do almoço. Antes disso, ele implicou com a cor das minhas meias! Com tanta gente nessa escola, ele foi logo me notar! Que coisa! - Tomoyo riu de novo.

\- Ah… bom… eu tenho uma teoria, mas acho que você não vai gostar…

\- Ué, fala.

\- Bom… eu acho que ele gosta de você.

A Hime até parou de andar de tão surpresa que ficou.

\- Acho que você enlouqueceu, Tomoyo-chan! Esse cara? Gostar de mim?!

\- Acho que ele não sabe se expressar direito. Ou ele é tímido. Aí a única maneira de falar com você é pegando no seu pé.

\- Eu acho que ele simplesmente é muito rígido com as regras. Como sou uma forasteira e fui pega fazendo besteira logo no primeiro dia, ele resolveu ficar de olho em mim.

\- Mas o engraçado é que eu também sou forasteira e também fui pega fazendo besteira logo no primeiro dia…. - Tomoyo falou significamente e deixou no ar a insinuação, que a Hime fez questão de ignorar.

\- Mas… eu realmente preciso ter cuidado com esse toque de recolher. Ainda mais com esse mala na minha cola.

\- Você ainda não encontrou um lugar bom para treinar sua magia?

\- Não.

Nos últimos três dias, ela vinha se encontrando secretamente pela cidade com Watery, Flower ou Glow para tentar fortalecer e controlar seus poderes. Depois do telhado do Colegial 2, encontraram-se numa sala vazia do Fundamental 1, mas ela e Glow quase foram pegas pelo clube de música, que ficaram ensaiando até tarde. No dia seguinte, tentaram no ginásio abandonado, perto do ginasial 3. Embora a Hime tenha feito bastante progresso nesse dia, conseguindo focar seus poderes somente em Watery, o círculo mágico estava mais iluminado que nunca, o que chamou a atenção de alguns professores e a Conselheira teve que usar novamente sua parede de água para poderem escapar. E, por fim, na noite passada, ela conseguiu fortalecer Flower e Sword significantemente, mas o armário de vassouras do terceiro andar da Universidade 2 era pequeno demais e um dos zeladores estranhou a porta trancada. Mal tiveram tempo de sair correndo antes que ele trouxesse as chaves reservas para abrí-la.

\- Estou conseguindo usar e controlar a magia, mas tenho certeza que faria um progresso bem melhor se não fosse constantemente interrompida e não ficasse o tempo todo com medo de ser pega.

\- Por que não treina no nosso quarto? - Tomoyo sugeriu, mas logo em seguida respondeu sua própria pergunta. - Ah… os janelões… mesmo com cortinas, vão chamar muito a atenção e logo vão saber que somos nós.

\- Sim… o Kero já havia sugerido isso. - Ela soltou um suspiro de frustração. - Além disso, Glow me disse ontem que estão surgindo boatos de fantasmas no Fundamental. Se Kurōkami-senpai ouvir essa história, vai ficar ainda mais desconfiado.

\- Sim. - Tomoyo notou o semblante triste da amiga e pegou na sua mão, delicadamente. - Não fique assim, Hanako-chan! Vamos achar uma solução, com certeza.

\- Tomoyo...chan?

As duas se viraram e deram de cara com uma moça da idade delas, de cabelos escuros e cortados nos ombros, grandes óculos redondos e olhos castanhos que fitavam a morena com indisfarçada surpresa.

\- Na-Naoko-chan? - Tomoyo volveu, ficando muito pálida.

\- O que você está fazendo aqui? Pensei que tinha parado de estudar para ajudar sua mãe nos negócios…

\- Sim, mas… eu voltei.

Tomoyo, sempre tão natural em contar mentiras, parecia bem nervosa agora, o que preocupou a Hime.

\- Quem… é ela, Tomoyo-chan? - perguntou, fitando a garota.

\- Esta é… Naoko-chan… uma antiga amiga minha de escola.

Foi a vez da Hime ficar branca.

\- O que você está fazendo aqui? - Naoko perguntou, sem se conter, de repente abrindo um sorriso. - Voltou a estudar? Mas por que não está no Colegial 1? Você sempre foi tão inteligente…

Repentinamente, Tomoyo segurou o braço da garota e se afastou da Hime, que olhava as duas, preocupada. Ela a levou até um canto mais vazio do pátio, perto do jardim, onde podiam conversar sem serem interrompidas.

\- O que está acontecendo, Tomoyo-chan?

\- É que eu voltei pra cá… mas estou usando um nome diferente… e disse que vim de outro país.

\- O quê? Mas por quê?

\- Eu tenho os meus motivos.

\- Tem algo a ver com aquela garota. - ela afirmou, olhando para a Hime.

Essa era a maior qualidade de Naoko: era muito inteligente. Mas seu pior defeito era a curiosidade.

\- Quem é ela?

\- Uma amiga… que eu estou ajudando. O que você está fazendo aqui? - Ela mudou de assunto, querendo distrair a outra. - Você estudava no ginásio 1 comigo… por que você foi para o Colegial 2?

Naoko suspirou, triste.

\- Não sei se você se lembra, mas no final do fundamental, minha mãe ficou muito doente. Tentamos de tudo para salvá-las, mas… infelizmente…

\- Oh, Naoko-chan…. - Tomoyo colocou a mão carinhosamente no ombro da amiga. - Eu sinto muito. Lembro-me o quanto você a amava.

\- Sim… mas não teve jeito…. - Ela enxugou quase com raiva uma lágrima que caía teimosa pelo rosto. - Fiquei tão transtornada que minhas notas caíram e não estudei direito para o exame de admissão do colegial. Acabei ficando no Colegial 2.

\- Entendi. Mas então… por que eu não a vi por aí antes?

A garota de óculos pareceu meio encabulada…

\- Bom eu… estive… hum… ocupada…

\- Espere um pouco… "pensei que fosse a Yanagisawa de novo…" seu sobrenome é Yanagisawa! Você estava suspensa!

\- Como você sabe disso?! - Assim que Naoko perguntou aquilo, Tomoyo percebeu a besteira que tinha feito.

\- Hum… Kurōkami… senpai falou que você estava suspensa… na turma…. - desconversou.

\- Mas ele disse "Pensei que fosse a Yanagisawa de novo" na turma? Não faz sentido.

\- Não importa, Naoko-chan! Por que você foi suspensa?

\- Eu… er…. - Foi a vez dela ficar sem graça. - Estava investigando uma coisa…

\- Então você continua interessada nos "pequenos mistérios"? - Tomoyo perguntou, rindo um pouquinho.

\- Lógico que sim! Faz parte de mim! - Naoko respondeu animada.

Os "pequenos mistérios" eram coisas com as quais Naoko se deparava e investigava e que ao primeiro olhar eram incompreensíveis. Não era nada importante e envolvia coisas como "por que a terceira porta do terceiro banheiro vive trancada?" ou "Seria verdade que existiu um bruxo que viveu 1000 anos em Okiyama e que está enterrado debaixo da montanha?". Ela sempre gostara de mistério e coisas ocultas. Embora achasse isso muito bonitinho da parte de Naoko-chan, Tomoyo sabia que a curiosidade da garota facilmente poderia transformá-la e a sua amiga misteriosa em um "pequeno mistério". Seria um desastre.

\- Bom… então não vou perguntar quais fantasmas você anda perseguindo hoje em dia, mas eu diria para você ter cuidado da próxima vez. Deve ter sido uma droga ser suspensa.

Naoko cruzou os braços, bufou e fez um biquinho.

\- Ah, mas isso foi ridículo! Quando fui pega, o toque de recolher ainda não tinha tocado, mas, segundo o diretor da escola... - Essas últimas três palavras foram ditas em um profundo tom de desdém. - "o caminho que eu faria para chegar no meu dormitório seria muito mais longo do que os cinco minutos que eu teria antes do toque." Aí me suspendeu. Cinco dias sem aulas!

\- Parece muita coisa para uma infração tão boba. Ainda mais nessas circunstâncias. - murmurou Tomoyo.

\- Com certeza que foi! O… Diretor anda meio esquisito ultimamente…

\- Como assim?

Repentinamente, Naoko ficou vermelha e desconversou:

\- Nada não. Enfim, não adianta chorar pelo leite derramado. Vou ter que correr para repor as aulas.

\- Se você precisar de ajuda, ficarei feliz em ajudá-la.

\- Obrigada, Tomoyo-chan. Você sempre foi muito legal. Em que classe você está?

\- 2-2-2. E você?

-2-2-1.

Nesse momento, o sinal para a próxima aula tocou.

\- Preciso ir. Nos veremos na hora do almoço?

\- Claro. Foi bom vê-la de novo, Tomoyo-chan.

Naoko observou a amiga correr até àquela estranha garota de cabelos pretos e óculos. Elas conversaram rapidamente, acenaram para ela e depois entraram na escola. Assim que passaram pelas grandes portas duplas, Naoko ficou extremamente séria. Escutou um movimento atrás de si, onde algo se avolumou entre as árvores do jardim.

\- Acha que pode ser eles? - Ela perguntou, sem se virar.

\- Talvez. - O vulto respondeu numa voz grave, como um barítono. - Outras pessoas muito interessantes entraram na cidade. Estão espalhadas pelas escolas, mas é uma coincidência muito grande para passar despercebida por nós.

\- Muito bem. Investigue isso. Farei minhas próprias perguntas por aí.

Ela caminhou calmamente para dentro da escola, sem olhar nenhuma vez para trás. Pois ela sabia que, mesmo que olhasse, já não haveria ninguém entre as árvores.

'

A Hime caminhava inquieta pelo pátio da escola, de um lado para o outro. Além de Glow estar atrasada (outra vez!), as revelações inquietantes de Tomoyo sobre Naoko a deixaram bem preocupada. Estava gostando da cidade e queria ficar mais um tempo por ali antes de seguir viagem. A última coisa que desejava era sair às pressas dali por ter sido descoberta (de novo!).

Por fim, sentou-se em um banco, mas seus pés se recusavam a ficar parados, batendo ritmicamente no chão de terra. Onde estava aquela menina? Olhava ao redor, esperando ver a garota, quando se deparou com um homem mais velho olhando-a. Ele tinha cabelos grisalho, era alto e magro, com um olhar muito arrogante e severo. Ela franziu a testa, estranhando, mas desviou o olhar, evitando encará-lo. Quem seria aquele? Algum professor? Não se lembrava dele…

" _Naoko-chan comentou que o diretor da escola anda muito estranho…"_ Ela podia ouvir a voz de Tomoyo soprando essa lembrança. Seria ele? Mas por que ele a olhava daquela maneira? Será que...

\- Desculpe… a demora… Hime-sama! - Glow despejou assim assim que parou a sua frente. - Mas é que… fui eleita… tesoureira… do clube de literatura… e precisei fazer… um discurso…

\- Caramba! Tesoureira do clube? - A Hime estava impressionada e aquilo varreu o homem misterioso da sua cabeça. - No seu quarto dia de aula?

\- Aparentemente, as pessoas gostam muito de mim…. - Disse isso tão meigamente que a Hime entendeu o porquê.

\- Tudo bem, Glow-chan. Olha, não fique preocupada comigo. Posso pedir para Kero, Flower e Watery me ajudarem. Sei que você está adorando estudar e quero que você aproveite o máximo disso!

\- Mas eu quero ajudar a Hime-sama! - Ela exclamou, pegando nas mãos dela. - Prometo que vou me esforçar mais!

\- Eu não quero que você se canse demais. Só isso.

\- Eu vou conseguir! - Ela prometeu, com uma expressão determinada nos seus olhos azuis claros. Ela até parecia um pouco Kurōkami-senpai. A Hime viu que não adiantava insistir.

\- Está bem. Então… você encontrou algum lugar interessante para treinarmos?

\- Encontrei, mas não tenho muita certeza se é completamente seguro. - A Hime suspirou, resignada e Glow continuou, depressa. - Podemos fazer o treinamento hoje lá e procurarei um lugar ainda melhor depois!

A Hime estava para recomendar outra vez que ela não se esforçasse tanto quando ouviu alguém chamando seu nome à distância. Viu uma garota de longos cabelos loiros e pele branca vir andando rápido na sua direção. Era Okuma-chan, a vice presidente do Conselho Estudantil. A Hime gostava bastante da garota, mas ela era subordinada direta de Kurōkami-senpai, então sua presença ali não podia ser coisa boa.

\- Nakano-chan. O Presidente quer vê-la. Disse que é urgente.

\- Agora?

\- Sim.

\- Mas eu preciso resolver uma coisa com Hotaru-chan…

\- Não acho que vá demorar muito.

\- Preciso ir mesmo? - Ela acabou perguntando, embora meio involuntariamente, derrotada.

\- Creio que sim, Nakano-chan. - Okuma respondeu, parecendo entender o que a Hime sentia.

\- Vou com você! - Disse Glow, parecendo irritada com aquela situação. - Assim ele fala o que tem que falar mais rápido, Hi… Hanako-chan!

A Hime suspirou e seguiu Okuma-chan de volta pelo pátio.

\- O que será que ele quer com você, Hime-sama? - Perguntou Glow, bem baixinho, no ouvido da Hime.

\- Provavelmente falar sobre o comprimento da minha saia ou sobre minhas notas dos exercício de matemática! - Ela volveu, causticamente. Então acrescentou, mais baixo ainda, para que Okuma não escutasse de jeito nenhum. - Vou avisar logo para que você não se surpreenda. Ele é o rapaz que apareceu no telhado no nosso primeiro dia de aula.

Glow arregalou os olhos

\- Nossa! Que azar ele ser o presidente do Conselho…

\- Sim.

Depois ficaram caladas o resto do caminho. Finalmente, Okuma-san abriu uma porta no último andar do edifício e eles entraram numa sala não muito grande, ocupada principalmente por uma mesa retangular de madeira escura, com várias cadeiras vazias. Havia algumas estantes cheias de papéis e volumes de livros encostados nas paredes, que exibiam alguns certificados emoldurados. No fundo da sala, a frente de uma grande janela, havia uma escrivaninha simples onde Kurōkami-senpai estava sentado, parecendo bastante concentrado em uns papéis em sua mesa.

\- Kurōkami-senpai, ela está aqui.

O rapaz levantou a cabeça e deu um sorriso frio.

\- Obrigado por vir, Nakano.

\- Acho que eu não tinha muita escolha.

A porta se abriu mais uma vez e Tomoyo entrou, parecendo surpresa, ainda mais ao ver a Hime e Glow na sala.

\- Sentem-se, por favor. Akuma-san, pode ir. Você também. - Ele indicou a porta para Glow com a cabeça e a garota cruzou os braços, emburrada.

\- Não vou sair! Você chamou a Hi-...Hanako-chan aqui e nós íamos fazer uma coisa. Então vou esperar aqui… em pé!

Aquela atitude não fez nada além de atiçar a curiosidade do rapaz.

\- Qual é o seu nome mesmo?

\- Haruki Hotaru.

\- E está em que ano…?

\- Isso importa? - Falou a Hime, agressivamente, pois ele saber sobre Glow não era um bom sinal. - Você nos chamou aqui para interrogar a minha amiga?

\- Não, não. Na verdade, eu as chamei aqui, Nakano-san e Kamei-san, para que vocês possam esclarecer algo para mim. - Olhou bastante sério para as duas. - Vocês chegaram no domingo e deram entrada nos alojamentos, entregando algumas documentações para Kurokawa-sensei, correto?

\- Sim. - Confirmou Tomoyo, calmamente

\- Eu examinei os papéis e percebi que estão faltando algumas coisas… como confirmação de matrícula e o visto de entrada. E também, não achei nenhuma carta informando da chegada de vocês. Também nenhum professor sabia desse fato…

Houve um pequeno momento de silêncio e ele voltou a cravar os olhos somente na Hime.

\- Sei que você deve achar que sou um chato, mas é meu dever manter a ordem entre os estudantes e ultimamente… andaram acontecendo algumas coisas estranhas e desagradáveis.

\- Que coisas estranhas? - A Hime perguntou, ficando imediatamente alerta.

\- Mesmo se forem estudantes estrangeiras, vocês devem ter ficado sabendo que a nossa princesa desapareceu assim que aquele usurpador tomou o trono para si. Além de criar o Muro em volta da nossa Capital, anda enviando emissários atrás dela, que não temem a nada e fazem coisas terríveis com as pessoas. Relatos de pessoas sendo sequestradas e feridas chegam a Seitomura todos os dias, assim como as notícias dos avanços desses emissários. Inclusive, alguns dos conselheiros se voltaram contra a Hime e trabalham para Phobos.

Tomoyo e a Hime se entreolharam muito rápido.

\- Alguns desses Conselheiros. - continuou ele. - são taticamente mais perigosos que os outros, pois podem assumir outras identidades e outras formas. Watery é a única que temos certeza ser fiel a princesa, pois foi vista recentemente em Taiyohama. Mas Mirror, que pode assumir outras identidades, Shadow, um tipo muito esquivo e silencioso e Illusion, cujo poder de fazer ilusões e se disfarçar de qualquer coisa é infinito, estão desaparecidos e podem estar trabalhando para o usurpador. Portanto, é compreensível que estejamos tomando tantos cuidados.

\- Então… você acha… que um de nós podemos ser os Conselheiros disfarçados? - A Hime perguntou porque sabia que aquilo era esperado dela.

\- Sim… ou podem ser agentes de Phobos disfarçados. Além disso, chegaram aos meus ouvidos alguns boatos realmente alarmantes…. - Ele deixou no ar e a Hime mordeu a isca:

\- Que boatos?

\- Bom… você não espera que eu conte algo que pode me dar vantagem sobre meus inimigos, não é? - Seu sorriso ao falar isso era todo sarcástico. Voltou a ficar sério quando continuou. - Além disso, são boatos de uma fonte não muito confiável e preciso de mais evidências até para não sair acusando as pessoas de algo que não posso provar.

\- Se você não quer dar vantagem aos seus inimigos, como você mesmo disse… - Tomoyo argumentou, lentamente. - Então por que está nos falando sobre o assunto?

\- Vocês são inocentes até que se prove o contrário. Então preciso que vocês me passem o maior número de informações possíveis.

\- Que tipo de informação?

\- Por exemplo, quem foi a pessoa que intermediou o contato com vocês enquanto ainda estavam em seu país de origem.

\- Quem cuidou disso foram nossos senseis. - Tomoyo, como sempre, deu uma resposta rápida e crível. - Não lembramos o nome do responsável. O que posso fazer é procurar nas cartas que a Sensei nos escreveu com recomendações de quem seria a pessoa.

\- Sim, faça isso. Então vou procurar conversar com o professor e corroborar a história de vocês. Até lá. - Seus olhos voltaram-se mais uma vez para a Hime. - Vou ficar de olho em vocês.

\- Nossa, que cara maçante! - Glow reclamou, assim que saíram da sala da presidência.

\- Mas, no final das contas, ele só está fazendo o trabalho dele. - Tomyo o defendeu. Estava bastante séria. - Preocupa-me em como vamos arranjar esses documentos e onde encontraremos esse professor.

\- Essa mentira está tomando proporções cada vez maiores. - A Hime comentou, meio distraída. - Não só teremos que arranjar documentos para nós, como também para Glow, Watery e Flower. Porque eu tenho certeza que ele vai investigar Glow e acabará descobrindo sobre as outras também.

\- Talvez… seja melhor simplesmente irmos embora…

\- Não acho que seja uma boa ideia, Glow-san. - Argumentou Tomoyo. - Ele ficaria desconfiado.

\- Mas já não estaríamos aqui.

\- Não… eu quero ficar mais um tempo. - A Hime falou, decidida. - Ele falou de uns boatos… acho bom que nós também façamos uma investigação.

\- O que você espera encontrar?

\- Não sei, Glow-chan… mas algo virá disso, com certeza. - Ela pensou no homem que havia visto mais cedo e na conversa com Naoko-chan. Definitivamente, algo estranho estava acontecendo naquela cidade. - Preciso que você, Watery e Flower procurem pistas pelas respectivas escolas. Qualquer boato ou sussurros venham me contar imediatamente.

\- Na verdade, eu tenho ideia melhor. - Tomoyo falou, animada. - Por que não mandamos Watery-san ou mesmo a Glow-san para a sala do Presidente e elas mesmas procuram algo que possa nos dar uma pista sobre o boato?

\- Excelente ideia, Tomoyo-chan! Aliás, vocês poderiam aproveitar essa excursão clandestina pela escola e procurar no registro de professores algum que no momento esteja impossível de localizar…. - Repentinamente, a Hime se lembrou do porque estava ocupando o quarto 2S. - Se tiveram alunos que ficaram presos na Capital por causa do Muro, então haverá de ter professores que também ficaram!

\- Boa ideia, Hime-sama! - Glow ficou animada. - Vou agora mesmo falar com Watery e iremos hoje mesmo!

Glow saiu correndo em disparada e as meninas ficaram observando-a até ela desaparecer na esquina do corredor.

\- Ela parece uma criança mesmo! - Observou Tomoyo, com meiguice. - Nem parece uma Conselheira do Reino.

\- Sim, ela é um amor, assim como Watery e Flower são.

\- Hanako-chan… você sabe que, provavelmente, Kurōkami-senpai não vai ficar completamente satisfeito quando dissermos que o sensei que é responsável por nessa vinda a Seitomura não está presente, não é?

A Hime suspirou.

\- Sim, imagino que isso vá acontecer. Ele vai continuar pegando no nosso pé.

\- No _SEU_ pé, você quis dizer, né? - Tomoyo perguntou com um ar falsamente inocente.

\- Ah, Tomoyo-chan, para com isso! - A Hime falou, andando mais rápido para esconder o embaraço e as bochechas vermelhas.

'

\- Você sabe onde é, Glow? - Watery perguntou, num sussurro, após passar em sua forma aquosa pela fresta da porta de entrada do Colegial 2.

\- Sim. - A pequena Conselheira respondeu com outro sussurro, apontando para a escada no final do corredor. - Fica no último andar.

Silenciosamente, Watery voltou a se transformar em água, movimentando-se muito rápida pelo saguão escuro até as , brilhando o mínimo possível, foi atrás. Em minutos chegaram até a sala da Presidência do Conselho estudantil.

\- Ei! Você escutou isso? - Glow falou de repente, colando o ouvido na porta.

\- O quê? Não ouvi nada!

Glow não respondeu e passou pelo buraco da fechadura. Watery a seguiu entrando pela fresta da porta. Uma vez lá dentro, as duas voltaram aos seus disfarces humanos.

\- O que foi que você ouviu? - Voltou a perguntar Watery, alarmada, olhando para todos os lados da sala aparentemente vazia

\- Eu ouvi um barulho baixo de folhas sendo… mexidas. - Glow também esquadrinhou a sala com seus olhos atentos. Ela fez uma pequena bola de luz surgir entre seus dedos para enxergar na penumbra

\- Ei, calma aí! - Watery exclamou, correndo até a grande janela no fundo do aposento, fechando as cortinas rapidamente. - Alguém pode ver a luz e tudo o que não queremos são mais boatos de fantasmas!

Mas Glow continuava a perscrutar a sala, passando seus olhos claros pelas estantes de livros e papéis, pela mesa de reunião e pela escrivaninha. Caminhou silenciosamente pela sala, iluminando cada canto, olhando dentro do pequeno armário encostado em uma das paredes, nas gavetas da escrivaninha e embaixo da mesa. Não havia ninguém nem nada.

\- O que você esperava encontrar? - Perguntou Watery, curiosa.

\- O Presidente do Conselho estudantil me lembrou hoje do quanto somos versáteis. - Ela respondeu, franzindo a testa. Vendo que a outra não havia entendido, explicou. - Você se transforma em poças de água e pode assumir outras formas; Eu passo por buracos de fechadura e posso ficar ainda menor. Mirror se transforma em outras pessoas; Shadow pode se esconder em qualquer canto escuro; Illusion se transforma em qualquer coisa ou objeto; Dark também pode se esconder na escuridão; Light…

\- Ei, eu sei o que cada um de nós pode fazer. Não precisa listar. - Watery resmungou.

\- O que não sabemos é quem exatamente está do lado de Phobos e quem está do nosso. E se um deles estiver aqui, espionando para aquele usurpador?

\- Você diz… aqui, nesta sala? Acho bem improvável.

\- Por quê?

\- Se realmente algum emissário de Phobos estivesse aqui, provavelmente já teria nos atacado, não acha?

\- É… pode ser…. - Concordou Glow, hesitante.

\- Você, com certeza, deve ter ouvido coisas. Agora, vamos logo procurar por pistas desse boato. Preciso dormir decentemente hoje. Se a sensei me pega dormindo de novo na sala, com certeza serei suspensa.

\- Como você consegue dormir na aula, Watery?! É tudo tão interessante!

\- Para você, que gosta de ler e estudar. As aulas de ciências são as piores para mim! Se ficássemos tempo suficiente até os exames, com certeza seria reprovada.

Felizmente para Watery, não demorou muito para encontrarem o que estavam procurando. Em cima da mesa de Kurōkami-senpai havia alguns papéis rabiscados com uma caligrafia firme. Watery tirou uma caneta que estava em cima das folhas, alisou e leu:

"Yanasigawa-san foi pega perto da sala do diretor um pouco antes do toque de recolher. Embora eu tenha protestado contra a punição exagerada, a aluna foi suspensa. Quando interroguei o motivo dela estar naquele lugar e naquele horário, ela foi evasiva, porém acabou dizendo que estava investigando uma mudança de comportamento de alguns alunos e docentes. Citou Fukase Moriko, da turma 2-1-3; Nara Hisano, da 2-2-1 e Uesaka Haru, da 2-3-4. Citou Mori-sensei, professor de Japonês responsável pela turma 2-1-4 e o diretor do colégio o que justificaria o castigo exagerado que ela havia levado."

"Contou também que o comportamento de Nara-san foi o que primeiro levantou suas suspeitas. Há duas semanas, ela saiu no fim de semana para visitar sua família em Yamamoto e voltou com o comportamento alterado. Sua expressão, geralmente risonha, estava fria. Parecia muito mais disposta a contestar as ações da Monarquia do Reino e parecia apoiar Phobos. Quando lembrei Yanasigawa que ela não era única que estava a favor do usurpador, ela me disse que até a sexta-feira antes de ir para casa ela estava completamente a favor da Hime e agora mostrava uma rejeição quase fanática, enfrentando outros alunos que se mostravam a favor da princesa."

\- Realmente, isso é estranho. - Comentou Glow. - Já percebi que alguns dos meus colegas parecem questionar as ações da Hime, o que é completamente compreensível, mas conversam normalmente e parecem estar dispostos a ouvir a opinião dos outros alunos.

\- Aqui tem mais coisa. - Watery falou e continuou a ler em voz alta:

"Suas suspeitas aumentaram depois da aparição pública da Hime em Taiyohama, quando vários alunos residentes da cidade costeira receberam cartas animadas de seus pais relatando o ocorrido. A notícia se espalhou como fogo em palha por Seitomura e muitos estudantes ainda duvidosos das intenções da Hime começaram a pender para o lado da Princesa. Porém Nara-san se tornou ainda mais exaltada no seu discurso anti-monarquia, chegando a agredir verbalmente uma outra aluna. Foi então que ela começou a investigar pela escola outras pessoas com comportamentos semelhantes e descobriu os alunos e o professor citados acima…"

\- Caramba, isso é estranho _mesmo_! - Watery enfatizou a última palavra, virando a folha para ler mais:

"Falei com os presidentes dos estudantes dos colegias 1, 3 e 4, pedindo que eles me relatassem comportamentos parecidos com os descritos por Yanasigawa. Um dia dias depois, a Presidente do Colegial 4 relatou um comportamento semelhante em cinco alunos e dois professores; mais tarde, o responsável pelos alunos do Colegial 1 também reportou 5 casos semelhantes. Mas, pelo visto, embora estranhem o comportamento dos colegas, os outros alunos não parecem muito preocupados. É compreensível, visto que os boatos sobre fantasmas na cidade não param de aumentar. Eu mesmo testemunhei um fenômeno estranho, quando, nesta segunda-feira, escutei um som estranho vindo do telhado da escola. Quando cheguei ao local, não havia nada ali, porém escutei relatos de alunos que viram luzes muito intensas no mesmo lugar. Embora não bata com os relatos dos boatos anteriores, é necessário investigar…"

\- Pera… que boatos anteriores?! - Perguntou Glow, surpresa.

\- Esse cara é bem metódico e coloca as datas em que escreveu os relatórios. - Watery passou o olho nas páginas. - E aqui só tem descrição de eventos recentes, pelo visto.

\- Ah, mas ele deve ter escrito algo sobre isso antes!

Glow se abaixou e começou a abrir as gavetas da escrivaninha. Depois de alguns minutos revirando os papéis cuidadosamente, ela pareceu achar algo promissor.

\- Escuta isso, Watery. É de três semanas atrás… "Duas alunas do Colegial 1 juram ter escutado uma voz abafada vinda de uma sala vazia, no primeiro andar. Quando abriram a porta, relataram ter visto um espectro de luz fraca desaparecer pela janela…" - ela passou os olhos rapidamente pela folha e virou a página. - Tem mais relatos que aconteceram nos Colegiais… Alguns escutaram sons de piano na sala de culinária à noite… Um rapaz do clube de Kendô jura que viu uma espada se mexer sozinha… Um dos professores relatou que seus livros de notas desapareceram e foram encontrados numa sala de aula dois dias depois… E seguem muitos depoimentos parecidos.

\- Deve ser alguém pregando peças, com certeza. - Watery comentou, com firmeza. - Todos nós sabemos que os fantasma do Reino vivem em Kehasai e não podem sair de lá por causa da Floresta do Silêncio.

\- E se for algum Conselheiro? - Glow perguntou, baixinho.

\- Pra que diabos um dos nossos faria uma coisa dessas? - Watery perguntou com pouco mais de rispidez que o necessário.

\- Simplesmente pela brincadeira. Vejo facilmente Flower fazendo esse tipo de coisa, assim como Illusion, Maze, Jump…

\- Vamos supor que seja… Não acha que já teríamos nos dado conta da presença deles?

\- Não se eles quisessem se esconder… e lembre-se que estamos aqui disfarçados, então dificilmente se dariam conta de nós também.

\- Será que devemos investigar isso também? - Watery suspirou, frustrada. - E eu que queria passar um tempo tranquila em Seitomura...

\- Vamos perguntar para a Hime, mas já sei que ela irá pedir que sim.

\- Está bem. Acho que já conseguimos as informações que…. - Watery parou de falar ao ler mais um trecho dos relatórios do Presidente que ainda segurava. - Olha só isso aqui:

"Chegou ao meu conhecimento que duas alunas novatas entraram na turma 2-2-2, Kamei Tomoyo e Nakano Hanako. Os senseis responsáveis estão confusos porque não foram avisados de nenhuma transferência, embora elas portassem documentos oficiais da escola. Hoje quando fui dar o aviso sobre o toque de recolher eu as vi. Kamei-san é o tipo exuberante e meigo pelo qual os rapazes se sentem atraídos. Mas me interessei mais por Nakano-san, que parece querer desaparecer em uma timidez nada convincente."

\- Uau, esse cara é muito sensível! - Glow comentou.

\- Espantosa e perigosamente sensível, eu diria. Ele ainda não terminou…

"Durante os dias seguintes, fui extremamente rígido em cada detalhe para tentar fazê-la sair de sua casca. Ela parece nervosa e bastante digna. Por duas vezes confirmou minhas suspeitas, rebatendo minhas críticas. Pergunto o que estaria escondendo. Se as suspeitas de Yanagisawa estiverem corretas e os relatos de agentes de Phobos espionando cidades forem verdadeiros, precisarei investigar ela e sua amiga com mais afinco."

As duas se olharam por alguns segundos.

\- Tomoyo-chan tem razão… precisamos fazer de tudo para tirar a atenção desse cara da Hime. - Disse Watery, bastante séria.

\- Vamos embora daqui, então. Ainda temos que procurar por algum professor que não esteja mais na escola ou que esteja preso na Capital.

Elas colocaram tudo em seus respectivos lugares. Glow apagou sua bola de luz enquanto Watery voltava a abrir as cortinas da sala. Em seguida, voltaram para suas formas verdadeiras e saíram da sala, que ficou em silêncio. Minutos depois, uma espécie de distorção, como ar quente num dia de verão, apareceu e pairou por alguns segundos em cima da escrivaninha. Depois, saiu pelas frestas da janela e desapareceu na noite.

'

Logo nas primeiras horas da manhã, Watery e Glow se reuniram com a Hime, Tomoyo, Flower e Kero para contar as descobertas que haviam feito.

\- Então… ele anda desconfiado de mim. Como eu suspeitava. - A Hime falou, frustrada. - Entre fantasmas e pessoas com comportamentos estranhos, ainda tenho que lidar com Kurōkami-senpai nos meu calcanhares!

\- Quanto a isso, achamos algo que poderá ajudar vocês. - Glow falou, tirando um pedacinho de papel do bolso. - Você estava certa, Hime-sama: Nakamura-sensei, professora de Música do Colegial 2, está reportada como desaparecida, presa em Watashi. Copiamos os dados dela, caso vocês precisem. Ela é perfeita porque já intermediou outros intercâmbios no passado.

\- Bom… é um problema a menos. - Tomoyo retrucou. - Agora precisamos forjar uma carta da suposta sensei do outro continente.

\- Estou pensando que, talvez, a melhor solução seria eu fingir ser essa sensei, responsável por todo mundo. - Flower falou, de repente.

\- Mas será que daria certo? - Kero perguntou, pensativo. - Tomoyo-chan contou que falou ao tal de Kurōkami que não se lembrava quem era a professora.

\- Sou uma professora do ginasial, a princípio. Vocês teriam pouco contato comigo e seria normal não lembrarem do meu nome. Acho que daria certo.

\- Ele vai querer falar com você, Flower-san. - Tomoyo argumentou, preocupada.

\- Pois que fale. Vou dizer que trocamos correspondências por uns três meses, acertando os detalhes. Então as carta de Nakamura-sensei pararam, mas eu pensei que estivesse tudo certo e viemos para cá. Só depois eu descobri que ela estava presa em Watashi e que tinha toda a situação política acontecendo no Reino. Mas já era tarde demais. Talvez isso seja até uma ótima desculpa para ficarmos pouco tempo, visto que as coisas por aqui andam bastante complicadas.

\- Os outros professores com os quais você trabalha não vão desconfiar?

Ela deu com os ombros.

\- Não. Eles fizeram poucas perguntas e respondi todas evasivamente. Pelo menos agora tenho uma história muito boa e concreta caso alguém pergunte algo diretamente.

Mesmo um tanto temerosa, a Hime acabou concordando que essa era a melhor ideia que teriam. Flower escreveu uma carta bastante convincente e entregou a Tomoyo. Depois, todos foram para seus respectivos dormitórios.

\- Vou amassar um pouco para fingir que é uma carta velha. - Em seguida, ela sorriu, marota, e ofereceu a carta para a Hime. - Quer entregar para o Presidente?

\- Mas nem pensar! Faço questão de ficar longe do caminho dele!

\- Hahahaha… eu vou entregar, fica tranquila. Mas… eu tenho a impressão que ele não faz questão nenhuma de ficar longe do seu caminho!

\- Para com isso, Tomoyo-chan! - Mas a Hime no fundo também desconfiava disso.

Não deu outra. Na hora do almoço, ela viu Okuma-san se aproximando dela e sentiu-se murchar completamente.

\- Nakano-san… o Presidente gostaria de dar uma palavrinha com você…

\- Okuma-san…. - Ela falou, tentando não transparecer a irritação que sentia. - Fale pro Senpai que eu estou ocupada!

\- Hã…. - A Vice-presidente olhou confusa para a Hime, que estava apenas olhando os colegas comerem. - Mas…

\- Tenho certeza que não é nada importante. Depois eu falo com ele!

\- ...Tá bem então…

Ela passou o resto do dia fugindo de Okuma-san e de Kurōkami-senpai. No dia seguinte, sábado, a Hime conseguiu manobrar os dois habilmente escondendo-se na biblioteca nos intervalos. Aproveitou para procurar algum livro que talvez a ajudasse a soltar os seus poderes. Um chamado "Poder Real: Um breve relato da Herança Mágica do Reino das Flores de Cerejeira" lhe chamou a atenção. Quando o sinal para as aulas da tarde tocou, ela simplesmente colocou o livro debaixo da roupa e saiu.

Os professores estavam bastante inspirados, pois mandaram uma pilha enorme de deveres de casa.

\- Adeus, domingo livre! - a Hime ia falando para Tomoyo, enquanto seguiam a multidão de alunos que saíam pela porta da sala de história. - E eu que pensava que poderia treinar minha magia sossegada. Isso porque nem estamos na época das provas...

\- Na verdade, Hanako-chan…. - Tomoyo falou de repente, com a voz risonha, olhando para um ponto mais a frente. - Você vai ter que passar por uma prova agora mesmo.

Quando olhou na direção que a morena lhe apontou, viu a figura alta e inconfundível de Kurōkami-senpai parado perto da porta, fiscalizando a saída dos alunos e procurando por alguém…

\- Ah, não! - Gemeu a Hime, se escondendo atrás de Tomoyo, sentindo o coração bater inexplicavelmente mais depressa. - Ele não desiste!

\- Você não fica nem um pouco curiosa pra saber o que ele quer falar com você?

\- Não! Porque com certeza vai querer me provocar até eu gritar com ele e aí vai ter certeza que sou um emissário de Phobos!

\- Quanta imaginação!

\- Imaginação ou não, eu vou me esconder até esse cara desistir de me procurar. Se ele perguntar, Tomoyo-chan, diz que eu saí antes.

Antes que a amiga pudesse responder, ela se meteu por entre um grupinho de garotas do terceiro ano e sumiu. Pensou em ir para a biblioteca, mas desistiu, indo parar no telhado da escola. Encontrou um canto menos desconfortável no chão e começou a ler o livro da biblioteca. Nem viu o tempo passar, de tão concentrada que estava. O capítulo que lia agora, "O poder do Foco" falava sobre abstração:

' _Desvincular-se da realidade e concentrar o espírito em apenas um elemento da própria magia é a chave para canalizar o poder de forma mais efetiva. A maneira mais fácil de fazê-lo é através de um objeto mágico poderoso, como o Báculo Real, que está na família Real há séculos, mas também com varinhas, amuletos, joias ou outros itens. No entanto é possível, através de muita concentração e foco, conseguir abstrair-se da realidade.'_

Provavelmente era isso que estivera fazendo, inconscientemente, ao evocar o círculo mágico. Felizmente o livro ensinava algumas técnicas de abstração que provavelmente deixariam sua tarefa bem mais fácil…

\- Finalmente achei você!

Ela sentiu o coração bater mais depressa outra vez ao escutar a voz profunda e dura Kurōkami-senpai. Ela fechou o livro imediatamente e se pôs de pé, enquanto o via se aproximar com passos rápidos e decididos.

\- Eu disse que precisava falar com você, sua tonta! - Ele foi logo dizendo, agigantando-se sobre ela com o olhar zangado.

Ela deu um passo para trás, usando o livro quase como um escudo.

\- Kurōkami-senpai. - Ela começou, fazendo o máximo possível para controlar a sua voz e mantê-la calma. - Tenho certeza que Tomoyo-chan já lhe entregou a carta e deve estar tudo resolvido. Por que não me deixa estudar em paz?!

\- E quem disse que ficou "tudo resolvido"? A sensei que cuidou do intercâmbio de vocês está "convenientemente" presa em Watashi! Não tenho como falar com ela! Então continuo desconfiado.

\- Pensei que fôssemos "inocentes até que se prove o contrário".

\- Não posso fazer nada se suas ações levantam suspeitas!

\- Tipo o quê?

\- Tipo fugir de mim!

\- Por favor! - Ela volveu, irritando-se. - Só estou cansada dessa perseguição sem fundamento! De tantos alunos, você resolveu encrencar justamente comigo!

Ele cruzou os braços.

\- Os outros alunos não estão fugindo de uma conversa sobre os clubes escolares!

\- Mas eu já disse que…! - Ela parou, confusa. - Clubes escolares?

\- Sim. Queria simplesmente perguntar em qual clube você quer entrar.

\- Ah!

Ela sentiu o rosto ficar muito vermelho. Então era só isso.

\- Eu… não quero entrar para nenhum clube.

Ele levantou uma das sobrancelhas grossas

\- Tem certeza? Você nem viu as opções ainda.

\- Não precisa. Tenho muitas coisas pra fazer, então não posso entrar em nenhum clube…

\- Que coisas seriam essas?

\- Acho que não é da sua conta. - Ela respondeu, na defensiva outra vez.

\- Não precisa ser tão agressiva.

\- Isso é tudo? Posso ir para o meu quarto?

\- Só depois que me disser o que você está fazendo com um livro da sessão reservada da biblioteca.

Pelo visto, esse cara não deixava passar nada. Ela olhou para o livro, tentando se fazer de desentendida.

\- Não sabia que era da sessão reservada.

\- Você deve ter levado sem ter passado pela bibliotecária, pois ela falaria que ele não pode sair da biblioteca.

\- No meu país, levamos os livros que precisamos a hora que quisermos. - Mentiu ela, arrogante.

\- Aqui é diferente. Você vai ter que devolver o livro.

\- Tudo bem. Eu devolvo na segunda

\- Não precisa. É só me dar que eu mesmo devolvo.

Ele estendeu a mão e ela mordeu os lábios. Precisava do livro.

\- Eu… faço questão de devolver. E de pedir desculpas à bibliotecária.

\- Pergunto-me por que você está tão interessada em um livro sobre magia.

\- Kurōkami-senpai, pare com isso! Está me deixando nervosa!

Ele deu um passo na direção dela e ela tentou dar um passo para trás, mas a parede não deixou. O rosto dele estava a centímetros do seu e aquele olhar penetrante lhe causava arrepios.

\- Inocentes não ficam nervosos com perguntas.

\- Qualquer um ficaria nervoso com isso, senpai! - Ela retrucou, com a voz subitamente trêmula. - Você está perseguindo a pessoa errada.

\- Quem seria a pessoa certa a perseguir? Kamei-san? Ou aquela sua amiga do fundamental?

\- Deixe-as em paz! Por que não vai ficar no pé dos alunos que estão agindo esquisito?

Houve um súbito silêncio entre eles. Surpreso da parte dele e desconcertado da parte dela. Acabara falando demais.

\- Como sabe desses alunos? - Ele perguntou, parecendo (se possível) ainda mais desconfiado.

\- Eu ouvi um boato.

\- Poucas pessoas sabem sobre isso e todas elas estão mantendo isso em segredo. Como você soube?

\- Já disse: eu ouvi um boato! Não posso fazer nada se você não acredita em mim!

\- Não acredito mesmo! - Ele se aproximou mais ainda e ela podia sentir o hálito quente em seu rosto, deixando-a subitamente… inebriada?! O que estava acontecendo com ela?

\- Eu… eu… tenho que ir! - Ela falou, desconexa, empurrando-o para o lado como se aquela proximidade a sufocasse. Tentou correr para sair daquela inquietante situação.

\- Espera um pouco! Não pense que vai embora assim…! - Ele pegou com força no seu braço enquanto falava… justamente onde estava ferida.

Ela soltou um grito longo e sofrido e a dor súbita fez suas pernas vacilarem. Ela teria caído se Kurōkami não a tivesse segurado.

\- Ei! Você está bem?! - Perguntou, parecendo genuinamente preocupado.

\- Es-estou…. - Mas a dor fez com que ela derrubasse o livro no chão e pendesse para a frente, onde encontrou o peito do rapaz. - Só… preciso… de um minutinho…

\- O que está acontecendo? Você está… ferida?

\- S-sim…. - Ela não tinha forças para mentir e deixou-se ficar, escutando o martelar muito rápido do coração dele.

\- Vou levá-la para a enfermaria.

\- Não precisa…

\- Será que você pode ficar quieta um minuto, sem argumentar minhas decisões? - Ele volveu, ríspido. - Consegue andar?

\- Sim…

Ela conseguiu ficar em pé, sem ajuda. A dor pulsava em seu braço, quase tão forte quanto no dia em que levara o corte. Provavelmente, a ferida abrira outra vez. Ele delicadamente segurou no seu braço bom e a guiou pelas escadas de acesso ao telhado e, por alguns corredores até a enfermaria. Ele a fez sentar em uma das camas e depois sumiu por uma outra porta por alguns segundos.

\- Acho que a enfermeira já foi. Então eu mesmo farei o curativo.

\- Não preci…. - Mas ela parou de falar no momento em que ele lhe lançou um olhar glacial.

Ela tirou o casaco e viu que a camisa branca de manga comprida que usava por baixo estava com uma pequena mancha vermelha. Enquanto isso, Kurōkami-senpai pegou um kit de primeiros socorros e sentou-se ao seu lado, perto demais para o seu gosto.

-Tire a blusa. - Pediu e ela ficou vermelha até a raiz dos cabelos.

\- Não. - Ela começou a enrolar a manga. Ouviu-o suspirar, frustrado.

\- Não vai dar certo. É preciso tirar a blusa para descer a manga!

\- Não… Dá para enro... lar…. - ela hesitou na última palavra pois o tecido foi se apertando na sua pele e comprimiu a ferida dolorosamente.

\- Como você é teimosa, Nakano! - Ele exclamou, impaciente. - Não vou deixar você ir embora enquanto não desabotoar essa camisa maldita para que eu possa cuidar do ferimento!

\- Você não faria isso…

\- Quer apostar? - Ele deu um sorriso de canto de boca sarcástico.

A Hime era perspicaz o bastante para reconhecer uma pessoa obstinada. Suspirando e com as bochechas ardendo, ela desabotoou os primeiros botões o suficiente para abaixar camisa, cobrindo com o braço bom seus seios. Kurōkami-senpai a olhava muito tranquilamente, parecendo não se importar com uma garota semi-despida em sua frente. Ele ajudou a abaixar a manga até o cotovelo e seus dedos roçaram na pele branca da moça, que sentiu um arrepio que nada tinha a ver com a dor…

-Nossa! - Ele exclamou assim que tirou o curativo velho e o talho na pele se revelou. Estava quase fechando, mas sangrava em um dos lados e a pele ao redor estava esverdeada. - Como foi que você se machucou desse jeito?

\- Eu… Cai…. - Ela balbuciou, nervosa, embora não soubesse exatamente o motivo.

\- Caiu em cima de uma faca? Ou de uma espada? - Sua voz estava ligeiramente sarcástica, mas sua atenção estava toda voltada para o ferimento.

Ela ficou em silêncio enquanto tentava se cobrir e não fazer caretas enquanto as mãos dele seguravam seu braço e limpava o sangue que havia escorrido. Seu olhar se fixou nos cabelos castanhos e bagunçados, que pareciam bastante macios. Os cílios que emolduravam os olhos azuis-claros eram longos, muito escuros, que faziam um bonito contraste com a pele ligeiramente bronzeada. Ele era realmente um homem lindo e, de novo, ela teve a estranha sensação de que ele a lembrava de alguém… mas quem?!

\- Bom, isso deve resolver, por enquanto…. - Ele parou de falar ao encontrar seu olhar com o dela.

Não era a cor de seus olhos claros que lhe chamava atenção e a deixava estonteada: era a força e intensidade que havia neles.

A Hime engoliu em seco. Apesar dele ser muito rígido, mandão e desconfiado, havia algo nele que a atraía. Um das mãos deles foi até o seu rosto, afastando os cabelos negros da peruca muito delicadamente, acariciando suas bochechas levemente.

\- A primeira coisa que reparei em você foram seus olhos. - Ele falou impulsivamente, num tom de voz intenso. - São de uma cor… diferente do que costumo ver. São lindos. Você é linda.

Se possível, o coração dela bateu mais depressa ainda. Não conseguia falar nada, completamente envolvida por ele.

\- Com tantos boatos e notícias preocupantes de invasões e espiões, havia a possibilidade de você ser um deles, mas eu não queria que você fosse. Por isso eu a persegui e tentei arranjar qualquer prova que pudesse do contrário.

\- Por que… você não queria… que eu fosse um… deles? - Ela conseguiu perguntar, com voz sumida.

O Polegar de Kurōkami-senpai que contornava as linhas do rosto dela subitamente pararam em cima de seus lábios entreabertos e trêmulos

\- Será que preciso dizer o porquê? - Ele sussurrou, inclinando-se para frente. Ela, por sua vez, fechou os olhos…

O relógio da torre principal badalou, muito alto, cortando o clima. Ela abriu os olhos e subitamente se sentiu extremamente tímida. Ela virou de costas para ele e abotoou a camisa o mais rápido que seus dedos trêmulos conseguiram. depois pegou seu casaco no chão e correu para porta. Parou com mão na maçaneta.

\- O-obrigada… por cuidar da minha… ferida. - Agradeceu, sem coragem de olhar para trás.

Correndo pelo corredor, parecia fugir de alguma coisa e nem ela sabia exatamente o que era.

(continua)

* * *

AÊÊÊÊ!

Eu tardo, mas não falho! Mais uma vez, peço desculpas pelo atraso, mas, para compensar, semana que vem (isso mesmo, terça feira que vem, dia 6 de Junho) eu postarei o capítulo 10 para me redimir. Já está escrito e revisado, então não vai ter desculpa. Na verdade, eu postaria essa semana mesmo, mas quero deixar vocês sofrendo um pouquinho, especialmente pelo finalzinho do capítulo… hihihihihi

Antes que vocês me matem, duas coisas que preciso dizer: 1- Kurōkami-senpai não é o Eriol (Eriol tem cabelos pretos lisos e pesados e olhos azuis escuros, galera. A descrição tá diferente)

2- Kurōkami é uma junção de duas palavras japonesas: Kuro e ōkami. Coloquem no Google translator e depois tirem suas conclusões…

Espero que vocês tenham gostado do capítulo. Crítica, elogios e ameaças de morte por demora de publicação através dos reviews, plisi. Agradecimentos especiais a Essen Senf (A.K.A. Minhoquinha) e a Ana Pri-chan pelos reviews.

Vejo vocês semana que vem.

Beijocas

Cherry_hi


	10. A Hime e os mistérios de Seitomura

_Disclaimer: Sakura Cardcaptor e seus personagens pertencem ao CLAMP_

* * *

 **O Último Reino Antes do Fim**

 **Escrito por:** Cherry_hi

 **Revisado por:** Yoruki Hiiragizawa

 **Ato 10 - A Hime e os mistérios de Seitomura**

 _ **'**_

 _ **Ela estava em pé, numa estranha caixa metálica. Olhava para um painel colorido onde alguns números não paravam de subir. Segurava um pacote comprido nas mãos, para o qual olhava com carinho. Virou-se para trás e viu um grande espelho, onde arrumou o cabelo. Aparentava ter uns 10, 11 anos de idade.**_

 _ **Ela sentiu um tranco leve e ouviu uma espécie de sininho, enquanto o que pensava ser uma parede sólida de metal a sua frente deslizou pro lado e revelou um pequeno corredor. Ela caminhou até uma porta e tocou um botão. Segundos depois, a porta se abriu e ela viu um garoto da sua idade… ele parecia nervoso…**_ " _Encontre-nos… onde as almas…"_

 _Um nevoeiro branco tomou conta do lugar e ela não conseguia ver nada. O mesmo nevoeiro branco do sonho do Abismo…_

" _Encontre-nos… onde as almas… des…"_

 _O nevoeiro passou e agora_ _ **ela estava sentada em um sofá, entregando o pacote que segurava para o garoto, que parecia surpreso…**_

" _ **Por que você está me dando isso?" ele perguntou, com uma voz que lhe era familiar.**_

" _ **Porque você me deu o chocolate no dia dos namorados" Ela respondeu, com simplicidade. O garoto ficou vermelho, muito vermelho.**_

" _ **Como assim? Como você sabe?!"**_

" _ **Estava na caixa de cor…**_ _Encontre-nos… Espelho… Encontre-nos"_

 _O rosto do garoto entrava e saia de foco, como se ele estivesse no meio da neblina. Ela via vagamente a expressão transtornada e a boca se mexer, mas não conseguia escutar o que ele dizia… A névoa branca se misturava com selvageria, e a voz continuava a repetir_ " _Encontre-nos… encontre-nos"_ _..._

" _ **...muito bonzinho" pôde ouvir a garota dizer com a voz muito distante enquanto sorria para o garoto, que continuava embaraçado e agora segurava uma caixinha de palitos nas mãos…**_

" _ **Tenho cert... a pessoa de quem... também gosta de voc…"**_

 _A névoa parecia agora mais violenta do que nunca. Ela encobriu o rosto do garoto, da garota, os móveis, as paredes… tudo… Só havia branco… e a voz…_

" _Encontre-nos… espelho… desc…"_

'

A Hime acordou com um som oco de madeira batendo. Demorou alguns segundos para se lembrar de onde estava e que aquele barulho provavelmente era de alguém batendo na porta. Ouviu um farfalhar e ela viu pelos olhos entreabertos Tomoyo, já completamente vestida, apressar-se para atender. Repentinamente, Kero entrou no seu campo de visão e, muito rápido, pegou as pontas das cobertas da Hime e a cobriu dos pés a cabeça, levando a mão na boca e pedindo que ela ficasse quieta. Ela escutou Tomoyo abrindo a porta e duas vozes conversando, rapidamente. A amiga da Hime deu uma risadinha e então a porta pareceu ter sido fechada outra vez. Logo em seguida, falou:

\- Pode sair, Kero-chan. Ela já foi.

\- Quem era? - Ele perguntou, enquanto a Hime se sentava na cama, esfregando os olhos.

\- Okuma-san.

A Hime parou no meio de um bocejo, sentindo seu estômago se revirar e as bochechas arderem levemente. Limpando a garganta, perguntou:

\- E o que ela queria? Não me diga que Kurōkami-senpai está querendo me atormentar até no domingo! - Ela claramente notou que sua voz tremeu ligeiramente ao falar o nome do rapaz, mas resolveu ignorar.

\- Não exatamente. Okuma-san realmente veio em nome dele, mas pediu somente para lhe entregar isso aqui. - Ela estendeu um embrulho retangular que a Hime pegou, curiosa.

Suas bochechas arderam ainda mais quando reconheceu a capa de "Poder Real". Havia um pedaço de papel sobressaindo pelo livro fechado e ela puxou delicadamente. Numa caligrafia firme e ligeiramente inclinada para a esquerda, estava escrito:

"Não esqueça de devolvê-lo. Espero que aproveite a leitura. Kurōkami Chiisa."

A Hime sentiu um sorrisinho bobo se formar em seu rosto involuntariamente.

\- Por que você está sorrindo assim? - Kero perguntou imediatamente e a Hime sentiu as bochechas esquentarem mais um grau.

\- Er… nada não. Gosto bastante desse livro, só isso.

\- Mas você sorriu depois de ler esse bilhete. O que tem escrito aí?

Antes que a Hime pudesse pensar em alguma coisa, Tomoyo interferiu:

\- Kero-chan, será que você poderia pedir para a Flower-san adiar a reunião de hoje para depois do almoço? Creio que a Hime vai precisar de um tempinho para ler este livro.

O pequeno guardião gemeu.

\- Ah, não, Tomoyo-chan!

\- Por favor, Kero-chan. Se não fizer isso, ela e Watery-san e Glow-san farão um caminho desnecessário até o ponto de encontro e poderão ficar preocupadas. Além disso, Flower-san me disse que queria experimentar uma nova receita de bolo hoje, mas que provavelmente não poderia fazer por causa da reunião. Acho que agora ela teria tempo para…

\- Ah, está bem, eu vou! - Kero falou, exasperado, mas claramente se notava que sua motivação mudou a menção da palavra "bolo".

\- Obrigada, Kero-chan! Marque para as duas da tarde, sim?

\- Claro!

O guardião abriu uma frestinha da imensa janela do quarto das meninas, olhando para os lados. Em seguida, sumiu pelo jardim.

\- Obrigada, Tomoyo-chan…

Mas percebeu que agradeceu cedo demais, porque logo em seguida a morena pegou suas costuras e se sentou na beira da cama da Hime, fitando-a com um olhar maroto.

\- Então… o que tem escrito nesse papel para você ficar com esse sorrisinho de alegria?

\- Tomoyo-chan! Você também? - Ela gemeu, tentando disfarçar o embaraço que sentia.

\- Hihihi… sim! E vai perceber que sou muito mais insistente que o Kero-chan!

\- E qual é o propósito disso tudo?

A morena sorriu, misteriosa, e voltou seus olhos para suas costuras.

\- Só estou curiosa, Hanako-chan! Afinal, ontem você fugiu para se esconder de Kurōkami- senpai. Este, por sua vez, após me interpelar na saída da escola ontem, perguntando por você, continuou a procurar com sua persistência notável. E então… - Ela fez uma pausa dramática enquanto faziam um nó na linha com um gesto bastante floreado. - Horas depois, você chega neste mesmo quarto corada, esbaforida e inquieta. Não perguntei nada ontem porque você foi direto para a cama, onde ficou suspirando até finalmente adormecer. E, Hoje, quando recebeu este livro…

\- Tomoyo-chan! - A Hime quase gritou, na defensiva, cobrindo-se com o lençol, já que obviamente não poderia enterrar sua cabeça no chão de madeira do quarto.

A morena não se deixou intimidar e puxou as coberta de cima da Hime, que tentou resistir. Segundos depois, Tomoyo jogava os lençóis da Hime em outra cama.

\- Isso só confirma minha teoria, Hanako-chan.

\- Que teoria? - A Hime resmungou, abraçando os joelhos.

\- Que ele gosta de você… e que você gosta dele.

\- Até onde eu sei, você achava apenas que ele gostava de mim! De onde tirou a ideia de que EU gosto dele?

\- Eu atualizei minha teoria há dez minutos, quando você sorriu para esse bilhete. - Tomoyo espetou a agulha numa almofadinha e tirou seu bloco de desenho do bolsão do avental. Rabiscou durante alguns minutos e então mostrou a Hime um esboço do seu próprio rosto, com o sorriso mais sonso que já vira na vida. - Você estava exatamente assim!

\- Que exagero, Tomoyo-chan!

\- Se eu mostrar para Kero-chan, ele vai concordar comigo…

\- Pelos céus, NÃO! - A voz da Hime saiu muito aguda.

\- Está bem, então… não vou mostrar pra ele, mas estou determinada a descobrir a verdade, Hanako-chan!

\- Eu não vou falar nada!

\- Não vai ser preciso. Seus 50 tons de vermelho nas bochechas vão me dizer o que quero saber. - Tomoyo cruzou as pernas e apoiou o cotovelo na de cima, sustentando com a mão o rosto pensativo e divertido que perscrutava cada nuance de seu olhar constrangido. - Vamos ver… imagino que você não deva ter feito um bom trabalho se escondendo e ele a encontrou.

A Hime não falou nada, mas se amaldiçoou por sentir as bochechas esquentarem um pouquinho mais.

\- Sim, foi isso. Agora… se me lembro bem, você comentou que havia retirado um livro bastante interessante da biblioteca. Só que a maioria dos livros de magia estão nas sessões reservadas… aposto que este aí está… - Ela apontou para o livro, sem tirar os olhos da Hime - Com certeza um rapaz tão apegado às regras deve ter percebido que você fez coisa errada… possivelmente vocês andaram brigando… Mas isso não explica porque você voltou toda excitada ontem…

\- EU NÂO ESTAVA EXCITADA! - Ela gritou, embora seu rosto absurdamente corado dissesse o contrário. E Tomoyo sabia disso…

\- E hoje… Okuma-san veio trazer um livro de magia que obviamente é da biblioteca, da sessão reservada… da parte de Kurōkami senpai… algo aconteceu depois da briga. Vocês conversaram? - As bochechas da Hime passaram de vermelho vinho para vermelho tomate. - Não… não foi só isso. Será que… vocês… se beijaram?

De vermelho tomate, o rosto da Hime ficou quase roxo.

\- SIM! Pelos céus! Vocês se beijaram! - Tomoyo falou, super excitada.

\- NÃÃÃÃO! AGENTENÃOSEBEIJOU! - Tomoyo ficou olhando insistentemente para a Hime, que positivamente sabia que agora todo o sangue de seu corpo estava concentrado na sua cabeça. Acabou completando baixinho. - … porque o relógio da escola tocou e eu fugi.

Tomoyo bateu palmas, parecendo mais excitada ainda.

\- Que fofo!

\- Não é nada fofo, Tomoyo! Eu não devia… me sentir assim por causa dele! Ele é um mala! Chato, mandão, certinho…

\- MAAASS… você gosta dele, Hime-sama! - Tomoyo cantarolou, dando risadinhas. - A gente não escolhe por quem se apaixona.

A Hime afundou a cabeça no travesseiro.

\- Por que não me conta o que aconteceu ontem, detalhadamente? Senão vou ficar enchendo seu saco o dia inteiro…

Demorou mais uns quinze minutos e muita persistência até finalmente a Hime contar, tintim por tintim, o que acontecera na tarde anterior. Quando terminou, Tomoyo estava com os olhos brilhantes de empolgação.

\- Que lindo! Vocês se gostam!

\- E onde que isso é bom, Tomoyo-chan?! - A Hime perguntou, angustiada e constrangida. - Se eu fosse uma estudante regular do colegial, que tem planos de terminar a escola e seguir com uma vida normal seria ótimo! Mas eu sou a Hime, que tem que salvar o mundo o mais rápido possível! Estar gostando de um cara que daqui a um tempo eu nunca mais vou ver certamente é doloroso! E o mesmo vale pra ele!

Tomoyo pareceu surpresa e comovida pelas palavras da Hime. Hesitante, ela disse:

\- Sinto muito, querida. Não havia pensado por esse ponto. Eu só acho maravilhoso ter o sentimento correspondido.

A Hime continuou calada, parecendo triste.

\- Prometo a você que não vou tocar mais nesse assunto. - Ela colocou as mãos sobre os ombros da Hime. - Mas se você precisar conversar ou desabafar, saiba que estou aqui.

\- Obrigada, Tomoyo-chan. - A Hime conseguiu sorrir um pouco, mas por dentro se sentia desolada. - E Por favor, não conta para Watery, nem para a Glow e para a Flower. E pro Kero, muito menos pro Kero!

\- Hehehe… minha boca será silenciosa como um túmulo. - Tomoyo sorriu, mais animada de novo, mudando de assunto. - Então… sobre o que é esse livro?

'

\- Hime-sama, vamos tentar mais uma vez! - Falou Flower, em sua forma verdadeira, em posição ao redor da Hime, juntamente com Glow, Watery, Sword e Kero. - Estou bastante satisfeita com o seu desempenho, mas agora eu e Watery vamos nos esforçar de verdade para tentar tirá-la da abstração!

\- Mais esforço que isso só se eu afogá-la, Flower! - Resmungou Watery.

\- Bom… que tal fingir que vai afogá-la?

\- Hunf!

\- Vamos tentar outra vez.

A Hime deu um suspiro profundo e fechou os olhos. Por um instante, escutou e sentiu Watery e Flower utilizando seus poderes, preparando-se para atacá-la. Mas então, sincronizou seus pensamentos com sua respiração e mais uma vez, achou aquela luz intensa que brilhava em seu peito e expandiu-a através de seu corpo, até que cada centímetro seu estivesse banhado com aquela energia cálida. Embora não pudesse ver, sabia que um circulo mágico surgiu aos seus pés, de luzes douradas que projetava símbolos, alguns estranhos que não tinha ideia do que seriam, mas outros que lhe pareciam familiares, embora nunca os tivesse visto antes. Fez essa luz pulsar por todo o seus corpo e concentrou-se somente nela. Nem sentiu Watery lançar um poderosíssimo jato de água em sua direção, que simplesmente se desviou pelos seus dois lados. Muito menos quando Flower lhe atacou, usando rosas cheias de espinhos, que pareciam passar através de seu corpo. Depois de alguns minutos, ela fez o círculo mágico desaparecer e voltou a abrir os olhos. Flower estava sorrindo de orelha a orelha

\- Muito bom, Hime-sama! Você conseguiu dominar esta técnica muito bem.

\- Ahhh… obrigada… - Ela agradeceu o elogio, encabulada.

\- E imagino que você não esteja muito cansada também.

\- Sim… é como se eu tivesse acabado de realizar uma corrida pequena. Cansada, mas não muito.

\- Isso é ótimo, mas ainda estamos muito longe do ideal. - Watery ponderou. - Embora a Abstração seja uma boa técnica para ser usada em emergências, é demorada e não permite ataque. Receio que as coisas fiquem mais difíceis agora.

\- Pelo que vejo no livro... - Kero falou, folheando as páginas de "Poder Real" - A Hime possui muitos poderes: "Meditação de fortalecimento", "Foco individual e coletivo", "Inibição", "Absorção e distribuição"... Esse aqui parece bastante interessante… "Localização e Rastreamento".

\- Do que se trata? - Hime Ajoelhou onde Kero estava, para poder ler juntamente com o guardião. - Acho que ainda não cheguei nessa parte.

\- Resumidamente, é a habilidade de procurar e reconhecer outros seres mágicos a uma distância limitada. Segundo o autor do livro, " _Apenas os herdeiros da família Real possuem a capacidade de localizar e rastrear outros seres mágicos de poder inferior ao seu, numa determinada área de atuação. Quanto maior a força de vontade e poder, maior será a área atingida. Inclusive, é possível localizar seres não mágicos quando estes são familiarizados com o usuário de magia"_.

\- Isso é excelente! - Aprovou Glow, batendo suas pequenas mãozinhas excitadamente. - Isso significa que a Hime pode localizar os Conselheiros que faltam!

\- Como também prever se os comensais de Phobos estão por perto. - completou Watery, sombriamente.

A Hime pegou o livro do chão e passou os olhos rapidamente sobre os textos.

\- Não parece muito mais difícil que a Abstração… mas é preciso sentir as diferentes presenças entre os seres mágicos e não mágicos…

\- Acho que por hoje já chega. - Flower falou repentinamente, voltando a sua forma humana, ajeitando os óculos falsos no rosto - A Hime precisa descansar um pouco.

Glow e Watery também se transformaram e esta última suprimiu um bocejo.

\- Como eu gostaria de voltar e me deitar para dormir o resto do domingo, mas minha professora me passou uma montanha de deveres de casa.

\- E eu preciso falar com uma colega minha sobre um trabalho que será apresentado amanhã. - Glow replicou, animada.

\- Não sei como você pode gostar tanto de estudar!

\- Oh, mas é tão bom!

\- Acho melhor irmos andando então. - Concluiu Flower, com uma risadinha.

Depois de quase uma semana, parecia que finalmente haviam encontrado um lugar para a Hime fortalecer seus poderes, sem correrem o risco de serem descobertas. Tratava-se de um pequeno bosque entre o muro da cidade e o Primário 4. Era denso o suficiente para que a luz do círculo mágico não chamasse atenção e quase ninguém ia para aqueles lados. Enquanto desviavam das árvores muito juntas e cheia de folhas, Watery e Glow ainda conversavam sobre os méritos e desvantagens de estudar.

\- Mas a gente estuda um monte de coisas que nunca mais veremos na vida, Glow! - Ia dizendo Watery. - Se eu fosse para a faculdade de Direito, pra que eu preciso aprender leis da física?!

\- E como você vai saber que gosta mais de direito do que de física se você não estudar os dois?

\- E se você souber desde criança que você quer ser advogada?

\- Ah não, Watery! Criança mal sabe o que quer comer no jantar imagina o que vai querer ser quando crescer! Terada-sensei disse que ainda acha que temos que fazer esse tipo de escolha muito cedo. - A Hime franziu as sobrancelhas. Aonde já tinha ouvido o nome daquele professor antes? - Que deveríamos ter ao menos uns vinte anos antes de definirmos o tipo de carreira que vamos ter para o resto de nossas vidas!

\- Acho que concordo com ele… mas, ainda assim, não vejo a praticidade de se estudar certas matérias… matemática, culinária, botânica…

\- Ei! Botânica é importante sim! - Protestou Flower, entrando na conversa. - Como você vai saber a diferença entre uma flor comestível e outra venenosa?

\- E em que momento da minha vida vou precisar usar esse tipo de conhecimento inútil?

\- Que tal enquanto viajamos pelo Reino por bosques e florestas sem restaurantes ou estalagens por perto? - Respondeu Glow, astutamente.

\- Não preciso disso quando tenho Kerberus e seu faro impecável para comidas.

\- Apesar do tom sarcástico, não posso negar que é verdade. - Kero resmungou.

\- Ah!

A exclamação da Hime assustou todo mundo que se virou para ela.

\- Caramba, tinha me esquecido completamente disso!

\- Do que você está falando? - Flower indagou.

\- Da carta da Rika-chan! O noivo dela é professor aqui e se chama Terada… bom, não consigo lembrar o nome dele… mas deve ser esse!

\- Verdade? - Glow ficou toda animada. - Acho que o Terada-sensei comentou que realmente estava noivo de uma moça de uma pequena vila.

\- Sim. Mas… - Kero franziu a testa num esforço para lembrar da conversa. - Se bem me lembro, esse cara dava aula para a Escola 2. E você está na 3, não é?

\- Sim, Kerberus. Contudo, lembre-se de que alguns professores ficaram presos na Capital e os senseis estão tendo que dar aulas para mais turmas para compensar. - Explicou Flower, bastante séria. - Eu vou ter que começar a dar aulas para as turmas do Ginasial 1 e 2, a partir de amanhã.

\- Isso quer dizer que você vai ser minha professora? - Questionou Watery, carrancuda.

\- É bem possível! - O sorriso voltou ao rosto da Conselheira das Flores. - Vai ser tãããão legal, Watery-chan-chan!

\- Caramba, para de me chamar disso!

\- Se você quiser, Hime-sama, eu posso entregar a carta! - Glow se ofereceu, mas a Hime balançou a cabeça em negativa.

\- Ele iria desconfiar se você chegasse com uma carta da noiva dele assim.

\- Então posso deixar em cima da mesa dele a noite. Ele nunca vai saber quem foi.

\- Boa ideia, Glow-ch…

Subitamente, elas ouviram uma série de gritos femininos assustados vindos do prédio do Fundamental 4. A Hime se pôs imediatamente em alerta, fazendo o broche se transformar e ficando com a espada na mão. Sem perder tempo, correram para a origem do barulho.

'

Tomoyo ficara no dormitório terminando de montar um vestido. Estava numa parte delicada da costura, em que a agulha no lugar errado significava refazer todo o trabalho que já levava horas. Felizmente estava no fim e aproveitou a ausência da Hime e de Kero para conseguir finalmente acabar sua obra prima. Na verdade, a Hime não atrapalhava, visto que ela passava a maioria do tempo lendo o livro ou quietamente fazendo seus deveres de casa, mas Kero era uma mini força da natureza. Era impossível fazer o guardião ficar quieto. Então aquele silêncio maravilhoso era uma bênção.

Tudo estava calmo, talvez calmo demais e, inesperadamente, teve a estranha sensação de estar sendo observada. Levantou os olhos do bordado, vasculhando o quarto com seus olhos atentos. As cortinas do janelão estavam abertas, deixando a luz do dia entrar e banhar todo o aposento... Ela apertou os olhos. Ali, num dos cantos, entre os dois guarda-roupas! Havia alguma coisa que se avolumava, uma forma que ela não conseguia distinguir. Tomoyo se levantou, deixando seu bordado cair pelo chão e com o coração batendo rápido em seu peito. Ela se esgueirou pelo quarto, devagar, sem tirar os olhos do vulto. Tateou às cegas, tentando encontrar qualquer coisa que pudesse servir arma. Subitamente, seus pés tropeçaram em um livro e ela soltou um gritinho, tentando recuperar o equilíbrio, finalmente desviando o olhar. Ouviu claramente o som de algo batendo em madeira e, quando voltou a olhar, a… "coisa" havia sumido.

Imediatamente, pegou o livro mais grosso que encontrou e correu para fora do quarto, escancarando a porta. Olhou para os dois lados do corredor, mas aparentemente quem quer que fosse que estava no seu dormitório era muito rápido… Ouviu então um barulho de passos no corredor a sua direita e recomeçou a correr, carregando o livro como se fosse uma arma, suando frio de nervoso, mas com a adrenalina atiçando seus instintos… gritou quando quase bateu em Naoko com o livro ao dobrar a esquina.

\- O que você está fazendo, Tomoyo-chan?! - Ela perguntou, pondo uma mão no coração. - Quase me matou de susto!

\- Desculpa, Naoko-chan! É que eu achei que havia alguém… ou alguma coisa no meu quarto…

Se Tomoyo não fosse tão observadora provavelmente não notaria quando a amiga engoliu em seco muito discretamente.

\- Sério? E o que parecia ser?

\- Não sei. Talvez tenha sido impressão minha… mas andei escutando uns rumores…

\- Que rumores?! - O rosto de Naoko adquiriu aquele semblante obstinado que ela já havia visto muitas vezes antes.

\- Ah… você sabe… sobre fantasmas e acontecimentos esquisitos. Tem algo muito estranho acontecendo na escola…

\- As coisas mudaram muito desde que a Hime fugiu e o Muro foi erguido. - Naoko cruzou os braços, muito séria. Parecia hesitar um pouco, mas então falou. - E… algumas pessoas estão agindo como se não fossem elas mesmas…

Tomoyo, claro, já sabia disso, mas fez uma excelente encenação levantando as sobrancelhas, fingindo surpresa.

\- O que você quer dizer?

\- Alunos e docentes, que saem nos finais de semana para visitar suas famílias e voltam com uma personalidade completamente diferente. E, em alguns casos, pessoas que retornam a escola depois de anos sem pisar em Seitomura, fingindo que são de outro Continente…

As duas ficaram em silêncio por um longo tempo. Então Tomoyo disse, calmamente:

\- Por favor, Naoko-chan. Não faça de mim um de seus "pequenos mistérios". Tenho meus motivos para ter contado esta mentira.

\- Suponho que sim. Ajudar a Hime-sama é realmente louvável de sua parte.

Por um instante, Tomoyo ficou muda de espanto. Embora soubesse que Naoko fosse inteligente, não imaginava que ela pudesse ter matado a charada tão rápido! Abriu a boca para negar, mas a outra foi mais rápida:

\- Nem tente negar. Kerberus também está aqui, assim como Watery, Flower e Glow, disfarçadas como alunas de outras escolas.

\- Como... você sabe disso? - Foi a vez de Tomoyo cruzar os braços, desconfiada. Naoko deu de ombros.

\- Você sabe que, quando fico desconfiada de alguma coisa, eu vou até o fim para descobrir a verdade. A Hime foi vista se encontrando com essas alunas em várias partes da escola durante a semana e, ultimamente, aquela floresta perto do muro da cidade se tornou o ponto de encontro delas.

\- "Hime foi vista"... por quem, Naoko?

Novamente, a garota de óculos pareceu incomodada, mas só os olhos de águia de Tomoyo poderiam perceber isso.

\- Não posso revelar minhas fontes.

\- Naoko-chan, tome muito cuidado. Como você bem sabe, estamos em um momento difícil. Nem sempre conseguimos distinguir quem tem boas intenções ou más.

\- Eu sei me cuidar, Tomoyo-chan.

Tomoyo ficou alguns instantes em silêncio, pensando e, então perguntou, na lata:

\- O que você estava fazendo perto da sala do diretor quando foi pega e suspensa?

A pergunta pegou de surpresa a garota de óculos.

\- Como é que…?

\- Não é só você que tem suas fontes. - elas ficaram se olhando por vários segundos e então Tomoyo acrescentou. - Pelo pouco que a conheço, tenho certeza que você não estaria naquele lugar se não desconfiasse de algo.

\- Verdade… mas, por enquanto, é só uma suspeita. - Ela respondeu, evasiva. - Preciso confirmar umas teorias antes de sair acusando as pessoas. Depois levarei isso ao Superintendente Geral.

\- Superintendente? Por que não para dire… oh!

Naoko não demonstrou nenhuma emoção à súbita epifania da amiga. O relógio badalou seis vezes lá fora e só então ela disse:

\- Preciso ir, Tomoyo-chan! Para falar a verdade, ainda preciso terminar meus deveres de casa. A gente se vê por aí.

\- Er… certo. Naoko-chan, Não conta pra ninguém da Hime, por favor.

\- Pode ficar tranquila. Estou do lado dela e não faria nada que a prejudicasse.

\- Obrigada. E tome cuidado.

Naoko sorriu e correu pelo corredor, logo em seguida entrando por uma porta. Tomoyo abraçou o livro que segurava, preocupada, e voltou para o seu quarto.

'

A Hime, com Glow praticamente em seus calcanhares, entrou pela porta do Fundamental 4, com o sangue latejando em seus ouvidos. Ela escutou mais uns gritos antes de ver 4 garotas mais novas que Glow virem correndo por uma porta parecendo extremamente assustadas.

\- O que foi que aconteceu?! - Perguntou Glow.

\- Hotaru-chan! - Uma delas exclamou, com lágrima nos olhos. - Oh, foi horrível!

Nesse momento, uma quinta garota veio andando calmamente pela mesma porta, parecendo entediada.

\- O que foi que aconteceu? - perguntou a Hime, olhando para as garotas e para porta, que dava para um comprido corredor.

\- Nós vimos um fantasma! - Exclamou uma outra garota com a voz muito aguda. A Hime sentiu um frio na espinha.

\- Onde?!

\- Na...sala de artes… - Falou outra menina, tremendo levemente. - tinha… um vulto… preto… na sala de artes!

\- Um Vulto - Perguntou Watery, franzindo a testa. - Tem certeza?

\- Não… Tinha um vulto sim! Eu juro! Não é, Nana-chan? Ela havia se virado para a menina que havia chegado depois. Ela deu com os ombros e disse:

\- Sim, mas não achei grande coisa.

\- Nana-chan! Para de ser assim! Você a coisa, viu quando desapareceu de repente! - Ela quase gritou.

A Hime suspirou, aliviada e ao mesmo tempo temerosa. Como odiava fantasmas.

\- Mostrem-nos essa sala.

\- Não! Eu não vou voltar nunca mais lá!

\- Larga de ser medrosa, Takako! - Nana-chan falou, irritada. - Chega a ser insuportável!

\- Ei, não precisa falar assim com a Takako-chan! - Glow a defendeu. Nana apenas rolou os olhos e falou:

\- É por aqui.

A Hime, Glow e Watery acompanharam a garota pelo corredor enquanto Flower ficou acalmando as meninas. Chegaram em frente a uma sala entitulada "sala de artes 2"

\- É aqui. - Falou Nana-chan, com a voz arrastada. Elas abriram a porta.

\- Onde o fantas… er… a coisa estava? - A Hime perguntou, controlando-se.

\- Ele estava bem ali. - Ela apontou para uma parede onde vários cavaletes e estavam apoiados, entre uma estante cheia de tinta e vários quadros encostados. - Estava ali num instante e no outro, havia sumido.

\- E você não se espantou com isso? - Perguntou Glow, em voz baixa.

\- Lógico que não. Existe magia no nosso mundo. Deve ter sido alguém pregando uma peça. - Ela volveu calmamente. Então caminhou para a porta. - Se me dão licença, tenho mais o que fazer.

\- Que menina desagradável. - Falou a Hime assim que os passos dela se perderam no corredor.

\- Se Kurōkami-senpai fosse presidente do Nosso Conselho Estudantil, provavelmente ela estaria nessa lista. - Glow falou, baixinho. - Ontem mesmo ela falou como odiava a Hime por ter fugido de Taiyohama.

\- Bom… não tem ninguém aqui. - A Hime resolveu ignorar o nó na boca do estômago ao escutar aquilo de Glow. Varreu com os olhos a sala. - Parece difícil de acreditar que alguém tenha conseguido entrar e sair sem ser visto do jeito que elas descreveram..

\- Acho que a expressão certa seria "alguma coisa" e não "alguém". - Murmurou Glow, pensativa. Então começou a vasculhar os cavaletes, cadeiras e se abaixar no chão.

\- O que você está procurando?

\- Um objeto que não se encaixe nesta sala. - A garota respondeu, abrindo as gavetas da mesa do professor. - Pode ser qualquer coisa: uma colher, uma peça de roupa, um brinco… qualquer coisa.

\- Mas por quê?!

Glow não respondeu imediatamente. A Hime também ajudou, embora não tivesse ideia do motivo. Depois de dez minutos, Glow suspirou, frustrada.

\- É… não está mais aqui…

\- O quê?

\- Mas se foi ele mesmo, imagino o porquê ainda não se revelou…

\- Quem?!

\- A não ser que ele esteja nos espionando para Phobos…

\- Pelos céus, Glow, QUEM?! - A Hime finalmente perdeu a paciência e a Conselheira pareceu se assustar.

\- Ah, desculpe, Hime-sama… são só suspeitas… mas acho que Illusion pode estar por trás disso.

\- Illusion? O… Conselheiro Illusion?

\- Sim. Resta saber por que ele está fazendo isso. Ele é muito brincalhão e gosta de assustar, mas pode ser que ele esteja trabalhando para Phobos, já que não se revelou para nós…

\- Ou talvez ainda não saiba que estamos aqui.

\- Sim… pode ser… Se ele era a coisa, provavelmente ele já foi, sempre foi muito escorregadio, o maldito. Não temos mais nada para fazer aqui. Vamos nos reunir com Flower e discutir o que faremos a seguir.

A Hime e Glow voltaram pelo corredor, onde Flower já conseguira acalmar as meninas. Nana-chan estava parada um pouco distante, encostada à parede como se estivesse entediada.

\- E então? - Perguntou a Conselheira das Flores. Glow e a Hime se entreolharam.

\- Não tinha nada nem ninguém lá. - Glow falou, olhando significativamente para Nana-chan, que rolou os olhos com desprezo.

\- Com certeza foi alguém pregando alguma peça. - A Hime falou.

Takako e as outras meninas suspiraram.

\- Espero que sim… - Takako parou e ficou olhando para Hime. - Nossa, que espada legal!

Tarde demais, a Hime percebeu que ainda segurava Sword em sua forma verdadeira. Ela sentiu suas orelhas se esquentaram por debaixo da peruca e falou, sem pensar:

\- Estou… ensaiando uma peça… a espada faz parte do figurino. - Ela bateu com a lâmina de Sword na própria mão, com certa força - Viu? É falsa.

\- Bacana! E qual peça vai ser? - Perguntou outra menina.

Ela relanceou os olhos pelo ambiente, tentando arranjar alguma desculpa e viu Nana-chan olhando a arma com muito interesse. Detestou aquilo. Nervosamente, desconversou:

\- Olha… eu adoraria… ficar conversando… mas preciso ir. Quando eu for apresentar… peço pra G… Hotaru-chan avisar. Até mais!

E saiu correndo antes mesmo que pudesse ouvir as meninas se despedindo.

'

Naquela altura, tudo o que a Hime queria era se sentar na escrivaninha do seu quarto e fazer os deveres de casa pelo resto da noite. Mas assim que abriu a porta do dormitório, Tomoyo a arrastou para a cama e contou sobre o que acontecera no dormitório pela tarde.

\- Tinha alguém aqui dentro? - A Hime repetiu, incrédula, enquanto a amiga apenas afirmava com a cabeça. - Onde?

\- Ali, entre os dois guarda-roupas. Quando eu tentei surpreendê-lo, ele … a coisa… fugiu. Não sei bem se era algo humano.

\- Mas como? - Perguntou Kero, também surpreso.

\- Aí é que está o problema. - Tomoyo afirmou, desolada. - a porta estava fechada e não se abriu por nenhum momento.

\- Hum…

\- E não é só isso. - Tomoyo hesitou, brevemente. - Naoko sabe quem você é.

\- O quê?! - Perguntou Kero e a Hime em uníssono.

Brevemente, Tomoyo narrou a conversa com Naoko e, ao fim, a Hime desabou na cama.

\- Que ótimo! Era tudo o que me faltava! Aquela garota enxerida saber quem eu sou!

\- Não acho que ela vai contar pra alguém. Eu a fiz prometer.

\- O problema, Tomoyo-chan, é que, se ela sabe, outras pessoas podem saber também.

\- Hoje fiz a besteira de carregar Sword por aí e não gostei do olhar que recebi de uma das alunas. - Murmurou a Hime, nervosamente.

\- Eu acho que não, Kero-chan. Naoko é muito esperta e sabia, desde o começo, que eu não devia estar em Seitomura. Para desconfiar de da Hime foi um passo. Mas… não acho que ela esteja sozinha nisso.

A Hime franziu a testa, preocupada.

\- O que quer dizer?

\- A… coisa que estava aqui no quarto… acho que ela sabe quem é… ou o que é.

\- Por que você acha isso? - Kero indagou.

\- Porque na hora que eu mencionei o que havia acontecido, ela ficou nervosa. E foi muita coincidência eu ter me encontrado com ela na hora em que a… coisa… fugiu!

\- Então precisamos vigiar Naoko-chan. Talvez Watery… ou Flower...

\- Mas será que elas vão conseguir? - Tomoyo contestou, pensativa. - Essa criatura parece ser capaz de aparecer e desaparecer muito rápido.

\- Hum… - a Hime ficou pensativa - Pergunto-me se foi Illusion…

\- O quê?

\- O Conselheiro Illusion. Glow-chan acha que ele está aqui.

A Hime, por sua vez, contou o que acontecera no Fundamental 4.

\- Definitivamente, tem algum ser mágico na escola. Ou dois. - Concluiu Tomoyo após a Hime terminar sua história - Não sei a que velocidade Illusion consegue se movimentar, mas, pelo o que vocês contaram, os dois eventos aconteceram quase ao mesmo tempo. Acho que são eventos diferentes

\- Pode… - A Hime foi até a escrivaninha e pegou "Poder Real", folheando algumas páginas até achar o que queria. - Vou tentar descobrir quem está usando magia aqui na escola. Vou usar o "Localização e Rastreamento".

\- Mas… agora?

\- Não… preciso ler bastante e me familiarizar com a técnica. acho que vai demorar um pouco…

'

De fato, até a terça seguinte, a Hime, frustrada, ainda não havia conseguido seu intento. Em parte porque era uma técnica bastante complicada, que exigia concentração total. Mas era difícil se concentrar com Kero comendo sem parar no quarto, com o burburinho da biblioteca, com os ensaios do coral na sala de música… sempre havia uma desculpa.

\- Ah! Que difícil! - Ela resmungou, frustrada, na hora do almoço para Tomoyo.

\- Hanako-chan… você sabe muito bem que há outro motivo para essa desconcentração, não é?

A Hime olhou para Tomoyo, piscando.

\- Do que você está falando?

\- Um problema chamado Kurōkami-Senpai.

\- Ah!

A Hime ficou com raiva ao sentir as bochechas esquentarem e ficou calada, na esperança que a amiga fosse desencorajada pelo seu silêncio. Mas Tomoyo não seria Tomoyo se ficasse quieta.

\- Não pense que não percebi que você andou se escondendo e evitando nosso presidente do Conselho Estudantil.

A Hime apertou "Poder Real" contra o seu peito, mordendo os lábios inferiores.

\- Não há muito o que se possa fazer, Tomoyo-chan. Sou a Hime deste Reino e tenho uma tarefa a cumprir. Não posso perder meu tempo gostando de alguém.

\- Creio que o amor nunca é uma perda de tempo. Eu entendo o que você está passando, mas adiar isso só vai causar sofrimento. Acho que você precisa falar com ele, esclarecer a situação.

\- E dizer o quê? "Kurōkami-senpai, sou a Hime e infelizmente não podemos ter um relacionamento porque preciso salvar o Reino de Phobos"? - Embora tentasse soar sarcástica, a voz da Hime mostrava mais frustração do que qualquer coisa.

\- Não… mas pode dizer que não vamos ficar muito tempo em Seitomura e que você acha que não é bom se envolver com ninguém no momento.

A Hime abriu a boca para retrucar, mas pensou melhor e murmurou apenas:

\- Acho que você tem razão. - Ela suspirou. - Agora falta arrumar coragem pra isso.

\- Eu tenho certeza que, no momento que você esclarecer isso, vai ficar mais fácil para conseguir se concentrar. - Tomoyo sorriu com doçura.

Ela pensou nisso durante toda a aula da tarde. Lembrou-se como, no dia anterior, sentira o coração disparar loucamente no peito quando o vira a distância no corredor. Ao mesmo tempo, era como se estivesse com um grande nó na boca do estômago. Era uma situação que a deixava angustiada e, quanto mais rápido esclarecesse, melhor.

Depois que o sinal da saída tocou, ela andou em passos rígidos pelos corredores e ficou parada na frente da sala do Conselho estudantil, onde planejava ficar uns cinco minutos ali parada, criando coragem. Foi interrompida por Okuma-chan, que abriu a porta.

\- Nakano-chan! - Ela exclamou, surpresa. - Hã… deseja alguma coisa?

\- O… er… Kurōkami-senpai… queria falar com ele.

\- Nossa, você deu azar. - Ela saiu e fechou a porta atrás de si - Ele saiu faz uns dez minutos. Acho que já foi embora.

Parecia que ela havia tomado um banho de água fria. Balbuciou uma desculpa e vagou pelo corredor, sem direção definida. Acabou encontrando uma sala vazia, onde se sentou na mesa do professor e deu um suspiro. Pensou que talvez fosse melhor assim. Naquele instante, porém, lembrou-se de Tomoyo dizendo que só conseguiria se concentrar se tirasse o assunto do caminho. Não que acreditasse que estivesse loucamente apaixonada pelo rapaz, mas era desconcertante o suficiente para tirá-la do foco… pelo menos até ir embora de Seitomura.

Abriu distraidamente "Poder Real" e folheou até encontrar o capítulo referente a "Localização e Rastreamento".

\- "...Inclusive, é possível localizar seres não mágicos quando estes são familiarizados com o usuário de magia…" - ela murmurou, franzindo a testa - Isso significa que posso localizar pessoas comuns… desde que eu as conheça?

Pensou de novo em Kurōkami-senpai, mordendo os lábios. Se Tomoyo tivesse certa e ele fosse o motivo de sua desconcentração… talvez tentar usá-lo como referência para "Localização e Rastreamento" desse certo!

Ela releu as instruções da magia brevemente, deixou o livro na mesa e fechou os olhos. Sentiu, como sempre, aquela luz cálida em seu peito mas, em vez de estimulá-la, esforçou-se para calá-la… até que não houvesse nada. Os sons da escola no fim da tarde foram se tornando mais distantes até não restar nada. Só havia ela naquele vazio de luz e som.

Então ela pensou na figura alta de Kurōkami-senpai e em como ele a fazia sentir. Quando o via, seu coração disparava em uma mistura de ansiedade e excitação. Pensou nos cabelos castanhos, na figura atlética e principalmente, em seus olhos muito penetrantes…

Ela podia sentir a magia fluindo em segundo plano dentro de si, moldando as sensações que ele lhe fazia sentir em um ponto de luz abaixo dela, na forma dele. Tal qual uma vela, ele brilhava na escuridão e ela podia ver a luminosidade refletir em uma mesa e uma cadeira, onde ele estava sentado escrevendo alguma coisa.

Ela voltou a abrir os olhos. Ele estava em uma sala de aula, pelo visto, no andar debaixo. Tentou, como estava descrito no livro, moldar uma linha dourada que ligaria sua mão até ele, mas não conseguiu, sentindo a magia se desfazer. Porém, quando abriu os olhos, estava feliz porque havia conseguido realizar ao menos metade da magia. E, de qualquer forma, achava que sabia onde ele estava. Então pegou o livro e levantou-se, tomando coragem mais uma vez para ir falar com ele.

'

Do lado de fora da porta da turma 231, a Hime conseguia ouvir o arranhar da caneta no papel. Ela engoliu em seco mais um vez, erguendo a mão para a maçaneta, mas no meio do caminho ela congelou. Ela a recolheu mais uma vez, sentindo-se muito boba e pensando no que diriam se a visse naquela situação. Mais uma vez ela estendeu a mão e chegou a tocar na maçaneta prateada, mas recuou de novo, como se tivesse levado um choque

\- Pelos céus! - Murmurou, exasperada. - Como isso pode ser mais difícil do que lutar contra cinco soldados de Phobos ao mesmo tempo? Deixe de ser covarde! - MAsquando extendeu de novo a mão até a maçaneta, recuou involuntariamente. Ela repetiu aquele ato mais umas quatro vezes.

Inesperadamente, a caneta parou de rabiscar o papel e ela escutou o som de móveis se arrastando no chão, além de passos firmes ecoando pela sala. E, antes que pudesse fazer alguma coisa, a porta se abriu de supetão, assustando-a e fazendo-a quase cair.

\- Nakano-san! - A voz de Kurōkami-senpai revelava vários graus de surpresa e sua expressão aborrecida se desfez em um segundo. - Você está bem?

\- Ah… sim… e-estou…

Ela se ajeitou e tentou olhar nos do rapaz, mas descobriu que aquela tarefa era ainda mais difícil que abrir a porta…

\- Você vai ficar aí parada como estava fazendo até agora a pouco? - Ele perguntou e ela sentiu-se corar ainda mais.

\- Então… você sabia… que eu… estou… er… estava… aqui?

\- Ouvi alguém chegando e depois vários resmungos incompreensíveis através da porta. Por fim, resolvi que deveria enfrentar o covarde que estava se escondendo aqui. - Ela abriu a boca para protestar, mas ele foi mais rápido - Mas agora eu entendo tudo.

O coração da Hime quase saiu pela boca quando o rapaz a pegou pela mão e puxou-a para dentro da sala, fechando a porta atrás de si. Ele a fez sentar-se e ficou em pé, olhando-a com uma expressão profunda…

\- Muito bem…?

\- Muito bem o quê?

\- O que você estava fazendo parada no corredor…

\- Ah… - a voz da Hime parece muito mais aguda que o normal e então limpou a garganta - Eu… hum… queria falar com você.

\- Como você sabia que eu estava aqui? - Ele perguntou, franzindo o cenho.

\- Fui… primeiro na sala do Conselho estudantil e Okuma-san me disse que… que você não estav… então eu… - Parou de falar subitamente, pois seria impossível dizer como o localizara sem levantar suspeitas.

\- Entendo…- A expressão do rapaz estava indecifrável, embora ela podia jurar que estava muito mais suave que o normal. - Acho que já sei o que você quer falar. - Ela ficou em silêncio. - É sobre o que aconteceu sábado passado… ou melhor, o que _quase_ aconteceu.

Se possível, ela sentiu o rosto esquentar ainda mais. Apenas concordou com a cabeça, sem conseguir olhar para ele.

\- Eu gosto de você. Muito. E acho que você também gosta de mim.

Ela levantou o olhar, muito rápido, e viu, pela primeira vez, uma expressão muito terna e suave em seus olhos, além de um pequeno sorriso tranquilo em seus lábios.

\- Sei perfeitamente que em breve você irá embora de Seitomura. Mas acho que isso não significa que o que sentimos vai passar.

\- Mas… n-não… não tem jeito… eu… você… não…

Ela o sentiu pegar sua mão entre as suas e o calor morno delas era muito agradável. Ele se abaixou até seus olhos ficarem na mesma altura.

\- Podemos tentar um relacionamento a distância. Cartas, viagens… sempre quis conhecer outros Continentes… acho que com você vai ser muito mais agradável.

\- Não… eu… quero dizer… a-a gente… não dá… eu… - Ela respirou fundo, irritada com a atual incapacidade de articular frases concretas. Conseguiu perguntar. - Como você consegue ficar tão calmo nessa situação?

Ele deu com os ombros

\- Acho uma completa bobagem ficar inseguro sobre esse tipo de coisa. Se eu quero algo, vou atrás.

A Hime teve uma repentina sensação de algo estar errado. Era como se aquele comportamento que ele mostrava fosse… _incoerente_ a quem ele era. Não era pra ser assim. Mas… ela não o conhecia! Por que diabos sentia-se dessa maneira? Viu que ele a olhava penetrantemente e falou, mais para quebrar o silêncio que outra coisa:

\- Você não sabe nada sobre mim… e nem eu de você!

\- Sei o suficiente pra dizer que você é muito doce, mas ao mesmo tempo corajosa, justa e honesta, embora ache que você tenha seus segredos. - Ela engoliu em seco. - Mas tenho confiança que você um dia vai confiar em mim. Quanto a mim, sei que posso ser um pouco difícil, mas gosto tanto de você que quero fazer o possível pra deixá-la feliz.

A Hime sentiu as lágrimas turvando-lhe a visão.

\- É estranho. - Kurōkami-senpai franziu o cenho e passeou o olhar pelo seu rosto, como se quisesse gravar cada detalhe dele. - Quando eu a vi pela primeira vez, fiquei completamente encantado por seus olhos. Foi quase sobrenatural, mágico.

A Hime sabia que deveria falar alguma coisa, protestar ou sair correndo, mas simplesmente não conseguia.

\- Não consigo me esquecer deles… - Ele sussurrava, parecendo hipnotizado por ela. - Até nos meus sonhos eles aparecem…

\- N-não… a gente… não dev-

Ele a calou com um beijo.

As mãos do rapaz a abraçaram apertado pelas costas, enquanto ela sentia a boca dele acariciando a sua tão delicadamente. E ela suspirou. Aquilo parecia tão certo… mas, ao mesmo tempo, tão errado… a sensação de ser beijada era tão nova, mas, simultaneamente, muito familiar… eram tantas sensações que não conseguia processar direito e só muito tempo depois percebeu que suas mãos haviam se enroscados nos cabelos macios de Kurōkami-senpai.

Poderiam ter passado minutos ou horas enquanto se beijavam, ela não saberiam dizer. O rapaz, em determinado momento, mordiscou seu lábio, pedindo permissão para aprofundar o beijo e invadiu sua boca, explorando-a com a língua, apertando-a mais contra si, tão intenso, tão extasiante, tão…

As mãos dele subiram para os seus cabelos e os puxou. A peruca caiu. O beijo foi abruptamente quebrado. Demorou vários segundos para a Hime perceber o que tinha acontecido. Seu sangue gelou, enquanto via Kurōkami-senpai se afastar dela, perplexo, ainda segurando a peruca preta na mão…

\- O que… é… isto? - A voz dele parecia vir de muito longe.

Ela não conseguia responder, em pânico, sentindo as pernas adormecidas e as lágrimas escorrerem pelo seu rosto frio como pedra.

\- O que é isto?! - Ele voltou a perguntar, mais duramente, erguendo a peruca em direção a ela, parecendo furioso.

\- Eu…

\- Por que você estava usando isto? Quem, diabos, é você?! - Sua voz aumentava de tom a cada palavra.

A Hime, que mal conseguia respirar, soltou um grito estrangulado quando ele avançou em sua direção e a apertou nos braços, machucando a ferida outra vez. Mas agora ele parecia possesso demais para lembrar-se disso.

\- Quem é você? O QUE É você?! - Ele praticamente gritava agora, completamente enfurecido. - Um espião? Um dos Conselheiros desertores?! QUEM É VOC-

\- EU SOU A HIME! - Ela finalmente conseguiu gritar, atordoada pela dor e pela mágoa que via nos olhos dele. Kurōkami-senpai voltou a largá-la e se afastou, espantando. Ela respirou fundo várias vezes, antes de repetir, num murmúrio quase inaudível de seus lábios trêmulos. - Eu… sou a Hime…

(continua)

'

* * *

'

Falei que estava aqui na terça de novo e promessa feita é promessa cumprida (mesmo que aos quarenta e cinco do segundo tempo)

Gostaram do capítulo, crianças? Espero que sim. Acho que o final deve ter deixado vocês meio chocados, né? Huehuehuehuehue

Bom, por enquanto é isso. Espero conseguir postar o capítulo 11 daqui a um mês. Ele já tá pronto, mas como estou escrevendo junto com o 12, não sei exatamente onde ele acaba. Vai depender de onde eu acabar o 12. Enfim, espero que no comecinho de julho esteja postado.

Não vou me demorar por aqui. Gostaria muito de agradecer a quem lê minha fic e espera ansioso por cada capítulo. Embora escreva porque me divirto muito, são vocês que motivam a continuar.

Dúvidas, críticas e ameaças de morte mandem reviews. Agradecimentos especiais a Suppie-Ko pelo review e a pessoa anônima que postou uma pergunta enigmática nos reviews. Infelizmente, não posso te responder porque não sei quem é o "Ele" a quem você se refere… Shaoran? Eriol? Touya? Yukito? Fujitaka? Mago Clow?

Enfim… é isso… beijos para todo mundo.

By Cherry_hi


	11. A Hime e o Conselheiro Dissimulado

_Disclaimer: Sakura Cardcaptor e seus personagens pertencem ao CLAMP_

* * *

 **O Último Reino Antes do Fim**

 **Escrito por:** Cherry_hi

 **Revisado por:** Yoruki Hiiragizawa

 **Ato 11 - A Hime e o Conselheiro Dissimulado**

'

Por muito tempo, eles ficaram em silêncio. A Hime, tentando controlar as lágrimas, levou as mãos trêmulas até os cabelos e foi tirando todos os grampos que o prendiam rente a cabeça. Assim que a última mecha caiu sobre os ombros, ela retirou os óculos e o colocou em cima de mesa. Só então teve coragem de olhar em seu rosto. Viu surpresa, desconfiança, raiva e até admiração refletidos nos olhos azuis. Então ela levou a mão até a ferida, que latejava brevemente com o apertão que lhe dera.

\- Você… disse que é… a Hime? - O tom de voz dele estava surpreendentemente calmo, embora hesitante.

\- Sim.

\- Então prove.

Ela arregalou os olhos enquanto o via cruzar os braços, muito sério.

\- Como é que é?! - Ela perguntou, incrédula.

\- Prove que você é a Hime!

\- Como é que você pode pedir uma coisa dessas pra mim?! - Ela retrucou, indignada.

\- Qualquer um pode chegar e dizer que é a Hime-sama! Ainda mais se a pessoa for uma mentirosa com más intenções.

\- Como você pode dizer uma coisa des-

\- Pelos céus! - A voz dele ecoou duramente pela sala - Eu acabei de me declarar e beijar uma pessoa que não é quem diz ser, que pode ser a Hime ou um enviado de Phobos! Estou confuso e preciso de provas! Entenda o meu lado!

Ela calou os protestos que estavam vindo em seus lábios. Levou a mão até Sword e o fez se transformar na espada, apontando a arma diretamente para Kurōkami-senpai.

\- Sendo tão bem informado você deve saber que Sword estava comigo em Taiyohama, quando eu lutei contra Thunder e os soldados de Phobos.

Mas Kurōkami-senpai não pareceu se impressionar com isso, continuando de braços cruzados e a Hime se irritou.

\- Aquela garota do fundamental que você viu comigo é a Conselheira Glow… Flower e Watery também estão aqui, disfarçadas! - Ela puxou com violência a correntinha e mostrou a chave para ele - Eu tenho a chave Real, Kerberus está comigo!

\- As histórias de Taiyohama dizem que a Hime fez o círculo mágico aparecer. - Ele retrucou, rudemente - Faça o círculo aparecer e eu acreditarei!

A boca da Hime se fechou em uma linha fina e rígida para impedir que as palavras que queria dizer saíssem de seus lábios e fechou os olhos. Já estava tão boa em fazer Abstração que não demorou nem 10 segundos antes de sentir as rajadas de ar sacudirem seus cabelos e o poder explodir em seu peito. Segundos depois, reabriu os olhos, olhando diretamente para ele, sentindo a luz do círculo mágico a seus pés se apagar lentamente e a ventania passar.

Por alguns instantes, ele continuou com os braços firmemente cruzados a frente do peito. Mas então ele desabou em uma cadeira, colocando as mãos no rosto. Foi tão repentino que a Hime até esqueceu-se que estava aborrecida com ele.

\- Você está bem?

\- Eu estou tentando processar o que está acontecendo - Ele falou, com a voz abafada. Abaixou as mãos e ficou olhando pra ela - Eu já sabia que você era especial, mas não imaginava o quanto.

A Hime, previsivelmente, corou.

\- Por isso você veio falar comigo sobre ser impossível… - Ele deixou no ar, mas ela entendeu, afirmando lentamente com a cabeça.

\- Lógico que a Hime-sama não iria se relacionar com um súdito…

\- Não é isso! - Ela quase gritou, angustiada - Lógico que não é isso! Eu…

Ela se interrompeu porque escutou um barulho. Rapidamente olhou e sentiu seu sangue gelar ao ver um par de olhos espiando por uma fresta da porta.

\- EI! - Ela gritou, ao ver que a pessoa fugia. Imediatamente ela foi atrás. Viu um vulto correr muito rápido, dobrando a esquina do corredor e a Hime foi atrás. Mas quando também dobrou a esquina, viu que a pessoa tinha desaparecido. Contudo, ela havia reconhecido a figura baixinha e gordinha de Nara-chan.

\- Quem era? - Kurōkami-senpai veio logo atrás.

\- Nara-chan.

\- Nara Hisano, da 221? - A Hime afirmou com a cabeça e ele franziu as sobrancelhas, preocupado - Ela é uma das garotas que… - Ele parou, parecendo hesitar.

\- Você está desconfiado dela. Naoko-chan falou a você que ela e outros alunos alunos do Ginásio 2, assim como um professor e o diretor, estão se comportando estranho. - Ela podia sentir o assombro do rapaz sem mesmo olhá-lo. Explicou - Você não é o único que faz investigações. Pedi para Glow e Watery examinarem seu escritório depois daquela nossa conversa e descobrimos um bocado de coisas interessantes.

Ele ficou calado algum tempo e a Hime apertou o cabo de Sword, apreensiva. A arma vibrou em resposta, também preocupado.

\- Não poderemos ficar muito mais tempo em Seitomura, Hime-sama. - A voz profunda do Conselheiro vibrou na sua alma.

\- Eu sei. - Ela murmurou, triste.

\- Disse alguma coisa? - Kurōkami-senpai perguntou.

\- Não… apenas estava conversando com Sword. - Ela levantou a espada brevemente - Ele comentou que não… poderemos ficar muito tempo … na cidade…

Isso a lembrou de seu outro problema: ele. Ela levantou a cabeça para olhar em seu rosto e viu dúvida, preocupação e afeição nos olhos dele. Seu coração parecia ter virado uma pedra de gelo, pesado e frio. Gostava dele tanto quanto ele parecia gostar dela. Mas não tinha jeito. Seus deveres e problemas influenciavam diretamente na vida de milhares de pessoas. Não via tempo nem espaço para romance. Seus olhos novamente se encheram de lágrimas.

\- Por mais que eu queira ficar, por mais que eu queira… eu… não posso…

Ela viu a dor nos olhos dele e aquilo a levou no seu limite. Não podia olhar para ele, não podia enfrentá-lo… não agora. Então passou por ele e simplesmente fugiu.

'

A Hime nunca soube como conseguiu chegar em seu dormitório sem ser vista. Se deu conta apenas quando largou Sword no chão e desabou na cama, sentindo-se quase como se estivesse dopada. Quando Kero voltou de suas incursões atrás de comida e perguntou a ela se estava bem, ela balbuciou alguma desculpa boba. O mesmo aconteceu com Tomoyo mais tarde, mas a amiga não se deixaria enganar com tanta facilidade.

Antes que o céu estivesse completamente escuro, Glow, Watery e Flower estavam em seu dormitório, cercando-a e enchendo-a de perguntas. A Hime, cansada física e mentalmente, contou brevemente o que havia acontecido, sem mencionar o beijo. E todos chegaram a mesma conclusão que Sword chegara: precisavam ir embora da cidade.

\- Mas… e Illusion? - Perguntou Glow, ansiosa - A irmã mais velha de uma das minhas amigas me falou que alguém viu um fantasma na cafeteria do Colegial 1. Isso é coisa dele!

\- Glow, nós todas já percorremos essa cidade de cabo a rabo e não vimos nem sinal dele. E agora essa menina, que está tendo um comportamento estranho, também já sabe da Hime. É arriscado ficarmos.

\- Vamos ficar até domingo. - Falou de repente a Hime, com a voz cansada. Todos olharam para ela e fizeram menção de falar ao mesmo tempo, mas a Hime foi mais rápida - Não podemos deixar a cidade com todos esses mistérios nos cercando. Vamos tentar descobrir o máximo que pudermos e eu tentarei usar a "Localização" para rastrear qualquer ser mágico na cidade.

\- Mas seu disfarce foi comprometido. - Argumentou Flower, preocupada.

\- Eu ficarei no dormitório. Vou dizer que estou doente.

\- Mas se aquela tal de Nara-chan a reconheceu, ela sabe onde você está. - Rebateu Watery.

\- Vou ficar sempre com Sword a postos. Também tenho a flor de Flower.

\- Mas…

\- Eu já tomei minha decisão! - Ela falou com a voz dura e mais alta que pretendia - Agora, se me derem licença, vou tentar dormir.

Ela se virou para o lado, cobrindo-se com o lençol, em meio ao silêncio perplexo dos presentes.

Dormiu por algumas horas e acordou de madrugada, em meio a escuridão e ao silêncio da noite, interrompido de vez em quando pelos resmungos de Kero. Sentou-se na cama e abraçou os estava com o uniforme escolar, embora alguém tivesse tirado seus sapatos. Ainda sentia o coração pesado, mas estava um pouco melhor. Passou a mão pelos cabelos desgrenhados e subitamente lembrou que a peruca e o óculos ficaram na sala do Terceiro ano. Com certeza, Kurōkami-senpai teria guardado suas coisas, mas até que as conseguisse de volta, não poderia sair do quarto. Mas a verdade era que não sentia vontade nenhuma de ir a qualquer lugar. Desde que acordara a beira do Abismo do Fim nunca se sentira tão cansada ou desmotivada como estava agora. Enterrou a cabeça entre as pernas e distraidamente pegou a correntinha e passou a mão pela chave real. Como seria sua vida se não fosse uma princesa? Se pudesse ser livre para estudar, apaixonar-se e viver como uma pessoa comum? Possivelmente, nunca saberia...

'

Ela estava no telhado de um prédio, muito parecido com do Ginasial 2 mas, em vez de pedras escuras, o chão era de um material liso e cinza. Havia também estranhas grades de metal circundando a área em vez das muretas altas de pedra. A garota parecia ter uns 14 anos e vestia um excêntrico conjunto de roupas composta de uma saia branca curta e uma blusa preta, além de meias longas e sapatos lustrosos.

Ela caminhava de mãos dadas com um garoto de sua idade, mais alto que ela, de fartos cabelos castanhos e olhos da mesma cor, que não se desviavam de seu rosto. Ela também não conseguia desviar seus olhos dos dele, enquanto sentia um sorriso bobo brincar em seus lábios. Eles pararam na beira do telhado, olhando além das grades metálicas para o céu carmesim do fim do dia. Era um céu parecido com o do Reino das Cerejeiras, mas havia um grande disco dourado que quase tocava o horizonte cheio de prédios estranhos e retos…

Outra vez a neblina tomou conta do local, tornando branco o prédio, o céu, o rosto do garoto…

NÃO! Ela queria vê-lo! Algo nele era maravilhosamente familiar e seguro e a expressão calma de seus olhos cor de âmbar fazia seu coração cantar. Ela queria sentir aquilo! Por isso, lutou contra a neblina, tentando forçá-la a sair de seu caminho, tentando clarear com sua força de vontade a paisagem. Queria ver aqueles olhos de novo, Olhos que nunca vira antes mas que, ao mesmo tempo, eram tão queridos…

\- Quando foi que você voltou? - Ela perguntou, com a voz longe.

\- Há uns três dias. - o rapaz respondeu. Sua voz era bonita, clara…

\- E por que só hoje você resolveu aparecer? - Ela fez um biquinho, enquanto ele ria.

\- Queria fazer uma surpresa, ué! Também estava ocupado com a mudança, terminei... onte… "Encontre-nos… encontre...nos…"

Não! NÃO! Ela lutou contras as vozes, lutou contra a neblina! Ela queria ouvir aquele rapaz, estar com ele, olhá-lo, tocá-lo… ele era importante, ela sabia que era! Ela via as bocas abrirem e fecharem, enquanto falavam e riam, mas não escutava. Forçou-se até o limite, precisava ouvi-lo, precisava…

\- ...pois estava com muita saudades suas. - Ele dizia, suave, colocando a mão em seu rosto.

Ela sorriu, sentindo a bochecha esquentar tanto pelo calor da pele dele como pelo seu intenso rubor...

\- Também senti muito a sua falta. Não o via há dois anos e cart...as... tel... fo… mas… não… sã...o… - Ela lutou. As palavras saiam entrecortadas pelo som da neblina se avolumando como uma ventania, que se revirava, torcia… - Mas… agora… est… mos… jun… "Encontre-nos… onde as almas… descan-"

"NÃO!" Ela queria gritar para a névoa violenta e intrometida. "Não quero encontrar vocês! Eu quero ele! ELE!" Seu último suspiro de força foi o suficiente para vê-lo dizer três palavras, embora não as ouvisse. Então ele se aproximou de seu rosto… fechou os olhos… até sentir a leve pressão da boca dele na sua… antes de tudo se desfazer.

Estava novamente a beira do Abismo do Fim. Ventava mais do que nunca e seus cabelos pareciam chicotes ao redor de seu rosto. As duas figuras mal se distinguiam do outro lado do abismo.

"Lembre-se… O Espelho… onde… as Almas…"

'

No instante em que acordou, a Hime se deu conta pela primeira vez que aquela neblina e as vozes deliberadamente interferiam em seus sonhos.

Acordada pelos sinos da escola, continuou deitada, pensativa. Já Tomoyo se levantou, arrumou-se para as aulas, pegou seu material. Por fim, voltou-se para a Hime com um olhar preocupado:

\- Você vai ficar bem?

\- Vou sim, Tomoyo-chan. - a Hime tentou sorrir.

A morena suspirou.

\- Estão perguntando por você. Nossos colegas e… ele…

A Hime sentiu o coração bater diferente no peito, mas não sabia dizer se era por excitação ou tristeza. E continuou calada. Tomoyo suspirou mais uma vez e saiu do dormitório sem dizer mais nada.

\- Até entendo que deve ser muito entediante ficar no quarto o dia inteiro, mas não precisa fazer essa cara de tacho. - Kero falou, aproximando-se dela - Glow, Watery, Flower e Sword estão preocupados.

A Hime suspirou. Precisava pensar sobre o sonho, mas queria fazer isso sozinha. Portanto, entrou no jogo de Kero.

\- Estou preocupada, Kero-chan… e talvez um pouco magoada.

\- Por causa daquele pirralho, não é?

\- Kero-chan, como você pode chamá-lo de pirralho? Você nunca o viu!

\- Tenho cento e poucos anos, não é? Então ele é um pirralho! - O guardião cruzou seus braços arrogantemente.

\- Então eu também sou uma pirralha? - A Hime até sorriu um pouquinho.

\- Você é diferente. Com ele… parece certo dizer isso… - O guardião parecia meio confuso. Então sacudiu a cabeça e mudou de assunto - De qualquer forma, você precisa se esforçar mais. Precisamos ir embora em dois dias e ainda não localizamos Illusion. Ficar pensando no moleque não vai nos ajudar.

\- Eu sei… mas não consigo evitar.

A Hime olhou distraidamente para a cópia de "Poder Real", que estava ao lado da peruca preta e do par de óculos. O dia seguinte ao "incidente" com Kurōkami-senpai fora o primeiro em que ela faltara as aulas e Tomoyo voltara com um pacote contendo o livro e o disfarce, dizendo que o rapaz lhe mandara, pois achava que ela precisaria disso. Aquilo lhe causou uma bizarra onda de tristeza e a fez derramar algumas lágrimas. Voltando a realidade, ela falou:

\- Eu vou me esforçar bastante hoje, Kero. Juro que vou.

Kero vou até ela e, surpreendentemente, lhe deu um beijo na sua bochecha

\- Nós odiamos vê-la assim, Hime-sama. E odiamos mais ainda ter que forçá-la a se recuperar. Só que não podemos ficar mais aqui e, ao mesmo tempo, temos que descobrir se de fato existe algum Conselheiro em Seitomura.

\- Eu sei disso, Kero-chan.

\- Glow, Watery e Flower têm se esforçado bastante para descobrir qualquer pista de Illusion, mas ele está se escondendo muito bem. Só você pode achá-lo, Hime-sama.

A Hime suspirou e apenas concordou com a cabeça. Quando o sinal para o início das aulas bateu, Kero disse que ia se esgueirar pelas cozinhas para encontrar algo para comer e a Hime ficou só. Pensou no sonho que tivera anteriormente naquele dia, franzindo a testa. Embora não se lembrasse quase nada do sonho, a não ser as figuras na névoa, ela sabia que havia algo mais… e que a neblina não a deixava sonhar. Mas por quê?

Forçou-se a lembrar de algo que fosse remotamente significante. Então veio a sensação de enlevo, muito parecida com a que sentia quando lembrava do beijo que Kurōkami-senpai lhe dera. Será que o sonho tinha algo a ver com ele?

\- Algo… ou alguém… não quer que eu tenha esses sonhos… - Ela murmurou, brincando distraidamente com a chave - E eu sinto que é algo muito importante… mas, ao mesmo tempo, não posso ficar pensando nessas coisas com tantos problemas para resolver.

Levou a mão até Sword e a transformou em espada. Às vezes fazia isso quando se sentia entediada ou muito desmotivada. Era bom ter alguém para conversar.

\- Como eu poderei fazer isso, Sword? - Ela murmurou, apertando o cabo da arma.

\- Acredito que você precise de uma motivação forte o suficiente, Hime-sama.

Imediatamente, seus pensamentos voaram para o rapaz de cabelos castanhos e rebeldes. Fechou os olhos e concentrou-se, usando a "Localização". Logo enxergou na escuridão o ponto de luz que representava Kurōkami-senpai, na mesma sala de aula em que haviam se beijado. Embora estivesse mais distante, praticara durante aqueles três dias, então seu raio de ação estava mais forte. E também era mais fácil com ele.

\- Por que com ele é mais fácil, Hime-sama? - Sword perguntou em sua voz profunda, atento aos pensamentos da Hime.

\- Porque meus pensamentos automaticamente se convergem pra ele… E então consigo visualizá-lo.

\- Talvez o segredo seja esse: associar o sentimento a pessoa, que torna fácil localizar pessoas comuns. Você conseguiu fazer o mais difícil.

\- Mas o problema é que não poderei localizar seres mágicos que nunca conheci.

\- Na verdade, pode sim. Porque a magia tem uma presença própria. - Explicou o Conselheiro pacientemente - Tente fechar os olhos sentir a minha presença. É completamente diferente da do seu amigo.

A Hime fez o que lhe foi pedido. À princípio, não sentiu nada. Então Sword vibrou e ela sentiu a magia ressonar na escuridão, como um raio de luz radiante. Não parecia muito diferente de como fazia com Kurōkami-senpai, mas não era um ponto de luz branca na escuridão: era colorido e mais intenso…

-Entendi… - A Hime falou, ainda de olhos fechados - Mas… Só vou poder localizar quando vocês estiverem utilizando seus poderes…

\- Uma coisa de cada vez, Hime-sama. Aos poucos você vai se acostumando com a sensação e vai fazer inconscientemente. Por hora sentir quando estamos manifestando nossa magia já é um excelente começo.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, embora não pudesse ter absoluta certeza que Sword veria seu movimento.

-Illusion será fácil de achar porque constantemente está usando seus poderes. - O Conselheiro explicou - Ele nunca está em sua forma original, que ninguém sabe qual é.

\- E por que?

\- Ninguém sabe exatamente. Porém, embora fácil de localizar, o problema será chegar até ele pois é muito rápido.

\- A segunda parte da magia é o Rastreamento. Mas eu ainda não consegui fazer.

\- Lembre-se, Hime-sama: um passo de cada vez.

\- Certo… Bom… Então por essa sua lógica, Watery no momento está fácil de localizar. Ela está sempre disfarçada..

Sword apenas vibrou em concordância e a Hime voltou a fechar os olhos, concentrando-se. Procurou lembrar-se da personalidade radiante e irritadiça de Watery. Demorou algum tempo, mas enfim localizou-a em outra sala de aula, com sua aura azul brilhante claramente entediada iluminando a silhueta de outros alunos concentrados nas aulas.

– Se você treinar todo dia, ficará muito mais fácil. - Incentivou Sword

\- Sim… - Ela murmurou, pensativa - Deixe-me tentar outra coisa…

Ela voltou a se concentrar. Pensou na figura doce e inocente de Glow. Logo sua figura brilhou na escuridão, em pé, na frente da classe, falando com os alunos…

\- Glow virou representante de classe? - Ela exclamou alto, sem querer, reabrindo os olhos - Ela sabe muito bem que vamos embora no domingo e se deixou levar pelas atividades curriculares… Ai, ai…

\- Glow sempre gostou de aprender e é muito responsável. Parece-me uma escolha lógica. - Se Sword fosse humano, a Hime teria certeza que ele teria dado com os ombros.

\- Mas ainda assim… ah, deixa pra lá! O que importa é que também consigo localizar os Conselheiros que não estão usando magia, desde que eu os conheça.

\- Mas, como disse antes, Illusion será mais fácil de localizar. - Insistiu Sword

\- Sim, sim, mas acho bom cobrir todas as frentes. - A Hime parou um tempo, com a mão livre no queixo, pensando - Illusion, pelo que vocês falam, gosta de pregar peças. Imagino que ele deva ter uma personalidade alegre e brincalhona, como Flower?

\- Não. Ele faz mais o tipo sarcástico. E é extremamente inteligente. Embora goste de fazer brincadeiras, na verdade estou achando muito estranho esse comportamento dele.

\- Você acha que ele… pode está agindo assim porque é… um espião de Phobos?

\- Só poderemos saber quando conseguirmos localizá-lo.

Depois disso, o Conselheiro ficou em silêncio e a Hime voltou a fechar seus olhos. Pensou em Watery e voltou a vê-la na escuridão, com sua luz vibrante azul, que ondulava suavemente como as ondas em um lago. Então pensou em Illusion, a quem, por causa de sua amnésia, não conhecia, mas que lhe deveria ser de alguma forma familiar. Uma personalidade sarcástica, que gostava de brincar e era muito inteligente…

Então, lá longe na escuridão, apareceu um ponto brilhante. Foi tão rápido que ela até achou que havia sido um peça pregada pela sua mente… até ver de novo, dessa vez mais perto, do seu lado esquerdo.

\- Eu estou sentindo alguém usar magia! - Ela anunciou, apertando o cabo da espada

\- SIM, Hime-sama! - A vibração intensa de Sword manifestava sua excitação - É isso mesmo! Concentre-se em encontrá-lo!

Ela mergulhou ainda mais intensamente na escuridão, caçando aquele intenso foco de luz que parecia fugir dela. Ela o viu piscar mais a frente, acima dela, depois mais atrás, a direita… E então ela conseguiu manter o foco naquele ponto brilhante, que emitia uma luz dourada discreta, mas, ao mesmo tempo, viva. A luz se moldou lentamente numa rosa em meio a uma plantação de tomates…

– Ele está na horta! - Ela exclamou, pulando da cama, com uma energia que não sentia a dias. Rapidamente, ela colocou o uniforme, a peruca e os óculos. Estava pra sair quando sentiu Sword vibrar a suas costas. Quase esquecera-se do fiel Conselheiro.

\- Hime-sama, não acha melhor esperarmos os outros? Pode ser perigoso.

\- Eu sei, mas não sei se conseguirei fazer isso de novo! Além disso, estou com você e me sinto muito segura.

Sword permaneceu imóvel por muito tempo em sua mão. Quando voltou a vibrar, era perceptível seu orgulho e emoção.

\- Daria minha vida para protegê-la, Hime-sama.

A Hime sorriu para a arma, antes de transformá-la em broche de novo.

\- Eu sei… E obrigada.

Ela rabiscou um bilhete rápido para Kero e saiu a toda pelos corredores vazios dos dormitórios.

'

A Hime levou uns 15 minutos até chegar na horta do Colegial 2 (toda Escola tinha uma), indo direto para a plantação de tomates. Chegando lá, procurou entre as pequenas plantas pela roseira. Teve que procurar duas vezes para ter certeza que Illusion não estava ali. Suspirou, frustrada. Talvez Sword tivesse razão e tinha que ter esperado Kero para ir com ela…

Já havia dado dois passos pra ir embora quando parou. Havia sentido alguma coisa. Foi algo muito sutil, mas que fazia os pelos da nuca se arrepiarem. Voltou-se de novo para os tomateiros. Nada parecia fora do comum. Todas as plantas estavam bonitas, crescendo em suas hastes de sustentação, exibindo cachinhos de tomates verdes e vermelhos… Mas ainda assim… algo não estava certo…

\- Tem... algo diferente aqui…

Ela fechou os olhos por um momento, concentrando-se. Procurou, de novo, aquela luz dourada de antes. Ele estava ali, ela sabia, mas estava se escondendo, minimizando a sua magia ao máximo…

Ela viu um brilho muito fraco, quase transparente, em um dos tomateiros, a sua esquerda. Tinha forma de…

Ela sorriu, abrindo os olhos. Caminhou tranquilamente até o pezinho de tomate que queria e se agachou. Pousado numa das folhas, havia uma borboleta de asas cor de rosa, tão bonita que não combinava de jeito nenhum com aquele lugar.

\- Oi, Illusion. - A Borboleta estremeceu as asas ligeiramente, mas não fez nada - Acho que você já sabe que sou a Hime. Estou aqui em Seitomura com Watery, Glow e Flower, além de Sword - Ela mostrou o broche - e Kero-chan.

A borboleta continuou imóvel e a Hime suspirou.

\- Provavelmente você não sabe, mas eu perdi a memória depois da confusão da Capital e estou aos poucos reunindo meus Conselheiros para poder pegar o trono de volta. - A borboleta nada fez e a Hime suspirou, sentindo-se meio tola por estar naquela posição falando com uma planta. Ela abaixou ainda mais a voz - Eu… não sei o que você pensa de tudo isso. Não sei se você quer tomar partido de Phobos ou permanecer neutro. Eu não vou obrigá-lo a nada, mas gostaria de ter sua companhia e seu apoio. É… importante pra mim.

Ela se levantou, limpando as mãos que estiveram apoiadas no chão de terra.

\- Ficarei na cidade até domingo. Se quiser ir com a gente, ficarei feliz… se não… espero que você fique bem…

A borboleta continuou pousada na mesma folha, embora suas asas estivessem estremecendo levemente. A Hime começou a fazer o caminho de volta para o seu quarto. Quando estava saindo da horta, ouviu um ruído atrás de si e achou que era Illusion, que havia mudado de ideia. Porém, antes que pudesse se virar, ela sentiu uma pancada muito forte na cabeça e foi ao chão. A última coisa que viu antes de desmaiar foi uma borboleta cor de rosa voar para longe...

'

\- Quem foi chamar os outros?

\- Nana-san.

\- Espero que ela não demore.

\- Está quase na hora da troca de aulas. Ela vai ter que esperar um pouco para não chamar muita atenção.

A Hime ouvia aquela troca de palavras, mas não entendia direito o que estava acontecendo. Estava tonta, com um lado da cabeça latejando terrivelmente e não conseguia se mexer.

\- Por que não a matamos agora? - Uma voz masculina perguntou, com um tom malicioso.

\- Precisamos dela para descobrirmos onde estão os outros traidores. Depois, ela morre. - Outra voz masculina respondeu mais madura e mais cruel.

Isso fez com que a Hime se esforçasse para abrir os olhos. Estava numa sala escura, cuja única fonte de luz parecia ser de uma janela pequena e suja a sua esquerda. Percebeu-se deitada no chão e viu quatro pares de pernas diante dela. Quando ela fez um movimento para olhar para cima, sua cabeça doeu ainda mais e ela gemeu, chamando a atenção de seus captores.

\- Hora, hora, a princesinha acordou! - A voz masculina de antes pertencia a um rapaz mais velho que ela, provavelmente um aluno da faculdade. Ele sorria cruelmente para ela.

Das pessoas ali, ela reconheceu Nara-san, a aluna do Colegial que estivera espiando-a no dia do beijo. Ela sorria maliciosamente para a Hime. O rapaz mais velho notou a troca de olhares.

\- Acho que você já conhece Hisano-chan. Depois que ela descobriu quem você era, ficou vigiando seu dormitório, esperando a oportunidade certa para pegá-la. - a Hime, engoliu em seco, nervosa. - Já estávamos planejando invadir quando você convenientemente saiu. Sozinha. Muito gentil da sua parte.

\- Já conseguimos o que queríamos, mas queremos saber onde estão Flower, Watery e Glow.

\- O que… vocês queriam? - Então ela sentiu o coração gelar. - Não! A Chave…

\- SIm, isto aqui! - Com terror ela finalmente reconheceu o diretor da escola, que segurava a sua chave pela correntinha.

\- De brinde, ainda levamos o traidor Sword. - Nara-san apontou para a blusa, onde Sword estava pendurado. Depois falou, debochada - Acho que ficou muito mais bonita em mim que em você!

\- Por que… por que estão fazendo isso?

\- Porque Phobos é o Rei de direito! - Uma outra menina, bem menor que Glow falou. Tinha um rosto muito meigo, mas a expressão fanática de seus olhos e a violência de sua voz não combinavam com ela. - Você é só uma covarde preguiçosa que não liga para a gente!

\- Não! É lógico que ligo pra todos os meus súditos!

\- Não somos seus súditos! - Rebateu o diretor - Sem sua chave e seus Conselheiros, você não é nada! Só uma garotinha mimada e indefesa.

\- Onde você estava quando atacaram a Capital?! - Nara-san perguntou, bruscamente. - Quando nossos pais e amigos foram aprisionados por aquele muro? Você fugiu, em vez de lutar.

\- Eu fugi para lutar depois! Agora! - A Hime respondeu, trêmula, sentindo as lágrimas inundarem seu rosto.

\- Ahhhh, tá chorando a coitadinha! - O garoto mais velho riu dela - É assim que pretende lutar? com suas lágrimas?!

\- N-não!

\- Primeiro achamos que Phobos era tão ruim como você. - A garotinha ia dizendo. - Até ele nos mostrar a verdade.

\- Como… assim? - a Hime perguntou, num fiapo de voz.

\- Ele nos mostrou como você é incompetente e relapsa, prometeu grandes coisas se a capturássemos… Ele nos deu poder!

\- … poder? - A Hime repetiu, trêmula.

Em resposta, o diretor foi até uma pequena mesa e a socou com força, fazendo a madeira se partir como se fosse papelão. A Hime pensou então no que Naoko dissera, sobre as pessoas voltarem completamente diferentes de suas cidades natais… e se aquelas pessoas… na verdade, forem espiões de Phobos, seres mágicos parecidos com outros humanos que foram trocados? Alheios a esses pensamentos soturnos, os seus captores continuavam zombando dela...

\- Imagine as recompensas que ganharemos quando entregarmos a sua cabeça numa bandeja a ele…

Os quatro riram como se alguém tivesse contado uma piada muito engraçada, fazendo o sangue da Hime gelar. Droga! Tentou se sentar, mas a cabeça doía muito e as mãos atadas atrás das costas não ajudavam em seu equilíbrio. Quando percebeu o que ela tentava fazer, Nara-san se aproximou e lhe deu um chute forte em suas costelas, fazendo-a se dobrar ao meio. Ela tossiu, sem ar, enquanto sentia uma dor aguda em seu torso.

\- Fique quieta!

Desesperada, ela pensava nas suas opções. Sem Sword ou a Chave (onde a rosa de Flower continuava enroscada), ela não tinha muito o que fazer, ainda mais eles sendo super fortes e possuindo algum outro poder que ela desconhecia, diferente dos soldados comuns de Phobos… Olhou ao redor, procurando qualquer coisa que a ajudasse. E então viu, pousada no peitoril da janela, pelo lado de fora… a borboleta de asas cor de rosa. Ali, parada, sem fazer nada… A Hime sentiu o gosto salgado das lágrimas que escorriam livremente pelo seu rosto. Ela precisava de ajuda…

\- Por favor… - Ela mal mexia os lábios, com medo de ser ouvida e levar outro chute - Me ajude…

Ela sabia que ele não a escutaria, mas seu desespero a fazia agir assim. Tentando se acalmar, ela começou a repetir o Mantra Real, tendo fechado os olhos...

\- Zettai daijoubu dayo… Zettai... daijoubu dayo…

Ela se fechou na escuridão, tentando alcançar Illusion. A borboleta de luz logo foi encontrada, iluminando a janela com uma luz dourada contra as sombras escuras que eram seus captores… E então ela falou, em sua mente:

\- Me ajude, Illusion… por favor…

\- O que ela está fazendo? - Ela ouviu lá longe um deles perguntar, zombeteiro.

\- É aquele mantra estúpido que existe em todos os marcos das cidades. - Respondeu a garotinha mais nova, com desprezo.

\- Deixe ela rezar… não vai adiantar nada…

Mas ela não estava rezando…

\- Por favor… Illusion!

\- Espere… ela não pode rezar! - Falou o diretor, alarmado.

\- Do que vai adiantar? Ela está sozinha. - Respondeu o rapaz universitário, rolando os olhos

\- Não… não! - A voz do diretor mostrava um toque de apreensão. - Ela não pode usar esse mantra. É assim que ela consegue fortalecer e chamar os outros. Faça ela se calar!

Em segundos, Nara-san foi até a Hime e se abaixou, dando-lhe um tapa forte no rosto, forçando a moça a olhar para ela.

\- Nada de ficar cantando. Nem tente fazer uma gracinha, senão você vai morrer mais depressa!

Inesperadamente, todos ouviram o som de vidro estilhaçando, alto e claro e olharam espantados para a janela… que estava intacta. A Hime entendeu o que estava acontecendo e percebeu que era a sua oportunidade.

Sem hesitar, ela deu um chutão nas pernas de Nara-san, fazendo-a berrar e se desequilibrar, caindo por cima dela. Sword encostou em seu braço e reagiu imediatamente, vibrando e assumindo sua forma real, numa das mãos amarradas da princesa. Vibrando, ele estimulou a Hime se levantar.

\- Ora, sua... ! - A garotinha foi a primeira a se recuperar do susto, partindo para cima da Hime. Então aquela linda borboletinha entrou sabe-se lá como pela janela fechada e virou duas, três, quatro borboletinhas… em pouquíssimos instantes todo aquele pequeno aposento estava tomado de asas cor de rosa de milhares de borboletas, que batiam ao mesmo tempo num farfalhar alto e constante.

\- O que está acontecendo? - Perguntou, espantado o universitário, tentando agarrar as borboletas inutilmente.

A Hime ficou de pé, fechando os olhos para invocar a "Abstração" e fortalecer Sword e Illusion ao mesmo tempo. Seu círculo mágico apareceu e ela sentia a magia correr livremente dentro dela, enquanto fazia Sword virar um pequeno punhal para cortar as amarras de suas mãos e Illusion continuava a multiplicar aquelas borboletas. Quando se viu livre, ela correu entre aquela mixórdia de asas até o garoto que sabia que estava com sua chave. Quando o alcançou, ele também a havia visto e tentou gritar para os outros ajudarem-no mas, no meio daquela barulheira, era impossível de ser ouvido.

Sem hesitar, a Hime o atacou com sua espada na direção do seu braço que segurava a Chave, já esperando ver aquela fumaça preta que sempre saia de seres mágicos… mas, qual foi sua surpresa ao sentir um líquido viscoso e quente respingar na sua roupa e rosto, seguido de um terrível grito de dor. Seu choque foi tão grande que ela cancelou a abstração sem querer e os poderes de Illusion diminuíram a ponto de extinguir mais de um terço da horda de borboletas, permitindo ver o garoto agachado, sem a metade do braço, que jazia no chão, inerte, ainda segurando a Chave Real. Ele berrava de dor, agarrando com a mão boa o cotoco cortado perfeitamente numa linha diagonal, deixando a mostra osso, músculos e que pingava sangue abundantemente no chão…

\- OLHA O QUE VOCÊ FEZ! - O garoto berrava, chorando, olhando-a com tanto ódio que ela estremeceu de medo. - Você vai me pagar por isso! VAI ME PAGAR!

Ele se levantou num acesso de fúria e se jogou em cima dela. Se não fosse por Sword, vibrando e fazendo-a se desviar, teria sido esmagada contra a parede.

\- SUA VADIA! - Gritou Nara-san, correndo em sua direção como um touro enfurecido. De novo, Sword mexeu o corpo da Hime contra a sua vontade e levantou seu braço na altura da cabeça da garota, que gritou. A Hime gritou também, enquanto mais sangue quente espirrava em todas as direções. A Hime viu, como se o tempo tivesse 10 vezes mais devagar, a cabeça de Nara-san descrever um arco gracioso no ar e virar-se para ela com a expressão de dor e choque fixada para sempre em seu rosto…

A cabeça caiu no chão antes do corpo, mas a Hime não viu porque Sword novamente guiou seu corpo para fora do aposento, forçando-a a correr, embora ela quase não sentisse suas pernas. Ela não sentia nada.

Mal percebeu que estava numa sala de aula vazia, que atravessaram corredores desertos, subiram escadas… a mente da Hime via apenas o momento em que a cabeça de Nara-san cortava o ar, a expressão de dor, de choque…

Sword a fez entrar por uma porta, que parecia ser um depósito.

\- Tranque a porta, Hime-sama.

Ela não se mexeu.

\- Tranque a maldita porta, AGORA!

Trêmula, ela teve que tentar duas vezes até conseguir rodar a chave. Então desabou no chão, largando Sword com um estrépito metálico. Encolheu-se como uma bola contra uma estante trémula, fazendo um esforço tremendo para não chorar, para não gritar…

Tapou a boca com as mãos quando escutou passos lá fora e alguém tentou abrir a porta. Sentiu o cheiro metálico de sangue na suas mãos e ficou enjoada. Se pudesse comer, teria, com certeza, vomitado. Sentia as lágrimas escorrerem pelas bochechas frias, o coração bater muito forte, falta de ar… Sword vibrava desesperadamente para que ela o segurasse e ela nem sentia…

Os sinos da escola bateram, anunciando a troca de aulas e os passos se afastaram, correndo. A Hime olhou paras as mãos sujas de sangue, as lágrimas que pingavam do seu rosto estavam vermelhas… Ela tentou limpar as mãos na roupa escura, limpar o rosto esfregando com força a pele, queria se livrar daquele sangue, daquela culpa… Matar seres mágicos sem alma era uma coisa… matar pessoas era outra completamente diferente.

Sword vibrou tanto que se arrastou no chão, fazendo um leve ruído metálico. A Hime olhou para a espada tingida de vermelho, respirou fundo várias vezes e, bem devagar, estendeu a mão trêmula para pegar a arma…

\- Hime-sama… - A voz profunda de Sword mostrava preocupação.

\- Por… q-que você fez… a-aquilo? - Ela mal abria a boca, mas sabia que ele entendia todo seu desespero.

\- Na guerra, Hime-sama, temos que lutar pelo bem maior. Naquele instante, era meu dever, acima de tudo, protegê-la, mesmo que custasse vidas!

\- Mas… ela… ela…

\- Ela estava sendo controlada! - Sword respondeu, impaciente - Mesmo que fosse humana, aquele tipo de poder não pertence a ela! Já vi acontecer antes, infelizmente! Ela, aquelas pessoas… estavam sendo controladas!

\- Por… p-por quem? - Ela perguntou, num fiapo de voz.

\- Eu devia ter imaginado que ele ficaria do lado do usurpador! Sendo tão dúbio e rasteiro, não seria difícil convencê-lo a trocar de lado. Seria até fácil…

\- Ele… quem? Illusion?!

\- Não… Shadow! Não ficaria surpreso caso você não notasse, mas nenhum daqueles indivíduos possuíam sombras! Quando Shadow rouba as sombras das pessoas, ele controla suas mentes e corpos. Por isso estão com esse comportamento estranho. Provavelmente, no dia que aquelas garotas viram o "fantasma" na sala de artes, era apenas Shadow tentando roubar mais sombras para o seu pequeno exército!

\- Mas… isso significa… que..,Nara-chan…!

\- Não tínhamos outra escolha, Hime-sama! - Sword reforçou, impaciente - Ela mataria você, de um jeito ou de outro.

\- Então… a borboleta... - Ela forçou seu cérebro embotado a raciocinar - Era…

\- Não, a borboleta era Illusion, com certeza. Temos dois Conselheiros na cidade e nem percebemos! Só não me culpo mais porque são dois dos mais furtivos de todo o Conselho! Felizmente, parece que Illusion está no nosso lado.

Ela se esforçou para respirar fundo, absorvendo aquelas terríveis informações. Começou a repetir seu mantra baixinho, esforçando-se ao máximo para se acalmar.

\- Zettai daijoubu dayo… Zettai... daijoubu... dayo... - Repetia, tentando clarear a mente…

De novo, passos ecoaram pelo corredor. Ela se encolheu de medo, apertando o cabo de Sword com toda a força.

\- Precisa se acalmar, Hime-sama. - O Conselheiro pediu, preocupado - Precisamos chamar alguém para nos ajudar.

Ela pensou imediatamente em Kurōkami-senpai. Seu lado racional sabia que ela precisava de alguém como Flower, Glow, Watery… até Tomoyo! Mas seu desespero a fez pensar nele e somente nele!

Ela fechou os olhos e quase automaticamente o viu brilhando na sua sala, conversando com um outro aluno enquanto esperava a troca de professores. Então, ela o chamou.

\- Kurōkami-senpai… socorro…

Nada parecia ter acontecido. Ela mentalizou o rosto dele, mentalizou a voz, o cheiro… e fez com que sua voz angustiada viajasse invisível até ele de novo.

\- Por favor… Kurōkami-senpai… me ajude…

Dessa vez, ela sentiu que ele a escutara. Percebeu ele olhava para os lados, tentando identificar de onde a voz vinha.

\- Eu… fui atacada… estou escondida… mas… preciso de ajuda… preciso de… você.

Viu a forma do rapaz se levantar e sentia que ele estava preocupado. Quase podia ouvir a voz dele perguntando…

"Onde você está?"

\- Estou… num armário… num depósito...

\- No terceiro andar! - Atalhou Sword.

\- Terceiro… andar… - Ela repetiu, esforçando-se. Não sabia se era por causa do choque ou porque havia usado muita magia, mas sentia-se fraca e que poderia desmaiar a qualquer minuto - Venha… agora…

Por um instante a conexão se desfez e ela abriu os olhos, enquanto escorregava ainda mais pelo chão frio.

\- Fique firme, Hime-sama! - Suplicou o Conselheiro

\- Eu… sei… - Ela tentou se apoiar no chão, fechando os olhos outra vez, pensando e procurando Kurōkami-senpai. Logo o viu pelos corredores, com sua luz branca iluminado brevemente portas de salas de aula. Então ele foi parado no corredor por uma pessoa…

\- Kurōkami-senpai… - Ela gemeu, começando a ficar tonta.

Ele parecia estar tentando-se livrar da pessoa, mas o que quer que estivessem conversando, ela podia sentir a rispidez e a angústia que o consumia. Ela tentou identificar quem era, talvez um professor ou mesmo Okuma-chan. Pelo que podia ver através da luz difusa que o rapaz emitia, a pessoa era uma mulher, mais baixa que ele, que usava óculos. E Havia uma borboleta no seu ombro…

A Hime forçou sua magia mais um pouco, procurando ver se a borboleta era mesmo Illusion ou se aquilo era só uma bizarra coincidência. Mas, sem engano, ela sentiu a luz dourada irradiar da borboleta… e naquele momento ela soube como identificar a diferença entre um ser mágico e um mortal.

\- Illusion… - ela tentou se comunicar com o Conselheiro… - Me ajude… depósito… terceiro… andar…

Ela deve ter desmaiado por alguns minutos porque, quando se deu conta, abriu os olhos e viu uma criatura muito estranha do lado de dentro do depósito, abrindo a porta. Era baixinha, peluda, usando um colete dourado e calças vermelhas, de onde saía um longo rabo escuro. Ela piscou, aturdida e a criatura havia desaparecido e a porta estava aberta. Kurōkami-senpai escancarou-a e arregalou os olhos ao ver a Hime no chão, branca como uma folha de papel.

\- Nakano! - ele correu para ela, erguendo-a levemente - O que… isso é sangue?!

\- Sim… mas não é meu… eu…

\- Precisamos tirá-la daqui. E rápido! - Uma segunda voz falou e a Hime ficou surpresa ao reconhecer Naoko-chan. Em seu ombro esquerdo estava pousada a borboleta de asas cor de rosa.

\- E o que você sugere? - Perguntou o rapaz, ríspido, levantando a Hime nos braços.

\- Eu cruzei com alguns deles no corredor. Devem estar procurando por ela. Não vão demorar para passar por aqui!

\- Vamos para a enfermaria...

\- Você não está entendendo! - Foi a vez de Naoko-chan soar ríspida. - Eles sabem que ela está aqui no prédio e vão procurar sala por sala até encontrá-la e sabe-se lá o que farão conosco se nos encontrarem. Precisamos sair desse prédio!

\- A minha pergunta ainda está valendo: o que você sugere?!

\- Fundamental 3 ou Ginásio 1. Glow e Watery estão respectivamente nestes prédios e precisaremos de toda a ajuda possível.

\- E como você espera que façamos isso sem sermos vistos? - Ele perguntou, nervoso. Ficou espantado quando Naoko sorriu, confiante.

\- É aqui que entra meu amiguinho aqui! - Ela apontou para borboleta em seu ombro - Com ele, ninguém nos verá ou ouvirá.

\- Não me diga que essa borboleta é um dos Conselheiros? - Ele perguntou, desconfiado.

\- É… Illusion… - A Hime respondeu, fraca

\- Shhh. Fique quietinha, Nakano… ou melhor, Hime-sama.

\- Não se preocupe, Hime-sama. - Naoko lhe assegurou, calmamente - Com ele do nosso lado, ninguém nos achará.

(continua…)

* * *

'

Salve, pessoas lindas!

Apesar dos meus esforços, acabo sempre atrasando meus próprios cronogramas. O capítulo já deveria ter saído, mas por motivos de força maior (motivos = vida) acabei publicando só agora. Antes tarde do que nunca, né?

CAPÍTULO REVISADO, GENTE!

Quem estava sentindo falta da ação, nesse teve bastante e no próximo vai ter também, vou logo adiantando. Ficou mais gore do que estou acostumada a escrever, mas dificilmente passará disso.

Bom, sem mais blá blá blá, quero, como sempre, agradecer a todos que estão lendo a fic e em especial a todos que mandaram Reviews: Flor de Cerejeira (que teve neném. Parabéns, moça!), Mary3009 (mandou duas reviews - pena que não pude realizar sua sugestão sobre um ano de fic. Espera que tenha valido a pena esperar um pouquinho mais) e a Ana Pri-chan (Também mandou duas Reviews - uma especialmente pra falar que descobriu o que é Okami. huehuehuehue). Gente, qualquer crítica ou sugestão estou sempre pronta para ouvir.

Agora, uma surpresinha pra quem ficou até o final. Para compensar minha demora, estou colocando lá na minha bio um link para uma pasta muito especial do meu deviantart (aliás, colocaria aqui, mas o ff é bem chato com links). Estou desenhando aos poucos os personagens de O Último Reino antes do Fim. Até o momento da postagem deste capítulo, lá estão os desenhos da Flower , Watery e Glow como eu imagino como elas sejam quando não estão em suas formas de cartas. Aos pouquinhos, vou colocando os outros personagens. espero que vocês gostem. :)

E é isso. Como o capítulo 12 está pronto já, podem esperá-lo para o dia 11 de setembro deste ano (um mês certinho).

Até lá.

Beijos

By Cherry_hi


	12. A Hime e a Sombra

_Disclaimer: Sakura Cardcaptor e seus personagens pertencem ao CLAMP_

* * *

 **O Último Reino Antes do Fim**

 **Escrito por:** Cherry_hi

 **Revisado por:** Yoruki Hiiragizawa

 **Ato 12 - A Hime e a Sombra**

'

Como prometido, cerca de 15 minutos depois, os três adolescentes chegaram com segurança nas imediações do Fundamental 3. A Hime orientou-os a entrarem em um dos inúmeros bosques que ladeavam a escola. Embora já estivesse se sentindo bem melhor, Kurōkami-senpai continuava carregando-a. Ela já havia se oferecido três vezes para andar, mas ele havia negado. Bem verdade que ela podia insistir, mas gostava da sensação de estar tão perto dele e escutar seu coração batendo.

Embora ela estivesse toda suja de sangue, sendo carregada pelo Presidente do Conselho estudantil e segurando uma espada, as poucas pessoas pelas quais eles passaram não pareceram se importar. Na verdade, nem pareciam ter visto aquele estranho grupo.

\- Do que vocês nos disfarçou hoje, Illusion? - Naoko perguntou a borboleta em seu ombro. Segundos depois, deu uma risadinha - Como a Kurokawa-sensei carregando um monte de livros sobre dieta? Que malvado…

\- Não é hora para ficar brincando, Yanagisawa! - Kurōkami-senpai falou bruscamente, finalmente largando a Hime e colocando-a gentilmente em um tronco caído. - Precisamos achar os outros Conselheiros!

\- Isso não vai ser problema. Illusion pode chamá-los…

\- Não… eu posso chamá-los. - a HIme falou, com a voz mais firme - E o Kero-chan também. E depois…

\- Depois vocês precisam sair da cidade. Imediatamente. - O rapaz falou, devagar e sem tirar os olhos dela. A Hime sentiu um nó na boca do estômago

\- Sim… precisamos. Só que antes preciso recuperar minha chave! - Ela gemeu, colocando as mãos no rosto - Infelizmente, eles tiraram ela de mim.

\- Ah! - Naoko falou, um pouco alto demais, assustando-a - Desculpe, acabei me esquecendo no calor do momento, mas… - Ela tirou do bolso da saia a correntinha dourada com a chave - Illusion pegou-a no meio da confusão e entregou a mim. Toma.

Foi com uma enxurrada de alívio que a Hime pegou sua correntinha.

\- Muito obrigada! Com isso consigo chamar Flower. Mas ainda precisarei chamar Glow, Watery, Kero e Tomoyo.

\- Eu e Illusion vamos vigiar o bosque. Kurōkami-senpai…

\- Eu vou ficar com ela! - Ele a cortou, sem desviar os olhos da Hime. Por isso não viu o olhar curioso que a moça de óculos lhe deu.

\- Tudo bem, então… hã…

Ela pareceu desistir do que ela ia falar e desapareceu entre as árvores.

\- Não precisava ser tão duro com ela. - A Hime o repreendeu, suavemente.

\- Posso me dar o direito de estar nervoso e agitado depois dessa sequência de acontecimentos dramáticos. Quando olhei você caída no chão, achei… - Ele segurou suas mãos com força e isso foi muito mais significativos que qualquer palavra.

\- Eu sei. Mas estou bem agora. Foi o esforço… e a situação toda - Ela lembrou-se de Nara-san e estremeceu sem querer. Falou, mais para si mesma que para ele - Vou ficar bem!

\- Sei que vai. Você é a Hime-sama, no final das contas. - Havia algo em seu olhar que deixou-a agitada e a fez lembrar da última conversa que haviam tido…

\- Kurōkami-senpai… sobre o que aconteceu na terça… eu… eu não quero que você pense que… que eu não queria ter algo com você porque sou a princesa. - Ela sentiu a boca seca enquanto tentava encontrar as palavras certas para se explicar - Eu… sabia que seria doloroso para nós dois. Porque com tantos problemas com os quais preciso lidar e com essa incerteza das coisas que estão acontecendo… e que vão acontecer… eu…

\- Atualmente, você não tem espaço na sua vida para se envolver… com quem quer que seja. - Ele completou calmamente por ela.

\- Sim. Não tem nada a ver com o fato de você ser um súdito e eu a princesa. - Ela levou uma das mãos até o rosto dele, carinhosamente - Eu… - Ela sentiu suas bochechas ficarem vermelhas e limpou a garganta - Eu também gosto de você.

Ele sorriu, com ternura, mas havia também uma certa melancolia ali.

\- Eu nunca vou esquecer você. Nunca!

\- Também não vou esquecê-lo… - ela piscou, aturdida. Por um brevíssimo instante, os olhos do rapaz mudaram de cor, ficando mais escuros.

\- Está tudo bem? - Ele perguntou, franzindo o cenho.

\- Sim… eu… achei ter visto… ah! - Ela disfarçou, dando uma risadinha nervosa - Ainda devo estar um pouco cansada.

\- Tem certeza?

\- Sim, sim… mas... - Ela suspirou - Preciso chamar os outros. Ainda bem que Flower é bem fácil.

A Hime simplesmente puxou a flor presa na chave. As pétalas brilharam e desapareceram. Em questão de segundos, eles ouviram um som baixo e um tremor leve, que foi aumentando até que, na frente deles, uma planta enorme e florida germinou da terra e tomou a forma de Flower.

\- Hime-sama! - Ela quase infartou quando o viu sangue nas roupas da moça - O que houve? Está ferida? De quem é esse sangue todo?

\- Calma, Flower. Eu estou bem.

\- Mas o que aconteceu?

\- Eu… eu vou explicar quando todos estiverem aqui.

A Hime sabia que Flower não sossegaria enquanto não descobrisse o que acontecera por isso agradeceu quando Kurōkami-senpai se interpôs.

\- Ela está bem. Deixe a Hime-sama fazer o que precisa.

A garota fechou os olhos. Logo localizou Watery entediada em suas aulas e a chamou:

\- Watery… preciso que você venha me encontrar…

Imediatamente a aura azul da Conselheira ficou em alerta e ela sentia a pergunta sendo formulada…

\- Onde?!

\- No bosque atrás do Fundamental Três. Saia com descrição da aula.

Ainda viu brevemente Watery levantar a mão para a professora antes de procurar a aura esverdeada de Glow, bem mais perto. Pediu a mesma coisa para a Conselheira do Brilho.

\- Muito bem… agora faltam Kero-chan e Tomoyo.

Pensou na personalidade simpática, alegre e comilona de Kero, localizando-o no dormitório delas e ela teve uma grande surpresa ao visualizar a figura pequena e engraçadinha do guardião, pois em vez de ter uma luz cálida, que iluminava apenas os objetos e lugares mais próximos, o guardião possuía um brilho tão grande que iluminava tudo com uma luz dourada, intensa, como se todos objetos, paredes, teto e chão fossem feitos de ouro.

\- Caramba! - Ela não conseguiu segurar o espanto.

\- _Ele é, afinal, um dos guardiões, que possui luz própria. É Extremamente poderoso._ \- Sword ainda estava em contato direto com a Hime por isso conseguia ver e sentir o que ela via e sentia.

\- Agora eu entendo porque vocês ficam perguntando pra ele porque ele está nessa forma… - ela murmurou, ainda impressionada - Realmente, tanto poder não combina com esse ser fofinho que ele é agora...

\- Hime-sama… termine o que você estava fazendo. - Flower pediu, um tanto nervosa - Não podemos nos demorar!

A Hime se concentrou outra vez em Kero e o chamou:

\- Kero-chan… Me escute… precisamos ir embora de Seitomura. Encontre-me no bosque atrás do Fundamental Três.

Quando ficou segura que o guardião havia entendido sua mensagem, ela continuou de olhos fechados para procurar Tomoyo. Pensando na personalidade doce da amiga e em sua grande tenacidade em observar as coisas… e não a encontrou a princípio. Franziu a testa, esforçando-se. Ela deveria estar na sala de aula, onde ela em teoria conseguiria alcançar. Mas ela parecia não estar lá.

\- Eu… não estou achando a Tomoyo! - Ela começou a ficar nervosa.

\- Fique calma. - Kurōkami-senpai apertou levemente sua mão e, embora ainda mantivesse os olhos fechados, sabia que ele estava olhando diretamente para ela - Eu sei que você consegue.

Ela queria abrir os olhos, queria falar com sua voz trêmula que não conseguia, mas algo na força e calor daquelas mãos na sua a fazia pensar que era possível sim! Engolido o medo, ela tentou outra vez. E teve uma súbita ideia. Pensou em Yusa-chan, a primeira amiga que fizeram na escola, que sentava ao seu lado na sala. Em questão de segundos localizou a figura esguia e de cabelos rebeldes da moça, irradiando uma luz fraquinha, branca e quase fria. A luz refletia a forma de uma carteira vazia a sua direita e três formas humanas a sua frente, a suas costas e a sua esquerda. Ela franziu a testa, lembrando-se que quem sentava atrás de Yusa-chan era um rapaz gordinho que usava óculos. Lembrava-se claramente que ele lhe emprestara o livro de matemática e lhe explicara alguns cálculos um dia. Era uma pessoa boa e muito inteligente. Então, ele "acendeu" na escuridão, brilhando com a mesma luminosidade branca e cálida de Yusa-chan.

Ela apertou sem querer a mão de Kurōkami-senpai, esforçando-se para manter a concentração enquanto mantinha tanto Yusa-chan quanto o garoto "acesos" na escuridão, iluminando melhor a carteira em que a Hime costumava sentar na aula. Mas ainda não era suficiente. Então pensou na pessoa que sentava atrás dela na aula e ao lado do rapaz inteligente. Era um outro garoto, Muito alto, de bonitos cabelos pretos encaracolados. Ele tinha algumas sardas no nariz e costumava contar piadas muito boas. Alegre, simpático… e ele também irrompeu no negrume da sala de aula, iluminando ainda mais a carteira da Hime e um pedacinho da de Tomoyo… mas ainda assim, não era suficiente: precisava da luz da carteira diretamente atrás da de Tomoyo...

\- Mais… uma… - a Hime grunhiu, apertando tanto a mão de Kurōkami-senpai e o cabo de Sword que ela chegava a tremer.

Pensou na garota gentil e comilona que sempre lhe oferecia comida no almoço e que gostava de conversar com Tomoyo nos intervalos das aulas sobre moda. A luz dela finalmente se acendeu na escuridão, por apenas alguns segundos, mas o suficiente para constatar, com horror, a sua suspeita: a carteira de Tomoyo estava vazia!

Ela abriu os olhos e respirou como se estivesse emergindo de um lago após ficar muito tempo mergulhando, pálida e trêmula.

\- Ela… não está na sala. Não está… no quarto… Eu acho… que eles a levaram.

'

A Hime precisou de mais uns 15 minutos para poder se recuperar das sua incursão por Tomoyo e até lá, Kero e Watery também haviam se reunido no bosque. Quando finalmente contou tudo o que havia acontecido, as Conselheiras e o guardião exibiam os mais variados graus de terror e nervosismo em seus rostos.

\- Parece que não podemos deixá-la sozinha mesmo, no fim das contas! - Watery quase berrou. - Foi só o Kerberus sair e você já foi se aventurar por onde não devia!

\- Eu não estava sozinha! - A Hime argumentou, aborrecida - Sword estava o tempo todo comigo!

\- Mas Sword, ao contrário de nós, é bem inútil quando não está em suas mãos. Desculpe por isso, Sword-kun! - Glow rebateu, olhando para a arma.

\- Até Kerberus seria mais útil que ele nessa ocasião! - Flower completou.

\- Estou vendo que sempre sou subestimado nesse grupo… - O guardião resmungou - Mas tenho que concordar: No que você estava pensando?!

\- Eu não esperava ser atacada por ninguém! - A Hime explodiu, exasperada (e um pouco envergonhada) - Só queria encontrar Illusion e não pensei direito no que estava fazendo!

Ela tentou se levantar, mas Kurōkami-senpai, que não havia saído um minuto do seu lado, não permitiu.

\- Calma aí, Hime-sama. Não quero que você desmaie de novo. E seus Conselheiros têm razão - Um enorme sulco apareceu entre suas sobrancelhas grossas - Foi extremamente imprudente de sua parte sair virtualmente sozinha.

\- Até você, Kurōkami-senpai?! - Ela falou como se estivesse sendo mortalmente traída. - Eu já disse… não pensei nisso na hora! E do que adiantaria?! Eles mesmo falaram que se eu tivesse demorado mais um pouco, eles teriam invadido o meu quarto!

\- Mas…

\- Eu já estou me sentindo culpada o suficiente porque, por minha causa, Tomoyo-chan foi pega! Não preciso de mais recriminações!

Todos ficaram calados, embora claramente se via em suas expressões que ainda havia muito a ser dito.

\- Isso já passou. - Naoko, que estivera calada num canto o tempo todo, falou de repente - Precisamos nos focar em encontrar Tomoyo-chan e depois fazer com que a Hime saia da cidade em segredo e em segurança.

\- Como faremos isso? - Glow perguntou, preocupada - Nem sabemos por onde começar e a Hime não está conseguindo localizar Tomoyo-chan!

\- Eu tenho uma boa ideia de para onde a levaram. - Continuou a garota de óculos - De acordo com o que Illusion me contou, Shadow tomaria a forma de uma pessoa importante, de alto escalão.

\- É verdade. Shadow sempre foi muito orgulhoso de sua posição e muito ambicioso - Confirmou Watery.

\- Então com certeza ele está na forma do diretor do Colegial 2. Quando fui tentar confirmar minhas suspeitas, fui pega pelo maldito e suspensa.

\- Você teve sorte que ele não tentou roubar sua sombra. - Argumentou Kero.

\- Não foi sorte. Desde que comecei a ajudar Illusion, ele tem me acobertado e fica muito difícil qualquer um me localizar. Vai ser assim que conseguirei ir no dormitório da Hime e pegar qualquer coisa que ela queira e vai ser assim que todos vocês sairão da cidade.

\- Eu nem havia pensado nisso. Em nossas coisas. Será que dará tempo?

\- Acho que sim. Vocês ainda precisam resgatar Tomoyo-chan, não é?

\- Mas… e se ele tiver roubado a sombra de Tomoyo-chan? - Watery fez a pergunta sinistra, que calou o grupo por vários segundos.

\- Acho que não! Quando atacou a Hime no jardim, ele se expôs e todos os Conselheiros conhecem seus métodos. E ele sabe que se roubar a sombra da Tomoyo-chan, não valeria a pena resgatá-la. - Naoko-chan rebateu logicamente.

\- Ainda assim, penso se vale a pena. - A Conselheira da água insistiu. Quando olhou a cara que a Hime fazia, apressou-se em explicar. - Não me leve a mal, Hime-sama, mas ele poderia chantageá-la a se entregar em troca da sombra dela. Gosto muito de Tomoyo-chan, mas temos que pensar em sua segurança e de todo o Reino.

\- Em outras palavras, vocês estão dispostos a sacrificar minha amiga! - A Hime falou, azeda e Watery se encolheu ligeiramente.

\- São só suposições. - Flower apressou-se em dizer, tentando acalmar a situação. - Se Yanagizawa-san está certa, então é possível que Tomoyo esteja na sala do diretor do Colegial 2. Watery, molde sua forma como a de um professor ou qualquer outro funcionário e tente averiguar se a suposição está correta. Enquanto isso, Yanagisawa-san, você poderia ir no quarto da Hime pegar as coisas dela e de Tomoyo? Eu irei ao meu dormitório, ao de Glow e Watery pegar nossas coisas. Glow e Kero, vocês ficam de guarda. - Ela fez surgir uma bonita rosa nas mãos e entregou para a garotinha - Se acontecer algo, puxe as pétalas e estarei aqui em segundos.

A Conselheira das Flores ainda olhou para Kurōkami-senpai como se quisesse falar algo, mas desistiu ao encontrar com olhar determinado do rapaz. Ela deu com os ombros, transformando-se em uma pequena planta florida e eles assistiram a planta decrescer, com a flores transformando-se em botões, depois os galhos encolhendo no caule, que afinou até sumir completamente no solo. Naoko-chan também sumiu entre as árvores, correndo, com a borboleta rosa em seu ombro.

\- Bom, vou facilitar minha vida e a de todo mundo nesse momento. - Watery falou, depois de suspirar de frustração.

\- O que você vai fazer? - Kero perguntou, desconfiado.

\- Farei desabar uma chuva em Seitomura como nunca se viu antes!

\- Mas então os alunos irão saber que vocês estão aqui. - Retrucou imediatamente o Presidente do Conselho Estudantil - Só você tem esse poder e todo mundo sabe que você está junto da Hime.

\- E qual é o ponto em negar isso? - Watery retrucou, ácida - Nossos inimigos já sabem! A chuva vai desencorajar qualquer um a sair dos prédios e farei durar alguns dias, o que pode levá-los a pensarem que ainda estamos na cidade, o que nos dará alguns dias de vantagem!

Ninguém falou nada depois disso e, voltando a sua forma verdadeira, Watery brilhou intensamente, parecendo muito concentrada enquanto erguia as mãos para o céu. Imediatamente, ele se encheu de pesadas nuvens negras, que se remexiam muito rápido e os primeiros pingos d'água começaram a cair imediatamente. Momentos depois, caía um aguaceiro que deixou todo mundo encharcado em segundos. Watery se mesclou com água da chuva e também desapareceu.

\- Ela podia ter poupado essa área para podermos ficar secos. - Resmungou Kero, tentando se abrigar embaixo das árvores

\- Ia chamar muita atenção se só uma área da cidade ficasse sem chuva. - Argumentou Kurōkami-senpai - Você deveria ter pensado nisso, sendo o guardião da Hime.

\- Cala a boca, moleque insolente. - O guardião retrucou, irritado - E se a Hime ficar doente?!

\- Tenho certeza que você estava pensando só em sua pelúcia molhada quando falou isso. - O rapaz volveu, tranquilo, o que só serviu pra deixar o guardião mais irritado.

Glow tiritava de frio. Voltou a sua forma verdadeira, indo rapidamente até a copa de uma das maiores árvores ali. Quando voltou, estava enrolada em uma grande folha, como uma manta. A Hime sentiu então um peso extra nos seus ombros e viu que Kurōkami-senpai havia tirado o casaco dele e posto nos seus ombros. Imediatamente, ela ficou vermelha como um pimentão.

\- Ah, não precisa… estou bem… isso não vai evitar que eu me molhe mais do que já estou.

\- Mas a protege do frio.

\- E você?

\- Você é mais importante do que eu. - Ele respondeu. Ele viu o expressão frustrada o rosto da moça adquiriu e completou, com suavidade. - E não é porque você é a Hime.

\- Ah, que lindo! - Falou Glow, com os olhos brilhantes

\- Não é lindo, Glow! - A Hime reclamou, muito embaraçada. Ela tentou tirar o casaco, mas ele não deixou. - Não quero que você fique doente por minha causa!

\- Mesmo se você tirar, eu não vou usar! - Ele falou com um sorrisinho matreiro.

\- Ouw…!

\- Quieta, Glow!

Ficaram em um silêncio desconfortável até que Flower reaparecesse no bosque, carregando três mochilas.

\- Caramba, qual a ideia de Watery? Afogar a cidade? - Então viu a situação em que estavam a Hime e os outros. com um movimento das mãos, fez surgir um abrigo de flores coloridas

\- Obrigada, Flower! - Glow agradeceu a moça ruiva. - Pegou tudo?

\- Creio que sim. Agora, só nos resta esperar pela Yanagizawa-san e por Watery.

Cinco minutos depois, Watery surgiu vinda sabe-se lá de onde.

\- A garota estava certa: Tomoyo-chan está na sala do diretor. Mas… não deu para ver se ela ainda tinha sombra.

\- Antes de qualquer coisa, será que você pode nos secar, Watery? - Pediu Glow, ainda tremendo de frio.

A Conselheira da Água fez um gesto com a mão e de repente a Hime, Kurōkami-senpai, Glow, Kero e Flower estavam completamente secos embaixo do abrigo de rosas.

\- Mas ela parecia bem? - A Hime perguntou, preocupada.

\- Pelo o que eu vi, ela estava inteira. - A garota cruzou os braços - Mas toda essa situação é absurda e ainda acho que…

\- NEM PENSE em dizer que não vamos resgatá-la! - A Hime a cortou, olhando duramente para Watery. - Ela faria o mesmo por você e eu também!

\- Mas aí que está o problema, Hime-sama! - A voz de Watery derramava frustração. - eu NÃO quero que você me resgate se eu for pega! Eu quero que você FUJA! A gente vive dizendo isso para você e parece que não entra na sua cabeça!

A Hime se levantou, possessa.

\- Se eu tiver uma chance de salvar meus amigos, eu farei isso!

\- É justamente essa atitude que Phobos espera e por isso sabe como montar suas armadilhas!

\- Mas se não for assim, ele vai dar um jeito de achar outras maneiras de tentar me pegar! Eu não quero mais discutir isso! Com nenhuma de vocês! Vamos esperar Naoko-chan chegar! - Ela viu Watery e Flower abrirem a boca para protestar - _Em silêncio_! É uma ordem!

Seguiu-se um silêncio amuado quebrado apenas pela chuva intensa e pelos muxoxos de Watery e suspiros Flower e Glow. Felizmente, poucos minutos depois, Naoko-chan voltou com as coisas da Hime e Tomoyo.

\- Que clima pesado. - Comentou, olhando para as caras azedas da Hime e de Watery. - O que foi que aconteceu?

\- Nada de relevante, Naoko-chan. - A Hime respondeu, tentando sorrir. - Como foi no dormitório?

\- Tranquilo, fora o fato que cruzei com alguns alunos muito irritados por causa dessa chuva. Illusion me disfarçou de Kurokawa-sensei então não levantei suspeitas quando entrei no quarto de vocês. Estou vendo que vocês estão secos. Watery-san, poderia me ajudar com isso?

Segundos depois, ela também estava seca.

\- Precisamos planejar como faremos esse resgate. - A Hime olhou para Watery e Flower. - E como sairemos da cidade logo depois.

\- Essa segunda parte é fácil, porque Seitomura só tem duas entradas e saídas que são os portões norte e sul. - falou Kurōkami-senpai e Naoko-chan concordou com ele - A saída sul vem de Pengiki e Tsukimine. E saída norte leva à Floresta do Silêncio e a uma pequena vila, Ichigo.

\- Sairemos pela sul então… - Ia dizendo Glow, mas Naoko começou a sacudir a cabeça.

\- Não! O mais sensato é sair pela norte. Justamente porque a turminha de Phobos espera

que vocês saiam pela saída sul, já que a Floresta do Silêncio é o destino mais improvável para tantos seres mágicos.

Watery e Glow gemeram em protesto, mas Flower apenas franziu a testa e, em seguida, comentou, lentamente:

\- Você tem razão… Tsukimine seria o destino mais provável e aposto que teriam um monte desses soldados e pessoas sem sombra na cidade.

\- Mas Flower… ficaremos sem magia nem para nos manter direito. - Watery falou, nervosa.

\- Não vamos entrar na Floresta. Poderemos ficar alguns dias nessa vila e depois pegarmos outro caminho. Só espero que as pessoas sem sombra nãos nos descubram.

\- É uma boa estratégia. - Enquanto expunha seu raciocínio, Naoko andava de um lado para o outro e a Hime estava quase pedindo que ela parasse quando ela de fato parou. - Sei o que faremos. Eu, juntamente com Illusion, iremos em direção ao portão sul obviamente disfarçados para chamar a atenção deles, enquantos vocês fogem pelo norte.

\- Não, Naoko-chan, você não precisa se arriscar. - A Hime protestou imediatamente.

\- Não estou me arriscando, só unindo o útil ao agradável.

\- O que quer dizer?

\- Eles sabem que eu estive ajudando Illusion por um bom tempo. Sabem que eu a ajudei, Hime-sama. Lógico que não posso ficar mais em Seitomura. Preciso fugir.

\- E… para onde você vai?

\- Por enquanto, para Penginki. Quando a poeira baixar, vou para Kasokuma, que é onde eu moro.

\- Mas e seus estudos? - perguntou Glow.

A jovem deu com os ombros, fazendo a borboleta estremecer.

\- Enquanto a situação do Reino continuar assim, não dá para pensar em estudar.

\- É muito perigoso você ir sozinha. - Kurōkami-senpai observou, franzindo a testa para ela. - Com tantos soldados pelas estradas e pessoas sem sombra, você se tornaria uma presa fácil.

Naoko virou-se muito lentamente para a Hime, que entendeu logo ouviria notícias não muito agradáveis.

\- Hime-sama, eu sei que você falou recentemente com Illusion e o convidou para ir com vocês. Mas a verdade é que ele, por enquanto, não pode se juntar a vocês.

\- E por que não? - A voz de Watery estava agressiva.

\- Ele gostaria de investigar algumas coisas em Yamamoto e Okiyama.

\- Que lugares são esses? - Kero perguntou.

\- Okiyama é a grande montanha, o ponto mais alto do Reino. - Respondeu Watery, franzindo a testa. - O que teria de mais importante nesses lugares que a segurança da Hime?

\- Vocês já notaram que os dias aqui no Reino são muito mais longos e intensos que as noites? - A garota de óculos perguntou. Embora fosse uma pergunta retórica, a Hime, Kero e Glow acenaram afirmativamente com a cabeça. - Até antes de Phobos aparecer, os dias e as noites tinham exatamente a mesma duração e intensidade, garantido o equilíbrio da fauna e da flora do Reino. Illusion acha, e eu concordo com ele, que Light e Dark estão por trás disso. As duas podem estar sendo controladas por Phobos ou uma delas, ou estarem sendo obrigadas a mudarem o clima e a duração do dia.

\- E Iilusion acha que as respostas estão… nessa montanha? - A Hime perguntou, hesitante.

\- E em Yamamoto, que é a cidade ao sopé dela…

\- Tá, muito bom esse seu trabalho de detetive, Illusion… - Watery cortou a moça repentinamente, muito irritada. - Mas isso não explica porque você não quer proteger a Hime! Logo você, que seria essencial para disfarçá-la!

A borboleta voou do ombro de Naoko até chegar bem perto de Watery, então começou a brilhar intensamente. O brilho foi aumentando até ficar numa forma e tamanho humanos. Quando finalmente passou, havia uma segunda Watery parada na frente da primeira. A Watery falsa piscou maliciosamente.

\- Talvez não tenha passado por essa sua cabecinha limitada, Watery, que o que preciso fazer pode trazer um grande bem para o Reino e para a Hime. Preocupo-me com a segurança dela também e exatamente por isso não devo ir com vocês. - Ilusion/Watery virou-se para a Hime e sorriu com doçura. - Suas palavras na horta foram essenciais para mim. Tocaram-me e me lembraram do porquê você é tão importante para nós, Hime-sama. E acho que você entende que o que estou fazendo vai ser de grande ajuda no futuro.

Ligeiramente vermelha porque toda a atenção do grupo estava voltada para ela, mas também tocada pelo pequeno discurso de Illusion, ela sorriu e apenas confirmou com a cabeça. Illusion/Watery sorriu e, num movimento rápido e gracioso, passou por detrás de Naoko. Quando reapareceu, estava na forma da garota de óculos.

\- Logicamente, iremos nos encontrar de novo. - Illusion/Naoko sorriu amplamente agora. - Naoko e eu vamos esperá-los em Kazokuma. Agora… não temos uma amiga de vocês para salvar?

Isso os trouxe de volta para o problema mais urgente: como fariam isso?

\- Se a Kamei-san está mesmo na sala do diretor da escola, - Começou Kurōkami-senpai, pensativo - Eles estão no último andar da escola, numa ala sem salas de aula.

\- Fica no mesmo setor da sala Presidência do Conselho estudantil. - A Naoko verdadeira complementou. - E de alguns clubes escolares.

\- Isso é bom porque significa que inocentes não vão se machucar. - A Hime complementou, com firmeza, desafiando qualquer um a contrariá-la.

\- Mas também é ruim, Hime-sama, porque não teremos como chegarmos de mansinho. - Illusion argumentou, andando calmamente na direção de Kurōkami-senpai. analisou-o por alguns segundos e, num movimento muito fluído e rápido, que ninguém sabia exatamente como aconteceu, O Conselheiro havia se transformado numa cópia perfeita do Presidente do Conselho Estudantil. - Hum… interessante…

\- Illusion, pare de fazer gracinhas! - Explodiu Watery, zangada. - Trate com seriedade a situação ou vá embora! Muito ajuda quem não atrapalha!

\- Você continua a mesma, Watery, estressadinha como sempre. Eu tenho um plano que pode dar certo se todos vocês, principalmente você e Glow, ajudarem.

'

A Hime andava pelos corredores cheios tentando parecer o mais natural possível, enquanto desviava-se dos alunos distraídos pelas conversas cujo tema principal era a chuva repentina e violenta que tomava conta da cidade. Ela tentava conter o nervosismo, enquanto o coração batia cada vez mais depressa a cada esquina que virava.

Fazia parte do plano de Illusion parecer que estava sozinha, embora estivesse com Sword em forma de broche em sua lapela. A tensão crescia a cada rosto que olhava com seus olhos arregalados, esperando ver a qualquer momento um rosto desfigurado pelo ódio que finalmente a reconhecesse e tentasse atacá-la, mas não aconteceu nada disso. Quando finalmente alcançou a porta do telhado do Colegial 2, ela deu um profundo suspiro antes de abrí-la.

O barulho da chuva forte batendo no chão de pedra encheu seus ouvidos. Sem hesitar, ela entrou na cortina de água gelada, tão densa que era quase impossível respirar. Caminhou até o meio do telhado, tiritando de frio, olhando ao redor como se procurasse algo embora, na verdade, estivesse esperando. Não foi preciso esperar muito...

\- A Princesinha é muito corajosa de voltar sozinha para cá.

Ela se virou e deu de cara com um dos seus captores de algumas horas antes. Ela engoliu seu medo e falou bravamente:

\- Estou com Sword e já me basta. - Ele deu um risinho de desprezo que a irritou - Não quero saber de você ou dos seus amiguinhos humanos! Cadê a Tomoyo?!

\- Sua bela amiga está aos cuidados de nosso Mestre. - Ele respondeu, calmamente, enquanto dava passos vagarosos na sua direção. - Ele está disposto a trocar a cabeça dela pela sua.

\- Não vou negociar com você. - A Hime cruzou os braços, aparentando calma - Quero falar com Shadow.

\- Ah… então já sabe que ele está aqui… - A adolescente parecia divertido. - Talvez você seja mais inteligente do que nós pensamos.

\- Vocês não tem sombra, então deduzi que Shadow estava por trás disso! - De fato, agora que prestava atenção no rapaz, percebia que ele de fato não tinha sombra.

\- Uuuuh! Parabéns, princesinha! - Ele bateu palmas vagarosas. - Se é tão inteligente, sabe que não adianta lutar contra qualquer um de nós.

A Hime Fez Sword ficar em sua forma verdadeira em dois tempos e a apontou diretamente para ele.

\- Não foi bem o que aconteceu algumas horas atrás. - Sua voz tremeu um pouco. A verdade é que não sabia se conseguiria matar qualquer um que fosse humano, mesmo que atentasse contra sua vida, mas precisava cumprir o seu papel - Eu vou repetir: só vou negociar com Shadow.

\- Claro… então posso levá-lo até ele…

\- Você acha que eu sou burra?! Se acha que vou entrar na escola com um bando de alunos pelos corredores sem saber distinguir quem é inocente ou inimigo, você está redondamente enganado!

\- Não é culpa nossa que sua amiga Watery resolveu fazer esse aguaceiro cair na cidade. Aliás, por onde anda seus amiguinhos traidores?

\- Eu não sei. Suponho que devam estar me procurando. - Sua voz tremeu mais um pouco. Odiava mentir.

\- Então você não sabe a causa dessa chuvarada.

\- Sei, sim. Combinamos que se eu não checasse com Watery, Flower ou Glow em determinados períodos do dia, Watery faria chover para dificultar qualquer possível fuga. Por isso eu sei que eles estão me procurando.

\- Interessante… Mas quero saber então por onde você andou escondida e como sabe que sua amiguinha foi sequestrada por nós. Sabemos que não foi até a sala, pois a escola está sendo bem vigiada.

A Hime fez Sword se transformar na comprida lança e a apontou diretamente para o rosto do rapaz. A lâmina brilhante ficou a milímetros da ponta do nariz dele.

\- Chega de conversa! Traga Shadow aqui ou vou partir você em dois!

O universitário deu um passo pra trás, sorrindo desagradavelmente.

\- Está bem, princesinha. Não precisa ficar nervosa. Imagino que não vá fugir correndo de mim assim que eu virar as costas…

\- Você mesmo disse que a escola está sendo vigiada. E eu não vou me arriscar a sair no mar de alunos.

Ele sorriu um pouco mais, deu as costas e sumiu pela porta do telhado. Só então a Hime pôde respirar direito.

\- _Foi muito bem, Hime-sama._ \- Sword elogiou. - _Agora resta esperar que os outros façam suas partes_.

\- Esse plano é bem arriscado. Pode dar tanta coisa errado. - Murmurou a Hime, ansiosa.

\- _É um bom plano. Tenha fé._ _Zettai Daijoubu Dayo_.

A Hime sentiu-se um pouco mais calma, mas essa falsa tranquilidade só durou até uns dez minutos depois, quando a porta do telhado voltou a se abrir e o diretor da escola entrou, seguido pelo universitário de antes, Nana-chan e mais cinco humanos sem sombra que ainda não tinha visto antes, embora todos estivessem com o uniforme do Colegial 2. A Hime engoliu em seco, apertando o cabo de Sword.

\- Que exigente você é, Hime. - Falou o diretor. - Mas acho que podemos atender, já que provavelmente este será seu último pedido. Agora, que tal você me dar a chave mágica?

\- Não irei fazer isso. - Ela rebateu com a voz mais firme que conseguiu produzir. O diretor deu um sorriso de desprezo.

\- Então você não se importa com o que vai acontecer com a sua bela amiguinha… ou com o resto do seu Reino.

\- O que… você quer dizer com isso?

\- Bom… Phobos não está nem um pouco interessado neste Reino, se você quer saber a verdade.

\- Não… não… - A Hime falou, pasma, olhando feio para o diretor - Lógico que ele quer o Reino! Então para que ele estaria atrás da chave?

\- Ah, minha pequena princesa ignorante… o que você não sabe é que essa chave guarda um poder muito maior do que você imagina!

\- Não… o que… você está… dizendo?

\- Basta você saber que, uma vez que em possessão da chave, Phobos não precisa mais deste ou qualquer reino. Mas, se você morrer sem dar trabalho, ele será benevolente e deixará tudo intacto.

A Hime estava chocada. Sempre achara que o objetivo de Phobos fosse tornar-se o Rei do Reino das Flores de Cerejeira. E muito menos imaginara que aquele objeto tão pequeno que carregava no seu pescoço fosse tão poderoso.

\- Eu… não… eu não posso fazer isso.

O diretor deu um sorriso cruel antes de dar com os ombros.

\- Então começaremos nossas investidas mais… impetuosas. Veja. - Ele fez um gesto amplo, abarcando os outros habitantes de Seitomura ali presentes - Isto aqui foi uma mera experiência bem sucedida que eu e Phobos testamos. Logo, conseguirei roubar a sombra de milhares de pessoas e vai ser muito divertido vê-las matando seus próprios entes queridos… começaremos uma guerra com proporções inigualáveis… e seu Reino será destruído, Hime, de um jeito ou de outro!

A Hime apertou com tanta força o cabo de Sword que seus dedos ficaram brancos. Estava com medo, perplexa, mas, muito além de tudo isso… estava com raiva. Muita raiva.

\- Seu grande filho da…!

\- _Calma, Hime-sama!_ \- Sword vibrou com força em sua mão. - _Se você ficar com raiva fará exatamente o que ele quer!_

A Hime fez um esforço para engolir todos os palavrões que vinham ao seus lábios e ficou apenas olhando para a cara debochada do diretor.

\- Achei que isto seria mais divertido, mas vejo que você se tornou uma pessoa bastante entediante. Entregue logo a chave ou você morrerá lenta e dolorosamente.

\- Não.

Assim que a Hime pronunciou sua resposta, os humanos possuídos por Shadow correram para atacá-la. A Hime, deu um passo pra trás, mas respirou fundo, erguendo a espada…

TUM!

Nana-chan, que correu mais rápido que os outros, foi a primeira a bater de cara com a parede invisível. Os outros não tiveram tempo de frear e logo todos estavam estatelados no chão, dois com os narizes sangrando. O diretor da escola pareceu surpreso por um instante, mas logo voltou a sorrir

\- Entendi… Watery estava o tempo todo aqui.

A parede invisível ondulou, se desfazendo em seguida e a Conselheira da água apareceu ao lado da Hime.

\- Como se fôssemos deixá-la sozinha com você por um instante! - Ela declarou, preparando-se para atacá-lo. Mas alguns dos sem sombra já haviam se recuperado e partiram pra cima delas. A Hime se desviou agilmente do primeiro e quase levou um soco do segundo, se não fosse por Watery

\- _Hime-sama, precisamos atacá-los também!_ \- Vibrou sword, preocupado.

\- Não podemos matá-los! - Ela retrucou, com os olhos cheios de terror ao se lembrar da cabeça sem vida de Nara-san.

 _\- Não vou matá-los!_ \- Ele retrucou. _\- Confie em mim!_ \- Insistiu, ao ver mais dois sem sombra se levantarem e se aproximarem da Hime.

Ela engoliu em seco, apenas afirmando com a cabeça. Isso era o suficiente para o Conselheiro. Ele brilhou e esquentou, alongando-se num risco de luz comprido. Quando parou de brilhar, havia se transformado num sólido bastão de luta dourado. O universitário foi o primeiro a levar uma bordoada na altura da cintura, gritando de dor. Outro levou um estocada na barriga, deixando-o sem ar. Havia um terceiro que tentara se aproximar por trás da Hime, mas Watery, atenta, lançou um jato d'água que lhe empurrou até a parede da entrada do telhado.

Foi uma luta rápida, mas violenta, até todos os sem sombras estarem espalhados pelo chão, desmaiados ou sentindo dor demais para se levantarem. Restou apenas o diretor, que observava tudo muito calmamente.

\- Bravo, minha querida princesa. Suponho que agora será a minha vez e depois será apenas uma questão de achar sua amiguinha e salvá-la.

\- Você vai me dizer isso! - A hime falou, voltando a transformar Sword em espada, aproximando-se dele.

\- Uhuhuh… nada de bastões para mim? Então não se importa em machucar seriamente este humano?

A Hime parou, indecisa

\- Você não é humano. Está apenas na forma do diretor!

\- E como pode ter certeza absoluta disso?

A Hime hesitou, mas Watery respondeu por ela.

\- Por mais que Phobos tenha lhe dado poder, Shadow, os Conselheiros se conhecem e sabemos como funcionam os poderes de todos. Então eu sei que você não poderia ser apenas uma marionete controlada a distância. Está agindo com muita liberdade e sabe de muitas coisas para ser um simples possuído. Você é ele.

A boca do homem se tornou um esgar de cinismo.

\- _Touché_ , Watery! Muito inteligente da sua parte. - A Conselheira ficou apenas olhando para ele, emburrada. - Mas isso não quer dizer que venceram.

Repentinamente, o corpo do diretor começou a escurecer e se retorcer, alongando-se ligeiramente. as roupas marrons da escola se tornaram negras e os cabelos brancos também. Só a pele que se tornou extremamente branca, como um fantasma. Seu rosto era comprido, com dois grandes olhos cinzentos, nariz reto e boca muito fina e larga. Os ossos salientes da bochecha ficavam quase completamente esticados sob a pele fina. Parecia uma caveira.

Ele fez um gesto com os braços e de seu capuz escuro começaram a surgir manchas negras que se espalharam pelo chão. Elas se levantaram e se contorceram até ficarem em uma forma humanoide um tanto disforme. Então Shadow colocou a mão em um bolso interno e tirou um pequeno frasco roxo, que ela mal viu através da cortina de água. O Conselheiro das sombras jogou o frasco no chão, que quebrou-se e uma substância Roxa e esquisita se espalhou pelos bonecos de sombra e foi absorvida por eles. Cada um brilhou levemente e então, para a sua completa surpresa, eles se transformaram nos soldados com quem já estava acostumada a lutar.

\- Então você é o responsável por essas aberrações? - A voz de Watery mostrava toda a surpresa que sentia.

\- São os frutos dos meus primeiros experimentos com Phobos! Soldados de sombra temperados com um pouquinho de miasma, cortesia de nosso querido rei.

\- Que vergonha, Shadow!

\- Diga o que quiser, Watery, mas Phobos deixa eu experimentar, ao contrário de certas princesas fracas e sem imaginação! - A boca de Shadow se esticou num sorriso cruel. - Estamos experimentando várias fórmulas diferentes com resultados muito animadores. Vai ser divertido soltá-las por aí, espalhando sombras e destruição.

\- Eu não vou deixar! - A Hime gritou, já transformando a espada em machado de batalha e partindo pro soldado que estava mais próximo a ela.

Eram sete soldados, mas a Hime estava cada vez mais experiente em batalhas e sua sintonia com Sword era total agora. Também ajudava o fato que o miasma venenosos era contido pela chuva forte que os castigava.

\- Não vai ajudá-la, Watery? - Perguntou Shadow, desconfiado. A Conselheira da água apenas cruzou os braços, emburrada.

\- Esses seus soldados não são páreo pra ela. Além disso, ela precisa se defender sozinha. Estou aqui pra garantir que você não fuja ou tente algum truque sujo.

Shadow apenas deu um sorriso de desprezo. De fato, a Hime explodiu o último soldado, arfando. Estava começando a se cansar.

\- É a sua vez, Shadow.

\- Acha mesmo que vou me dignar a lutar contra você? Não sou um lutador, sou um articulador e estrategista, que fica por trás das cortinas do espetáculo.

\- Então entregue-se a nós, Shadow e não vamos machucá-lo.

Ele jogou a cabeça para trás e soltou uma gargalhada

\- Ah, minha princesinha ingênua. Não ache que sou burro o bastante pra cair nessa sua conversinha fiada. Sei que você está tentando ganhar tempo para seus amiguinhos salvarem sua amiga. Pois que tentem. Mesmo que consigam passar pelo meu pequeno exército humano, vocês não vão conseguir deixar essa cidade. Agora mesmo, um grande exército está se movendo pra cá para capturá-la, Hime. Eu que estou ganhando tempo e daqui a pouco estarão a porta de Seitomura!

A Hime e Watery se entreolharam e quase imperceptivelmente a Hime balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. Watery então virou água e sumiu em meio a chuva.

\- Não adianta tentar chamar seus amigos. - Ele falou, de um jeito lento e arrastado que a irritava. - Esconder-se também vai ser inútil.

\- É sua última chance, Shadow! entregue-se ou faremos você se entregar! - A Hime falou, enérgica.

O sorriso de Shadow vacilou outra vez.

\- Não vou me entregar, sua princesinha faju-

\- AGORA WATERY!

De repente parou de chover e o céu se abriu num círculo perfeito em cima de Shadow, que gritou e tentou se proteger. O dia brilhava com força e a luz foi demais pro Conselheiro traidor. Uma fumaça começou a sair de suas roupas. Ele tentou correr para fora do círculo, mas Watery agiu de novo, criando uma uma parede sólida de água que corria no sentido anti-horário, indo até uma altura considerável no céu. Pareciam que estavam no olho de um furacão.

\- Até parece que isso vai me prender! - Ele gritou, enfurecido e sua pele começou a escurecer, até ficar da cor do seu manto. Logo ele era apenas uma massa negra de sombra na forma de um humano muito alto. Ele se moveu para a parede de água, pronto para atravessá-la.

Mas ele não tinha visto ainda Glow, que ficara o tempo todo escondida no telhado. Rápida, ela fez dezenas de bolas de luzes surgirem e se fixarem na parede de água, que refletia a luz e girava extremamente depressa, iluminando mais ainda o telhado e criando uma prisão intransponível para o ser feito de sombra.

\- Como falei antes, conhecemos todos os segredos e truques sujos dos outros Conselheiros. Você não gosta de luz, precisa dela pra existir, mas não pode se esconder nem fugir exposto a tanta assim, de uma vez.. - Explicou Watery, calmamente. - Seria muito mais efeitvo se Light estivesse conosco, mas Glow está se esforçando.

\- Nosso objetivo aqui não era só resgatar Tomoyo-chan, mas também pegar você. - Completou a Hime, se aproximando cautelosamente. - Watery e Glow estavam guardando suas energias para este momento.

E o que você vai fazer, princesinha? Matar-me?! - Ele perguntou, após voltar a ficar pálido e sólido.

\- Não. Nunca mataria nenhum dos meus Conselheiros, por mais mal intencionados que eles sejam. - A Hime fechou os olhos, concentrando-se. - Mas tornou-se imperativo deter você. E farei isso retirando os seus poderes.

Shadow gritou alguma coisa, mas a Hime já estava além de qualquer conversa, realizando a Abstração. De qualquer forma, sabia que Watery e Glow a defenderiam caso ele tentasse atacá-la. O círculo mágico surgiu muito rápido a seus pés, criando um vento poderoso que circulava na mesma velocidade da parede de água.

A Hime visualizou a aura cinza escura e brilhante de Shadow e começou a enfraquecê-lo, reivindicando a magia que ele usava e que era sua. Era uma mistura de sombras, formas, espectros, que eram parte dele e a sua energia, de partículas douradas, que o alimentava.

Estava quase o enfraquecendo por completo quando sentiu algo diferente. Ali dentro, escondido no âmago mais íntimo do Conselheiro, havia uma energia desconhecida. Era densa e venenosa, de um roxo escuro e brilhante, que conflitava com a sua própria magia. Estava cravada nele como raízes de uma planta parasita, enterradas bem fundo em seu coração. Quando a Hime tentou tirar aquela magia dele, sentiu uma dor excruciante por todo o seu corpo, como se tivesse sendo empalada por mil agulhas.

Ela deu um grito agudo que ecoou horrivelmente pelo pátio e a última coisa que se lembrou era ouvir as vozes alarmadas de Glow e Watery antes de desmaiar.

(continua)

* * *

'

Olá, pessoas!

Atrasei três dias, mas estou aqui com mais um capítulo da Fic. Espero que vcs tenham gostado. Muita ação, um pouquinho de romance (embora não entre as pessoas que vocês queriam) e mistérios sendo resolvidos.

Quanto ao próximo capítulo… eu já estou escrevendo mas não tenho a mínima ideia de quando vou postá-lo. Estou toda embananada em relação a ordem de alguns acontecimentos importantes e está saindo aos pouquinhos. Por favor, sejam pacientes comigo (como se vcs já não fossem).

Agradecimentos especiais a Bell que mandou review só pra cobrar o atraso. Crianças, podem mandar review pra puxar minha orelha. Eu juro que deixo! XD

Bem, sem mais enrolações, vejo vocês no próximo capítulo

Beijos

By Cherry_hi


	13. A Hime, o sonho e as despedidas

_Disclaimer: Sakura Cardcaptor e seus personagens pertencem ao CLAMP_

* * *

 **O Último Reino Antes do Fim**

 **Escrito por:** Cherry_hi

 **Ato 13 - A Hime, o sonho e as despedidas**

 **'**

Uma criatura pequena, mas muito rápida, se movia entre as árvores.

Parecia um borrão cor de rosa, que se mexia veloz e precisamente entre as árvores cinzas e mortas, levantando as folhas secas quando suas patas pisavam no chão. Estava com pressa, fugindo de um inimigo invisível que o perseguia.

Por duas vezes, a criatura parou e mexeu suas longas orelhas em todos os lados, tentando escutar qualquer coisa que indicasse que seu perseguidor havia desistido ou se ainda estava lhe caçando. Então, continuava correndo, saltando com graça por entre as árvores cada vez mais juntas e escuras.

Repentinamente, a criatura parou. Havia chegado no limiar entre a floresta de árvores secas e sem folhas e olhava agora para uma fileira de árvores frondosas, de troncos marrons saudáveis e copas de folhas muito verdes, bonitas. Mas aquela visão fez o pequeno ser estremecer. Aquele lugar talvez fosse um pior destino do que aquele que lhe esperava se voltasse por onde viera…

Um barulho quase inaudível fez a longa cauda do bicho se retesar. Ele pulou no instante que uma longa espada de metal dourado cortou o ar no exato lugar onde estivera milissegundos antes. Infelizmente, ele não foi rápido o suficiente e a ponta da lâmina cortou parte de seu flanco e patas direitas, fazendo-o guinchar de dor. Sem escolha, ele adentrou a floresta de árvores sadias, olhando rapidamente para ver se seu inimigo iria lhe seguir. Viu uma silhueta feminina segurando a espada, entre as sombras dos galhos mortos, parada. Achava que ela não o seguiria, mas, pra garantir, adentraria naquela maldita floresta o máximo que suas forças o levassem.

A garota que o atacara realmente não o seguiu. Apenas sorriu, guardou a espada e seguiu na direção oposta, desaparecendo entre as árvores cinzas.

'

A Hime acordou e não reconheceu onde estava.

Piscou os olhos duas, três vezes para conseguir focalizar a estranha textura que estava acima dela. Inicialmente pensou que fosse o teto de alguma estranha caverna coberta de limo verde. Somente quando sua visão voltou ao normal ela percebeu que na verdade estava vendo centenas de vinhas muito finas entrelaçadas em uma abóbada de tamanho considerável. Ela mexeu o pescoço para ver até onde aquela estranha construção iria. Um vulto a sua esquerda, que até então, não tinha visto, se mexeu.

\- Hime-sama! - Ela reconheceu a voz de Glow num guincho de alegria. - Pessoal, ela acordou! Ela acordou!

Várias cabeças entraram no seu campo de visão, entre elas…

\- Tomoyo… chan! - Sua voz saiu fraca, mas definitivamente cheia de alegria e alívio.

\- Sim, Hanako-chan! Estou sã e salva! - A morena respondeu, feliz. - Flower-san e Illusion-san foram incríveis durante o resgate.

A Hime se esforçou para sentar e Flower, muito sorridente, a ajudou. Olhou a redor e seu coração perdeu um compasso ao perceber que ele não estava ali. Mas ficou feliz ao ver Kero lhe sorrindo de orelha a orelha; Watery, sentada quieta em um canto do minúsculo abrigo, mas parecendo aliviada; Glow, Tomoyo… e duas Naokos.

\- Vocês ainda estão conosco? - Ela perguntou, olhando para as garotas idênticas de óculos, que sorriram.

\- Estávamos preocupados. - Respondeu uma delas.

\- Embora Flower-san tenha dito que você já esteve assim apagada antes. - Completou a outra.

\- Quanto tempo eu dormi dessa vez?

\- Dois dias. - Glow respondeu. A Hime reparou que seus grandes olhos claros estavam vermelhos.

\- Desculpe por preocupar vocês. - Pediu, fazendo carinhos cabelos claros da menina.

\- Depois do que você fez naquele telhado, lógico que você precisava de um descanso. - Retrucou a Conselheira do Brilho. - Sou uma chorona mesmo, então não ligue pra mim.

\- Estão todos bem? - A Hime olhou de novo ao redor. O abrigo era pequeno, um quadrado não muito alto, feito de plantas floridas. Coisa de Flower, com certeza. - Onde estamos?

\- Perto demais de Seitomura, se querem saber minha opinião. - Kero falou, estremecendo as asinhas.

\- Estamos seguros aqui, Kerberus. - Uma das Naokos respondeu e a Hime deduziu que fosse Illusion - A chuva de Watery ainda está bem forte e ninguém se atreveria a sair da cidade com esse tempo.

\- Além disso, a Hime fez um excelente trabalho enfraquecendo Shadow. - Watery completou, sorrindo pela primeira vez. - Com isso, ele perdeu o controle sobre as pessoas e suas sombras foram devolvidas.

\- O que aconteceu com ele? Vocês… o pegaram? - Procurou outra vez pelo abrigo com os olhos.

\- Infelizmente ele fugiu, Hime-sama. - Glow arregalou os enorme olhos. - Estávamos muito preocupados com você para corrermos atrás dele.

\- Mas, provavelmente, ele ficará fora de circulação algum tempo. Com alguma sorte, aqueles soldados também. - Completou Flower.

\- Agora, a má notícia… - Falou de repente Naoko, a verdadeira. - Vimos aquele pássaro enorme no céu ontem, procurando por nós, com certeza.

\- Fly? - A Hime perguntou e Watery, Tomoyo e Kero concordaram com a cabeça. - Fazia tempo que não o víamos.

\- Achamos que como Shadow controlava o exército de Phobos e você o deixou fora de ação, aqueles soldados ou devem ter enfraquecido ou desaparecido. - Atalhou Flower, pensativa. - Então Fly voltou a circular pelos céus do Reino. E isso pode significar que os outros Conselheiros traidores devem estar por aí.

\- Estamos vigiando os arredores, caso haja alguma novidade. - Finalizou Tomoyo.

A Hime piscou. Pareciam estar todos ali.

\- Mas… quem está vigiando agora?

Então, como se evocado pelas palavras da Hime, Kurōkami-senpai surgiu por uma entrada invisível no abrigo, segurando Sword. Ele ia falar alguma coisa quando percebeu a Hime acordada, que corou. Ele simplesmente largou Sword no chão com um estrépito e andou apressadamente a o pouca distância que os separava. Seus intensos olhos a fitaram, aliviados.

\- Finalmente você acordou!

\- Achei… que… você… tinha ficado… em Seitomura. - Ela replicou, gaguejando um pouco.

\- Como se fosse ficar naquela cidade depois do que aconteceu e sem saber se você estava bem.

\- Ele foi bem insistente, mas está sendo bem útil. - Naoko/Illusion retrucou, abaixando-se para pegar Sword do chão. - Embora pudesse tratar os Conselheiros com mais respeito.

Kurōkami-senpai ignorou a alfinetada.

\- Obrigada por ter vindo. Eu… fico muito feliz. - Falou a Hime, timidamente. - Mas… não precisa se arriscar…

\- Você não tem jeito mesmo, né? - Ele ralhou com ela, mas sorria levemente. - Estou aqui porque queria ter certeza que você estava bem e quis ajudar como podia. Ninguém me obrigou e estou ciente dos riscos.

A Hime bem que queria argumentar, dizer que não valia pena, porém manteve-se calada. Na verdade, gostou de saber que poderia estar perto dele mais tempo, por mais curto que fosse esse período. Antes que pudesse perguntar ou falar qualquer coisa, Flower bateu palmas para chamar a atenção de todo mundo.

\- Agora é a minha vez de vigiar lá fora. Você viu algo suspeito enquanto esteve lá fora?

\- Não. Tudo calmo e silencioso.

Enquanto ele falava, a Hime notou Illusion olhando esquisito para o rapaz. Brilhava levemente, segurando Sword, provavelmente conversando com o Conselheiro e podia adivinhar que o assunto era o Presidente do Conselho Estudantil. Ela franziu o cenho.

\- Ótimo. - Flower retrucou, indo para a entrada do abrigo. - Hime-sama, descanse um pouco mais enquanto eu estiver de vigia. Mais tarde planejaremos o que faremos a partir de agora.

'

\- Você está bem de verdade? Eles não a machucaram?

Tomoyo, sentada encostada em uma das paredes do abrigo, sorriu meigamente.

\- Estou ótima, não se preocupe. Eu é que deveria perguntar se você está bem. Deu um susto danado em Watery-san.

A Hime ficou calada algum tempo, pensando no que havia acontecido.

\- Eu realmente me cansei bastante. Afinal, o dia inteiro foi cheio de emoções. - Repentinamente lembrou-se de Nara-san e apressadamente afastou a lembrança horrenda da cabeça decepada de sua mente. - Mas… mesmo assim… foi estranho…

\- Em que sentido? - Kurōkami-senpai perguntou, entrando na conversa. Illusion (agora na forma de Flower), embora estivesse conversando com Glow, estava claramente prestando atenção neles.

\- É que eu estava… absorvendo o poder dele e… embora tivesse em muitas partes uma magia parecida com a minha… havia algo… diferente dentro dele.

\- Estranho em que sentido? - perguntou Tomoyo.

\- Lá no âmago, enterrado bem no fundo do coração dele… uma coisa malígna, venenosa… que se entrelaçava dentro dele como um… um...

\- Um parasita. - Illusion completou por ela. E não havia sido uma pergunta.

\- Isso. Um parasita.

Houve um silêncio pesado dentro do abrigo. Agora todo mundo estava prestando atenção.

\- Talvez essa seja a explicação mais plausível para os estranho comportamento dos nossos amigos Conselheiros, que agora são traidores. - Illusion falou, convicto. - Ele não foram convencidos a se juntar por livre e espontânea vontade a Phobos, embora eles mesmo acreditem nisso. Estão apenas sendo controlados por ele.

\- Foi por isso que você desmaiou? - Perguntou Glow, de repente. - Por causa desse parasita?

\- Sim. Quando tentei mexer naquilo, foi… muito doloroso.

\- Então deve estar muito enraizado nos corações deles. - O Conselheiro das Ilusões começou andar de um lado para o outro, pensativo. - Eu me pergunto como ele fez isso. Como conseguiu se esgueirar sobre a vontade deles e impor a sua.

\- Talvez com um feitiço? - Sugeriu Kero.

\- Teria que ser um feitiço muitíssimo poderoso. - Argumentou Watery.

\- Nunca achamos que eles pudessem ter sido controlados. - Complementou Glow, parecendo preocupada. - Isso significa que todos nós estamos vulneráveis!

\- Por isso queria saber como ele conseguiu. - Reforçou Illusion.

\- Será… será que foi através do nosso Contrato? - Indagou Watery, tensa, após mais alguns segundos de silêncio profundo.

A Hime, de alguma forma, percebeu que aquela era a probabilidade em que todos os Conselheiros estavam pensando, mas que era algo tão terrível de se imaginar que ninguém teve coragem de colocar em voz alta. Ficou se questionando o que poderia ser esse Contrato até que Kero fez a pergunta em voz alta. E Illusion respondeu:

\- Quando o Ou-sama criou o Conselho, todo mundo assinou um Contrato, jurando lealdade ao Mestre - já que o consorte do Reino das Flores de cerejeira pode ser um Rei, uma Rainha, um Príncipe ou uma Princesa, um Imperador ou uma Imperatriz, e assim por diante - até que seja designado outro Mestre pelo primeiro. Foi o jeito que ele encontrou de garantir a integridade do Conselho. Então a única maneira de nos controlar…

\- É através dos Contratos! - Glow guinchou, em pânico. -Então a qualquer momento podemos nos voltar contra a Hime… E MACHUCÁ-LA?!

\- Calma, Glow! - Pediu Watery, embora também parecesse bastante preocupada. - Para pra pensar! Não são os Contratos!

\- Como é que você pode saber?!

\- Se fosse, todos nós já estaríamos sendo controlados!

A pequena Conselheira ficou olhando, piscando muito, para Watery.

\- Ela tem razão. - Illusion falou, num tom calmo. - Os Contratos estão todos juntos. Se fosse assim, todos nós já estaríamos sendo controlados a essas alturas. Ele está usando algum método diferente.

\- E outra: a única pessoa que sabe onde eles estão… é a Hime. - Argumentou Watery.

-...Que perdeu a memória, ou seja, esses Contratos estão virtualmente perdidos. - Kero raciocinou.

\- Eu vou tentar descobrir como isso está acontecendo. É uma das minhas metas antes de chegar a Kazokuma, mas não apostaria minhas fichas nisso! - Illusion, de repente, se transformou em Kero, indo até Glow, que ainda parecia abalada. - Você está muito nervosa, Glow-chan. Vamos lá fora, acho que você precisa tomar um ar...

Todos acompanharam com o olhar enquanto os dois saíam do abrigo.

\- Glow não percebeu que a Hime-sama continua correndo riscos. - Naoko comentou, que até então havia se mantido calada. - Com ou sem Contratos, eles não se importam se a Hime estiver viva ou morta.

\- É… eles só precisam da chave. - A Hime completou, amarga. - Mas não vamos falar sobre isso perto da Glow. Ela pode ser minha conselheira, mas é só uma criança.

Watery comprimiu os lábios numa linha fina, mas ficou calada.

'

\- Muito bem! Agora vamos decidir o que faremos! - Exclamou Flower, fazendo as pequenas conversas murmuradas se extinguirem.

Era noite. Escuridão e silêncio reinavam no lado de fora. Glow fizera milhares de pequenas luzes verdes brilharem dentro, criando uma luz suave e, de certa forma, romântica. Todo mundo se sentou em um círculo, menos Illusion (agora na forma de Tomoyo), que estava em pé perto da porta, fazendo gestos com as mãos e balbuciando palavras estranhas. A Hime sentiu um arrepio estranho e viu claramente um brilho branco passar pelos buracos que as vinhas não cobria, circundando o abrigo do chão até o teto. Depois, lá fora voltou ficar escuro como breu.

\- Isso deve nos dar uns 30 minutos. - O Conselheiro falou. Parecia cansado.

\- Acho que seremos mais rápidos que isso, Illusion. - Watery falou, franzindo o cenho. - Acho que já estava decidido que iríamos contornar a Floresta do Silêncio, passando por Ichigo e seguindo a norte…

\- Mas daríamos de cara com o deserto, se formos a nordeste. - Contestou Glow, com os olhos muito arregalados. - Que seria tão ruim quanto atravessar a Floresta do Silêncio.

\- Mas, se formos a noroeste, estaremos ao pé da cordilheira dos Picos Escuros. - Watery falou, preocupada. Olhou então para Illusion. - Tem certeza que não seria melhor darmos a volta por Seitomura irmos para Tsukimine ao sul…? - Foi parando de falar ao ver tanto Kurōkami-senpai quanto Naoko balançarem as cabeças.

\- Vocês não estão sabendo que Tsukimine foi tomada pelo exército de Phobos? - A garota de óculos perguntou.

\- Quando foi isso? - Perguntou a Hime, tensa.

\- Duas semanas atrás. - Respondeu o presidente do Conselho Estudantil. - Dizem até que eles pegaram a Tsukimiko. Sabem… a sacerdotisa do templo.

\- Huuum… isso nos traz um problema… mas…

\- Não acho prudente vocês irem por lá, Flower. - Cortou Illusion, pensativo. - Mesmo que a Hime tenha tirado os poderes de Shadow e ele tenha perdido o controle sobre as pessoas sem sombra, não sabemos como isso afetou aqueles soldados. Neste momento, é melhor prevenir que remediar.

\- E voltar por Penguiki está fora de questão. - Kero comentou.

\- Na verdade… tem algo que quero sugerir, mas já sei que vocês não vão gostar…

\- E… e o que, Illusion? - Glow perguntou, após um breve silêncio tenso.

\- Eu gostaria que vocês investigassem Nakano.

A Hime olhou confusa. Aquele era o sobrenome que ela usara em Seitomura. Mas foi a única fez isso. Glow, Flower e Tomoyo gemeram, ao passo que Watery balançou a cabeça, enfática.

\- Não!

\- Não pediria isso se não fosse importante.

\- Eu disse não!

\- O que está acontecendo? - Perguntou a Hime, para ninguém em particular.

\- Nakano é a cidade que fica no meio do deserto. - Explicou Kurōkami-senpai em voz baixa. - É previsível porque Watery não queira ir.

\- É quase tão ruim quanto passarmos pela Floresta do Silêncio para ela. - Completou Glow, no mesmo tom. - Mas também não deve ser nada fácil para nós. São dois dias de caminhada só para chegarmos em Nakano e mais dois para atravessarmos o resto do deserto.

\- Isso em circunstâncias normais. - Watery voltou a falar, franzido o cenho. - Imagine agora, com os dias tão quentes e claros. Deve estar muito pior.

\- A Hime estará com vocês, não vai ser tão ruim. - Argumentou o Conselheiro da Ilusão, seco. - E já disse: não pediria isso se não fosse importante.

\- Não! Nem pensar!

\- Espera, Watery. - A Hime interpôs. - Vamos ao menos ouvir o que Illusion tem a dizer.

\- Obrigado, Hime. Antes de nos encontrarmos, vaguei bastante pelo Reino das Cerejeiras e ouvi muitas histórias. Mas uma me chamou bastante atenção: Um grupo vindo de Nakano falou que havia visto alguns um grupo de pessoas estranhas as voltas da Caverna da Lua Nova, há uns dois quilômetros da cidade. Na manhã seguinte, alguns moradores foram na tal caverna… mas ninguém conseguiu entrar.

\- Como assim? - Foi a vez da Hime franzir o cenho.

\- Pelo que apurei, a caverna era aberta, mas agora havia algo bloqueando a entrada. Uma espécie de rocha negra. Mas a pior parte não é essa. Esses curiosos tem certeza que ouviram alguém chamar por socorro lá dentro.

Tomoyo e Glow levaram a boca ao mesmo tempo.

\- Que horror!

\- Sim. E, não importa o que eles fizessem, eles não conseguiram abrir a caverna. Picaretas, martelos… até pólvora foi usado, mas nada sequer arranhou a rocha. Eventualmente, a voz lá dentro foi ficando mais fraca… e então se silenciou.

Houve um silêncio pesado de alguns segundos, até Flower dizer, gentilmente:

\- Mas então… é provável que a pessoa tenha… sabe… morrido. Não adianta nada a nós irmos pra lá.

\- Eu acho que vale a pena sim. - Rebatou Illusion, sombrio. - Porque acho que quem está preso lá é um de nós!

Desta vez houve muitas exclamações de surpresa.

\- Um Conselheiro? - Questionou a Hime, alarmada. - Precisamos ir!

\- Calma aí, Hime-sama! - Watery interpôs. Então, cruzando os braços, virou-se para Illusion: - Isso são só especulações de Illusion. Pode ter sido muito bem alguém que traiu Phobos e resolveram puní-lo dessa maneira tão inusitada.

\- Também pensei nisso, mas cheguei a conclusão que era muito trabalho para uma coisa tão banal. Então eu viajei até Nakano. - Watery até arqueou as sobrancelhas. - Como você bem pontuou, Watery, é uma travessia difícil, mas valeu a pena. A tal caverna possui uma aura mágica bem sinistra. Não acho que quase nada conseguiria partir aquela rocha… mas acho que Sword consegue, juntamente com o poder mágico da Hime. Além disso… eu creio que senti uma presença familiar, bem fraquinha… o que reforçou minha teoria de que é um dos Conselheiros que está preso ali dentro.

\- Mas porque prender ali dentro? E não levar para a Capital? - Questionou Kero.

\- Pode ser uma armadilha. - Sugeriu Flower. - Quando foi que isso aconteceu?

\- Há três semanas, mais ou menos. - Illusion parecia desconfortável. - Não sei se é uma armadilha, Flower. Não havia soldados por ali e os habitantes da cidade pensavam que era apenas uma pessoa comum presa…. que morreu um pouco depois. Eu investiguei porque por acaso ouvi os boatos. Acho que foi apenas uma maneira de se livrar de um de nós.

\- Se for um de nós… faz sentido. - Flower se levantou, inquieta. - Sobrevivemos muito mais se pouparmos nossa energia, sem precisar de comida ou água. - Ela mordeu os lábios, apreensiva. - Não gosto disso, mas precisaremos ir até Nakano investigar.

Watery ia falar algo, mas se calou, parecendo bastante preocupada. A Hime gentilmente colocou a mão no ombro da garota.

-Fica tranquila, Watery. Estaremos com você.

A Conselheira apenas suspirou e sorriu um pouquinho, embora ainda parecesse preocupada.

\- Então está decidido. - Flower falou, tensa. - Amanhã temos que acordar cedo, então vamos logo dormir. Ficarei com o primeiro turno de vigília e Kurōkami-senpai ficará com o segundo.

\- Você não vai se cansar? - A Hime perguntou timidamente ao rapaz. Ele sorriu e colocou mão em seu rosto.

\- Fique tranquila, Hime-sama. Eu só quero garantir que vocês tenham uma boa noite de sono.

\- O que… Você vai fazer agora? Você… Vai… Com a gente? - A Hime sentiu seu rosto corar muito.

\- Não. - A resposta seca do rapaz deve ter feito o semblante da Hime entristecer porque ele completou depressa: - Illusion pediu que eu fosse com eles. Disse que tem uma coisa que só eu posso fazer. E que ajudaria a Hime imensamente. Eu concordei… Até porque acho que seria doloroso para nós dois se eu continuasse a viajar com você. E acho que você entende isso, não?

Por mais que fizesse seu coração doer, a Hime entendia. Ela apenas concordou com a cabeça. Se estivessem juntos, eles sofreriam muito mais, pois ele ficaria preocupado com ela e a Hime ficaria mais vunerável. Ele era um grande ponto fraco e sabia que ele estaria seguro com Illusion e Naoko. Ele apertou o ombro da moça.

\- Vá dormir, Hime-sama. Como eu disse, me certificarei para que você tenha uma boa noite de sono.

Sem dizer mais nada, ele foi para o canto oposto do abrigo onde se deitou. A Hime sentiu uma outra mão em seu ombro. Era Tomoyo que, como sempre, estava atenta e observara tudo. Não precisou falar nem falar nada. A morena a abraçou para que ninguém visse suas lágrimas.

'

 _A Hime estava de volta a beira do Abismo do Fim. Ventava como nunca e seus cabelos voavam ao redor do seu rosto. Do outro lado, as duas figuras encobertas pela névoa branca estavam de pé, como sempre. Mas, estranhamente, elas pareciam mais nítidas. Uma era uma figura alta e esguia, com vestes compridas e pesadas. A outra, mais baixa, também era esbelta, mas ela conseguia ver os longos cachos de cabelo balançando ao vento..._

" _Encontre-nos… encontre-nos…"_

 _As vozes agora estavam muito nítidas, ecoando pelo ar e pela sua mente. A névoa clareou mais e ela pode ver que a figura mais alta segurava um cetro que brilhava numa cor indefinida..._

" _Encontre-nos… no espelho… no lugar… onde as almas… descansam…"_

 _Vozes que estavam mais claras do que nunca e cetro brilhava ainda mais enquanto as vozes falavam..._

" _Encontre-nos no espelho no lugar onde as almas descansam. Você precisa de respostas e nós lhe daremos algumas…"_

 _\- Respostas?! - A Hime gritou de volta. - Que respostas?!_

" _Você tem muitas perguntas. E nós temos as respostas. Todas elas!"_

 _\- Todas as… Respostas? - Ela volveu, intrigada. - Quem são vocês?!_

" _Encontre-nos e você saberá! No lugar… Onde as almas descansam…"_

 _A nevoa ficou mais forte e o vento também. Ele lhe empurrava para longe do abismo e a Hime escorregava contra sua vontade._

 _\- Onde as almas descansam?! Você quer dizer… Kehasai?!_

 _Subitamente, uma luz brilhou forte, parecendo vir de trás da Hime e ela sentiu como se alguém a puxasse para longe dali. Ela lutou._

 _\- Kehasai?! - Ela insistiu, enquanto tentava resistir ao vento, a luz e a força que a puxava._

" _SIM! Kehasai! Encontre-nos, Hime!... Você precisa nos... encontrar…!"_

 _A luz ficou mais forte e a força arrastava para longe enquanto as vozes, iam se tornando menos claras..._

" _Lembre-se… no espelho… onde as... almas… descan...sam…!_

 _A Luz agora estava ofuscante e a força a puxava tanto que doia. E a Hime soltou grito..._

'

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

\- Hime-sama! - Várias vozes gritaram seu nome ao mesmo tempo, e ela sentiu duas mãos sacudirem seus ombros com força.

Abriu os olhos, respirando rápido como se tivesse acabado de correr para salvar a vida. As mãos que lhe sacudiam eram de Flower, que parecia estar bastante assustada.

\- Graças aos céus, Hime-sama! - Ela lhe largou e desabou ao seu lado, após ajudar a Hime a se sentar. - Parecia que você nunca ia acordar!

\- Ela provavelmente estava tendo um daqueles sonhos com vozes, sensações e abismos. - Concluiu Kero.

\- Mas ela nunca demorou tanto pra acordar! - Watery falou, olhando preocupada para a Hime.

\- E nunca gritou tão alto. - Completou Glow, seus grandes olhos arregalados.

\- Eu finalmente entendi! - A Hime tateou o chão , meio atordoada pelo modo como fora acordada, procurando se levantar. Tomoyo a ajudou. - O que o sonho queria dizer! Todo esse tempo era tão óbvio!

Olhou ao redor, para seus amigos e aliados, que pareciam apreensivos. Principalmente Watery, Glow e Flower.

\- Você gritou varias vezes "Kehasai". - A Conselheira do Brilho falou, muito baixo. - É lá?

\- "O lugar onde as almas descansam." É Kehasai! E lá devo procurar um espelho... - Então ela se deu conta de duas coisas muito importantes que a fizeram estremecer: - Kehasai é a cidade dos Espíritos, dos… Fantasmas…bem no meio da Floresta do Silêncio…

\- Sim, Hime-sama. - Watery cruzou os braços, parecendo disposta a discutir. - E já havíamos decidido sobre o que faremos agora. Sinto muito, mas já é ruim o suficiente termos que atravessar o deserto. Não passarei pela Floresta do Silêncio.

\- Hime-sama. - Era a voz de Watery outra vez e viu Illusion se aproximar transformado nela. - Você gritou também "respostas". O que você lembra?

A Hime forçou seu cérebro. Agora, o sonho começava a se desbotar na sua mente, mas ela ainda lembrava de algumas coisas...

\- As duas figuras… um homem e uma mulher do outro lado do Abismo do Fim… eles sempre repetiam "Encontre-nos no lugar onde as almas descansam" e falavam de um espelho… mas agora… - Ela forçou a memória. - Parecia mais real e nítido… falaram que eles tem as respostas para as minhas perguntas. Todas as minhas perguntas.

Illusion não mudou a expressão, mas a Hime podia sentir que alguma coisa despertou seu interesse.

\- Como eram essas pessoas? Esse homem e essa mulher?

\- Bom… tinha a névoa e tudo mais, mas o homem era alto… usava vestes largas… e segurava um cetro comprido… já a mul-

Interrompeu-se porque Glow, Watery, Flower e Illusion soltaram exclamações iguais de espanto.

\- Ele segurava um cetro?! - Glow perguntou, subitamente tensa. - Tem certeza? Um cetro dourado e comprido com um círculo na ponta e raios pra fora?

\- Ãh… não sei… - a Hime respondeu, confusa por aquela reação. - Vocês conhecem essa pessoa?

\- Por acaso, foi essa pessoa quem você viu? - Perguntou Illusion, após um curto silêncio.

Ele se transformou devagar. Foi se tornando alto e esguio. Os cabelos continuaram escuros, só que mais finos, presos num rabo de cavalo solto na nuca. Alguns fios caiam preguiçosamente pelo rosto pontudo de pele muito pálida. Usava óculos redondos sobre os olhos cinzentos penetrantes. As vestes eram escuras e largas, com detalhes dourados. E, em sua mão direita, segurava um cetro dourado com dois círculos na ponta, um deles com raios saltando em todo seu diâmetro…

\- SIM! Foi exatamente essa pessoa que eu vi! - A Hime respondeu animada, mas se compôs ao ver as expressões tensas dos Conselheiros. - Quem é esse?

\- O Ou-sama… o Rei antes de você, Hime-sama. - Illusion falou numa voz profunda, calma e bonita. Ele voltou a se transformar em Watery.

\- Mas… ele… não… morreu? - A Hime ficou tensa, tremendo-se toda.

\- Exato.

\- Então… estou falando com fantasmas esse tempo todo?!

\- Ou… é uma armadilha. - Sugeriu a Watery verdadeira, sombriamente.

\- Não acho, Watery. - Illusion falou, começando a andar de um lado para o outro. - Hime-sama, você disse que viu as figuras do outro lado do Abismo do Fim, não é?

\- S-sim…

\- Então pode ser que seja o Ou-sama mesmo. Do outro lado do Abismo do Fim é o " _Eien no Basho"_ , ou "Lugar Eterno". Quando uma pessoa está a beira da morte, para ela se constrói uma ponte até o Lugar Eterno. Ali elas descansam de suas vidas terrenas.

\- Mas então… pra que existe Kehasai? - Kero perguntou, intrigado. - Achei que lá fosse o lugar para o descanso eterno.

\- Algumas almas não conseguem ir para o Lugar Eterno. Então elas vão para Kehasai descansar ou tentar… - De repente Illusion arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca, como se tivesse tido uma súbita ideia aterradora. - … ou tentar ir para o Lugar Eterno!

\- Mas aquilo são só lendas, não? - Tomoyo perguntou, parecendo descrente.

\- Do que vocês estão falando? - A Hime perguntou, receosa.

Flower cruzou os braços e começou a andar de um lado para o outro. De vez em quando, ela e Illusion quase se esbarravam.

\- Por causa de sua localização e fama de resguardar os espíritos, ninguém vivo nunca visitou Kehasai, mas… existe uma lenda de um lugar onde as Almas que não conseguiram atravessar a ponte para o _Eien no Basho_ podem tentar ir para lá. Uma espécie de segunda chance.

\- Dentro de Kehasai? - Kero perguntou

\- Sim.

\- Seria então… esse espelho que a Hime falou? - Naoko, calada até então, falou pela primeira vez.

\- Pode ser…

\- Eu ainda acho que é uma armadilha! - Watery falou. - Pra que iríamos a uma cidade de fantasma dentro do segundo lugar mais inóspito para seres mágicos do Reino?!

\- O que Phobos ganharia com isso, Watery? - Glow perguntou, subitamente. - Os soldados dele são mágicos. Provavelmente desapareceriam na Floresta. Firey, Shadow ou qualquer outro Conselheiro traidor também teriam seus poderes diminuídos. Talvez… talvez a Hime esteja mais segura na Floresta ou em Kehasai do que em qualquer outro lugar.

\- E, se é realmente o Ou-sama quem ela viu do outro lado do Abismo do Fim, faz todo sentido ele ter as respostas. - Illusion completou. - Ele sabe tudo sobre o Reino, os Conselheiros e talvez saiba porque a Hime perdeu a memória. Ele já morreu, mas deve ter achado um jeito de se comunicar com os vivos em Kehasai.

\- Mas então… já que ele consegue alcançar a Hime nos sonhos, por que não falar por lá? - Perguntou Tomoyo, pensativa.

\- Porque não é uma comunicação muito eficiente. - A própria Hime respondeu. - É muito breve, desconexo e também… eu tenho outros sonhos que ele interrompe para falar… é bem confuso. Talvez, em Kehasai, consigamos falar mais calma e claramente.

\- Então… vamos para Kehasai? - Kero fez a pergunta que todos não queriam responder.

\- Vamos! - Watery gemeu quando Hime respondeu, decidida. - Precisamos de respostas e, se o Ou-sama está lá e é capaz de nos dar algumas… vou engolir o medo e ir.

\- Veja pelo lado bom, Watery. - Illusion falou, dando um sorrisinho desagradável. - Isso quer dizer que, para chegar em Nakano, você só passarão um dia no deserto.

\- Cale a boca, Illusion. Primeiro, a Floresta do Silêncio, depois o Deserto… se sairmos vivos disso tudo, acho que não morremos para mais nada!

'

\- Então… vocês vão para a Floresta do Silêncio no fim das contas? - Kurōkami-senpai perguntou, quando Hime explicou a mudança de planos a ele. O rapaz estava de guarda quando a conversa sobre o sonho aconteceu.

\- Sim.

O presidente do Conselho Estudantil olhou ao redor. Todos estavam recolhendo suas coisas, enquanto Flower desfazia o abrigo. A chuva de Watery finalmente parecia estar dando uma trégua, caindo em pingos espaçados. A própria Conselheira da Água e Glow haviam ido até Ichigo comprar provisões para a longa viagem.

\- Não vai ser fácil. A Floresta do Silêncio anula a magia. Você e seus Conselheiros vão passar por maus bocados.

\- Bom… ninguém disse que seria fácil. Mas… se vai me ajudar, eu farei.

Repentinamente o rapaz sorriu e pegou na mão da Hime, que corou.

\- Se é você, _Zettai daijoubu dayo_.

A Hime se perdeu no olhar dele. Era tão sereno, profundo, mas… ainda tinha aquela estranha sensação de que havia algo errado. Ele se aproximou dela.

\- Eu…

\- Hime-sama.

Illusion, dessa vez disfarçado do próprio Kurōkami-senpai, interrompeu o rapaz.

\- Eu preciso falar com você a sós. Pode ser agora?

O verdadeiro Kurōkami pareceu um pouco contrariado, mas assentiu e se afastou. Illusion ofereceu o braço para a Hime e caminhou para uma parte mais deserta da floresta. Pararam e a Hime esperou, olhando ligeiramente apreensiva, para o rosto de Illusion/Kurōkami-senpai.

\- Sabe, é estranho… - Ele começou, olhando para a sua própria mão. - Quando eu me transformo em alguém, eu busco cada parte da pessoa. A minha magia permite que eu mimetize não apenas a aparência, mas também os gostos, os medos, as individualidades de cada um… a grande diferença entre eu e Mirror nesse aspecto é que ela pode ficar transformada numa mesma pessoa por um longo tempo e eu, por algumas horas. E também… - Ele pareceu hesitar. - Eu me transformo para confundir as pessoas. Posso me transformar no maior medo de Naoko-san, que são tesouras sem ponta. Não pergunte. Ou posso me transformar na pessoa que a Tomoyo-san mais gosta… ou na comida preferida do Kerberus, ou nas memórias mais bonitas de Glow. Tudo para confundir. Usar seus pontos fracos para minha vantagem ou dos meus aliados.

A Hime não entendia porque ele estava falando isso, mas continuou calada, esperando.

\- Mas… quando eu olho para o seu Kurōkami-senpai… é diferente. - Ele hesitou outra vez. - Eu não consigo ver nada dele. Seus gostos, seus medos, sua… individualidade. É como se ele fosse… uma casca vazia.

\- Não… não pode ser… como um… fantasma? - A Hime perguntou, num fiapo de voz, apertando as mãos até as unhas ferirem a carne.

\- Não… ele é um ser vivo, como eu e você… e acho que até fantasmas eu consiga ler. Com ele… é diferente.

\- Então… Phobos…?

\- Não.

Aquela simples palavra fez um grande peso sair das costas da Hime, que ela nem percebeu que estava carregando.

\- Não acho que seja. - Illusion continuou: - Já estive frente a frente com os soldados de Phobos. Até aqueles homens sem expressão tem algo dentro deles que me permitem mimetizar seu interior tão bem quanto a aparência.

\- Então… talvez ele seja uma… criatura mágica?

\- Talvez. Mas duvido que ele mesmo saiba que é diferente. - Ele fez silêncio um tempo e a Hime viu claramente que ele hesitava.

\- O que é, Illusion-san? O que você quer dizer para mim?

\- Eu acho… que tem tudo a ver com você, Hime-sama.

\- Co..comigo? - Ela se espantou. - Mas você acabou de dizer que…

\- Não acho que Phobos o tenha enfeitiçado ou… criado, mas… tem a ver com você.

\- Por que você acha isso?

\- Porque a única pessoa que não consigo ler, além dele… é você.

A Hime sentiu o seu coração perder uma batida.

\- Como assim? O que… você está dizendo…?

\- Eu não sei. Eu consigo me transformar na Hime sem problemas, mas não consigo lê-la. Imagino que seja algum mecanismo de proteção, já que você é a nossa princesa. Mas isso não explica porque eu não consigo lê-lo. - ele cruzou os braços, frustrado. - É tão confuso pra mim quanto é para você. Mas Sword também sentiu.

\- Sword?

\- Quando ficou de guarda, segurando Sword, no dia em que você acordou. Eu conversei com ele e ele disse que também não sentiu nada. Se algo tivesse acontecido, é provável que o garoto não conseguisse usar Sword apropriadamente. Porque não havia conexão.

\- Mas não… será que seria porque Kurōkami-senpai não tem magia, como nós?

\- Sua amiga Tomoyo-san consegue usar e conversar com Sword sem problemas. E não há uma gota de magia nela.

\- Mas você disse que não consegue me ler, não é? Então… como Sword consegue se comunicar e ser usado por mim?

\- É simples: Porque você tem poderes mágicos e autoridade absoluta sobre os Conselheiros.

A Hime começou a tremer.

\- Então… o que…?

\- É por isso que fiquei interessado quando você disse que as pessoas do sonho tem todas as respostas. - Illusion a cortou. - Eu quero que você pergunte para o Ou-sama quem… ou _o que_ esse garoto é.

\- Será que… ele vai poder responder?

\- Eu acho que sim. O ou-sama sabia muitas coisas sobre o passado, presente e futuro. Era um vidente. Sim… eu tenho certeza.

\- Então… - Um pensamento passou pela cabeça da Hime. - Espera… Isso tem algo a ver com o motivo pelo qual você pediu que ele fosse com vocês na viagem?

\- Sim. Eu… quero confirmar uma teoria que eu tenho.

\- Qual?

Illusion Olhou estranho para a Hime.

\- Não… quero falar até ter certeza. Quando nos encontrarmos de novo saberei a resposta. Mas talvez… você também já saiba. Se perguntar ao Ou-sama.

\- Está bem. Vou perguntar.

\- Você gosta mesmo dele, não é?

A Hime corou.

\- Sim…

\- Desde que o viu?

\- Er, não… no começo ele era chato, implicava comigo.

\- Mas não se sentiu atraída por ele?

Ela se lembrou da primeira vez que o vira de fato, dando o aviso na sua sala. Sentiu seu rosto esquentar mais um pouco.

\- S-sim… ele é bem bonito.

Ela olhou para Illusion, transvestido na imagem do rapaz. O rosto bem desenhado e os olhos profundos lhe eram tão agradáveis...

\- Eu me sinto… muito bem e segura quando estou com ele.

\- Entendo… - Ele falou de uma maneira que desagradou a Hime. Então subitamente, disse: - Bom… não esqueça de perguntar isso, Hime-sama. É importante.

\- Está bem.

\- Preciso acertar alguns detalhes com Naoko-san. Sairemos assim que Glow e Watery voltarem de Ichigo com os suprimentos.

E, dessa maneira tão abrupta, aquela estranha conversa chegou ao fim. Illusion simplesmente virou as costas e saiu, deixando a Hime sozinha e cheia de perguntas sem respostas…

'

\- Estamos prontos, Hime-sama. - Watery falou, apertando as alças de sua pesada mochila.

A Hime confirmou com a cabeça e o grupo começou a andar. Seguiam por uma pequena estrada antiga de terra batida, que mal se via entre as árvores. O grupo seguia em silêncio, alguns preocupados com a jornada que fariam e outros apenas concentrados em não tropeçarem nas raízes das árvores. A Hime, no entanto, mal prestava atenção aonde pisava. Olhava para sua frente, onde via a nuca de Kurōkami-senpai bem a sua frente, as palavras de Illusion ainda ecoando em sua mente...

… "casca vazia"...

Não era uma pessoa nem um ser mágico. O que ele era então? Ou talvez… Illusion e Sword estivessem enganados. Agarrou-se nessa possibilidade, mas, bem no fundo, sabia que ela também havia percebido. Quantas vezes sentiu-se estranha, como se algo estivesse errado enquanto estava com ele? Contudo…

Ele se virou de repente para ela e sorriu, fazendo seu coração pular de excitação. Fosse ele o que fosse, ele não queria seu mal e lhe fazia feliz. E era isso o que importava.

Andaram por aproximadamente meia hora até chegarem numa encruzilhada. A Hime sentiu um peso no estômago porque sabia que ali teriam que se separar: Illusion, Naoko e Kurōkami-senpai seguiriam para o sul, enquanto ela e os outros iriam para o norte. Engolindo em seco, ela se virou para o resto do grupo, propositalmente evitando o olhar de Kurōkami-senpai. Naoko primeiro fez uma reverência para a Hime, mas depois pediu permissão para abraçá-la, que foi concedida de bom grado.

\- Se cuida, Hime-sama. Se tudo der certo, a gente se encontra em Kazokuma.

\- Cuide-se você também, Naoko-chan.

\- Hime-sama.

Illusion se aproximou, transformado em Flower. Fez um grande mesura para ela.

\- É uma grande honra serví-la. Estamos nos separando agora, mas quando chegar a hora de reclamarmos o trono, tenho certeza que estarei ao seu lado.

A Hime colocou a mão no ombro do Conselheiro e sorriu.

\- Obrigada, Illusion. Com sua ajuda, e de todos os meus Conselheiros fiéis, irei conseguir. Tenho certeza.

Finalmente teve coragem de olhar para Kurōkami-senpai. O olhar dele mostrava dor, mas também orgulho e admiração. Ela engoliu em seco, subitamente sem palavras.

\- Flower-san, você pode me dizer que tipo de flor é aquela ali? - Tomoyo falou de repente, muito alto.

\- Claro, Tomoyo-chan! Mas vou precisar da ajuda de Watery! - Ela falou, entrando no jogo.

\- Ué, por que? Você é a especialista em flores! - A Conselheira da água voltou, aturdida.

\- Vamos lá, Watery. Eu também vou ajudar! - Glow empurrou Watery pra longe. Puxou Kero pelo rabo - Vem também, Kerberus!

\- Ai, ai! Não precisa dessa violência!

\- Acho que devemos ver essa flor maravilhosa também, não acha, Illusion-san? - Naoko perguntou, sorridente.

\- Claro. - Mas ela viu que Illusion hesitava. Contudo, o Conselheiro deu com os ombros e seguiu a garota de óculos até o grupo.

Embora fosse por uma boa causa, aquela atitude de sua amiga e seus Conselheiros só serviu para deixar as bochechas da Hime mais vermelhas ainda. Até Kurōkami-senpai parecia um pouco encabulado. Quase num sussurro, ela disse:

\- Me desculpe por isso.

\- Imagine! - Ele olhou para os outros aparentemente muito concentrados escutando uma explicação de Flower sobre flores silvestres. - Eles são boas pessoas. Tenho certeza que você estará em boas mãos.

\- Eu sei disso. - O sorriso dela era doce.

\- Eu... tenho algo pra você.

Ela assistiu, curiosa, o rapaz colocar a mão dentro da sua mochila e tirar…

\- "Poder Real"? - Ela pegou a cópia do livro, surpresa.

\- Sim. Acho que você ainda não terminou de ler, né?

\- Sim, mas… - Ela sorriu, marota. - Achei que esse livro era da Sessão Reservada da biblioteca. E que não podíamos pegá-lo sem a permissão da bibliotecária.

\- Tecnicamente, você é a dona de tudo nesse Reino… então acho que você está acima dessas regras. - Ele volveu, num tom propositalmente pomposo que a fez rir um pouco.

\- Obrigada. Vou ler e… vou lembrar de você… - Ela apertou o livro contra o peito, sentindo a voz faltar.

\- Vou sentir saudades suas. - Ele estendeu a mão até pegar na dela.

\- Também vou sentir saudades. - Ela respondeu quase sem voz, sentindo os olhos encherem de lágrimas e dando um passo na direção dele.

Eles se abraçaram. A Hime podia sentir o coração dele martelando no peito, o calor do corpo dele e o beijo que ele deu em seus cabelos. Como ele não podia ser normal? Como?! As lágrimas quentes escorriam pelo seu rosto quando ele se afastou o suficiente para olhar em seus olhos. E, em seguida, aproximou o rosto do seu e tocou seus lábios, num beijo muito suave de despedida…

\- Ouwwww…!

Parecia que a Hime e o Presidente do Conselho estudantil levaram um choque de tão rápido que se separaram ao ouvir a exclamação de Glow.

\- Ai, Glow! Como você é indiscreta! - Flower falou, mas estava dando um sorrisinho maroto.

\- Acho melhor nós irmos logo, se quisermos contornar Seitomura antes do anoitecer. - Falou Illusion, um pouco sério demais. Era óbvio que ele não aprovava aquele romance.

\- Também precisamos ir. - Watery falou. Estremeceu e completou. - Por mais que queria adiar o momento em que vamos entrar naquela maldita floresta!

A Hime sentiu o ar faltar ligeiramente. Illusion apenas virou as costas e começou a andar na direção de Seitomura, com Naoko em seus calcanhares. Kurōkami-senpai ainda segurava a mão da moça e parecia fazer um grande esforço para largá-la. E Hime assistiu, como se o tempo estivesse mais devagar, os dedos dele escorregarem pelos seus até se separarem. Depois viu, através dos olhos embaçados, ele andar sem olhar para trás, pelo mesmo caminho que Naoko e Illusion estavam indo…

'

\- Anime-se, Hime-sama.

A Hime tentou sorrir para Glow, mas seus lábios pareciam pregados numa linha fina que demonstravam apenas tristeza.

\- Deixa ela, Glow-san. - Pediu Tomoyo, muito gentilmente. - É natural ficar triste por se separar de alguém que a gente gosta.

\- Mas será que ela vai ficar assim pelo resto da viagem?

\- Não, claro que não. Mas não espere que apenas algumas horas serão suficientes para a dor passar. Leva um pouco mais de tempo que isso.

Glow assentiu, mas continuou olhando, preocupada, para a Hime. Estavam caminhando a muitas horas e já passava do meio da tarde. Os pés doíam, as mochilas pareciam pesar toneladas. Até Kero, empoleirado nos ombros de Tomoyo, parecia cansado.

Mas a Hime não sentia isso tudo. Estava quieta, andando sem hesitar na direção que Flower, líder do grupo, dizia que deveriam ir. A verdade é que o cansaço mental que sentia era muito maior que o desgaste físico. Não era só porque havia se separado do cara que gostava. Era tudo, que finalmente parecia desabar sobre seus ombros. Como se a despedida daquela manhã fosse só a gota que havia transbordado o copo.

Era a Princesa de um Reino quase morto, como constatava ao adentrar em mais uma das muitas florestas de galhos secos e folhas amareladas sob o céu claro e límpido que parecia fazer o ar pesar de calor. Ela não tinha lembrança de nada o que acontecera antes de acordar do Abismo do Fim, mas sabia que havia um usurpador no seu trono e um monte de gente querendo a sua cabeça. Viu o sofrimento de seus súditos, a crueldade de seus Conselheiros traidores e teve sangue de pessoas inocentes nas suas mãos. Era simplesmente… demais.

Se repente, ela parou de andar. Tomoyo foi a primeira a notar e parou, puxando Watery e Flower para que também olhassem.

\- Hime...sama? - Chamou Kero, inseguro.

Os olhos da Hime se encheram de lágrimas e ela se deixou cair em meio as folhas secas do chão.

\- Hime-sama? O que houve?! - Perguntou Watery, apreensiva, olhando para os lados nervosamente. - Está sentindo algo? Viu alguma coisa?

\- Hime… sama… - Falou Flower, parecendo triste. Glow se limitou a olhar, com os olhos grandes se enchendo de água.

\- Ela está bem… só está… abatida. - Tomoyo respondeu, olhando para os lados. - Acho que chega de andar por hoje.

\- Mas falta menos de uma hora para chegarmos na Floresta do Silêncio. - protestou a Conselheira da Água.

\- Vamos parar. - Flower disse, tirando a mochila. - Vou… vou fazer algo especial para o jantar e…

Parou de falar, olhando tristemente para a Hime. Sacudiu a cabeça e então, usando seus poderes, fez brotar vinhas e ramos ao redor da moça, criando um abrigo de flores entrelaçado entre as árvores secas. Tomoyo empurrou gentilmente Glow e Watery para fora do abrigo.

\- Ela não deveria ficar sozinha… - Glow falou numa voz trêmula, preocupada.

\- Ela não vai a lugar nenhum. - Flower falou assim que terminou. - E ela precisa de um tempinho.

\- É muita coisa pra processar. - Tomoyo completou, tristemente.

\- O que podemos fazer para ajudar? - Kero perguntou, abatido.

\- No momento, podemos dar o espaço que ela precisa. - Tomoyo respondeu. - Depois, daremos nosso apoio e carinho.

(continua)

'

* * *

Olá, crianças.

Terminamos o arco de Seitomura, entre muitas revelações e tristes despedidas… tadinha da Hime.

Peço desculpas pela demora em postar o capítulo, como sempre. Espero ter recompensado a paciência de vocês. Também peço desculpas se tiverem muitos erros pois mais uma vez a Yoruki não pode revisar o capítulo devido a uma tela azul da morte em seu computador.

Bom, gente… eu vou dar a vocês uma escolha: o capítulo 14 já está escrito. Só falta revisar, mas como eu não sei quando a Yoruki vai poder fazer isso, estou determinada a postá-lo em breve. "Mas o quão breve é isso?" Vocês me perguntam… e é exatamente isso que vocês poderão escolher:

Eu posso postar o capítulo 14 daqui a duas semanas. Afinal, já está pronto e sem possibilidade de revisão tão cedo… MÃÃÃÃSS… o capítulo 15 nem começou a ser escrito ainda, não sei se consigo terminar em um mês e isso pode significar um hiato de, no mínimo, dois meses aí… Também vou logo avisando que o 14 acaba numa cena mega tensa que vai deixar muita gente roendo as unhas de apreensão e ansiedade…

OOOOOUUU… Eu posto o 14 somente daqui a um mês e tenho tempo para escrever o 15. Aí fica de mês em mês e a ansiedade não vai lá nas alturas.

Escrevam nos reviews o que vocês acham melhor. Se por um acaso ninguém se manifestar, eu postarei daqui a um mês, como sempre. Vou reunir tantos as escolhas daqui quanto do Nyah e do Spirit.

Aliás, quem puder acompanhar por esses dois sites citados acima, eu resolvi colocar imagens para cada capítulo. Antigamente, eu tinha a ideia de desenhar tudo, mas desisti e tô colocando fotos mesmo. É interessante porque muitas vezes eu uso lugares reais como inspiração para as cidades. Seitomura e Taiyohama foram inspiradas em dois lugares reais, cujas fotos eu ilustrei nos determinados capítulos. Espero que vocês gostem. :)

Por fim, gostaria de agradecer a todos os meus maravilhosos leitores, principalmente Ana pri-chan e Nina Delacourt Black pelos puxões de orelha nas Reviews. Espero ter recompensado a espera.

E é isso.

Até daqui a duas semanas ou um mês.

By Cherry_hi


	14. A Hime e a Floresta do Silêncio

_Disclaimer: Sakura Cardcaptor e seus personagens pertencem ao CLAMP_

* * *

 **O Último Reino Antes do Fim**

 **Escrito por:** Cherry_hi

 **Ato 14 - A Hime e a Floresta do Silêncio**

'

A Hime chorou até suas lágrimas secarem. Sentindo-se vazia e cansada, adormeceu num sono sem Vozes ou sonhos. Quando acordou, estranhou por alguns segundos onde estava e a pequena bola luminosa no teto que jorrava uma luz verde muito cálida. Glow com certeza fizera aquilo para que ela não acordasse no escuro. Ela sorriu ao pensar na sua pequena Conselheira.

Ainda sentia-se melancólica, mas também notava que algo muito pesado parecia ter ido embora junto com as lágrimas que derramara, deixando seu coração mais leve e sereno. Não estava 100% ainda, mas com o tempo suas seriam minguadas ela reencontraria coragem.

Tudo estava muito quieto e ela via um brilho esverdeado por entre as vinhas do abrigo. Ela tentou encontrar alguma saída, mas não havia brecha nenhuma nos ramos entrelaçados. Olhou para si mesma e viu Sword pendurada em suas roupas. Sorriu e transformou o broche em espada.

\- _Bom vê-la novamente bem, Hime-sama._ \- O fiel Conselheiro falou em seu coração.

\- É bom estar bem, Sword. - Ela volveu, murmurando enquanto apertava suavemente o cabo da arma. - Embora não completamente.

 _\- Vai passar. Confie em mim._ \- Ele retrucou e ela sentiu nas vibrações uma ligeira melancolia.

\- Eu sei.

Depois disso ele ficou quieto e a Hime usou o Conselheiro para abrir um buraco nas vinhas. Viu que agora estava em um abrigo ainda maior, onde duas grandes bolas de luz verde iluminavam suavemente os corpos adormecidos de Flower, Glow, Watery e Kero.

\- Hanako-chan.

Era Tomoyo, encostada na parede do abrigo, sorrindo e parecendo muito feliz de vê-la. A Hime foi até ela e sentou-se ao seu lado.

\- Como você está? - Sussurrou, pegando na mão da moça.

\- Estou bem. Acho que… precisava colocar pra fora. Tipo… tudo.

\- Eu imagino.

\- Como elas estão? - A Hime apontou com a cabeça para as três Conselheiras adormecidas.

\- Preocupadas, mas bem. Glow-san chorou bastante, tadinha.

\- Pobre Glow-chan. - A Hime olhou com carinho para a menina de cabelos claros. - É muita responsabilidade para uma criança.

\- Assim como é para você, Hime-sama. - Tomoyo falou, franzindo a testa. Olhava fixamente para os cabelos de Watery, mas na verdade seus pensamentos pareciam estar longe dali. - Tão jovem e tão cheia de problemas. Me parece bem injusto.

\- Talvez seja. Mas não há muito o que fazer. - A Hime sorriu com amargura. - Mesmo que pudesse escolher, não deixaria meu povo nas mãos de um usurpador nojento que só quer meus poderes.

\- Mas não é justo que você tenha que lutar uma guerra tão nova. Aliás, que você tenha esse Reino tão nova! - Tomoyo parecia indignada.

\- Pelo o que eu sei, o Ou-sama morreu e eu assumi. Fim. Mas veja… eu não reclamo de ser a princesa deste Reino… só… é uma droga não lembrar de nada! - Ea apertou o cabo de Sword, desanimada. Depois, tirou a chave pendurada na corrente de dentro das vestes, olhando fixamente pra ela. - Por que ele quer tanto essa chave? E os Conselheiros?

\- Talvez ele queria poder mágico.

\- Mas ele me parece ser muito poderoso! Ele consegue controlar meus Conselheiros, criar soldados, prender uma cidade inteira… Pra que ele quer mais?

\- Algumas pessoas não se conformam com o que tem. São ambiciosas demais. - Volveu Tomoyo, séria. - Talvez seja o caso dele. Ele quer mais do que já tem. E veio atrás de você… e da chave.

\- Talvez você esteja certa… seja o que for, é mais uma pergunta que poderei fazer ao Ou-sama… - Repentinamente, ela estremeceu. - Só de pensar que vamos pra Kehasai por livre e espontânea vontade me enche de pavor!

\- Infelizmente não posso te confortar muito. Até porque ninguém sabe o que realmente existe em Kehasai. - Tomoyo, de repente, tomou fôlego e cantou:

"Não vai ao Lugar Eterno

Mas do corpo a alma se esvai

Só há um lugar senão o inferno:

Dentro dos muros de Kehasai"

\- Você canta bem, Tomoyo-chan!

\- Obrigada.

\- Mas… que música é essa?

\- Se chama "A Canção do Fim". No meu último ano na escola cantei com o coro numa apresentação.

\- Que… fúnebre.

\- O nosso professor de canto era meio estranho. E foi bastante difícil aprender essa canção. Ela é muito longa, demorou um tempão para todo mundo decorar a letra. Mas valeu a pena, foi bem bonita a apresentação. É uma das canções mais antigas de que se tem notícia.

\- Deve ter sido mesmo uma apresentação maravilhosa! Gostaria de ter assistido.

\- Obrigada. - Tomoyo agradeceu, sorrindo sem falsa modéstia. - Teria sido uma grande honra.

\- Então… nunca ninguém foi lá? - A Hime retomou o assunto alguns segundos depois.

\- Que eu saiba não.

\- Mesmo alguém que… sei lá… perdeu alguém muito querido e não… aceitou a perda?

\- É uma boa possibilidade, mas creio que nem assim. Até porque existem rituais no leito de morte para garantir que os espíritos possam ver a ponte para o Eien no Basho. E depois… tem a Floresta, né?

\- Eu entendo que seres com poderes mágicos temam a Floresta do Silêncio, mas pessoas normais não deveriam ter problemas.

Tomoyo Hesitou muito brevemente, mas então falou:

\- Como você esqueceu tudo, não se lembra da Floresta, mas ela é… traiçoeira.

\- Em que sentido?

\- No sentido de você ver e ouvir coisas que não deveriam existir.

\- Tomoyo-chan, você está me deixando com medo.

\- E também… - De repente, a morena olhou para as Conselheiras adormecidas, mordendo os lábios. - Tem uma coisa que ninguém te contou justamente para não te assustar.

\- Tomoyo-chan… eu já estou assustada. E acho que mereço saber, não é?

\- Bom… acho que você precisa estar preparada para tudo, certo? Então… a Floresta é cheia de Yōkai.

A Hime piscou, confusa, para Tomoyo.

\- Yōkai? O que é isso?

\- Ah, claro… você não lembra… Bom… Yōkai são criaturas não humanas vindas em várias formas diferentes, com comportamentos não amigáveis, que protegem a Floresta contra invasores.

A Hime fechou os olhos longamente e deu um profundo suspiro. Tentando manter a voz mais calma possível, disse:

\- São… monstros, Tomoyo-chan?

\- É… pode se dizer que sim.

\- Definitivamente, esse era um detalhe que eu deveria saber. - Gemeu, apertando o cabo da espada. - Sério mesmo, Sword? Vamos entrar numa Floresta cheia de monstros e ninguém me disse nada?!

\- _Não queríamos assustá-la, Hime-sama._ \- O Conselheiro volveu, calmamente. - _E sempre existe a chance de não encontrarmos nenhum pelo caminho. Eles são raramente vistos…_

\- Raramente vistos… sei…

\- _Só o suficiente para assustar quem queira entrar na Floresta._

\- Sword, essa mania de me esconder as coisas para me proteger ainda vai me causar muitos problemas. - Ela sentiu o Conselheiro querer falar mais algo, mas antes que isso acontecesse, o transformou em broche e o pendurou nas vestes.

\- Eles tem boa intenção. - Tomoyo falou, conciliadora.

\- Eu sei disso. Mas pense comigo: eles não me dizem nada e entro na Floresta de boa fé, preocupada apenas com os Fantasma de Kehasai e com fato de não poder usar magia. Então dou de cara com um Yoki…

\- Yōkai.

\- Isso. Yōkai, que seja. Dou de cara com um monstro gigante de três cabeças. Enquanto estiver me admirando e ficando apavorada com aquilo, ele vai me fazer de jantar. Não vai ser ótimo?!

\- Duvido que Flower, Glow, Watery e Kero-chan deixarão você virar refeição de Yōkai.

\- Sem poder usar magia, como você espera que eles façam isso?

'

A resposta para a pergunta da Hime veio no dia seguinte. Após todos acordarem, tomarem café e andarem um pouco menos de uma hora pela floresta de galhos secos. Repentinamente, o grupo se viu de frente com uma linha de árvores frondosas e saudáveis, de copas altas, verdes e cheias de folhas e flores de cores vivas. Era contrastante até mesmo a terra batida da pequena viela que adentrava a floresta, de um marrom claro e uniforme, enquanto a da floresta seca era cinza, cheia de buracos e raízes saltadas. A estradinha seguia reta e se via os galhos das árvores formarem um túnel que se desbotava numa névoa branca e fina.

\- Eis a Floresta do Silêncio. - Anunciou Flower, olhando para as árvores bonitas como se olhasse para uma poça de lavagem.

\- Uau! É bem diferente do que eu imaginava. - Comentou Kero, olhando de boca aberta.

\- Não se impressione, Kerberus. - Watery falou, também olhando com desgosto. Ela tirou brevemente a mochila dos ombros e olhou para o resto do grupo. - Antes de entrarmos, temos que tomar algumas medidas para… Ficarmos mais seguros.

Flower fez alguns gestos e pulseiras de vinhas surgiram no ar. Entregou uma para cada um, inclusive para o Kero.

\- Se por um acaso nos perdermos, puxem essas pulseiras e saberei onde vocês estão. Mas evitem se separar do grupo, isto é só para qualquer emergência.

\- Certo.

Assim que terminou de colocar a pulseira, a Hime sentiu Sword vibrar como broche.

\- Quieto, Sword!

\- Na verdade, Hime-sama, eu sei o que ele quer. - Falou Glow. - Como vamos ficar sem poder usar magia na Floresta, ele não pode ficar na forma de broche. Precisa estar em sua forma de espada para que você o use.

\- A transformação em arma gasta tanta magia assim?

\- Gasta o suficiente para ser perigoso tanto tanto para você como para ele se for necessário usá-lo lá dentro.

A Hime não respondeu e apenas transformou Sword em arma outra vez. Depois pegou sua mochila e vasculhou até encontrar o cinto da roupa que estava usando quando acordou no Abismo do Fim. Era o único que possuía um acessório específico para carregar a espada.

\- E voltamos a como tudo começou… - Murmurou ela, amarrando o cinto no vestido.

\- _De fato, Hime-sama._ \- O Conselheiro respondeu, seco. Provavelmente, ainda chateado pelo comportamento da Hime na noite anterior.

O cinto não encaixou bem com a roupa que ela estava usando e, embora a Hime não se importasse, aquilo era demais para Tomoyo. Em cinco minutos, com a ajuda de uma agulha e linha, ela acertou o problema.

\- Bom, agora somos nós. - Disse Watery, suspirando. - Nossa, faz tanto tempo que não uso minha espada que nem sei se ainda sei manejá-la.

Ela fez um movimento e uma espada _rapier_ surgiu no ar. A lâmina, embora muito fina e comprida, era de um metal azulado muito brilhante. A Conselheira da Água fez alguns movimentos muito ágeis e elegantes.

\- Acho que dá pro gasto.

\- Minha vez. - disse Flower.

Fez uma série de gestos com as mãos e um longo chicote, cheio de espinhos e com um cabo bem trabalhado cor de musgo surgiu do nada. Ela também fez uma série de movimentos, testando a arma. Então, num meneio floreado, ela enrolou a arma em sua cintura, como um cinto.

\- Não sabia que vocês tinham armas. - Kero comentou, admirado.

\- Nunca usamos porque simplesmente não precisamos. - Respondeu Watery, guardando a espada no cinto.

\- Agora eu lembrei. - Falou a Hime, de repente. - Quando lutei contra Firey ele usou duas espadas curvas.

\- Isso. Todos os Conselheiros são especialista em pelo menos uma arma. Para… eventualidades…

\- Tipo quando vamos entrar na Floresta do Silêncio e corrermos o risco de topar com um Yōkai cheio de dentes, não? - Perguntou a Hime, cheia de sarcasmo, vendo com certa diversão as bocas das três Conselheiras se abrirem sincronizadas em espanto.

\- Você lembrou dos Yōkai? - Perguntou Glow, assombrada.

\- Não, Tomoyo me contou. E nem pensem em repreendê-la por ter me contado a verdade! O que vocês estavam pensando?

\- Bom… não queríamos alarmá-la… - Comentou Glow, sem jeito. - E há uma boa chance de não encontrarmos nenhum pelo caminho.

\- Só não queríamos preocupá-la. - Flower complementou, com suavidade.

\- Entendo, mas eu preciso estar preparada. Pelo menos agora, se por um acaso nós encontrarmos um enorme monstro de vinte cabeças eu não vou perder segundos valiosos confusa e assustada!

\- Pedimos desculpas, Hime-sama. - Glow parecia a ponto de chorar e, mesmo contra sua vontade, a Hime sentiu sua raiva passar.

\- Só… não me escondam mais nada… tudo bem? - As três balançaram a cabeça. afirmativamente. Então, ela se virou para Tomoyo - Tomoyo-chan, imagino que você não saiba manejar alguma arma… ou sabe?

\- Eu até fiz algumas aulas de arco e flecha na escola. - Respondeu a moça, pensativa. - Infelizmente, não pensei nisso antes ou teria pego algum de Seitomura ou comprado em Ichigo. Mas… - Ela foi até Flower e tirou da mochila dela uma frigideira, sorrindo. - A gente sempre pode improvisar. Você se importa?

\- Claro que não, querida. - Volveu Flower. - É bom para emergências, mas tente ficar fora do caminho caso haja alguma luta.

\- Certo.

\- Então podemos ir? - Perguntou Kero.

\- Calma… falta Glow… - Watery parou de falar, hesitante. - Ou talvez…

\- Não! Eu vou fazer! - A Conselheira do brilho respondeu, com firmeza.

\- Tem certeza? Podemos tomar conta de você, Tomoyo e da Hime. Damos conta. - Flower ainda tentou argumentar, mas Glow pareceu um tanto ofendida.

\- Mas nem pensar! Me sentiria a pior das pessoas se num momento de necessidade eu não conseguisse ajudar a nossa Hime! - Retorquiu a Conselheira do Brilho, determinada.

\- Do que vocês estão falando? - Kero indagou, confuso.

\- Você vai ver… - Respondeu Watery, parecendo resignada.

Glow se concentrou e um brilho branco surgiu em sua frente. Primeiro do tamanho de uma faca, depois foi crescendo até o tamanho da rapier de Watery e foi ficando maior, com uma das pontas saliente e curva. Ficou maior e maior… até parar de brilhar revelar uma enorme foice de cabo prateado e lâmina branca comprida e curva.

\- A sua arma, de todas… é uma foice?! - Perguntou Tomoyo, admirada.

Glow pegou a arma com habilidade, mas todos viram claramente que ela fazia esforço para segurá-la. Parecia muito pesada. Ela prendeu a foice em suas costas. A lâmina ficou a uns bons 30 centímetros acima de sua cabeça. Olhou determinada para o resto do grupo.

\- Podemos ir agora. - E seu tom dizia claramente que não iria mudar de ideia.

\- Então vamos… - Flower chegou a dar um passo em direção da Floresta do Silêncio, mas hesitou e voltou-se para a Hime. - Hime-sama, não se preocupe se você se sentir estranha aí dentro. É… normal. Mas se você se sentir muito cansada, diga e iremos parar imediatamente… está bem?

\- Certo. E o mesmo vale para todos vocês… - Ela demorou o olhar em Glow um pouquinho mais do que nos outros.

\- Sim… - Flower voltou-se para a Floresta e então hesitou, mas então disse, ligeiramente irritada, mais para si mesma do que para os outros: - Vamos acabar logo com isso!

Com passos firmes adentrou na Floresta do Silêncio, mas não havia nem se deslocado um metro adentro da proteção das árvores frondosas e eles viram a moça claramente se curvar como se tivessem colocado um enorme fardo em suas costas. O mesmo aconteceu com Glow e em seguida com Watery, que chegou a se apoiar em um tronco de árvore.

\- É tão ruim assim? - Perguntou Kero para Hime, receoso.

Eles tiveram a resposta assim que também entraram na Floresta. Primeiro, veio uma sensação de estarem atravessando uma finíssima cortina de água fria no limiar das árvores secas e então, sentiram uma força invisível extremamente poderosa parecer puxar algo de dentro deles, lá do âmago. A Hime tentou resistir, mas era muito mais forte que ela e, então, ela sentiu como se a tivessem despido de uma pele imaterial que a deixou fraca e com muito frio. Ela caiu de joelhos na terra.

\- Hime… sama… - Watery tentou ajudá-la, mas ela também estava sentindo os efeitos da Floresta. Em seguida, ela virou para o lado e vomitou todo o café da manhã.

\- Hanako-chan! - Tomoyo correu até ela, preocupada. As mãos da morena pareciam quentes como fogo - Pelos Céus, você está fria… e pálida como um fantasma!

\- É… normal, Tomoyo-chan. - Replicou Flower, cambaleando até Watery para ajudá-la. - Imagino que para a Hime e Kerberus deva ser pior pois não se lembram dessa sensação. E imagino que você esteja se sentindo completamente normal.

\- Sim, estou bem… Embora… - Ela olhou em volta, ansiosa - Fisicamente eu estou bem, mas esse lugar é estranho.

\- Sim, eu sei… - Glow também se encostou numa árvore, também bastante pálida. - Precisamos nos acostumar com a sensação primeiro…

\- Vamos… procurar um lugar escondido… para… descansar. - Gemeu a Conselheira das Flores, sustentando Watery pelos ombros.

\- Sword? Você está bem?

A Hime colocou a mão no cabo da espada e não obteve resposta. Nenhuma vibração sequer.

\- Sword? Fala comigo! SWORD!

\- Calma, Hime-sama. - Glow pediu, indo até a Hime com dificuldade. - Ele está bem, tenho certeza. Está apenas se poupando caso surja alguma necessidade.

Então, para alívio da Hime, ela sentiu uma vibração muito fraca e rápida, que foi o suficiente para acalmá-la.

Tomoyo ajudou a Hime a se levantar. Kero nem conseguia falar nada, respirando muito forte e com as asinhas murchas, seu corpinho amarelo bem mais desbotado que o normal. A morena pegou-o e colocou-o dentro do bolsão do avental que usava.

Andaram por uns cinco minutos até encontrarem um espaço entre as árvores, fora da estradinha principal, onde se sentaram encostados nos troncos das árvores. Tomoyo ficou indo de um lado para o outro por um bom tempo, vendo se todo mundo estava bem e se precisavam de ajuda. Para a Hime, foram longos minutos em que ficou com a cabeça enterrada entre os joelhos. A Sensação era muito similar a que sentira quando se escondera no depósito em Seitomura após usar sua magia exaustivamente, mas ali era muito pior. Era como se tivessem arrancado uma perna sua e ela não sabia muito bem como se equilibrar sem o membro.

\- Você está bem? - Tomoyo preocupada, sentando-se a seu lado.

\- Sim… - Ela colocou uma das mãos sobre os olhos. E então falou um pouco mais alto. - Agora entendi porque ninguém entra nessa Floresta!

\- Daqui a pouco nos iremos nos acostumar com a sensação e vai ser… bem… menos desagradável. - Falou Flower, quase num sussurro.

Depois de quase duas horas é que finalmente a situação se tornou suportável e a Hime conseguiu ficar em pé sem ajuda e sem se apoiar, embora ainda se sentisse fraca e cansada. Kero inclusive se arriscou a voar, mas não levantou nem um centímetro do chão e Tomoyo gentilmente o colocou sentado em seu ombro.

\- Temos que continuar. - Falou Flower, com cara de quem vai vomitar a qualquer momento, embora tentasse manter-se firme. - Quantos mais demorarmos aqui, mais demoraremos a sair da Floresta.

Voltaram pela estradinha principal e continuaram. Ninguém falava, ainda sob os efeitos daquele lugar. Como Tomoyo falara, era um lugar estranho. Visualmente, era muito bonita, com suas árvores cheias de flores e frutos. Em alguns pontos, o chão ficava colorido de folhas e pétalas das mais diversas cores. A estradinha, em certo ponto, contornava um lago cuja água era muito clara e azul, onde pequenos peixinhos cintilantes nadavam e faziam suas escamas faiscarem como pedras preciosas. Uma brisa leve fazia as folhas se soltarem e caírem como plumas por cima da estrada e das plantas mais baixas.

Mas, ao mesmo tempo em que a natureza parecia intacta, havia qualquer coisa de artificial. Talvez fossem as cores que, embora fosse os verdes, vermelhos, amarelos e rosas de um arvoredo saudável… era tudo _muito_ colorido! O verde saltava, de várias tonalidades, do verde musgo ao verde limão; o vermelho chegava a doer nos olhos, o roxo pulsava das pétalas das flores… era demais.

E havia o som. Quando ouvira o nome "Floresta do Silêncio" a Hime pensara que era porque não havia barulho algum e até chegara a pensar que ali ficariam mudos. Contudo, ouvia-se o farfalhar das folhas e o gorgolejar da água… e ouvia-se sons de criaturas invisíveis que trinavam, rosnavam, bravejavam, correndo e pisoteando a mata ao redor. Mas esses ruídos, tão comuns a uma floresta, também pareciam forçados e tinham o poder de fazer os pelos da nuca da Hime se arrepiarem.

\- Como detesto este lugar! - Watery exclamou de repente. Embora falasse sem gritar, sua voz pareceu ecoar por toda a extensão da Floresta. Ela voltou a falar, mas desta vez num tom de voz bem mais baixo. - Floresta esquisita.

\- Quantas vezes você já veio aqui? - Perguntou Tomoyo, quase num sussurro.

\- Essa é a terceira. Nas duas vezes que vim foi porque tentaram entrar aqui e se perderam. Aí tive que bancar o detetive.

\- Para quê alguém entraria de livre e espontânea vontade aqui? - Perguntou Kero, parecendo enjoado.

\- São tantos as razões. Adolescentes fazendo apostas, homens ambiciosos querendo um pedaço de terra de graça… pessoas que perderam seus entes queridos desesperadas ao ponto de quererem alcançar Kehasai. Nas duas vezes que fui chamada foi por causa desse último motivo.

\- E você achou essas pessoas? - Tomoyo voltou a perguntar, num sussurro ainda mais baixo. Watery olhou longamente para ela antes de responder:

\- Achei uma delas. Quase se afogando naquele lago pelo qual nós passamos ainda a pouco. A outra está desaparecida até hoje.

\- Então as pessoas que entram aqui não são muito inteligentes. - Falou a Hime.

\- E isso faz de nós o que? - A Conselheira da Água perguntou, ironicamente.

\- Eu imagino que depois que Phobos usurpou o trono deve ter ficado muito pior. - Disse Flower, franzindo a testa delicada

\- Por que você diz isso? - Questionou Tomoyo.

\- Porque este é o único pedaço de terra que se manteve intacto depois que tudo aconteceu. Justamente porque a magia não funciona aqui os efeitos dos dias claros, do ar seco e da falta de água não se propagaram.

\- Quer dizer que o resto do Reino era tão bonito quanto essa Floresta antes de Phobos? - Kero estava estarrecido.

\- Sim. Talvez um pouco menos colorido, mas assim, saudável e vivo. Para quem mora nos vilarejos ao redor deve ser sedutor tentar a sorte por estas bandas. Tem comida e água e, de certa forma, é mais seguro aqui do que lá fora, a mercê da magia de Phobos e seus seguidores.

\- Isso me lembra que eu vi um monte de cartazes de pessoas desaparecidas em Ichigo. - Glow falou, parecendo triste. - Até achei que fosse por causa dos soldados e porque as pessoas estavam indo tentar a sorte em cidades maiores, mas… pode ser que tenham vindo para cá.

Depois disso, ninguém sentiu muita vontade de falar, até a hora do almoço. Talvez fosse somente cansaço ou talvez eles estivessem de alguma forma tentando compensar a falta de poderes mágicos, mas Kero e as Conselheiras comeram praticamente o dobro do que normalmente comiam em uma refeição. Felizmente, haviam muitas árvores de frutas comestíveis e o grupo comeu morangos e maçãs a vontade. As bochechas de Glow até voltaram a ficar mais rosadinhas e todos pareciam mais animados quando seguiram viagem.

A cada hora que passava, mais se acostumavam com a sensação de estar sem magia e com a floresta em si. A Hime até começava a admirar as flores coloridas e as formas das copas das árvores, os intrincados desenhos dos galhos, as formas das folhas e os cogumelos de chapéus vermelhos pintalgados com manchinhas brancas. Mesmo assim, havia qualquer coisa naquele lugar que não deixava ela relaxar completamente, fazendo com que sua mão estivesse constantemente no cabo de Sword.

Depois de um tempo, notou que Tomoyo de vez em quando virava-se para trás, passando os olhos inquietos pelas fileiras de árvores.

\- O que houve, Tomoyo-chan? - Perguntou, curiosa.

\- Eu não... sei. - Ela parecia insegura. - Eu… estou com a sensação de estar sendo seguida.

Watery, Glow e Flower pararam, preocupadas.

\- Por que você diz isso? - A Conselheira das Flores perguntou, olhando desconfiada ao seu redor.

\- Olha… eu não vi e ouvi nada… é só uma sensação esquisita… - Ela deu uma risadinha nervosa. - Eu não tenho magia, deve ser só… uma impressão ruim.

\- Tomoyo-chan, hoje e nos próximos dias somos todos nós seres sem magia. - Volveu Glow, colocando a mão no ombro da moça. - Não se subestime.

\- Sim… e acho que você, sendo bastante observadora, deve ter percebido algo inconscientemente. - Watery completou.

\- Um Yōkai? - Perguntou a Hime, nervosa.

\- Talvez sim, talvez não. De qualquer forma, devemos ficar atentos. Não queremos ser pegos de surpresa, seja lá pelo que for.

'

Algumas horas depois, quando dia começava a ceder lugar espaço para a noite, eles pararam para descansar. Acharam um pedaço de floresta com árvores mais espaçadas e começaram a preparação para passar a noite. A Hime, Tomoyo e Watery foram atrás de gravetos para fazer uma fogueira enquanto Glow e Flower começavam os preparativos para o jantar, catando frutas para complementar a refeição. Quando voltaram, Tomoyo teve a excelente ideia de montarem alarmes ao redor do acampamento. Utilizaram um novelo de lã preto da morena e alguns guizos que ela usavam em suas roupas. Acabou sendo uma ideia bastante eficiente.

\- Agora… - Falou Flower, após Kero devorar a última pêra. Todos pararam de conversar para prestar atenção nela. - Temos que decidir nossos turnos de vigília. Sugiro nós dormirmos oito horas, visto que estamos bastante cansados por causa da Floresta e da caminhada. Vamos tomar 4 turnos de duas horas.

\- É uma boa ideia. - Concordou a Hime - Eu fico com o primeiro tur-

\- Não, Hime-sama. - Watery cortou a Hime e antes que ela pudesse reclamar, concluiu: - Você ainda está se recuperando de Seitomura e não está acostumada com a Floresta. Precisa descansar mais. O mesmo vale para o Kerberus.

\- Por favor, não discuta com a gente. - Pediu Flower, com meiguice. - sabemos do que é capaz e sei que não quer que nos excedemos, mas eu, Glow, Watery e Tomoyo podemos dar conta disso. Você não se importa, não é, querida? - Perguntou, virando-se para a moça morena, que sorriu.

\- Lógico que não. Será uma honra.

\- Mas…

\- Nada de "mas", mocinha! - Ralhou Tomoyo, embora risse. - Quando você tiver melhor, prometo que deixaremos você ficar vigiando a noite inteira, se quiser.

\- Olha, uma noite inteira eu acho que é demais, mas eu aceito essas condições tiranas… hoje. - Ela viu as quatro companheiras rolarem os olhos.

'

-Glow-chan… - Flower sacudiu delicadamente o ombro da garota, que dormia profundamente. - Glow-chan… É o seu turno. Hora de acordar…

\- Huuuum… Mas já? - Respondeu a menina, ainda grogue de sono.

\- O tempo passa bem rápido quando a gente dorme.

A garota deu um enorme bocejo e Flower a imitou.

-Nossa, não reparei que estava tão cansada. Acho que dormir assim que deitar. - Ela olhou para Glow, que esfregava os olhos com força. - Você vai conseguir ficar acordada?

\- Claro que vou! - Respondeu a Conselheira do Brilho, ligeiramente indignada. - Não me subestime só porque sou criança!

\- Claro que confiamos em você, meu bem. - Flower sorriu, meiga. - Não esqueça de acordar Tomoyo-chan daqui a duas horas.

\- Farei isso. Fique sossegada.

Flower foi para o seu canto e deitou-se. Em questão de minutos, dormia profundamente como os outros e Glow ficou só, no silêncio da Floresta, apenas com a luz da fogueira lhe fazendo companhia. Bocejou outra vez, sentindo os olhos pesarem. Estava tendo um sonho muito bom, onde haviam fadas em uma floresta muito parecida com aquela. Queria muito fechar os olhos e voltar a sonhar, mas sabia que estavam contando com ela, principalmente a Hime. Olhou para a moça de olhos verdes, sentindo orgulho de ser Conselheira de uma pessoa tão corajosa e boa. Isso reforçou seu desejo de permanecer acordada.

Começou a murmurar uma canção inventada sobre fadas e bruxas, batendo os pés delicadamente no terra e batendo uma das mãos no joelho, tentando espantar o sono. Inventou uma confraria dos pequenos seres alados, entoando na sua cabeça uma balada épica de como eles se juntaram às bruxas para derrotar os dragões da Floresta Encantada. Mas, depois de derrotarem os seres cuspidores de fogo, um grupo de bruxas virou-se contra as outras para tomar o poder da Rainha Bruxa, colocando-a para dormir. A única maneira de acordá-la seria molhando seus olhos com as águas mágicas do lago das sereias e…

\- Glow.

A Conselheira tomou um susto enorme ao ouvir aquela voz rouca e baixa como um sapo lhe chamando. Só não gritou porque tapou a boca com as mãos. Ficou vermelha até a raiz dos cabelos ao ver Watery lhe olhando de mal humor.

\- Será que você pode cantar mais baixo?

\- Desculpa, Watery… - Ela pediu, num fiapinho de voz envergonhado.

A Conselheira da Água resmungou algo ininteligível e virou-se para o lado, ressonando segundos depois. Mas ela havia quebrado a magia e ainda podia sentir suas bochechas queimando. Ficou olhando para o fogo, sem graça, pensando que pelo menos o susto que tomara a acordara de vez.

Demorou algum tempo para perceber que havia algo além do fogo na fogueira. Um ponto brilhante, meio dourado, meio prateado, que piscava entre as chamas que lambiam os gravetos. Era menor ainda que o tamanho que ficava quando assumia sua forma original e podia facilmente ser confundido com uma ilusão ótica ou mesmo parte do ela não seria enganada, sendo uma especialista em luz. Aquilo dava voltas no fogo, como um inseto atraído pela lamparina, com consciência. Mas não vira uma viva alma naquela floresta, a não ser os peixinhos no lago. O que era aquilo?

Ela se levantou com toda a cautela e se aproximou, passo a passo, do fogo. A bolinha luminosa ainda dançava entre as chamas, piscando alegremente. Glow se aproximou até sentir o calor da fogueira queimando sua pele. Era um bicho? Ou estaria sonhando com fadas ainda? Ou aquilo era uma armadilha?! Ou…?

Repentinamente, um clarão piscou e iluminou as árvores, os corpos adormecidos e o chão com uma luz dourada. Tão rápido como veio, a escuridão voltou a reinar e Glow se ergueu. A bolinha de luz finalmente saiu de dentro do fogo e ficou na altura dos olhos da Conselheira, refletindo uma luminosidade dourada em seus olhos claros. A luz se moveu, em direção a floresta e Glow a seguiu.

A mente da menina parecia estar cheia de algodão, que embotava seus pensamentos. Sabia que não deveria seguir aquela coisa, sabia que tinha que falar ou mesmo gritar pedindo por ajuda, sabia que tinha que estar sentindo medo do que estava acontecendo… Mas apenas continuou seguindo a misteriosa luz floresta adentro, devagar e silenciosamente. Percebeu que deixara sua foice encostada na árvore. Percebeu que estava chegando ponto dos alarmes e teve a presença de espírito de passar com cuidado pelo barbante, embora soubesse que tinha que fazer um estardalhaço.

Ela andou pela floresta escura, com aquela luz em seus olhos, por um longo tempo. Desviava-se das árvores com alguma dificuldade, às vezes esbarrando nos troncos e galhos. Em algum momento sentiu uma dor aguda abaixo do joelho esquerdo onde um galho mais afiado raspara. Mas continuou a andar, sempre em frente, sempre seguindo a luz.

Seus pés toparam em algo duro e comprido no chão, mas ela apenas passou por cima. Segundos depois, sentiu que pisava em outro objeto parecido. Depois mais outro e mais outro…. O chão agora estava coalhado daquelas objetos que faziam um som oco sob seus sapatos. Até que um de seus pés se enroscou naquelas coisas e ela caiu no chão. A luz dourada se agitou diante dela, piscando rápido como se furiosa por aquele descuido, forçando-a a se levantar. E ela pode vislumbrar o reflexo branco brilhante de dezenas ou centenas de coisas lisas, compridas…

Ela continuou a andar, sentindo um desespero crescente se entremear na mente embotada. Seus passos começaram a ecoar, fazendo-a perceber que estava entrando num espaço fechado, possivelmente uma caverna. Ela sentiu o chão inclinar para baixo e, embora tentasse descer devagar e com cuidado, ela escorregou em algo molhado e rolou pela superfície úmida dura. Quando finalmente parou, estatelada no chão, a luz dourada havia sumido… e ela finalmente sentiu o medo que deveria sentir. Tremendo, ela levantou do chão, sentindo o arranhão fisgar abaixo do joelho. Sua respiração se tornou mais forte e rápida, sentindo as lágrimas embaçarem seus olhos. Ela tentou se acalmar, decidindo se deveria ou não acender uma de luz naquela escuridão, gastando o que não tinha de sua magia. Antes que pudesse se decidir, ela viu uma luz muito longe, fazendo sombra num dos cantos da caverna. Parecia uma tocha ou vela, pelo que podia ver. Ficou parada algum tempo, sem saber o que fazer. A luz foi se aproximando, se aproximando, iluminando as paredes rochosas com uma luz laranja oscilante, fazendo Glow dar um passo para trás…

Uma mulher surgiu segurando uma vela. Era muito magra, vestida com um quimono simples e com os cabelos pretos lisos soltos. Seus olhos eram negros e bondosos. Ela sorriu para a garota, dizendo:

\- O que está fazendo aqui, querida?

\- Eu… eu… - Ela engoliu em seco e tentou ser mais prolixa: - Eu… segui uma luz… dourada… e vim… parar aqui.

\- Ah, não… outra vez não… - A estranha lamentou.

\- Outra vez o... que?

\- O Hitodama.

\- O que… é isso? Um… Yōkai?

\- Sim. Um espírito que ficou preso aqui entre o nosso mundo e Kehasai. Ele não se conformou e acabou se tornando um espírito ruim, atraindo inocentes para a Floresta. É como dizem: "a maldição de um se torna a maldição de outro". Por isso é perigoso ficar sozinho por aqui.

\- Ah… mas eu…

\- O que, querida?

Glow pensou melhor e se calou. Era melhor deixar aquela estranha acreditar que entrara sozinha na floresta.

\- Nada… eu… desculpe perguntar, mas o que você faz aqui?

\- Ah, eu moro perto daqui. Estamos numa caverna relativamente perto de Ichigo. Achei que havia escutado um barulho e vim investigar.

\- Mas… você mora na Floresta? Você mesma não disse que é… perigoso?

\- Se você souber onde ficar, é seguro. Venha, vou levar você para casa.

\- Não… eu… se você me emprestar uma vela, eu consigo achar o caminho de volta.

\- Oh, não querida. É muito perigoso para uma criança andar sozinha por aí no meio da madrugada. Vamos até a minha casa aí você dorme e pela manhã poderá voltar. Não é melhor?

\- Hã…

Glow pensou… Sua maior preocupação era ter deixado a Hime sozinha. Pensou em puxar a pulseira de Flower, mas tinha a impressão que a mulher não a deixaria sozinha e também não ficaria ali com ela, então de nada adiantaria. Mas também não queria que aquela mulher visse a Hime ou os outros. Mesmo ela morando fora da cidade, o que a impediria de contar a outras pessoas que vira um grupo de pessoas na Floresta do Silêncio? poderiam surgir fofocas e Phobos poderia se interessar, mandar soldados. Formulou então um plano: iria com a mulher até a casa dela então pegaria uma vela ou lamparina e fugiria, tentando encontrar o caminho de volta. Caso não conseguisse, procuraria um lugar seguro e puxaria a pulseira. Era a melhor coisa que conseguiu pensar.

Então, apenas balançou afirmativamente a cabeça para mulher, que sorriu bondosamente.

\- Vamos por aqui então.

Ela liderou o caminho, com Glow a seguindo bem de perto.

\- Qual é o seu nome, querida? - A mulher perguntou após algum tempo

\- Hotaru. E o seu?

\- Pode me chamar de Futamori, Hotaru-chan.

\- Obrigada, Futamori-san.

\- O que você estava fazendo na Floresta?

\- Hã, eu… estava com meus pais, viajando para Nakano. Entrei aqui para pegar frutas… e acabei me perdendo.

Ela viu a mulher balançar a cabeça.

\- Devem estar fugindo das cidades ao Sul, tomada pelos soldados daquele maldito usurpador.

\- É isso mesmo. Tenho um tio que mora em Nakano. - Glow estava impressionada com seu próprio poder de improvisação.

\- Lamento dizer, mas Nakano também não é uma boa cidade para se viver.

\- Mas acho que deve ser melhor do que com aqueles soldados esquisitos.

\- Talvez.

Depois disso, caíram em um silêncio. Glow olhava para os lados, tentando decorar o caminho por onde estava indo, embora fosse difícil, com a vela lançando uma parca luz nas muitas árvores iguais da floresta. Sabia que estava bem longe do acampamento. Havia perdido a noção do tempo enquanto seguia o Hitodama, mas calculou que andara de meia a uma hora antes de finalmente retomar o controle. Estava preocupada com a Hime, mas tinha fé que os alarmes ao redor do acampamento as acordariam caso algo acontecesse. No momento, o que precisava fazer era dar um jeito de marcar o caminho por onde viera.

Foi então que notou que estava faltando um pedaço da sua saia. Deve ter se prendido em uma das árvores e rasgado. Então, começou a discretamente tirar pedaços da saia e deixá-los pelo caminho, para saber por onde voltar.

Havia deixado 4 pedaços pelo caminho quando avistou os contornos de um casebre muito pequeno.

\- Entre, Hotaru-chan. É pequeno, mas aconchegante. - Futamori largou a vela em cima de uma mesinha. - Gostaria de beber ou comer algo?

\- Não… estou bem.

\- Certo… vou pegar uns lençóis para você no outro quarto. Fique a vontade.

\- Obrigada.

A mulher saiu por uma porta - a única que havia no lugar além da entrada - e Glow aproveitou para olhar ao redor, a procura de qualquer coisa que a auxiliasse a voltar. Era um lugar muito pequeno, com uma mesinha, cadeira de madeira simples e um armário, além do pequeno fogão improvisado. Glow foi até a vela que a mulher havia deixado na mesa, mas percebeu que ela estava quase no fim. Não duraria mais que alguns minutos. Cheia de remorso, ela abriu o armário para procurar outra vela. Contudo, não havia nada ali, além de uma pêra velha e murcha, tão estragada que nem mais fedia. Glow estranhou aquilo. Ela tinha acabado de oferecer comida a ela, mas não havia nada a vista que fosse comestível. Pensou que talvez houvesse outro lugar que ela guardasse as provisões, mas na sala não tinha espaço.

Repentinamente, notou que o chão estava muito empoeirado e sujo com com muitas folhas secas. Passou o dedo pela superfície da mesa e viu que estava preta de fuligem e pó. Aquele lugar parecia há muito tempo abandonado, não havia nada que indicasse que alguém morasse ali há muito tempo…

Achou que escutou um gemido muito baixo vindo da porta por onde a mulher havia saído, que estava encostada. Ela se aproximou muito devagar…

\- Por favor… não faça isso. - Dizia Futamori, numa voz chorosa.

\- Carne… fresca… - Respondeu uma voz gelada e rouca, que fez os pelos da nuca de Glow se arrepiarem.

\- Ela é… só uma criança…

\- É… comida… estou… faminta…

\- Por favor…

Com o coração batendo muito rápido, no peito, ela tentou olhar pela fresta da porta, mas só conseguia ver parte do quimono da mulher. Muito, mas muito devagar, ela encostou na porta para abrí-la um pouco mais… e ela rangeu, mas não antes de Glow vislumbrar Futamori. A mulher a encarou de volta, parecendo apavorada e parecia não haver mais ninguém ali.

\- Pegue… a garota… - Falou a voz fria, autoritária, vinda de lugar nenhum.

Glow não ficou pra saber. Correu pela pequena sala, tropeçando na cadeira até a porta da saída… Sentiu alguém lhe puxar pelo braço e gritou. Futamori a olhava com um misto de terror e tristeza.

\- Eu… s-sinto muito… eu… AAAAH!

Glow conseguiu chutá-la nas pernas com força suficiente para que ela a largasse, abriu a porta e saiu correndo, as cegas, de volta para a escuridão da floresta. Entretanto, antes que conseguisse se afastar daquele lugar sentiu algo se enrolar na sua perna e ela caiu com força no chão. Em seguida, sentiu essa coisa a arrastar de volta para o casebre. Ela tentou cravar os dedos na terra, mas outra coisa se amarrou ao seu braço direito. Depois, a sua outra perna, arrastando-a pelo chão mais rápido e violentamente. Quando ela tentou se livrar da coisa que a segurava pelo braço, percebeu que era um emaranhado de fios negros e grossos como…

Ela foi erguida no ar. Viu Futamori em pé, com o rosto banhado de lágrimas, mas numa expressão quase resignada. Da parte de trás de sua cabeça, seus cabelos, muito mais compridos do que antes, formavam as grossas amarras que a sustentavam e Glow guinchou de horror. Mas aquilo não era o pior.

Ela foi erguida até ficar de costas para Futamori, de cabeça pra baixo, impossibilitada de se mexer. Quando tentou usar a mão livre para tentar se libertar ou ao menos arrancar a pulseira de Flower, outro pedaço de cabelo amarrou a mão restante e a puxou para longe, fazendo seus cotovelos e ombros doerem.

\- Comida… - Falou a voz fria e Glow percebeu que vinha de trás da cabeça de Futamori.

\- Por favor… não… - Ainda pediu a mulher.

\- Quieta, sua inútil! Carne fresca…

Naquele momento Glow finalmente viu quem era o dono daquela voz medonha. Uma linha de cabelos se abriu, quase na junção entre o crânio e a nuca e uma linha horizontal surgiu e se esticou. demorou alguns segundos para perceber que era uma enorme boca que se escancarava, cheia de dentes afiados, amarelos e sujos pingando gosma pegajosa. Uma língua enorme e viscosa saiu de dentro da bocarra que se abria cada vez mais, revelando um buraco escuro de carne fétido. Então os cabelos puxaram a garota para perto da boca, numa velocidade vertiginosa e tudo que Glow pode fazer foi soltar um grito agudo de puro terror…

(continua)

* * *

E é isso, meu povo! Acho que deixei vocês SÓ UM POUQUINHO apreensivos, não? :3

Uma observação curiosa: A Floresta do Silêncio é um lugar que existe no mundo CLAMP. No mangá Magic Knights Rayearth é um lugar que as guerreiras mágicas vão buscar um mineral para fazer as armas delas. Sempre achei foda o conceito e quis usar na fic, fazendo algumas modificações aqui e ali pra encaixar com a história. :)

Alguns avisos que preciso dar pra vocês: Agora em dezembro estou me mudando. Está uma correria só e entre finais de semana pintando apartamento e semanas cheias no serviço estou com pouquíssimo tempo para escrever. E admito também que, devido ao meu recente vício em Doctor Who, estou usando cada brechinha de tempo para assistir o máximo de capítulos possível. Pra vcs terem uma noção, eu baixo os capítulos pro meu celular e assisto como uma pobre coitada no metrô, no ônibus, na fila do banco, comendo sanduíche. Tá phoda! '-'

Eu espero que no recesso de natal, apesar da mudança, eu consiga sentar um pouco minha bunda na frente de um computador ou tablet pra poder escrever. O que quero dizer com isso tudo é: infelizmente, não tenho previsão para o próximo capítulo. Não quero prometer nada porque tá ficando ridículo isso de prometer uma coisa e fazer outra por causa de imprevistos. Eu quero muito dar um presente de natal e ano novo pra vocês em forma de Ato 15, mas não sei se será possível. Por favor, tenham a paciência que vocês sempre tiveram comigo e confiem. Juro para vocês (e isso eu consigo jurar fácil) que o arco da Floresta do Silêncio + Kehasai vai ser muito bom e cheio de revelações.

Ficam aqui meus agradecimentos de sempre a todos os meus leitores que dedicam um tempinho do dia pra ler a minha fic. Especialmente a Nina delacourt Black pelo review super fofo e com muitos incentivos.

Eu já vou me despedindo desejando um ótimo fim de 2017, com muitas festas, abraços e sorrisos. E que 2018 seja maravilhoso (aliás, já vai começar bem com a estreia da nova temporada de CCS) e muito produtivo.

Um grande beijo desta autora enrolada, porém perseverante...

Cherry_hi


	15. A Hime e os Yōkai

_Disclaimer: Sakura Cardcaptor e seus personagens pertencem ao CLAMP_

* * *

 **O Último Reino Antes do Fim**

 **Escrito por:** Cherry_hi

 **Ato 15 - A Hime e os Yōkai**

 **'**

" _Hime-sama_ "

…

" _Hime-sama_ "

\- Ainda tá cedo, Tomoyo-chan. - Resmungou a Hime, bem baixinho.

" _Hime-sama_ "

Bem devagar, a Hime abriu os olhos e a primeira coisa que viu foi uma luz brilhante dourada na altura de seu rosto.

\- Tomoyo-chan? - Ela chamou, com a voz mais aguda que o normal.

\- Hime-sama? - Ela ouviu a voz de Watery em alerta em algum lugar a suas costas. - O que houve?

\- Tem… um bicho… uma coisa… aqui.

Ela sentiu Tomoyo, ao seu lado, se mexer ao mesmo tempo que ouviu os passos de Watery se aproximando.

\- Ah.

\- Calma, Hime-sama. - Flower falou de repente, já em pé. - São apenas Kodamas.

\- O que..? - A Hime se levantou, tentando se afastar daquela luz, que se aproximou dela outra vez. - Mas… o que é isso?

\- Bom… - Flower visivelmente hesitou. - Não surte, mas isso é um espírito.

\- Ah… ok… - Falou a moça, tentando manter um tom calmo, mas visivelmente perdendo a cor do rosto e se afastando mais ainda da luz. Ela viu mais uns cinco brilhos de luz parecidos espalhados pelo acampamento e engoliu em seco.

\- Eles são geralmente bons. Protegem as florestas. Com certeza sabem que você é a Hime.

\- Eu… realmente… ouvi meu nome…

\- Cadê Glow-sam? - A voz alarmada de Tomoyo fez a Hime esquecer os Kodamas.

Ela olhou ao redor. Ainda estava escuro, mas céu negro começava a desbotar para um lilás claro no horizonte. A Fogueira que haviam feito já não existia mais e apenas algumas toras ainda brilhavam laranjas em brasa. Mas os Kodamas tinha uma luz dourada intensa o bastante para iluminar parte da clareira, como uma vela. E a Hime viu a silhueta branca da enorme foice de Glow, mas nenhum sinal da garota.

\- Onde ela pode ter ido? - Perguntou Watery, nervosa.

\- Já está quase amanhecendo. - Falou Tomoyo, indo até um arbusto e procurando entras a folhas. - Eu deveria ter trocado o turno com ela a mais de uma hora!

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa, com certeza! - Flower franziu a testa, preocupada. - Ela não puxou a pulseira que dei pra ela então ela pode estar… bem.

\- Ou pode estar tão mal que não deu para puxar a pulseira. - Watery falou, sombriamente.

A Hime engoliu em seco outra vez.

\- Então, onde ela pode estar?

Então os Kodamas brilharam mais intensamente e saíram voando em na direção da floresta, agitando-se febrilmente no ar. A luz iluminou uma pequena abertura entre as árvores, por onde se via uma estradinha de terra.

\- O que está acontecendo? - Perguntou Tomoyo.

\- Eu não sei. Kodamas não costumam agir assim. - Flower respondeu.

As pequenas criaturas se enfileiraram na direção da floresta.

\- Parece que elas querem nos mostrar algo. - Watery disse.

\- Mas… devemos seguir? - Indagou Kero, desconfiado.

\- O que você acha, Flower? - Perguntou a Hime, ainda olhando ressabiada para os Kodamas.

\- Elas começaram a agir assim quando falamos sobre a Glow. - Então ela fez uma pergunta diretamente aos Kodamas: - Aconteceu algo com ela?

Em respostas, os pequenos espíritos se agitaram outra vez, inquietos.

\- Não temos muita escolha. - Flower franzia a testa, preocupada. - Essa é a única pista que nós temos.

\- O que faremos com isso? - Kero falava da grande foice branca da Conselheira do Brilho.

\- Temos que levar conosco. - Watery suspirou. - Bem que nós insinuamos para ela não trazer esse trambolho. Agora sobrou para a gente!

\- Eu posso levar, Watery-san. - Tomoyo se ofereceu, mas a Conselheira fez que não com a cabeça.

\- Só um Conselheiro pode carregar as armas de outro Conselheiro. Mas obrigada pelo oferecimento.

Dito isso, ela levantou a pesada arma e colocou a suas costas, envergando um pouco. Tomoyo e Flower se encarregaram de desarmar as armadilhas e, sem dizer mais nada, eles seguiram na direção indicada pelos Kodamas. A Hime ia mais atrás, apertando com força o cabo de Sword. A luz do dia ia rasgando a escuridão da noite e pintava de um cinza frio as árvores bonitas da floresta. O ar gélido ainda fazia as Conselheiras, Kero e Tomoyo tremerem, mas a Hime tinha outras razões para tremer. Mais do que nunca aquela floresta lhe causava arrepios, com seus sons invisíveis e na parcial escuridão. Somado ao fato que as primeiras criaturas que havia visto, embora pacíficos, fossem pequenos espíritos. E, é claro, toda a situação do sumiço de Glow. Ruminava ininterruptamente como a garota podia ter sumido assim, sem ninguém ter visto ou ouvido nada. No tempo que conviveram com Glow percebera que, apesar de ser uma criança, ela era muito ciente de seus deveres e extremamente responsável, então era bastante improvável que ela tenha saído propositalmente do seu posto. Só conseguia pensar que alguém - ou mais provavelmente, algo - havia apanhado Glow. Ela estremeceu.

\- Está tudo bem, Hanako-chan? - Tomoyo perguntou atrás da Hime.

\- Sim… só que essa situação… - Ela deixou a frase no ar.

\- É ruim, eu sei. Mas vamos nos manter calmos e alertas. Não adianta nada sermos tomados pelo medo.

\- Eu sei, mas… não consigo evitar.

\- Por que você tem tanto medo de espíritos?

A Hime perdeu o compasso por um instante.

\- Eu sinceramente não sei. Quando foi mencionado espíritos pela primeira vez, lá em Taiyohama, eu apenas senti muito medo. Deve ser algo que não me lembro, mas o sentimento existe dentro de mim.

\- E deve ser forte o suficiente para que você tenha criado este lugar.

\- Como assim? - Ela parou de vez, confusa.

\- Como assim o que?

\- Fui eu quem criou essa Floresta?!

\- Claro que foi. - Tomoyo respondeu com naturalidade. A essa altura, Watery e Flower também pararam e se voltaram, curiosas, paras as moças.

\- Mas por que eu faria isso?

\- Me parece muito lógico, não é? - Falou Watery, de repente. - Você tem medo de espíritos então criou uma cidade para abrigar aqueles que não conseguiram ir ao Lugar Eterno e, ao redor, uma Floresta onde não se pode usar magia e onde os monstro do Reino se abrigam. Isso desencoraja qualquer um a entrar aqui.

\- Incluindo a mim mesma. - a Hime resmungou. Depois de alguns segundos calada, ela perguntou. - Como eu fiz esse lugar?

\- Ué, com magia. - respondeu Flower.

\- Mas como eu criei a Floresta do Silência se aqui não se pode usar magia?

\- Essa é uma pergunta muito boa, embora...

A Conselheira das Flores foi interrompida pelos Kodamas que se puseram a piscar e voar freneticamente.

\- Não podemos ficar paradas. Glow pode estar em perigo! - Kero falou e todos recomeçaram a andar.

\- Esses Kodamas… - A Hime olhava para as pequenas luzes enquanto falava. - São espíritos, certo?

\- Já sei o que você vai perguntar - Flower se desviou de um galho mais baixo enquanto falava. - Você quer saber por que os Kodamas estão na floresta em vez de estarem em Kehasai.

\- Bem… sim…

\- Eles são diferentes. Não são fantasmas de pessoas que morreram e ficaram presos na floresta ou algo do tipo. Eles são apenas entidades sobrenaturais que vivem em algumas árvores e, em troca, protegem a floresta.

\- Olha, está vendo aquela árvore? - Watery apontou de repente para uma grande árvore cujos galhos se projetavam em todas as direções e as folhas avermelhadas eram compridas e finas. - Está vendo aquela corda trançada amarrada no tronco? Aquilo é um _Shimenawa_ e significa que está árvore é o habitat de algum Kodama, o que a torna sagrada.

A Hime entortou o pescoço ao passar pela árvore para reparar melhor na tal corda dourada, com alguns enfeites pendurados no mesmo material.

\- Mas então… Os Kodamas não seriam Yōkai? - Perguntou Kero, ligeiramente confuso.

\- Não. Kodamas estão aí desde que o mundo é mundo. São criaturas milenares e pacíficas…

\- Mas só se você respeitar a Floresta. - Acrescentou Watery, cada vez mais curvada pelo peso da foice. - Ei, Flower! carrega um pouco esse treco também!

\- Como eu ia dizendo... - Recomeçou a Conselheira das Flores após colocar a foice na suas costas. - Kodamas são _quase sempre_ pacíficos. Já Yōkai são outra história. Geralmente são fruto de alguma maldição ou feitiço maligno. Embora possam viver muito mais tempo que humanos comuns, geralmente são mortais, hostis e muito fortes.

\- Que ótimo. Estou muito mais calma agora. - Ironizou a Hime, tentando não fazer sua voz vacilar de medo.

\- Não era você quem queria que fôssemos honestas? Esta é a mais pura verdade. - disse Watery, dando de ombros.

\- Embora por causa da Floresta, a grande maioria deles não consegue usar ou se alimentar de magia, o que os torna significantemente mais fracos. - Tomoyo murmurou como se estivesse falando consigo mesma.

\- Exato. Infelizmente, ainda são perigosos. - Finalizou Flower.

A Hime fez um som ininteligível e depois continuaram a caminhar em silêncio. Os Kodamas seguiam escoltando o grupo e mostrando a direção que deveria tomar, sempre flutuando ao redor deles. Passaram por mais algumas árvores sagradas de Kodamas até que chegaram em uma área em que havia muitas daquelas cordas amarradas nos mais diversos tipos de árvores.

\- Esse é o Jardim dos Kodamas. - Flower falou, de repente. - Isso significa que não estamos muito longe da entrada de Kehasai…

Mas os pequenos espíritos se desviaram da estradinha principal e se embrenharam na direção oposta das árvores. Ali, pela primeira vez desde que entraram na Floresta do Silêncio, viram troncos cinzentos e feios, com galhos que pareciam longos dedos tortos, sem muitas folhas.

\- Ai, ai… - Gemeu Flower, olhando preocupada para os Kodamas. - Ela foi por aí? Tem certeza?

O Kodama mais próximo se agitou em confirmação.

\- O que foi? - perguntou Kero.

\- Olha só o estado dessas árvores. Precisa ser uma criatura com muita raiva e mágoa para conseguir modificar a Floresta do Silêncio. Algo poderoso vive por essas bandas.

Enquanto tentava controlar o medo, a Hime observou em volta e seus olhos focalizaram um pedaço de tecido verde preso em um dos galhos baixos de um matinho cinza. Ela se aproximou e constatou sem dificuldade pertencer a saia de Glow.

\- Ela com certeza passou por aqui.

\- E por que raios Glow faria isso? - Watery perguntou, consternada.

\- Algo deve tê-la atraído até aqui. - Tomoyo falou e a Hime percebeu que a moça estava apreensiva.

\- Bom… fiquem de olhos abertos. - Recomendou, Flower, desenrolando o chicote da cintura. - O que quer haja além dessas árvores não pode ser boa coisa.

'

Sempre seguindo os Kodamas, o grupo andou por aquele trecho sinistro. Nem mesmo a forte luz do dia conseguia dar um pouco de vida àquele lugar. Os galhos compridos e finos se entrelaçavam como grades e as árvores se perdiam numa fina névoa branca. Estavam tão entretidos e apreensivos com aquele caminho sinistro que não perceberam que a estradinha começava a ficar tomada de objetos brancos e compridos. Tomoyo foi a primeira a topar com com os pés naquilo e a olhar para o chão. Teve que colocar as mãos na boca para sufocar o grito, os olhos arregalados e apavorados.

\- Mas que droga é essa?! - Watery também olhou para o chão, completamente horrorizada.

Haviam ossos espalhados pelo chão, pálidos e lisos, que tintilavam num som oco medonho. Logo a frente, havia um pequeno vale coalhado de ossos de todos os tamanhos e formas. Inclusive, crânio humanos.

\- O que… quem… por que…? - Kero não conseguia articular as perguntas, paralisado de terror.

Eles ouviram um barulho nauseante e Watery, mais uma vez, vomitou entre as árvores.

\- Glow… - A Hime começou, mas parecia que havia um bolo em sua garganta que a impedia de falar. Engolindo em seco, tentou outra vez: - Glow disse que… muitas pessoas havia desaparecido em Ichigo. Acho que… as encontramos.

\- Mas não são só ossos humanos. - Flower lutava para manter a neutralidade na voz. - Vejo ossos de animais também… e… tem alguns muito antigos também.

Ela chutou levemente um dos ossos, muito mais amarelado que os outros e coberto de limo.

\- Mas quem fez isso? - perguntou Tomoyo, ainda muito abalada.

Como se respondesse aquela pergunta, um rugido ecoou pela floresta, assustando-os. O grupo olhou em volta, tentando determinar de onde havia vindo aquele barulho.

\- Ali. - Sussurrou Kero.

Havia uma espécie de caverna que brotava do chão, como uma boca muito larga e escura. Haviam até estalactites pontudas e negras que pareciam dentes.

\- Se a coisa que fez isso está lá dentro, eu quero distância! - Watery, muito pálida foi logo dizendo. Mas para sua consternação, os Kodamas avançaram até a entrada da caverna, claramente dizendo que era por ali que Glow estava. - E se isso for uma armadilha?

\- Eu… eu… confio nos Kodamas. - A Hime falou, com dificuldade. - Se eles… quisessem nos matar… teriam feito isso enquanto estávamos dormindo… não é?

\- Eu odeio quando você tem razão… - A Conselheira da água respirou fundo. - Vamos logo…

Então outro rugido se fez ouvir, dessa vez mais alto, fazendo o chão vibrar e as folhas caídas tremerem. E o som não vinha da caverna.

A esquerda de Watery, a Hime viu dois enormes olhos vermelhos e brilhantes faiscarem da direção da Conselheira.

\- Watery, cuidado!

A Hime só viu um borrão escuro saltar para clareira, com suas pesadas patas chacoalhando e quebrando vários ossos ao derrapar perto de Watery e abrir a grande mandíbula cheia de dentes pretos na direção dela. E tão rápido quanto foi a chegada daquele monstro foi a reação de Flower, que sacou seu chicote de espinhos e amarrou o focinho do bicho.

\- Aaaaaaah! - Ela gritou, em pânico quando o bicho tentou se livrar e a puxou para perto dele. Tomoyo então a segurou pela cintura, enterrando os sapatos na terra por debaixo dos ossos, fazendo força para que ele não puxasse Flower…

Enquanto Watery saia correndo de perto, a Hime olhou melhor para a criatura e gemeu: era um cão, com mais ou menos dois metros de altura, quase sem pelos, com a pele seca, olhos vermelhos injetados e boca cheia de espuma amarela. Porém, o mais aterrador era que a cabeça estava visivelmente costurada ao corpo, de maneira grosseira, com uma linha amarelada e puída, onde haviam vários pontos desmanchados ou completamente rasgados. Era uma figura horripilante que se alguém a tivesse descrito para a Hime, ela não acreditaria que fosse de verdade.

\- O que que é isso?! - Gritou Tomoyo, ainda ajudando Flower a segurar o cachorro que se debatia.

\- Um Inugami! - Gemeu a Conselheira das Flores entre os dentes, usando toda a sua força para manter o chicote em suas mãos. - É… um YōkaAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Finalmente o monstro conseguiu se soltar, lançando o chicote pra longe e fazendo Tomoyo e Flower se estatelarem no chão. Ao menos deu tempo de Watery se recuperar do susto e puxar sua rapier.

Com uma agilidade inusitada para a Conselheira sem poderes, ela se aproximou do Inugami e os estocou em uma das patas. O bicho soltou um urro de dor e avançou pra cima da garota, que se desviou. Watery tentou atingí-lo outra vez, mas a criatura se moveu, rápida, e evitou o golpe.

\- Preciso de ajuda aqui! - Watery gritou ao escapar por um triz de ter a cabeça arrancada pelas mandíbulas do bicho.

\- Preciso recuperar meu chicote! - Flower gritou de volta. - Assim poderemos imobilizá-lo e matá-lo.

Mas não seria fácil. Como se tivesse entendido o que havia sido dito, o Inugami usou uma das patas para derrubar Watery e pulou para frente de Flower. Então a Hime se meteu no meio entre os dois, com Sword firme na suas mãos.

\- Não, Hime- sama! - Gritaram Flower e Kero ao mesmo tempo.

\- Vai logo pegar o chicote, Flower! - Ela berrou de volta, se pondo em posição de ataque. Ela tremia levemente, pois sabia que estava por sua conta, sem o Conselheiro de Armas para lhe guiar. Mas faria o seu melhor e tentava não demonstrar o medo que sentia.

Ela atacou uma das patas do Yōkai, que se desviou com facilidade e quase a atingiu com rabo. Se não fosse por Watery, já recuperada da pancada, que estocou o bicho bem nas costelas, ela com certeza teria sido atingida. Ela apertou o cabo da espada.

\- O que eu posso fazer? - Murmurou, angustiada, querendo ajudar seus amigos.

\- _Hime-sama…_ \- Sword falou com ela, numa voz muito fraca. - _Eu… não consigo guiá-la como normalmente faço... mas posso orientá-la._

\- Como?

 _\- ABAIXE-SE!_

Por uma fração de segundo a Hime hesitou, mas fez o que lhe foi ordenado e assim evitou que uma patada do Inugami a rasgasse no meio. Mas seus vacilo lhe custou alguns fios de seu cabelo.

\- Ufa! - ela gemeu, assustada, mas segurando com mais ímpeto Sword.

\- _Dois passos para a direita…_

\- Passos normais ou longos? - Ela perguntou, confusa.

\- _Normais. Vamos, agora!_

A Hime fez o que lhe foi ordenado, posicionando-se melhor e flanqueando o Inugami juntamente com Watery.

\- _Não hesite, Hime-sama!_ \- O tom de Sword, quase sempre calmo, agora estava autoritário e firme - _Conte até três e golpeie as costelas!_

Numa dança bastante desajeitada, ela foi seguindo as ordens de Sword, tentando atingir o bicho e se defendendo também. Seus movimentos eram crus e desastrados, contudo, eles conseguiam causar algum dano na criatura.

Outra vez, ela teve a impressão que aquele Yōkai era extremamente inteligente para um monstro morto-vivo. Ele parecia entender o que eles conversavam entre si e previa ataques com facilidade, dificultando muito a vida delas. Quando a Hime precisou se esquivar de uma mordida que passou particulamente muito perto de sua cabeça, ela viu uma luz brilhar meio dourada, meio prateada, entre a pele costurada do pescoço do cão.

\- HIME-SAMA, CUIDADOOOO!

O grito de Watery veio tarde demais: o Inugami virou mais rápido que seus reflexos e seu rabo comprido acertou a Hime bem no peito, lançando-a longe. Enquanto se recuperava da queda e respirava forte para repor o ar dos pulmões, ela viu Flower gritar de raiva, lançando seu chicote nas pernas do bicho, fazendo-o tropeçar e cair no chão e Watery desferir um golpe certeiro na costura do pescoço, fazendo as linhas se romperem e a cabeça rolar para longe do corpo. Ele finalmente parou de se mexer.

\- Ele está morto? - Perguntou Tomoyo, que estivera escondida, se aproximou para ajudar a Hime.

\- Ele já estava morto há muito tempo, mas conseguimos pará-lo. - Respondeu a moça, se levantando.

Ela se aproximou da cabeça bem a tempo de ver Watery dar um chute de raiva e fazê-la quicar pelo chão de ossos. Repentinamente, de dentro dela, saiu uma bola de luz muito parecida com Kodama. Mas a Hime logo reparou que era a mesma coisa que vira brilhar minutos antes no monstro, piscando prateado e dourado.

\- Um Kodama? - Perguntou Kero, se aproximando.

\- Não… não é… - A Hime respondeu quase automaticamente, concentrada naquela estranha criaturazinha.

Houve um flash de luz que quase hipnotizou a Hime, mas ela sacudiu a cabeça, um tanto atordoada.

\- Mas que droga é essa? - Perguntou Watery, se aproximando da luz e quase tocando.

Foi quando os Kodamas, que estiveram escondidos na floresta, vieram zunido rápido e se colocaram entre ela e aquela luz desconhecida, brilhando freneticamente como se tentassem impedí-la. Um deles pouso em Sword e ficou ali, tremelicando sua luz.

\- _Afastem-se!_ \- Sword, embora fraco, soou na mente Hime. - _É essa coisa a responsável pelo desaparecimento de Glow! E pelo Inugami!_

 _-_ Como…?!

Não houve tempo para qualquer pergunta. A luzinha desconhecida passou do prateado para um vermelho pulsante e rapidamente voou frenética pela pequena clareira de ossos até se esconde dentro de uma caveira humana. Imediatamente, o chão começou a tremer.

\- Estou com um mau pressentimento sobre isso… - Watery falou, enquanto recuava devagar até a linha de árvores.

A Caveira flutuou no ar e então ossos e mais ossos se juntaram, formando um corpo enorme e disforme, maior que o Inugami, que fazia _clics_ e _clacs_ a todo minuto. Uma mão enorme cheia de dedos agarrou um pedaço de osso grande que ergueu sobre a cabeça como uma clava. E então urrou num som alto e seco.

\- AH, MAS QUE MER...!

O palavrão de watery foi encoberto pelos gritos de Flower, Tomoyo e da Hime quando a criatura desceu sua arma improvisada em cima da Conselheira da água. Felizmente, ela se desviou a tempo, mas duas árvores atrás de onde ela estava ficaram completamente destruídas com o impacto.

 _\- Role para a esquerda, Hime-sama!_ \- A voz autoritária de Sword ecoou pela sua mente e a moça fez como lhe foi ordenado, evitando que a outra mão da criatura a atingisse.

\- O que é isso agora?! - Ela perguntou para Flower, se levantando.

\- Um _Gashadokuro_! Ou pelo, menos, é o que parece…! - A Conselheira das Flores parecia confusa e transtornada ao mesmo tempo.

\- Na verdade, é aquela coisa parecida com um Kodama que está comandando esse monstro! - Falou Tomoyo, raciocinando rápido. - Ela está ou comandando os Yōkai ou se passando por eles! Aaaahhh!

O monstro virou o crânio 180 graus para olhar para Tomoyo e mirou sua clava nela, que fugiu para dentro das árvores.

\- Tomoyo-chan tem razão! - Flower falou, se posicionando melhor para lutar. Ela tentou atingir com o seu chicote a mão da clava, mas os ossos simplesmente se rearranjaram e a ponta do chicote atingiu apenas o ar - Minha arma não tem utilidade aqui!

\- Nem a minha! - Watery disse, rangendo os dentes, após tentar perfurar vários ossos e não fazer efeito algum sobre o bicho.

A Hime olhou clinicamente para a caveira lá no alto, onde conseguia ver entre os buracos de dentes e das cavidades oculares o brilho dourado e prateado.

\- Acho que precisamos destruir aquela coisa que a controla. Você consegue me ajudar? - ela murmurou para Sword.

\- _Vai ser muito difícil no meu atual estado. Mas não custa tentar. - O conselheiro falou, numa vibração muito fraca._

\- Sinto muito te forçar assim.

\- _Não se preocupe com isso. Apenas não fale nada para que a criatura de luz não perceba suas intenções._

\- Certo! - Então erguendo a voz, disse para Flower e Watery - Ataquem a criatura sem dó!

\- Mas como, Hime-sama?! Ela desvia de tudo! - Watery teve que pular para o lado a fim de evitar uma pesada do Gashadokuro.

\- Só façam o que eu disse!

\- _Três passos para trás, Hime-sama…_ \- Sword começou a guiá-la.

Aos poucos, a Hime, ajudada pelos ataques constantes de Flower e Watery, foi se aproximando do bicho e tentava atingir a caveira lá em cima. O problema era que o monstro era muito alto e rápido, desviando com facilidade de todas as investidas que ela fazia. Um ponto positivo era que ao menos Tomoyo havia percebido o que ela estava tentando fazer e, usando a frigideira de Flower, bateu com toda força que possuía em uma das pernas do bicho. O impacto da arma improvisada foi bem mais efetivo que as outras armas, fazendo ossos voarem para todos os lados e o bicho tropeçar e cair, espalhando ossos. A Hime correu na direção do crânio, tentando não tropeçar em ossos ou no tecido da sua própria saia…

\- É isso! - Kero gritou de repente - Precisamos atingir a caveira e machucar aquele treco de luz!

\- NÃO! - Gemeram a Hime, Tomoyo e Flower, ao mesmo tempo.

A Hime ainda tentou estocar a lâmina de Sword na caveira, mas ela saiu voando depressa para longe, tremendo mais do que nunca.

Houve mais tremores e do chão seis caveiras muito parecidas com a original se juntaram a primeira. Ficaram dançando acima do corpo principal, que se remontou em uma forma ainda mais grotesca a fim de acomodar aquele novo arranjo. E, para coroar, todos os crânios começaram a pegar fogo.

\- Ah, que ótimo! - Ironizou Watery, desanimada. - Fogo era tudo o que eu queria! Obrigada Kerberus!

\- Eu só estava tentando ajudar! - Devolveu o guardião, parecendo mortificado.

\- Pelo menos agora sabemos que de nada adianta essas armas! - Flower jogou o chicote no chão e correu até Tomoyo, tomando-lhe a frigideira - Se esconda querida. Está muito perigoso agora.

O bicho urrou e o fogo ardeu com mais intensidade. Ele tentou atingir a Hime, mas ela se desviou com facilidade. Notou que agora o Gashadokuro estava bem mais lento e pesado. Provavelmente, a criatura que o controlava não tinha força ou energia suficiente para manter uma coisa tão grande com o mesmo ímpeto de antes. Ainda assim, ela podia sentir o calor do fogo queimar sua pele sempre que chegava perto demais.

\- Flower, tente atingir e desmontá-lo! Kero-chan, vem aqui comigo! Agora!

Todas as cabeças se viraram na direção da hime, que corria para perto da abertura da caverna, o mais longe possível do bicho.

\- Lembra quando lutei contra Firey e ele disparou uma bolo da fogo em você? Não aconteceu nada, o que me faz presumir que você a prova de fogo. Precisamos derrubar a caveira certa e então golpear a criatura para pará-la. E é você quem vai fazer isso!

\- Mas como vou saber qual é a certa? - O Guardião perguntou, preocupado. - Com esse fogo todo vai ser impossível!

\- Não é não! - a Hime falou, com uma confiança que estava longe de sentir - É uma luz diferente do fogo! Prateada e dourada. Essa é nossa única chance, Kero-chan!

\- Está bem. Só que estou fraco e não consigo voar por muito tempo. Terei apenas uma chance.

\- Eu vou te ajudar! Se eu descobrir qual é, eu vou falar para você.

\- Está bem. - A Hime viu quando o guardião engoliu em seco e por isso não falou mais nada.

A coisa não estava indo muito bem. Flower tentava bater no Gashadokuro com a frigideira, mas ele aprendera a se esquivar dos ataques. Watery, por sua vez, pegara um galho grosso de uma árvore que já estava em chamas. De sua cabeça, saía fumaça, indicando que ela estava em maus lençóis.

\- EI, COISA FEIA! - A Hime berrou, chegando perto o bastante para bater com força no osso mais largo que viu usando Sword.

Quatros crânios se viraram para a Hime e um de seus braços tentou derrubá-la. Ela Se desviou e começou a cercá-lo, olhando atentamente para os crânios, tentando identificar qualquer coisa diferente…

\- O que você está fazendo? - Perguntou Watery, quando elas pararam lado a lado durante uma esquiva de um ataque.

\- É melhor não falar nada ou ele pode ouvir e vai fazer algo diferente.

\- Então faça logo ou não vamos aguentar! - A Conselheira da Água arfava visivelmente.

A Hime mordeu os lábios e concentrou-se.

\- _Elimine os crânios que não se viraram quando você chamou a atenção dele, Hime-sama!_ \- Aconselhou Sword. - _E role para a direita!_

Quando voltou a se levantar, ela se concentrou nas caveiras tal como Sword havia dito e de sete opções, reduziu para quatro. Flower, aproveitando-se de que o monstro estava concentrado na Hime, conseguiu acertar a frigideira em dois crânios. Um deles, que inclusive era um dos quatro, saiu rolando entres os ossos e ficou imóvel no chão. Faltava apenas três.

\- O que você acha, Sword? - Ela murmurou entre dentes para o Conselheiro.

\- _Não tenho como dizer a essa distância, Hime-sama. Infelizmente, precisamos nos aproximar!_

A Hime deu um passo pra frente, mas foi obrigada recuar dois em seguida devido a um ataque do monstro.

\- Como vou fazer isso? - Ela se perguntou, desanimada.

 _\- Talvez pudesse Flower ou Watery pudessem distraí-lo. Infelizmente, a essa distância, você teria que gritar e ele com certeza iria escutar e mudar de estratégia._

A Hime teve um estalo. ERA ISSO! Precisava fazer o monstro _acreditar_ que ela era a distração e não o contrário. Enchendo-se de coragem, ela voltou a se aproximar, falando como se estivesse falando baixo com Sword, mas num tom de voz audível:

\- Está dando certo. Flower vai conseguir, Sword!

O Gashadokuro escutou e imediatamente virou três cabeças na direção da Conselheira, sendo que apenas duas delas eram daquela primeira seleção que havia eliminado. Se conseguisse acertar qual delas era a verdadeira, conseguiria derrotar o monstro!

A criatura voltou-se quase completamente para Flower e a Hime foi se esgueirando, bem devagar por entre os ossos no chão, tentando não fazer barulho e, ao mesmo tempo, ver qualquer coisa que pudesse lhe indicar qual era o crânio certo…

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! - Subitamente, Watery foi jogada para longe , estatelando-se numa árvore. Uma coisa azul brilhava intensamente em seu braço. E aquilo distraiu a Hime completamente...

\- _HIME-SAMA! CUID- !_

Aconteceu muito rápido. A Hime pisou num osso que rolou e a desequilibrou, além de chamar a atenção do Gashadokuro. Ele virou apenas um crânio para ela, olhando sinistramente para a garota com as chamas lambendo pela boca e um brilho dourado e prateado visível por um dos globos oculares… Antes de uma das mãos com garras afiadas se aproximar rapidamente por trás e se precipitar para rasgá-la ao meio… os gritos simultâneos de Flower, Tomoyo e Kero impotentes e muito longe da Hime para salvá-la…

A Hime sentiu Sword vibrar e também sentiu aquela velha sensação da magia se conectando com seu coração, fazendo com que ele guiasse seu corpo na velocidade e posição corretas para aparar o golpe mortal e cortar ao meio um fêmur que se fazia de braço.

\- _Hi...me… sama…_ \- Ela sentiu Sword vibrar pela última vez. Então, de alguma forma, ela sentiu que Sword não estava mais ali. O metal dourado empalideceu e as pequenas asas do engaste da guarda-mão pareceram murchar.

\- Sword?! Sword…?! - A Hime sacudiu inutilmente a arma, desesperada. - SWOOORD!

\- Hime-sama, ele deve ter desmaiado! - Flower gritou, parecendo lívida de horror. - Foque no monstro, precisamos acabar com ele!

Tentando segurar suas lágrimas de raiva e desespero, ela lançou um olhar fuminante para o monstro. Apesar de ter perdido Sword, seu sacrífício valeu a pena: ela sabia exatamente qual crânio estava a criatura…

\- KERO-CHAN! DERRUBE A SEGUNDA CAVEIRA DA ESQUERDA PARA A DIREITA! AGORA!

Felizmente Kero foi mais rápido que o Gashadokuro e usou toda força de seu corpinho pequeno e gordinho para atravessar as chamas e derrubar com uma investida a caveira certa. Ela rolou até parar de ponta cabeça, se tremendo e lançando um brilho vermelho quente que refletia no branco do osso. A Hime correu com toda a velocidade que a situação permitia até ela, mas não teria dado tempo se os Kodamas - que até então estavam escondidos na orla da floresta - não tivessem voado na direção da caveira e impedido-a de voar de volta para o corpo do monstro. A Hime chegou derrapando e, usando o corpo inerte de Sword, ergueu a espada no ar e enterrou-a as cegas no crânio. Uma pequena explosão quente de luz a derrubou para trás. Quando voltou a abrir os olhos viu a criatura de luz sair em disparada em direção da floresta. Parecia estar com o brilho mais fraco e talvez mais lenta, só não sabia dizer se havia sido por causa da batalha ou porque a Hime a atingira com Sword. Vários Kodamas saíram atrás dela e a Hime fez menção de se levantar e ir atrás.

\- Não, Hime! - Gritou Flower, que foi ajudar Watery a ficar em pé. - Precisamos achar Glow e sair da Floresta o mais rápido possível!

\- Mas… - Ela se interrompeu e sacudiu a cabeça, tentando fazer a raiva passar e olhou para a espada. - O que vai acontecer com Sword?

\- É por isso que precisamos sair! Precisamos que você dê magia para ele, pois Sword deve ter esgotado a dele para te proteger. E, se ficar assim por muito tempo… pode ser que fique assim para sempre!

'

As garotas e Kero seguiam alguns Kodamas que haviam ficado para trás e que agora indicavam o caminho pela caverna subterrânea e escura, iluminando as paredes úmidas com sua luz dourada. O grupo andava o mais depressa que podiam, mas Watery, machucada pela luta com o Gashadokuro, seguia devagar, aparada por Tomoyo.

\- Ela vai ficar bem? - Perguntou a Hime para Flower, olhando para o curativo improvisado que fizeram no braço da Conselheira da Água.

\- Vai sim. Ela só se feriu. Somos feitos de magia e isso é o equivalente a um sangramento. Contudo... - A Conselheira das Flores mordeu os lábios, nervosa. - Como aqui é a Floresta do Silêncio, não conseguimos regenerar os ferimentos. Ela está perdendo magia a cada minuto. Mais um motivo para acharmos logo Glow e sairmos daqui.

\- Mas… não vamos a Kehasai então?

\- Vamos sim… - A ruiva passou a mão na testa para aparar o suor. - Não se esqueça que, embora fique no coração da Floresta, Kehasai é fora dela, portanto…

\- Conseguiremos usar magia. - A Hime completou, dando um suspiro.

Ela passou a mão no cabo de Sword, que se tornava cada vez mais frio. Ela engoliu em seco e continuou andando, sentindo o estômago embrulhar de ansiedade.

Depois de uns dez minutos de caminhada, viram uma luz do outro lado e desembocaram em outra parte da Floresta, que estava de volta em sua exuberância de cores saturadas e sons invisíveis.

\- Estamos indo bastante para oeste. Se andarmos mais acabaremos em Ichigo. - Comentou Flower, preocupada. - Será que Glow…?

A pergunta ficou no ar, pois a Hime de repente de um grito e apontou para o chão, onde um pedaço de pano verde estava caído.

\- Definitivamente Glow passou por aqui… - Ela olhou pra frente e viu outro pedaço de tecido a adiante. - Tem outro aqui! Acho que ela deixou uma trilha para nós…!

\- Hime-sama, vai devagar! - Flower pediu, enquanto ajudava Tomoyo a carregar Watery, que parecia mais enfraquecida. Mas, com o coração martelando de ansiedade no peito, a Hime nem escutou, avançando pela floresta.

\- Hime-sama, temos que esperar os outros! - Falou Kero, sentando em seu ombro.

\- Mas também precisamos achar Glow, Kero-chan! - Ela rebateu, parando para examinar mais um pedaço de tecido e logo seguindo em frente - Quanto mais cedo sairmos daqui, mais-!

Um estalo seco de galho quebrando fez a Hime virar para trás com o coração disparado. Ela puxou a espada da bainha, embora soubesse que ela não seria de muita serventia.

\- Hime-sama… vamos voltar para os outros… por favor… - Kero pediu em um fiapinho de voz.

A Hime o ignorou e apurou os ouvidos, tentando ouvir qualquer outra coisa. Mas, além dos sons da floresta, não havia nada de diferente.

\- Deve… ter sido um galho quebrando. - Ela falou, mais como se tentasse se convencer desse fato - Não deve ser nada…

Ela mal falou isso, uma criatura esquisita pulou de trás de uma árvore e a encarou. Tinha a forma que lembrava um coelho grande, todo cor de rosa, com patas traseiras finas e que acabavam em três grandes dedos afiados. As orelhas delgadas eram quase do cumprimento do bicho e o rabo afilava-se em zigue zague até um pompom de pelos verde. Tinha duas pequenas protuberâncias nas costas que lembravam asinhas e dois bracinhos muito curtos. Contudo, embora fosse uma criatura fofinha e nada parecida com um Yōkai, ela lhe lançava um olhar muito hostil e tremia levemente, mostrando os dentes afiados e retesando o corpo inteiro como se estivesse preparando para atacar…

A Hime gritou, assustada, e avançou para o bicho com Sword em suas mãos e Kero em seu ombro berrando alguma coisa que ela não entendia. O coelho deu um pulo muito longo para o lado muito antes que ela pudesse atacá-lo. Porém, havia algo errado com suas patas pois ele aterrissou errado e caiu no chão, com um guicho de dor. A Hime aproveitou para se lançar outra vez contra ele…

\- Hime-sama! Hime-Sa-! NÃO! PARA! PAARAA! - Repentinamente, Glow saiu do mesmo lugar pelo qual a criatura havia surgido, suja e abatida, com as feições pálidas de terror. - PARA! ELE É UM CONSELHEIRO! É O JUMP!

(Continua)

'

* * *

'

E mais um capítulo que sai. Espero que tenham gostado. Deu um trabalhinho pra escrever porque sempre acho cenas de luta bem difíceis de descrever e tenho que me policiar para não usar termos repetidos e dar bastante emoção. Mas acho que no geral ficou interessante, não acham?

Bom, neste capítulo mencionei uma porção de palavras diferentes. Kodamas, Inugami, Shimenawa… são todos termos da cultura japonesa e vou explicar brevemente o que eles são, caso você tenha ficado curioso mas tenha tido preguiça de perguntar pro Google

Kodamas: "São espíritos que habitam nas árvores, geralmente nas de maior idade ou tamanho, sendo por isso fortes, poderosos e bastante velhos. A maioria dos Kodama é pacífica e serena, partilhando a sua sabedoria com aqueles com os quais são capazes de se comunicar." (Wikipedia na veia) Ps: ficou confuso pra mim se Kodamas são ou não Yōkai durante a minha pesquisa então descrevi eles como não sendo Yōkai na fic.

Shimenawa: São cordas utilizadas em rituais japoneses. Podem ser de várias espessuras e tamanhos e tem como principal função afastar maus espíritos de lugares. Mas elas também servem como guarda e sinalização de Yorishiros, que são objetos capazes de atrair espíritos. Este é o caso específico das árvores dos Kodamas, portanto, é comum ver Shimenawas amarrados em árvores em que se acredita haver Kodamas habitando.

Inugami: É um Yōkai que existe "de verdade". Não que existam criaturas vivas em forma de cachorro com pescoço costurado, mas que dizer que é mais um monstro do folclore japonês. Tem até uma "receita" para fazer um Inugami: Enterra-se um até o pescoço um cachorro e faça-o literalmente morrer de desgosto contando todas suas dores e mágoas a ele. Quando ele morrer, corte a cabeça a fora, costure de volta no corpo e Voilá: você terá um Inugami só seu!

Gashadokuro (literalmente "esqueleto faminto"): Outro Yōkai do folclore japonês. Mas, ao contrário de como eu o criei na fanfic, o Gasahdokuro nasce a partir dos ossos de pessoas que morreram de fome e geralmente tem a forma humanoide. Só são gigantes, podendo ter até 15 vezes o tamanho humano normal. Coisinha fofa, não?

E aqui vai um extra: Sabe a mulher que quase fez nossa Glow em pedaços capítulo passado? Pois então, ela também e baseada num Yōkai. A chamada Futakuchi Onna (em tradução livre, Mulher de duas bocas) é uma criatura da mitologia Japonesa que tem a aparência de uma mulher comum, mas na sua nuca se abre uma boca com dentes e língua. Inclusive, há uma lenda em que um homem muito avarento desejava se casar, mas não queria gastar muito com a mulher. Por fim, encontrou uma que não comia quase nada e não perdeu tempo. Só que, com os meses passando, embora a mulher realmente não comesse quase nada nas refeições, seus estoques de comida estava acabando muito rápido. Um dia, ele ficou escondido pra ver o que tava acontecendo e viu sua mulher criar uma boca na nuca e comer o arroz todo. Não fica claro o que acontece com o cara no final das contas, mas ou ele fugiu de terror ou a segunda boca comeu ele. Ah! e essa segunda boca é a que manda no corpo, muitas vezes xingando e maltratando a hospedeira… ai, ai… esses japoneses…

Bom, já falei demais então vou ser breve: capítulo novo? Sem data definida, mas vou me esforçar bastante para entregar em um mês.

Beijos e agradecimentos do fundo do meu coração a todos os meus leitores queridos. Em especial a Ana Pri-chan pelo Review (respondendo sua pergunta… eu tava programando fazer uns 18 atos… mas agora que eu passei da metade da fic então joga aí para 20 e pouco, 30 atos). Qualquer dúvida, crítica e elogios, me mandem Reviews.

Um grande beijo a todos,

By Cherry_hi


	16. A Hime e a entrada para Kehasai

_Disclaimer: Sakura Cardcaptor e seus personagens pertencem ao CLAMP_

* * *

 **O Último Reino Antes do Fim**

 **Escrito por:** Cherry_hi

 **Ato 16 - A Hime e a entrada para Kehasai.**

 **'**

\- Glow! - A Hime esqueceu os Yōkai, os medos que sentia e ignorou completamente a criatura que acabara de descobrir ser um Conselheiro ao ver Glow (parecendo ter sido maltratada, mas inteira) correr para lhe abraçar. - Ai, Glow! Você está bem! Graças aos céus!

\- Sim, estou bem, Hime-sama! E vocês? Kero-chan, está tudo certo? Cadê os outros?

Como se invocados pela pergunta da menina, Flower apareceu entre as árvores e deu um grito de alegria ao ver Glow.

\- Glow! Que bom que te encontramos! E… ué, Jump?! - Ela parecia muito surpresa de ver o Conselheiro, que continuava olhando para a Hime com hostilidade.

\- O Jump me salvou! Se não fosse por ele... - A pequena Conselheira parecia horrorizada e a Hime sentiu suas mãos tremerem.

\- Afinal, o que foi que aconteceu? - Perguntou Kero, voando pro ombro dela.

\- Eu… tinha alguma coisa no fogo… eu fui olhar e então, teve um clarão e eu senti toda minha força de vontade desaparecer… Eu segui aquela coisinha pela floresta até cair dentro de uma caverna… aí uma mulher… - Ela visivelmente empalideceu enquanto falava. Engoliu em seco e fez um esforço para continuar: - Bem… ela disse que ia me ajudar e eu a segui e ela… era um… um…

\- Um Yōkai? - Completou a Hime, suavemente.

\- S-sim… acho que sim… ela tinha cabelos que se mexiam, que me prenderam... e… uma… boca…

Os olhos dela se encheram de água e ela abraçou a Hime com mais força.

\- Você está segura, agora. - Kero deu uns tapinhas nas costas da menina.

\- E o que aconteceu depois? - Perguntou a Hime, olhando para Jump, que pulava ao redor de Flower - Você disse que Jump te salvou?

\- Sim… Aquela… coisa… ia me devorar, mas então o Jump saltou nela e a derrubou. Acho que ela deve ter desmaiado porque afrouxou os cabelos e eu consegui me soltar. A gente fugiu. Eu estava tentando encontrar o caminho de volta.

\- E Por que você não usou a pulseira? - Flower perguntou, parecendo aborrecida. - Se tivesse usado, eu saberia onde você estava!

\- Mas eu tentei! - Ela respondeu, impetuosamente. - Mas aquela coisa que me prendeu deve ter danificado a magia! Olha só…

Ela puxou do bolso as pulseirinha de flores, que estava amassada e murcha.

\- Caramba! Nunca ficou assim! - As sobrancelhas de Flower foram quase no meio de sua testa tamanha sua surpresa. - Deve ter sido uma criatura com muito poder pra ter feito isso! Acho que sugou a magia da pulseira.

\- Bom, o que interessa é que Glow está bem… e que encontramos outro Conselheiro - A Hime se aproximou de Jump, sorrindo. - Desculpe, amiguinho, mas eu não lembrava de você.

Mas, para a sua surpresa, a expressão de hostilidade na criatura pareceu se intensificar.

\- O que-?

\- Antes de mais nada. - Flower interrompeu a Hime, parecendo urgente. - Vamos sair daqui logo! A coisa que prendeu Glow pode estar procurando por ela e acho que ninguém tem energia suficiente para mais uma rodada de Yōkai.

\- Como assim mais uma rodada?! - Glow imediatamente arregalou os olhos, em pânico. - Vocês foram atacados… por que eu saí?!

\- Não, não! Fique tranquila que não foi nada disso! - A Hime tratou logo de acalmá-la. - Flower tem razão! precisamos sair daqui, sair da Floresta. Depois contamos o que aconteceu.

Mas, ainda assim, Glow pareceu apreensiva.

\- Onde está Watery e Tomoyo? - Perguntou Kero.

\- Ficaram um pouco pra trás por causa de… uhm… - Flower visivelmente hesitou, mas a Hime e o guardião entenderam que Watery era o motivo. - Bom, Elas ficaram para trás. Vim atrás da Hime.

\- Vamos voltar, então.

Fizeram o curto caminho em silêncio e, olhando para a expressão de Glow, a Hime sabia que o coraçãozinho da menina devia estar queimando de culpa. Antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa, elas alcançaram Watery e Tomoyo, que ficaram muito felizes e aliviadas de verem Glow bem. Entretanto, A Conselheira da Água parecia bem mal e Glow ficou bem mais pálida ao vê-la.

\- Jump! - Watery exclamou de alegria quando o coelho pulou em cima dela. - O que você está fazendo aqui?

\- Era ele quem estava seguindo a gente. Lembra, Tomoyo-chan? - Glow apressou a explicar: - Você havia dito que achava que estava sendo seguida…

\- Gente, vamos deixar para contar as histórias quando tivermos seguros e fora dessa Floresta? - Cortou Flower, olhando de soslaio para Sword.

Nesse momento, um dos Kodamas voou alegremente ao redor da Hime e Glow soltou um gritinho assustado:

\- Hime-sama, cuidado! Foi essa coisa que me hipnotizou!

\- Não foi não, Glow-chan. - A Hime respondeu. - Mas foi algo parecido com isso.

\- Vocês conseguem nos levar para a entrada de Kehasai? - Perguntou Flower, com urgência na voz.

Em resposta, o Kodama piscou rapidamente sua luz dourada e disparou pela floresta. O grupo não perdeu tempo, indo logo atrás, andando o mais rápido que conseguiam. Vagamente, a Hime percebeu que fazia o caminho de volta até a clareira de ossos porque estava concentrada no grupo. Sentia-se aliviada ao ver Glow bem, apesar da roupa rasgada e suja e um curativo na perna. Conversava com Tomoyo e Watery, enquanto Flower prestava atenção no caminho, sendo seguida de perto por Jump. Aquela estranha criatura, que eles diziam ser Conselheiro, de vez em quando lançava olhares ameaçadores em sua direção. Não entendia por que de tanta hostilidade.

\- Glow… o Jump contou por que ele estava aqui na Floresta do Silêncio?

\- Bom, Hime-sama… - Começou a menina, parecendo escolher as palavras. - Ele estava fugindo de uma pessoa que o perseguia. E ele foi encurralado entre a morte e a Floresta… então veio parar aqui.

\- Faz tempo isso?

\- Uns quatro ou cinco dias. Ele tentou sair da Floresta mais ao norte, mas não aguentou o calor do deserto sozinho. Ele também anda saindo da floresta de vez em quando, por pouco tempo, contudo, estava com muito medo de decidiu ficar aqui.

\- Por que ele estava saindo?

\- Para se curar. - Glow mordeu os lábios, aflita, e continuou: - Ele foi ferido e precisa da magia para sarar o ferimento. Então, ele passa uma ou duas horas foras para se recuperar e volta a entrar aqui com medo.

\- E quem foi que o feriu? - a Hime viu claramente Glow parecer ficar mais preocupada.

\- Bom…

\- Ah!

A Exclamação aliviada de Watery chamou a atenção delas e a Hime viu que estavam de volta ao limiar dos Jardins dos Kodamas.

\- Se estamos de volta significa que estamos perto da entrada de Kehasai. - Flower falou, mais animada. Voltou-se para o grupo e falou: - Agora prestem atenção. Aqui é um local sagrado. Temos que ter muito respeito com essas árvores. Então nada de sair por aí arrancando folhas ou frutos. - Ela olhou insistentemente para Kero ao falar essa última palavra.

\- Ei! - O Guardião ficou ofendido, mas sua barriga escolheu aquele segundo para roncar.

O Kodama que os guiava começou a piscar e fazer barulhinhos agudos, voando ao redor de Glow. A menina arregalou os olhos.

\- Ele tá falando comigo! Disse que que não tem problema o Kerberus comer as frutas. Ou qualquer um de nós. E que precisaremos pegar bastante antes de irmos para Kehasai.

\- Você entende o que ele fala? - Perguntou a Hime, admirada.

\- Ah, sim. A Glow entende qualquer animal ou criatura. - Esclareceu Flower. Ela olhou para Jump. - Dá para entender algumas coisas que o Jump, Thunder e Fly falam quando estão em suas formas animais, mas só Glow entende tudo.

\- Olha só. Não sabia. - Falou Tomoyo, sorrindo. - Que fantástico, Glow-san!

\- Ah, não é nada… - Ela parou de falar ao ver o Kodama piscar de novo e empalideceu, voltando-se para a Hime: - Por que vocês não me falaram que Sword está sem magia?! Precisamos sair da Floresta AGORA!

\- Mas e a frutinhas? - Kero perguntou, inocente.

\- Kerberus, deixe para se preocupar com seu estômago depois! - Watery visivelmente suava muito e parecia pior. - Vamos… logo!

O Kodama não esperou mais e saiu em disparada, entre as árvores enfeitadas com Shimenawa, guiando o grupo através daquele pedaço da floresta. Vagamente, a Hime reparou que naquele ponto a floresta honrava seu nome, com os sons invisíveis sendo quase nulos e o silêncio reinava numa atmosfera de absoluta paz. Ali, as árvores eram mais esparsas e altas, de troncos muito grossos e enrugados, como se fossem os anciãos daquele lugar. Muitos Kodamas flutuavam ao redor do arvoredo, como se dançassem uma valsa lenta. Não era a toa que Flower pediu respeito. Era o que aquele pedaço da Floresta inspirava em todos. Então, mesmo andando o mais depressa que podiam, o faziam com o máximo de silêncio.

Depois de uns 15 minutos de caminhada, o arvoredo mudou outra vez: as árvores voltaram a serem abundantes e juntas, com troncos finos, longos e lisos, que acabavam em centenas de galhos longos, quase sem folhas, que se espalhavam como teias de aranhas acima e ao longo da estradinha. Quanto mais avançavam, mais essas árvores se agrupavam e mais esses galho se entremeavam, até que chegou um ponto que elas formavam uma parede maciça de troncos e galhos, que seguiam ladeando o caminho de terra a uma certa distância. Curiosa, a Hime se aproximou e tocou a parede. Parecia pedra lisa cinza e não árvores.

\- Que estranho… - Kero falou o que a Hime estava pensando.

\- Estamos muito perto. Essa já é parede que separa a Floresta da Entrada de Kehasai! - Flower olhou nervosamente para Watery, que começara a suar muito. - Vamos continuar!

A Hime percebeu vagamente que a estradinha fazia uma curva muito suave, acompanhando a parede, até que finalmente eles viram uma abertura quadrada do tamanho de uma porta surgir na parede de galhos. Elas apressaram o passo e entraram numa clareira clara, perfeitamente circular, cheia de plantas com folhagens verdes e grama e, ao mesmo tempo, circundada por aquela estranha parede de troncos cinza. E, bem no meio do clareira, havia um pórtico. O mais estranho era que os galhos pareciam vir das paredes e se entremeavam como uma rede até o meio da clareira, formando o pórtico com o acúmulo de galhos. Alguns galhos eram grossos como dedos e outros tão finos que pareciam invisíveis, dando a impressão que aqueles mais robustos estavam flutuando no ar.

\- É isso aí? - Perguntou Tomoyo, incerta.

Watery não esperou resposta. Tonteando, ela se desvencilhou da morena e de Flower e caminhou, ávida, até o pórtico. A Hime, que estava esperando uma coisa completamente diferente, ficou ainda mais perplexa ao ver a Conselheira atravessar o pórtico e nada aparentemente acontecer. Mas segundos depois eles viram claramente a cor voltar a suas faces, ela se aprumar e brilhar muito forte, para explodir em torrentes de água na sua forma elemental.

\- Finalmente! - Glow gritou alegre e também passou correndo por elas, seguida de perto por Jump passando pelo pórtico e dessa vez a Hime pode ver um leve ondular no ar assim que eles passaram, como se houvesse uma cortina de água muito fina. Ela viu claramente Glow brilhar mais do que nunca e diminuir de tamanho enquanto Jump pulava muito alto e rápido, como se feito de borracha.

A Hime colocou a mão em Sword, com o cabo mais gelado que nunca e correu pelo pórtico também. Quando entrara na Floresta tivera a sensação de atravessar uma cortina de água fria. Agora, era como se estivesse entrando em um lugar cheio de calor e leveza. Sentiu que estava completa de novo, revigorada, cheia de energia, com sua magia correndo pelas veias outra vez. Porém, voltou a ficar preocupada ao por a mão em Sword e ainda sentir a arma fria e inerte.

\- Sword?! - ela falou, retirando a arma da bainha e olhando fixamente para a arma. - Sword?!

\- Hime-sama, no caso dele vai ser preciso mais que simplesmente sairmos da Floresta. - Flower falou, também passando pelo pórtico e recuperando a cor em suas bochechas e sardas. - Faça a abstração e focalize seu poder nele.

Sem perder tempo com perguntas, a Hime fincou Sword no chão e fechou os olhos, buscando fazer exatamente como Flower sugeria. Fez a magia correr mais rápido dentro de si e concentrou-se no Conselheiro. A princípio, Sword lhe apareceu no infinito negro e parecia apenas uma espada normal, sem consciência ou magia. A Hime quase se desesperou, mas forçou-se a ficar calma e a procurar mais fundo, no âmago daquele objeto aparentemente comum. Finalmente localizou uma pequenina centelha quase se apagando e, ergueu o braço para tocá-la.

Foi como acender faíscas num monte de gravetos secos. A magia explodiu e ela pode sentir Sword voltar numa torrente incontrolável de energia e calor, que passavam por ela e quase a machucavam. E não era apenas magia. Ela viu algumas imagens coloridas que se formava e desmanchavam muito rápido, que ela inquiriu que talvez pudessem ser lembranças. Algumas dessas imagens se repetiam constantemente, como a de um homem alto de cabelos escuros, que ela achou que poderia ser o Ou-sama. Havia outras que lembravam ela própria, só que mais nova, segurando um bastão comprido… e havia um outro homem, alto, de pele morena e cabelos claros e compridos, prateados, que tinha um sorriso matreiro e olhos azuis escuros muito penetrantes… mas tão rápido como a energia explodiu, ela pareceu implodir para dentro de Sword, que agora estava banhado com uma saudável luz dourada.

\- _Obrigada, Hime-sama._ \- Ele agradeceu e foi bom ouvir sua voz branda e profunda.

\- O que era… aquilo que eu vi? - Ela perguntou, confusa.

\- _Lembranças de uma outra vida, Hime-sama. Que, no momento, são menos interessantes que nos recuperarmos e entrarmos em Kehasai._ \- E ela entendeu com isso que ele não gostaria de falar sobre o que havia acabado de presenciar.

\- Certo. Eu… estou feliz que você esteja bem. - Ela sorriu.

\- _Graças a você._

Ela voltou a abrir os olhos, vendo que todos a observavam e se sentindo estranhamente tímida. Ela arrancou Sword do chão e o fez voltar a sua forma de broche, pendurando-o em sua roupa.

\- Estão todos bem?

\- Sim, embora… - Watery voltou a sua forma normal, olhando para o braço que estava machucado enquanto fazia uma careta - Seria muito bom se você me ajudasse com isso.

\- E como posso fazer isso?

\- Usando Abstração, é claro. Concentre-se na ferida e faça com que ela se feche, usando sua magia. - Explicou Flower. - Esse tipo de ferida vai se curar com o tempo, mas se você quiser, pode fazer isso agora.

\- Claro.

Embora não estivesse bem certa do que deveria fazer, ela fechou os olhos e confiou na sua magia. Na escuridão da Abstração, ela visualizou a aura azul brilhante da conselheira da água e viu um risco branco no braço. Simplesmente direcionou suas energias para aquele ponto e imaginou a linha branca se afinando, até se tornar um risco e depois desaparecendo. Foi exatamente o que aconteceu.

\- Isso aí! Me sinto muito melhor agora. - Falou Watery alegremente, testando mexer o braço.

\- Hime-sama, será que você pode me ajudar também? - Glow desenfaixou a perna e mostrou um corte semelhante, mas menor, abaixo do joelho. - Me feri quando aquela… coisa… estava me hipnotizando.

Alguns segundos de Abstração depois, a perna de Glow estava inteira. A Hime então se virou para Jump e, enfrentando o olhar mal encarado dele, falou:

\- A Glow me falou que você se machucou também, né? Me deixa te ajud-

A voz da Hime foi interrompida por uma série de guinchos raivosos e pulos frenéticos.

\- Ei! EI! Jump! Calma! - Watery pediu, assustada. - O que ele tá falando, Glow?

\- Hã… - O rosto da Conselheira do Brilho estava muito vermelho e ela parecia constrangida. - Ele… está… falando… bem… ele está… zangado. - ela corou mais ainda depois de uma série de guinchos particularmente raivosos - Com… a Hime.

\- Ué, mas por que? - Kero perguntou, olhando soslaio para a criatura.

\- Deve ter sido porque eu quase ataquei ele. - A Hime observou, parecendo acanhada, olhando para Jump.

O Conselheiro voltou a guinchar e a pular, parecendo enfurecido.

\- O que que ele tá falando, Glow? - Flower parecia preocupada.

\- Hum… er… - A pequena Conselheira parecia sem jeito, enquanto Jump continuava guinchando.

\- Será que ele é um dos Conselheiros que se virou contra a Hime? - Perguntou Kero, desconfiado.

Ao ouvir o guardião, Jump olhou muito feio para ele e recomeçou a gritar.

\- O que ele está dizendo, Glow? - Watery estava perdendo a paciência.

\- Bom… falou que… está do nosso lado. - Ela disse, mas obviamante havia outras coisas que ela omitira.

Pareceu que Jump chegou no seu limite. Ele se sacudiu com força, fez um barulho de bombinha estourando e sumiu no meio de uma fumaça rosa densa. Quando ela se dissipou, havia um menino gorduchinho, menor que Glow, loirinho com as pontas dos cabelos lisos rosadas. com as bochechas eram ligeiramente coradas e grandes, vestindo uma calça e suspensórios cor de rosa. Seus olhos amarelos, embora fossem grandes e infantis, eram bastante profundos e mostravam uma expressão furiosa.

\- Glow, vo-você não está di-di-zendo tu-tu-tudo! - A voz era aguda e era impossível deixar de notar que ele era gago. - Eu fa-falei muitas o-outras coisas-

\- AAAAIIIN, QUE FOFINHO! - Ele foi interrompido por Flower, que foi toda empolgada até ele e o menino não conseguiu escapar de um abraço esmagador da Conselheira. - Sempre esqueço como você é lindinho na sua forma humana, Jump! Oxiiii…!

\- Ai, AI! Pa-pa-para, Flower! - Ele lutou para se desvencilhar e, se torcendo todo, conseguiu dar um salto muito alto e longo, parando do outro lado da clareira. Ele olhou feio para a Hime. - G-Glow dis-disse que era im-im-im-impossível, mas te-tenho cer-cer-cer-teza do que eu vi-vi!

\- Do que você está falando, Jump? - Watery perguntou, intrigada.

\- Glow, eu já te falei, ela estava com a gente nessa época! Deve ter sido impressão sua. - Glow tentou argumentar, um tanto nervosa, mas o garoto soltou um grunhido e bateu um dos pés no chão, criando um estrondo desproporcional a seu tamanho.

\- Eu se-sei muito bem o q-q-que eu vi, G-g-g-low! N-não im-im-importa o que você di-di-diga! - Ele apontou para a Hime e soltou, gritando: - ELA T-T-TENTOU ME MA-MA-MA-MA-TAR!

Caiu um profundo silêncio aturdido na clareira. A Hime via a raiva e a mágoa escancarada nos olhos grandes amarelos, mas sua extrema confusão a impedia de falar qualquer coisa.

\- Você tá maluco, Jump?! - Watery foi a primeira a se recuperar, parecendo muito zangada. - É lógico que não!

\- P-p-p-pois eu d-d-d-digo que sim! - Ele volveu, igualmente enfurecido. - E-e-la me ata-ata-atacou em I-ich-igo!

\- Quando foi isso? - Perguntou Flower, de cenho franzido.

\- Segundo ele, há um pouco mais de uma semana. - Glow respondeu enquanto o garoto ficava vermelho de raiva.

\- Estávamos em Seitomura quando isso aconteceu. - Respondeu Watery, ainda aborrecida. - É impossível!

\- E-Era E-E-Ela! - Jump apontou para a Hime outra vez. - Me at-at-ata-cou com S-S-S-S-S…

\- Com Sword. - Completou Glow por ele, tentando ajudá-lo.

\- Pois estamos te dizendo, Jump, que ela esteve conosco o tempo inteiro. - Volveu Flower, intrigada.

\- Vo-vo-cês não a-a-a-acreditam em mi-mi-mim! - rebateu o pequeno Conselheiro, parecendo mais magoado que aborrecido.

\- Calma, Jump. Só estamos dizendo que talvez você tenha se enganado. - Disse Kero.

\- Será que… - Tomoyo começou hesitante e todos olharam para ela.

\- O que, Tomoyo-chan? - Glow a encorajou.

\- Me pergunto se não foi algum outro Conselheiro disfarçado que o perseguiu e o machucou. Tipo o Shadow.

\- Sim, pode ser-

\- Não! - Jump cortou Glow, com muita intensidade. - Foi e-e-ela!

\- Jump, você está sendo muito teimoso! Já falamos que não foi ela! - Flower começou a perder a paciência também.

\- Mas N-não foi Sha-sha-dow! N-não foi ele! Ele t-teria que r-r-roubar a sombra d-d-dela pra poder se trasnfor-mar na H-h-h-ime! A Sombra d-dela está bem no l-l-l-lugar!

\- Mas então… pode ter sido Mirror…

\- Eu -v-vou PROVAR que f-f-foi ela! Ela me f-f-f-ez isso há m-m-mais de uma se-se-semana! - Ele gritou de repente, virando-se de costas. Por um segundo, a Hime pensou que ele ia mostrar a bunda para o grupo, mas ele apenas abaixou o cós o suficiente para eles verem um longo corte reto que ia do meio das costas e descia pela sua lateral direita. Brilhava um pouco e ao redor estava inchado e meio esverdeado.

Glow e Tomoyo gritaram de surpresa e Watery ficou olhando de boca aberta.

\- Não… mas não é… possível. - Balbuciou Flower, aturdida.

\- O que? O que… foi? - A Hime finalmente conseguiu falar alguma coisa, olhando assustada para aquele feio corte.

\- É que… só tem uma pessoa que pode fazer um ferimento assim, permanente e profundo, nos Conselheiros, Hime-sama. - Flower olhou-a, preocupada. - Você.

'

Era tarde da noite e a Hime estava de vigia. Ganhara esse direito depois de protestar muito e argumentar que estavam todos cansados da luta contra os Yōkai e que ela estava em melhores condições de fazer a vigia, junto com Tomoyo e Flower. As Conselheiras tiveram que engolir seus protestos.

Tomoyo e Glow ficaram encarregadas de voltar pela Floresta do Silêncio e conseguir catar o máximo de frutinhas que pudessem no Jardim dos Kodamas. Fizeram um jantar até bem lauto, embora não falassem muito. A Hime, cansada das lutas e extremamente preocupada por causa de Jump, era a mais silenciosa.

Quando Tomoyo a acordou gentilmente para que pudesse fazer seu turno de vigia, vira Jump se remexer e ficar olhando para ela, extremamente desconfiado. Havia voltado a sua forma animal e seus olhos amarelados grandes, quase sem piscar, ficaram fixos nela por quase meia hora antes dele finalmente sucumbir ao sono e dormir. Quando se virou para se acomodar melhor no chão, a Hime viu claramente o corte esverdeado e brilhante, pulsando em sua direção. Ela gemeu, lembrando-se do que Flower lhe dissera um pouco antes do jantar...

"- Watery e Glow se machucaram na Floresta do Silêncio. Você viu. Mas são ferimentos normais, que sangrariam se nós fossemos humanos. E podemos nos curar usando nossa própria magia. É claro que se você usar a Abstração é muito mais fácil, mas com o tempo, esses ferimentos normais se curariam. Porém… - Ela olhou de soslaio para Jump. - Quando você nos machuca, é diferente. Não conseguimos curar nossos ferimentos, por mais magia que usemos.

\- Mas… é normal ficar assim, esverdeado e… tão feio? - Ela perguntou, num fio de voz.

\- Não sei responder isso. Nunca vimos acontecer. Talvez sim, afinal, é uma ferida que não se cura. Talvez, como nos humanos, ela infeccione se ficar exposta tanto tempo.

\- E não tem como ele se curar?

\- Na verdade, tem… - A Conselheira das Flores olhou mais uma vez para Jump. - Mas duvido que ele vá aceitar.

\- O que é?

\- Que você o cure. Usando uma Abstração especial.

\- Ah."

\- Jump realmente não vai deixar. Ele me odeia. - De volta ao presente, a Hime murmurou, com tristeza.

\- Não fique assim, Hime-sama.

A Hime quase sentiu o coração saltar pela boca de susto, mas era só Glow, que parecia preocupada. A pequena Conselheira se levantou e com cuidado para não acordar mais ninguém e foi se sentar ao lado da Hime

\- Você não deve se preocupar com Jump. - Ela atalhou, sorrindo um pouco. - Ele é cabeça-dura, mas vamos conseguir convencê-lo que você não teve nada a ver com o que aconteceu a ele.

\- Eu não entendo… - A Hime murmurou, olhando fixamente para o pequeno Conselheiro. - Eu nunca faria isso a não ser… - Ela hesitou, engolindo em seco, lembrando-se de uma coisa. - A não ser que me atacassem. Eu… feri Firey e Thunder com Sword. Desde então, não os vi mais.

Glow murmurou algo que a Hime não entendeu, mas seu semblante claramente se entristeceu.

\- O que foi? - A Conselheira pareceu despertar de pensamentos profundos e sorriu sem graça.

\- Nada. Só estava pensando em… deixa pra lá. - Ela claramente desconversou, encabulada. Voltou a ficar séria e disse: - Não sei como foi sua luta com Firey, mas pelo menos Thunder vai ficar algum tempo fora de circulação. Você o pegou de jeito.

\- Se eu soubesse que o machucaria tão profundamente, não teria usado Sword.

\- Não creio que ele vá morrer por causa daquilo. Mas aquela ferida vai demorar bastante para sarar…

\- Em Firey foi apenas um corte do rosto. - A Hime falou, franzindo a testa. - Quando eu conheci Flower, soube que ele já estava nos caçando outra vez. Felizmente, não o encontramos de novo.

\- No rosto? - Admirou-se Glow. - Ele não deve ter ficado nada feliz…

\- Por que?

\- Ele é… hã… bem zeloso em relação a aparência… - A Conselheira corou ligeiramente ao dizer: - Se acha muito bonito.

\- Entendo… isso explica a raiva que ele ficou. - A Hime estremeceu um pouco, lembrando-se do episódio. - Ainda bem que Watery interviu.

As duas ficaram em silêncio por um tempo e então a Hime perguntou:

\- Você deveria tentar dormir um pouco. Não está com sono?

\- Não. - Glow olhou de relance pela clareira, estremecendo de leve. - Ainda penso… no que aconteceu ontem.

\- Deve ter sido muito assustador.

\- Foi sim… eu… eu… - As faces da garota ficaram pálidas. - Eu nunca… tinha visto… um Yōkai de perto… e…

\- Ah… não pense mais nisso. - A Hime falou com delicadeza. - Foi uma experiência ruim pra todo mundo.

\- Mas eu não consigo. - Repentinamente, os olhos grandes de Glow se encheram de lágrimas. - Quando eu penso que… por causa da minha curiosidade… eu quase morri… e o pior… que você teve que lutar, Hime-sama… eu… eu sou uma tapada!

\- Não! Não! - Impulsivamente, a Hime a abraçou bem apertado. - Não foi culpa sua, Glow.

\- M-mas… se eu não tivesse seguido… aquela… coisa…

\- Eu acho que aquela coisinha prateada nos atacaria de qualquer jeito. - Rebateu a Hime, passando mais confiança na voz do que realmente sentia. - Ela só esperou um momento em que estávamos mais vulneráveis.

\- Mas… mas… por que ela não se mostrou pra Flower ou Watery? Foi logo para mim! - As lágrimas se intensificaram e o rosto da garota se contorceu em tristeza. - É porque eu sou fraca… FRACA!

\- Eu sei que você está triste, Glow, mas tente falar mais baixo, está bem? - A Hime relanceou o olhar pelo acampamento improvisado para ver se alguém havia acordado com as palavras exaltadas de Glow, mas aparentemente todos continuaram a dormir. - E você não é fraca! - Sua voz estava firme. - Qualquer um podia ter sido vítima daquela luz. Eu com certeza teria sido, do jeito que sou curiosa!

Glow ficou algum tempo calada, mas então disse:

\- Eu… queria ser mais forte.

A Hime se desvencilhou delicadamente do abraço e a olhou muito seriamente.

\- Você é forte, Glow. Muito mais do que você pensa. - A Conselheira abriu a boca para contestar, mas a Hime foi mais rápida: - Lembra quando nos conhecemos? Eu não teria conseguido derrotar todos aqueles soldados de Phobos sem a sua ajuda.

\- Mas… se eu fosse forte como Light… poderia ter feito muito mais!

\- Mas você não é a Light… Sua magia é ótima do jeito que é! - Contra argumentou a Hime, com firmeza. - Se você usar sua criatividade, vai ver que ela é muito mais incrível do que parece.

\- Criatividade? - Balbuciou Glow, incerta.

\- Sim… como em Seitomura, lembra? Usando seus poderes com os de Watery, criamos algo muito poderoso que deteu Shadow! Tenho certeza que, se você pensar bem, vai achar maneiras maravilhosas de me ajudar com seus poderes.

\- Você… acha mesmo?

O olhar inocente e cheio de esperança de Glow eterneceu a Hime, que a abraçou de novo.

\- Tenho certeza, Glow-chan. Você é muito mais forte do que parece.

'

A Hime acordou com a claridade do dia queimando sobre seus olhos. Não tinha certeza que horas eram, mas vira que Glow era a única que continuava a dormir. Não havia sinal de Flower ou Watery.

\- Bom dia, Hime-sama - Kero veio voando, parecendo animado. - Dormiu bem?

\- Sim. Onde estão Flower e Watery? E Jump? - Acrescentou, a não ver o Conselheiro carrancudo.

\- Foram até o Jardim dos Kodamas catar mais frutinhas. Estamos praticamente vivendo de maçãs e amoras. - Disse o guardião, suspirando.

\- Melhor que morrer de fome, né? - A Hime se levantou, espreguiçando-se. - Cadê a Tomoyo-chan?

\- Estou aqui, Hanako-chan.

A Hime se virou e viu Tomoyo abaixada perto do portal. Parecia estar observando algo com muito interesse.

\- Você está bem? - A morena perguntou, quando a Hime se aproximou.

\- Sim. Ótima. O que você está fazendo?

\- Estava pensando em como vamos fazer para entrar em Kehasai. Aqui tem um portal e não uma porta propriamente dita. Estive procurando pelos arredores para encontrá-la mas não vi nada que servisse como porta. Então vim investigar o pórtico em si… e achei isso.

Ela apontou para uma placa grande de metal cinza parcialmente coberta por poeira e cinzas, encravada em um dos lados do pórtico. Podia se ver que haviam letras esculpidas no metal, mas era tanta sujeira que era impossível ler. Haviam letras maiores na parte superior da placa Tomoyo pegou um lenço de dentro do bolso e limpou delicadamente.

\- O que vocês estão fazendo aí? - Kero se aproximou, curioso.

Elas não responderam, concentradas nas letras que se revelavam lentamente ao passo que o lenço branco se tornava cinza de tanta fim, conseguiram ler…

\- "O Fim"? - Kero recitou, intrigado.

\- Talvez isso nos dê uma pista para como vamos conseguir chegar em Kehasai… - Tomoyo falou. Depois murmurou, como se estivesse pensando alto: - "O Fim"... Me pergunto se…

\- O que? - Incentivou a Hime, ao vê-la hesitar.

\- Lembra que eu falei sobre a "Canção do Fim" que cantei na escola? Talvez tenha relação com isso. É uma música muito antiga e misteriosa, que fala sobre a morte e paraíso.

\- Também menciona Kehasai, não? - A Hime perguntou, lembrando-se da noite em que Tomoyo cantara para ela.

\- Sim… - A morena fechou os olhos longamente, como se tentasse se lembrar de algo. - O Sensei nos falou algo sobre essa música… se não me engano, a música foi baseada em um antigo poema. Mas não tenho 100% de certeza.

\- Bom… já é algo. - Kero falou, voando para perto da placa. Ele tentou limpar um pouco mais da sujeira, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi ficar com as mãos peludas marrons de poeira. - Vamos esperar Watery voltar. Ela pode usar água para limpar.

As garotas concordaram e eles se puseram a esperar, pacientemente, por Watery. Nesse meio tempo, Glow acordou, meio grogue, mas parecendo melhor. Elas estavam contando sobre a placa quando Watery e Flower apareceram pelo pórtico, as mãos carregadas de frutinhas. Jump veio atrás, pulando e, assim que viu a Hime, seu rosto se fechou. A moça, suspirou, mas havia outros assuntos mais urgentes a tratar

\- Watery! Precisamos que você use seus poderes para limpar uma coisa!

Watery pareceu confusa, mas, enquanto a Hime a empurrava para o pórtico, Tomoyo explicou brevemente o que elas precisavam.

\- Para trás! - A Conselheira da Água disse, estalando os dedos. - Vou tentar espalhar água o mínimo possível, mas ainda assim vai fazer sujeira.

Todos se afastaram até o limiar da clareira, ficando com as costas coladas nos galhos duros. Watery respirou fundo e estendeu as mãos para frente, como se quisesse segurar algo um pouco além do seu alcance. Imediatamente, um jato de água muito forte e concentrado se precipitou com força em direção da placa. Quando atingiu o metal, a água espalhou-se para todos os lados, mas começou a limpar a sujeira, embora muito lentamente. A Hime sentia apenas uma leve névoa gelada de água de onde ela estava, mas o chão perto do pórtico estava completamente molhado e começando a fazer lama. Ela reparou que a água que escorria pelo chão em direção ao portal parecia parar na parede invísivel que dividia a clareira da Floresta do Silêncio.

Depois de uns 10 minutos, Watery se deu por satisfeita e parou de projetar água, arfando lentamente.

\- Devia ter algum tipo de magia nesse negócio, porque nunca vi uma poeira ser tão teimosa para sair com um jato de água concentrado. - Ela resmungou.

Com um movimento, ela fez a água enlameada do chão secar para que todos pudessem andar sem sujar os sapatos. A hime se aproximou com os outros. Agora a placa estava limpa, levemente brilhante, embora as esculpidas em baixo relevo ainda estivessem pretas por causa da sujeira em vários pontos. Ainda assim, Tomoyo recitou com sua voz melodiosa e clara:

 _O Fim_

 _Nas Terras Ermas do leste,_

 _Há o Abismo do Fim_

 _Lá que abre a ponte_

 _para quem da morte ouviu o sim_

 _O destino é O Lugar Eterno_

 _Onde o descanso final os aguarda_

 _As ações em vida_

 _definirão a última morada_

 _Se foi bom para os outros_

 _A Glória será o paraíso_

 _Se o próximo fez sofrer_

 _sangue e dor serão o martírio_

 _Se sabe que a vida é preciosa_

 _e resolve tirá-la mesmo assim_

 _O destino não será outro_

 _a não ser cair no Abismo do Fim_

 _Se a própria vida tira_

 _por não aguentar viver_

 _A alma se congela_

 _para nunca mais sofrer_

 _Para aqueles que morrem pelos outros_

 _A Glória é sem igual_

 _Um paraíso de alegria_

 _além dos sonhos de qualquer mortal_

 _Estas são as regras_

 _muito antes determinadas_

 _Mas as vezes o caminho_

 _Se desvia da última morada_

 _Se não vai ao Lugar Eterno_

 _Mas do corpo a alma se esvai_

 _Só há um refúgio possível_

 _Dentro dos muros de Kehasai_

 _A cidade dos espíritos_

 _Construída há muitos milênios_

 _Além de muros invisíveis_

 _E da Floresta do Silêncio_

 _Não há ódio ou amor_

 _tristeza ou alegria_

 _Apenas as lembranças_

 _De uma eterna melancolia_

 _Para aqueles que não se conformam_

 _Com a morada que lhes foi negada_

 _Existe apenas a esperança_

 _De deixar essa existência espelhada_

 _Aos vivos que ficam_

 _Só restam as condolências_

 _mas há aqueles inconformados_

 _Conhecidos por sua persistência_

 _Arriscam-se para saber_

 _O que depois da morte lhes resta_

 _E tem suas vidas ceifadas_

 _Na entranhas da perigosa floresta_

 _Só a um jeito de garantir_

 _Passagem ao mero mortal_

 _Se o governante do Reino_

 _Der sua Permissão Real_

 _A porta invisível se abrirá_

 _as escadas ao céu se ascenderão_

 _Não deve olhar para baixo_

 _Senão voltará ao chão_

 _E lá nada deve comer_

 _Nem beber nem sonhar_

 _Se uma dessas coisas fizer_

 _Ali sua morada final será_

 _Só um louco se arriscaria_

 _A brincar com a morte_

 _Fica então o aviso_

 _esteja a sua própria sorte_

 _E as Terras Ermas do leste,_

 _Que fiquem longe de mim;_

 _Ainda não quero por os pés_

 _No Último Reino Antes do Fim_

Houve um silêncio significativo assim que ela terminou de ler. Eles escutaram um POP e de repente Jump estavam em sua forma humana, se afastando do pórtico como se este tivesse virado um Yōkai.

\- N-n-nem pensar que v-v-vou entrar nesse lu-lu-lugar!

\- Como assim não podemos comer nem beber em Kehasai?! - Kero estava positivamente horrorizado.

\- E nem dormir, pelo visto. - Watery complementou, com o cenho franzido.

\- Mas, pelo menos, agora sabemos como abrir a passagem. - Flower falou tentando ser positiva, mas havia preocupação no seu olhar. Ela se voltou para a Hime: - É só você nos permitir entrar.

\- Eu já-já disse…

\- Você não precisa ir, Jump! - Cortou Watery, impaciente. Ela também olhou para a Hime - Tente abrir a passagem, por favor, Hime-sama.

\- Hã… - A hime se sentiu corar ligeiramente com todos olhando para ela. Ela tinha a forte impressão que não seria tão fácil assim como Flower e Watery imaginavam. Contudo, ela limpou a garganta e disse, no tom mais majestoso que conseguiu imprimir a sua voz: - Eu, a Princesa do Reino das Flores de Cerejeira, dou permissão para que entremos em Kehasai.

Nada aconteceu.

\- Tente ser mais autoritária. - Sugeriu Kero, Incerto.

\- Eu ordeno que a passagem para Kehasai se abra!

\- Hum… quem sabe… se você pedir com gentileza, mas firmemente. - Tomoyo opinou

\- Eu gostaria que a passagem se abrisse, por favor!

Um vento soprou mais forte na clareira, mas o pórtico continuava igual.

\- Que estranho… - Flower estava passava os olhos verdes febrilmente pelo poema, como se tentasse encontrar algo que tivesse deixado passar. - De que outra forma seria? Talvez com magia?

\- Pode ser! - Exclamou Tomoyo, animada. - Se Hanako-chan fizer a abstração talvez dê certo.

Todos voltaram seus olhares outra vez para Hime. Até mesmo Jump, que estava mais longe, olhou levemente interessado. Ela fechou os olhos, concentrando-se na sua magia. Não demorou para o círculo mágico surgir aos seus pés e o vento levantar seus cabelos. Ela procurou sentir a presença de alguma magia do pórtico, concentrando-se ao máximo. Mas tudo o que sentiu foi uma poderosíssima barreira mágica, que certamente fazia a fronteira entre a Floresta do Silêncio e aquela pequena clareira. Ela fechou as mãos com força, tentando força sua magia e ver além daquilo. Contudo…

\- Nada. - Ela finalmente falou, após alguns momentos. Sua voz transparecia sua decepção. - Não há nada aí.

\- Talvez o poema esteja se referindo a algo não tão literal. - Tomoyo falou, pensativa. - Ou algo físico que não vimos ainda. Vamos procurar pela clareira.

Embora não soubessem exatamente o que estavam procurando, todos se espalharam e começaram a esmiuçar cada pedacinho. Até mesmo Jump, embora estivesse num canto de braços cruzados, lançava olhares esquadrinhando ao seu redor. A Hime examinou a placa, tentando retirar a sujeira onde Watery não conseguiram, tentando encontrar alguma coisa…

\- Ah! - Tomoyo exclamou, chamando a atenção de todos.

\- Encontrou algo, Tomoyo-chan? - Perguntou Watery, ansiosa.

A garota estava do outro lado do pórtico e atravessou-o, olhando com muito interesse para um dos lados. Como tudo ali, era feito de galhos duros, mas nas traves que faziam parte do pórtico os galhos se entrelaçavam em padrões mais ordenados e simétricos, formando pequenos arabescos em cada lado. E a do lado esquerdo tinha…

\- Como eu suspeitava! - Tomoyo falou, alegre. - Uma fechadura!

A Hime se aproximou e viu que a morena tinha razão. Galhos quase tão finos como fios de cabelo faziam um intricado adorno que tinha a forma exata de um buraco de fechadura.

\- Então… será que…? - A Hime meteu a mão nas vestes e tirou sua chave mágica. Tomoyo concordou com a cabeça, sorrindo.

\- Não custa tentar. - Falou Flower.

Muito devagar, a Hime meteu a chave na fechadura, que encaixou perfeitamente. Sem perder tempo, ela girou. Ouviu-se um "clique" bem característico de uma porta se abrindo e então…

\- AHH! - A Hime exclamou, se afastando quando o pórtico brilhou em uma luz azul intensa e fria. Quando reabriu os olhos, viu o sopé de uma escada de pedra cinza suspensa no ar pelo nada.

Ela colocou a cabeça para além do pórtico e olhou para cima, engasgando. A escada subia em uma suave espiral, ficando cada vez menor a medida que alçava para o céu, sumindo numa luz fria em algum ponto do firmamento.

\- Uau! - Exclamou Watery, olhando para cima, empalidecendo e soltando um palavrão muito feio. - Nós vamos realmente morrer antes de conseguirmos subir isso tudo!

A Hime deu espaço para Flower, Tomoyo e Kero olharem, sentando-se no chão, aturdida. Tinha que concordar com Watery: essa escada parecia impossível.

\- Bom… - Falou Flower, suspirando. - Imaginei que não seria fácil chegar em Kehasai.

Jump veio desconfiado e também olhou pelo pórtico.

\- B-boa sor-te pra vo-vo-vocês! - E, com um pulo final, voltou a se transformar no coelho cor de rosa.

\- Eu não acho uma boa ideia ele ficar aqui sozinho. - Falou a Hime, olhando preocupada para o pequeno Conselheiro. Ele lhe respondeu fazendo uma careta muito mal criada.

\- Jump! - Exclamaram Watery e Glow ao mesmo tempo, mas a Hime fez um sinal para elas ficarem quietas.

\- Glow-chan… você poderia ficar ele, por favor? - Os olhos da pequena Conselheira se encheram de lágrimas e a Hime se apressou levantar e caminahr até ela sussurrando para que só ela ouvisse. - Não pense que te acho fraca ou algo do tipo. Mas eu tenho a impressão que você vai conseguir conversar com Jump e advogar ao meu favor. Sabe… tentar convencê-lo que não fui eu quem o machucou.

\- Ah… - A Conselheira ainda parecia decepcionada, mas não magoada.

\- Também acho perigosos ele ficar sozinho aqui. - Ela acrescentou ainda mais baixo. - Ele é muito criança e está ferido. Você consegue cuidar dele?

\- Claro, Hime-sama! - Glow endireitou-se e a olhou muito séria para a Hime. - Vou protegê-lo, com certeza!

\- Se vocês não se importarem. - Tomoyo falou, de repente. - Acho que também vou ficar. Acho que não aguento essa subida. Posso ficar com vocês?

\- Claro, Tomoyo-chan! - Glow respondeu, sorrindo.

A Hime olhou agradecida para Tomoyo, pois sabia que a morena se oferecera para ficar com o intuito de cuidar de Glow e de Jump. Tomoyo sorriu de volta.

\- Eu continuo preocupado… - Kero falou, pálido. - Com essa história de não poder comer, beber e dormir na cidade!

\- Acho, Kero-chan, que você não pode comer nada da cidade em si. Mas pode levar coisas de fora. - Tomoyo falou, sabiamente.

\- Menos mal! Se não eu também ficaria aq… er… - Watery lançou um olhar tão feio para Kero que sua voz morreu no meio da frase.

\- Mas é um ponto a se pensar… - Disse Flower, apreensiva, se preparando para sair. - Precisamos levar ao menos comida daqui. Watery pode nos dar água, mas… se não podemos dormir em Kehasai, isso significa que não podemos ficar muito tempo na cidade. Precisamos achar esse espelho o mais rápido possível.

\- Sim. - A Hime concordou, séria, enquanto colocava a mochila nas costas. - Eu tenho a esperança que não seja tão difícil de encontrar… ou que ao menos existam pistas para nós.

\- Só saberemos quando encontrarmos.

\- Se ao menos Fly ou Windy estivessem conosco… - Suspirou Watery. - Poderíamos ter o tempo que quiséssemos pois seria fácil voltar pra cá e dormir.

\- Mas não temos. - disse Flower, com firmeza. - E quanto mais cedo formos, mais cedo voltamos também. Hime-sama… veja se existe um buraco da fechadura do outro lado. Senão teremos que deixar a passagem aberta e Glow, Tomoyo e Jump não poderão passar para colher mais frutinhas.

\- Verdade, deixe-me ver…

A Hime tirou a chave da fechadura e atravessou a passagem. Kero, que voou ao seu lado, logo viu o buraco de fechadura do outro lado e apontou para a Hime.

\- Está aqui. Vou fechar.

Encaixou a chave e girou para o lado contrário. Ela escutou o barulho de um porta se fechando e um brilho dourado cegou-os momentaneamente. Então, eles viram que estavam na frente de uma parede de pedra cinza, com um pórtico de metal preto, do exato tamanho do pórtico na clareira.

\- Eles vão conseguir colher frutinhas. Fico feliz… - A Hime parou de falar, pois sua voz sai estranhamente ecoada e etérea

\- Que esquisito. - A voz de Kero parecia ainda mais aguda.

\- Bom… vamos abrir a passagem para que Flower e Watery…

Novamente a Hime se interrompeu, mas dessa vez porque sentiu seu sangue gelar e as palavras evaporarem de sua mente…

Ela havia girado a chave para abrir a passagem, mas não houve clique, nem luz. Nada havia acontecido. A passagem não se abriu outra vez...

(continua)

* * *

'

Olá, pessoas lindas!

Peço milhões de desculpas pelo atraso. Eu estou naquela fase que quero abraçar o mundo, mas não tenho tempo pra fazer quase nada. Como eu gostaria que o dia tivesse umas 36 horas… XD

Enfim, demorei, mas escrevi e, embora não tenha tido muita ação, teve algumas revelações importantes e lançou mais algumas perguntas…

Aliás, sobre perguntas… em breve várias serão respondidas. Esse encontro com o Ou-sama deve esclarecer alguns pontos, mas não prometo que tudo será explicado. Embora tenhamos passado da metade da primeira parte da fic, ainda tem um chãozinho aí.

Quando vai sair o próximo capítulo? Boa pergunta… não vou prometer nada, pois ando bastante ocupada com serviço e reaprendendo a desenhar. Mas vou escrever o mais rápido que puder.

Obrigada a todos que acompanham a fic e em especial a Ana Pri-chan pelo review.

Um grande beijo e até o próximo capítulo.

Cherry_hi


End file.
